


music is for the soul

by powertrip1000



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Celebrity, CEO Lexa (The 100), F/F, Falling In Love, First Dates, First Kiss, First Time, Identity Reveal, Lexa & Raven Reyes Friendship, Minor Clarke Griffin/Niylah, Misunderstandings, Past Relationship(s), Sex Drugs and Rock and Roll, So many reveals, abby is an eccentric actress, celebrity lifestyle, classical music enthusiast lexa, lexa is a fine stud who has no idea she is a fine stud, lexa's dog Nightblood, like genius best friends, niylah is an asshole, pop star celebrity clarke, reveals on reveals on reveals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:27:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 135,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24619090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/powertrip1000/pseuds/powertrip1000
Summary: Lexa has never believed in love until she falls fast and hard for Clarke Griffin, a tabloid princess and pop star from a legacy of celebrity and fame. Lexa loses her heart, her privacy, and her temper. She gains so much more: fate has a funny way of working out.(Clarke and Lexa meet by chance in the hospital and are disgustingly in love and soft). Delicious drama ensues! Reveals, mystery, and soapy goodness.
Relationships: Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Comments: 767
Kudos: 1515





	1. Chapter 1

  
  


Lexa parked her Porsche 911, sleek metal black, with a distinguished pull of the brake. Manual driving was fun. Her loyal companion and Greyhound, Nightblood, barked his excitement, disrupting the musical tones of Chaupin playing softly on her radio.

Amused at his excitement, she turned the car off and rubbed Nightblood behind his ears before exiting the car -- him jumping across the console onto the pavement -- and grabbing the small gift bag in her trunk. 

The nice house she had arrived at had a lot of lingering laughter, as it was a birthday party after all. Her dearest, oldest, and closest friend’s birthday was one of the few exceptions Lexa made for attending a social event. 

Nightblood was by her heels so she closed the door and locked the car, well aware of the stares it was getting from the pretentious beep as it locked. Many of the other cars outside this house were of the same luxurious brand -- it was how Lexa fit in. Unlike her, Raven had grown up with this kind of money as a norm. Her father was, after all,  _ The  _ Jacapo Sinclair. 

An excited scream of “Lexa! You made it!” 

Raven Reyes-Sinclair was two years younger than her, and by no means did they make sense as friends. Raven was an aerospace engineer with NASA, youngest hire. Lexa was an economics and finance ‘drone’ according to Raven, a total bore. Not to mention Raven was outgoing and came from a very supportive family home. Lexa rather kept to herself and family was an obscure concept to her experience. Nightblood was the closest thing to it, which she didn’t find pitiful. Just the truth. 

“Oh look at this beauty,” Raven was all over the Porsche, a pink ‘birthday girl sash’ over her very short black dress and a lilt to her voice that indicated she had started drinking. “Pictures do her no justice.”

Lexa chuckled at Raven’s antics. Raven loved cars, had a garage full of them considering her father was wealthy enough to let her collect -- it was her idea Lexa indulged in this specific model. 

“You were right, drives like a dream.”

“And you, my friend, you’re late!” Rave lightly punched her arm before dropping down to cuddle Nightblood who was happy to see her again. “Yay you brought your better half!”

“Nobody will mind him?” Lexa double-checked, even though Raven had said it was okay to bring her dog to a party. 

“No everyone inside loves dogs -- actually there’s this girl I want you to-”

“No,” Lexa cut her off. “Please.”

“Fine. Though the Porsche will really help you where your lack of flirting won’t.” 

“I brought you a gift, hoping to be spared your nonsensical obsession with my sex life.” Lexa lifted the gift bag to Raven, cutting her off. “Happy Birthday.”

“Lexa,” Raven pucks the gift from her hands and begs her, “you don’t have a sex life. That’s my point.” 

“And that’s fine with me,” Lexa was not embarrassed about it, it was her life. Not Raven’s. And her whole life she had never -- not once -- let anyone make her feel like her choices were not valid. 

“Sometimes I wonder if you are human at all,” Raven drawls out, looking inside her gift bag and removing a wooden figure. “What’s this?”

“I carved it myself,” Lexa explained, “a wooden Raven.”

Raven breaks into hysterical laughter and hugs her. They don’t hug often, but Lexa doesn’t mind so much when they do. Not like when they were younger and she would tense up, now she even returns the embrace. 

“This is because I told you wood carving is fucking stupid, isn’t it.”

“Made me want to try. You like it?” 

“Love it. You fucking dork. So, what have you been up to?”

Raven leads them inside, where the small gathering that produced such loud laughter were all sat, red solo cups in their hands. 

“Guys meet my bestie Lexa,” Raven tugged her along, “and her bestie Nightblood.” 

People coo all over Nightblood and Lexa is used to it. Lexa accepts a bit of wine, but not much else. She politely converses and meets Raven’s friends. Raven’s boyfriend, Miles Shaw, she knew. They had met a few times before and he was nice enough. 

There are Raven’s two engineering co-workers, Monty and Wick. A friend of Raven’s family, Miller, and his boyfriend Bryan. The other girls were Harper, who was dating Monty, and then Jill who Raven had clearly hoped Lexa would hit it off with. Jill was pretty. But Lexa was Lexa. Dating was not…

She was not comfortable with it. 

“Raven says you have your own company?” Jill is asking her and people are listening. “You look like you're still in college?”

Raven cackles, “guys. Lexa and I met freshman year of college, she’s pretty smart.” 

“You started college when you were eleven,” Monty says to her. “You mean Lexa did too?

He was at NASA on an internship while Raven was already a full-fledged engineer. Raven was a legend at NASA, and suddenly the way everyone looked at Lexa changed: more curiosity and wonder if she was a genius too. 

“I started college when I was thirteen,” Lexa explains. “We were introduced by the University because of our young age. Encouraged to study together.”

“There was that movie about college geniuses with Abby Chancellor as the professor,” Raven told everyone, “the kids in the movie are based off of us.” 

“Cool!” Monty is amazed. 

“Very loosely based,” Lexa clarifies. It is then she notices Jill’s body language change, backing away from her. It was interesting, but Lexa had noticed it plenty of times. More often than not when other girls or women learned of her intellect and success they felt inferior. 

On one hand Lexa was pleased Jill would not be carrying on conversation with her, on the other hand she felt a light hurt. This was why she would never have a girlfriend -- jealousy always outweighed. 

“Yeah. Only thing I did better than Lexa was getting into college younger,” Raven teases her friend, shoving her playfully. “This bitch even got asked to model a few times -- as if two PhD’s weren’t enough!” Raven kissed her cheek and Lexa rolled her eyes, forgetting about Jill. 

She is lucky to have a friend like Raven, who had been subjected to the similar experience of attending college very young and being ostracized. 

Lexa smiles fondly back, “and now you can legally drink, good for you.”

The rest of the party was nice and carried on. When it came time for her to leave, she let Raven hug her close. 

“Sorry Jill wasn’t good enough,” Raven mumbled. 

“Thanks for being such a good friend,” Lexa patted her back. 

“Dad said you can join us for New Years,” Raven offered her. 

Lexa was already shaking her head, “no thanks, Raven. Goodnight?”

“Goodnight you workaholic,” Raven waved her off and then headed back inside to continue her party. 

With Nightblood pouting at her since he wouldn't be surrounded with people, Lexa scratched his ear and smiled. 

Getting home, she got ready for bed in her pajamas and approached the grande piano she had purchased. It was classic, black with white keys.

Her father Titus was passionate about music, making sure she played everyday, he would sit and watch with his tea. He believed she was gifted with music and Lexa did love music, wanted to learn it. Had accomplished her second PhD in music too… it was was her sharp ear that contributed to Kongeda’s advanced recording equipment. Lexa had always had an ear for sounds and pitches. She had always been able to pick up and instrument, fiddle with it, and tune and play it with ease. 

RIght now she was playing her father’s favourite piece, thinking of him. How she found his body hanging and read the letter he left behind for he. 

Titus Fleim was a kind enough father but he had been a mentally ill man, deranged. Perhaps schizophrenic, according to his coronary report. She had no fear of mental illness herself, since he was not her biological father, but she had fear of his empty life. A man who carried so much violence and anger in his heart. So much pain he killed himself to end it. 

He had been so alone. 

The composition she played now, the keys of the piano -- she played not for anyone but herself. Music was for the soul, it brought out emotions she laid buried as a child. She could lose herself for hours and hours and Nightblood would sit by her and listen. 

This life she had today, she had worked hard for it. 

To have a good job, to be valued. To have money, to be independent of needing parents or family. 

Raven was so convinced Lexa needed to have a woman, to at least try. Lexa wasn’t sure why the idea appalled her so much. 

“I have you,” she closed her grande piano and turned to tell Nightblood, petting his head affectionately. “I don’t need anyone. Shall we go rock climbing next week?” 

He agreed with a bark, and Lexa went to get ready for bed. 

\--

\--

The Polis New Year Countdown Benefit was the biggest televised music event every year. The biggest artists of the year performed in a joint concert to raise funds for the environment, it was televised live and known for its commercials. 

Clarke is ecstatic this year during the new year countdown -- she thinks she’s in love. 

10, 9, 8

Niylah smiles at her, hugging her close by the waist. 

7,6,5

Her father and his band mates start chugging their traditional beer. 

4,3,2, 1

Crowds cheer ‘Happy New Year’ and Niylah angles her head down to kiss Clarke with a smile. 

“Happy new year baby,” Niylah breathes into her ear, “this year is going to be amazing. I love you.”

“I love you too,” Clarke kisses her back, melting into Niylah’s arms. 

“Party time Clarke!” Octavia Blake ran by, poking Clarke’s ribs before running off with some of the friends she pulled backstage. 

“Concert was great,” Niylah pulls Clarke to her with an arm over her shoulder, walking in the direction Octavia had run off to, “you were so hot up there, babe. I love this dress on you.” 

Clarke blushes leaning up to kiss Niylah’s cheek, “thanks. You were amazing too.”

Clarke was starting to make a singing name for herself off of a debut album, with one hit single. She had opened for some tours, but being brought to sing on this concert was a big deal. She is well aware that her dad -- The Jake Griffin -- pulled strings for it. 

Her whole life has been like this, rock concerts and parties. 

Her father Jake Griffin was one of four incredibly famous people that made the band Arkadia. The band was inseparable and currently group hugging and singing into the New Year after being the closing act of the benefit. Jake was the lead singer, known for his unique range of vocals and to Clarke’s horror his ‘sex appeal’. Axel Blake, father of Clarke’s bestie Octavia and her older brother Bellamy, was the rude, womanizing drummer. The other two bandmates were Bass Guitarist Thelonious Jaha and Lead Guitar Gustus Woods. Thelonius was pivotal in their management and helping the band stay financially afloat, but Gustus was the oddest bandmate. He was quiet, his personality shone through his incredible talent in guitar solos. 

Her father’s bandmates were family to her, and Clarke had grown up closest with Octavia, but the bond she shared with Bellamy, Thelonious’s son Wells, and Gustus’s daughter Anya and son Aden, was an unbreakable one. 

They had all been raised in celebrity spotlight, their fathers were the biggest names in the industry with their own magazine and label. 

With her father’s legendary singing vocals to live up to, Clarke had been taking singing lessons and gravitated to wanting her own music career since she was three. 

Her mother, Abigail 'Abby' Chancellor, now Kane (nee Griffin, nee Smith), was one of the most recognized actresses in the last thirty years with award after award -- another big name Clarke had the pressure to live up to. 

Acting had never really been Clarke’s thing, her mother’s world was a whole other kind of show business. Abby was travelling all the time, in love with her art and currently committing a year to wildlife rescue and women’s rights in Africa. 

“Check it out,” Niylah showed her phone screen to Clarke, “I’m number one trending on twitter!”

“Way to go babe,” Clarke gave Niylah a sensual kiss, proud of her girlfriend. Niylah was up for a Grammy this year, her career had really taken off in the last few months. She had two songs in the current top ten and a huge social media following. “Ready to celebrate later?”

Niylah turns to her, sultry smile when she whispers in her ear, “do I finally get my private lap dance?”

Clarke returns her coy smile before kissing her. Niylah had been requesting for a while that Clarke strip and dance, and Clarke had been warming up to it. 

“One more for the fans,” Niylah stopped their walk to take a quick selfie where she was kissing Clarke’s cheek before posting it to her Instagram and captioning the new year. 

Clarke was happy -- she had an incredible girlfriend who loved her, her career was starting to take off, and it was the New Year of possibilities! 

“Hey Clarke,” Gustus Woods catches her, giving Niylah a weary look, “can I borrow you for a second?”

Gustus was every bit the buff rock and roller, he kept a long beard, tattoos peeking out from his black t-shirt, and his hair short on the side and long on top for an almost hipster mohawk look. Niylah was more afraid of him than she was Clarke's own father and Clarke found that hilarious. 

She had always been rather close to Gustus, he was the sweetest inside his intimidating exterior. The man had been through a lot in his life. 

“Sure Uncle Gus,” she shoos Niylah ahead of her and turns to him, “what’s up?”

“Listen, Aden’s been picked up to sing and act in some Disney shit,” Gustus has a massive eye roll, “the kid is totally ignoring me right now. Can you keep an eye on the guy? He’s only thirteen, I don’t need him doing something stupid.”

“You got it,” Clarke promises. Gustus grins at her. 

“You know, for pop-bullshit your songs ain’t that bad,” Gustus teases her. 

Clarke giggles, “Thanks Uncle G. Ready for an epic after party?”

“You know it,” Gustus winks his dark eyes and leads her to the concert after-party. 

She starts off with traditional tequila shots with Octavia. She knew Niylah would be with her band for a while before they’d hook up tonight and Clarke joined her father and Gus with some record executives in a private booth. 

“Proud of you tonight kiddo,” Jake clinks his beer with hers, before kissing her cheek quickly and ruffling her hair like she was still ten years old. “Where is your girlfriend?”

Clarke kisses her dad’s cheek back, glowing from his pride. At the end of the day, no matter how many fans she had, his approval always meant the most to her. She had done everything in her life basically based on getting his attention. 

“She just texted me to meet her in an hour back here..." Clarke looked around the dance floor of the venue, soaking in the vibe of the night. 

Jake’s attention was stolen by Thelonious walking over with some women and Clarke sighed. One thing none of the men in Arkadia had managed to do was stay in long-term relationships. 

Jake and Abby were good friends, when they divorced Clarke had been very sad but they had never made her feel less loved. Her mother was happy now with Kane but her father’s last girlfriend was a model that Clarke thought was a gold digger. She didn’t want him to be lonely, but he was such a cliche with dating younger women. 

Thelonious and his wife were still together but they kept an open relationship. Axel Blake was ten times worse than Clarke’s dad. Where Jake would at least court and date women and treat them nicely, Axel was always involved in some sex scandal -- with a few of his own sex tapes out there and his porn-star booty calls. 

Gustus was different -- his loneliness stemmed from tragedy. He had Anya with a woman who passed away during childbirth, then another child with his estranged wife Angella Black. Aden was a different tragedy, his mother Eleanor had left Gustus for another and decided motherhood was not for her. 

But Angella Black. That woman had done a real number on Gustus. 

Clarke remembered the woman from when she was much younger, Angella was a musical legend and one of her mother’s closest friends. When she and Gustus had lost their baby, Angella had spiralled with drugs so bad that her permanent headlines were ‘in rehab again’ and ‘back from rehab Angella.’

Nowadays Angella lived in seclusion and wrote songs for other artists, sober but isolated. The baby Gustus and Angella lost would have been born just a year before her or so, and Clarke had always known that was why Gustus adored her so much, as if Clarke could have been there growing up with his child. Maybe he saw her and thought of the baby he lost and never got to father. 

Lost in her thoughts, Clarke went to find Octavia -- sneaking out to the balcony. She greeted familiar and unfamiliar faces, and wondered if Octavia had already found some poor boy to hook up with and suppose of (like father like daughter). 

Away from the noise, she found a quiet spot to at least call her friend. 

“Where are you Clarke!” 

“I’m looking for--” and Clarke paused because she had been looking for Octavia but what she found was worse. 

“Clarke I can’t hear you over the music!” Octavia yelled back. 

But Clarke was shocked and staring at Niylah’s equally shocked face. 

Her girlfriend who just kissed for the happy new year, who told her she loved her, who Clarke was willing to give a private lap dance to tonight… was cheating. 

“Clarke,” Niylah dropped her arms from the shoulders of not one but two other girls, girls Clarke recognized as backup dancers on tour. Girls who were topless and kissing and...

"Fuck you Niylah!" 

Clarke couldn’t stop the tears from filling her eyes and she had to leave -- she ran. 

\--

\--

Lexa held her arm against her chest, making sure not to irritate her injured shoulder by letting it move too much. 

It was her first time ever to Polis General Hospital, let alone any hospital, and she already hated it here. Growing up in a small town meant her injuries were looked after by the town doctor, who always tried to give her a lollipop and looked at her funny when she refused. 

She had sanitized her skin and rubbed her hands raw with washing them in the room’s sink, but overall she felt dirty. This place -- this hospital-- was a hub of germs and bacteria, and Lexa really disliked the fact that the doctor who had been checking the rotation of her wrist and shoulder did not use latex gloves or sanitize his hands before touching her skin. 

“Eric, come on, I’m fine. I can go home. Am totally sober now.” 

“I need to keep an eye on you, Clarke, in case you have a concussion. You’ll have to spend the night.”

“Fine.” Lexa observed the new addition to her room, being guided to the bed opposite her. A nurse had rolled it in earlier in what was meant to be a private room that Lexa’s insane insurance covered. This was a private hospital wing where only wealthier patients got treated (and much less waiting time which is the only reason Lexa obliged the crazy insurance premium). 

Dr. Eric Jackson was considered the best, a sought-after surgeon with impressive results. If only he would wear latex gloves before touching her skin… she would be more inclined to believe that assessment. 

Lexa herself had been admitted and processed by nurses before Dr. Jackson came by to see her, why the doctor was giving preferential treatment to this petulant blonde girl ‘Clarke’ was interesting. And she was literally so bored, her smart phone was at home. When she went climbing she only kept the satellite one. 

“Great. Try to call me Dr. Jackson around my nurses, okay Clarke?”

“Whatever,” the blonde girl was holding some ice against her head and the tone of her voice indicated some type of inebriation. She sat down on the bed and let out a long sigh. 

Lexa pursed her lips into a thin line, unimpressed. Either that girl was dizzy or had partaken in alcohol or drugs from the way she slurred. 

“Well, I’ll get you an IV, you’re still pretty drunk,” Dr. Jackson helped her lean back on her bed. 

Alcohol it was. 

“Ugh… I never should have had so much tequila.” 

Lexa glanced outside to confirm it was still daylight. This girl had been drinking tequila before the sun had set… it seemed pretty stupid, not that Lexa had the right to call anyone’s life choices stupid-- she had climbed a mountain and tripped like a beginner. Hence the shoulder pain. 

“How’s your mom?” Dr. Jackson fluffed a pillow for the girl and backed away, grabbing his clipboard. He clicked his pen twice always, Lexa had noticed. Click. Click. 

“On some kind of safari with her new husband,” the girl mumbled, her eyes seemed to finally realise that Lexa was in the room with them, in her own hospital gown tucked under the thin sheet. When she spoke again there was obvious annoyance, “Eric, why is there someone in the room?”

“Oh!” Dr. Jackson realized Lexa was there and gave the girl an explanation. “Ms. Fleim is recuperating from an injury, hospital beds are overflowing at the moment even in the private sector so you’ll be sharing this one for the evening.” 

“Great,” the girl closed her eyes in annoyance. “That’s just fucking great.” 

Lexa felt a stirring of offence and equal annoyance. Like hello, she had been exceptionally quiet while this girl bumbled in all drunk -- if anyone should be upset at someone else sharing the room, it was her. 

“Hey Ms. Fleim,” Dr. Jackson left the other patient and walked over to her, “sorry, the beds are--”

“I heard.” She cut him off, terse. “Thank you, Dr. Jackson.” 

She saw him nod in a rush, and not for the first time Lexa realised her authoritative tone had a sway to get people to be efficient. 

As some hours passed, Lexa found her boredom growing even more. She did not require surgery and she really wanted to find out how to get home, but this hospital was busy and she was not a priority. 

Her ‘neighbour of the day’ had been sleeping off her alcohol for an hour when the nurse came back and woke her up, checking on vitals with practiced ease. 

“So. Who are you?” The girl then asked Lexa as soon as the nurse had left the room, eyebrows high and considerably more sober in her enunciation. 

Lexa was bored enough to reply. 

“Lexa Fleim. Yourself?”

“Myself?” The girl’s lips curled into an amused smile before she sat up and watched Lexa with a keen interest. “I’m Clarke Griffin.” 

She watched Lexa carefully, perhaps expecting Lexa to know her name. Lexa had no clue who ‘Clarke Griffin’ was so she gave a polite smile. 

The girl, Clarke, seemed to relax when nothing further was asked or spoken. 

“So, what happened to you? Your shoulder?” Clarke asked her, now sitting up properly in her bed and reaching for the jello-cup the nurse had left behind. 

Lexa looked down at where her left arm was cast in a sling. “I dislocated it.” 

“Cool. How?”

“I was rock climbing, and made an unfortunate error in judgement. My body weight crushed my shoulder.” Lexa explained, frowning for the hundredth time that day and cursing her slip. Having this injury and being in the hospital was  _ inconvenient _ , to say the least. 

“Rock climbing?” Clarke’s eyebrows shot up in surprise, and she spoke with her food still in her mouth. Lexa disliked people who spoke with their mouths full. It was so impolite. 

“Yes.” 

“So much cooler than my injury.” Clarke tossed her now empty jello-cup aside but kept the plastic spoon in her mouth, observing Lexa. 

After a long moment Lexa finally asked her, “what happened to you?”

“Your conversation skills are a little odd,” Clarke was smiling again and Lexa did not like it. It was mocking. Lexa happened to own and successfully operate her own business, and had a peer-review from clients citing her  _ excellent _ communication skills. 

“You’re amused?”

“Highly,” Clarke was giggling around the spoon and then dropped it by the empty cup. “Where do I start? It’s been a shitty week. I caught my girlfriend cheating on me with not one but two --  _ two!  _ \-- of her backup dancers on New Years of all days, my mom and dad are fighting over my career but they fight all the time, so... My best friend is angry because the guy she likes likes  _ me  _ and I’m not even interested in him like that so how is it my fault? Then to top it off, it’s my birthday tomorrow and I’ll be spending it alone with no parents, no friends, and no girlfriend because she’s a filthy ho.” 

Lexa processed everything this stranger told her and could only say, “I meant your injury.”

Clarke groaned and crossed her arms, “Ugh… I drank too much tequila and slipped in the shower.”

Lexa could not help it, she smiled. 

“It is kind of funny isn’t it,” Clarke laughed, not insulted with Lexa’s smile. 

“I usually don’t tell a complete stranger so many private details of my life, but I am sorry you are experiencing such stress. Including your shower,” she hoped her tease was met well. She usually didn’t joke but this girl was clearly embarrassed. 

The mood in the room became a lot lighter, and Lexa had to catch herself from staring too much. While this girl was impolite, talkative, annoying, rude, and not the best in her decision making skills… she was very attractive ( _ especially _ when she was smiling). Lexa was feeling bashful. 

“So, tell me about yourself, Lexa,” Clarke teased her with a grin that showed off white teeth. “You have any shitty relationships? Friends who hate you? Parents who fight?”

Lexa decided to only comment on one of those things because she only had experience in one. “No, my best friend and I are on amicable terms. Considering she is straight and I am not, I suppose that helps us from the kind of situation you described.” 

“Hm,” Clarke twirled a lock of her hair, “not the first time it’s happened to us. Sometimes I think Octavia likes the guys that like me just so she can be prissy about it. I mean, Wells and I used to date but that was in high school. She can have him... So, no girlfriend, then?” 

“No.” 

“Why is that?”

“You ask very personal questions, Clarke.” 

“That’s the point of getting to know someone.” 

Lexa conceded that point, “I suppose. Well, what are your hobbies besides tequila?”

“Hey! She jokes!” Clarke was smiling again and Lexa enjoyed it, she found herself smiling back. “I love normal stuff, TV, parties, you know?”

Lexa did not actually ‘know’ so she shrugged. There were a lot of movies Raven always told her to watch, and occasionally Lexa would. It was just that, when she was done with her work day, she preferred to sit down at her piano and play the keys. 

“You must watch movies, everyone does,” Clarke reasoned. “What’s your favourite.” 

“I suppose I like Lord of the Rings the most,” she answered after deliberating in her head. “The New Zealand imagery, the adventure and story. Most compelling. I have the full set, including the extended version. The books as well.” 

“Hold up,” Clarke laughed, a finger pointed at Lexa, “you’re a total nerd!”

Lexa felt annoyed again. 

“Mockery is not the product of a strong mind,  _ Clarke _ .” 

“No it’s just,” Clarke was still laughing, loudly, “you’re  _ hot _ . Like supermodel hot! Every nerd I’ve met is usually not gifted in the looks department.”

“That’s fallacious.” Lexa told her, an eyebrow raised. “As most stereotypes usually are.” 

But hey, being called ‘supermodel hot’ was truly flattering. Lexa straightened her posture a little bit. 

Clarke’s laughter died down into a large smile, “Seriously, how old are you, Lexa?”

“Twenty-five,” Lexa answered, feeling warm from Clarke’s attention (Clarke who just said she was hot). There was no mockery in her smile -- but rather fascination, and it made Lexa feel a strange sensation in her stomach, like nausea. 

“Hmm. I’m twenty-three… Y’know, I’ve never met someone rich enough to be in this hospital wing that isn’t full of themselves… you’re really interesting.” 

“I suppose that’s a compliment?”

“Yeah,” Clarke sighed. “I want to know more about you. What do you do? Don’t say you’re a model because I will believe it but you’re also clearly not shallow enough.” 

Lexa felt touched with the additional compliment. Other than her best friend Raven, no one had ever really been interested to get to know her -- and if people had ever tried to ask her out for coffees, drinks or dinners, she was always abrupt to reject them. She had little patience to get to know people. She had even less patience for pointless conversations.

But here in this hospital room, with an attractive blonde girl who drank too much tequila and smiled in sweet curiosity, wanting to know her without making it creepy, Lexa felt powerless to deny her. 

“I own my own company,” Lexa explained. 

“Family business?” Clarke asked. It was an innocent question, and one Lexa knew because most people their age were not self-made or self-successful but rather products of parental guidance and inheritance. 

“No,” Lexa said patiently. “My only known family was my father, he passed away when I was thirteen. He raised me by himself but suffered from severe mental illness. He was a music teacher.”

“Oh,” Clarke gasped, “what happened when he died?”

Lexa thought back to that day and decided to omit the details for Clarke's sake. It was not suitable for now and definitely not something she ever shared with people. 

“I became a ward of the state. I attended college on a scholarship, graduated... I started my own company.” 

“That’s pretty fucking cool,” Clarke sounded amazed with her list of accomplishments. “What’s your company?”

“It is ‘Kongeda,’ a technological company.” 

“I know that brand!” Clarke’s eyes were bright in recognition, “you make recording equipment and stuff?”

“Yes,” Lexa said, surprised Clarke knew of it. She seemed more the ‘I know my clothing brand’ type, not technology. 

“My dad’s Jake Griffin,” Clarke told her in a way of explanation, as if that was obvious for Lexa as Clarke’s name. 

Lexa had no clue who that was either. 

“Who?”

“You don’t  _ know _ ?” Clarke didn’t seem offended at all, but almost delighted. “You know, you’re becoming increasingly attractive to me…” 

Lexa felt her own eyes widen at that comment and a rush of heat to her cheeks. 

“You know Arkadia, right?” Clarke was almost smirking at her now. 

Lexa thought about it, “yeah I think I do. My friend Raven and her father are big fans. A rock and roll band, right?”

“Not into rock and roll?” Clarke quirked her brow in a tease. 

“I prefer… other types of music.” 

“You are my new favourite person,” Clarke’s voice was genuine in it’s amusement, “anyways, my dad is the lead singer of Arkadia. Him and the band, they started Ark Records.” 

“Oh yes,” Lexa nodded in understanding, “Ark Records is a customer of mine. I mostly supply music labels and film studios with equipment.” 

Clarke gave her smile again, “you’re amazing, Lexa. You’re the first person I’ve ever met in my life who didn’t know who my dad was… and you even  _ sell  _ shit to him.” 

“I sell highly functioning sound equipment, Clarke. It’s not ‘shit.’”

“Still. Hey, do you know who Abby Chancellor is?”

“Yes I do!” Lexa perked up, “She’s an actress. She won an Oscar for portraying the life of female violinist Anastasia Korkova of the nineteenth century. Another of my favourite films, though not as much as I enjoy Lord of The Rings. I met her once, too.” 

Clarke chewed her lip and whispered, “yeah that was my favourite movie she did too. You met her?”

“I was thirteen at the time... Why do you ask me about her?”

Clarke smirked, “just wondering what your pop culture knowledge is...” 

Lexa nodded, “do you like Anastasia Korkova?”

“Yeah! Had no clue who she was until that movie,” Clarke explained, “but it made me look into her. Love the music, her biography… she’s incredible.” 

Lexa thought so too. 

\--

They were both finally discharged around the same time, but Lexa realised that Clarke was stuck in a precarious situation. 

“If no one signs for you, I can’t let you leave,” Dr. Jackson told her before leaving. 

Lexa didn’t need to be in someone’s care, considering she didn’t need a concussion monitor, the painkillers and her sling were enough. 

“Fuck,” Clarke groaned when the doctor was asked for help, rushing out to leave them alone again. 

“Have you called your emergency contact?” Lexa asked, having realised that like her -- no one had come to visit Clarke in the last ten hours she had been here. 

“My dad is on tour in Europe right now, my mom’s in Africa with her newest  _ husband, _ ” Clarke moaned. 

Lexa had all of her things she had arrived with, and found herself reluctant to go. She was starting to honestly enjoy this annoying girl’s company. The thought of leaving… 

“Well, I don’t mind--”

“Yes!” Clarke said enthusiastically, before reaching for her patient file someone had left unassuming. “You’re a genius. What’s your number?”

“Why?” Lexa asked her, a brow raised in suspicion. 

“I want to keep in touch,” Clarke tapped the pen impatiently on the file. “Come on, Lexa.” 

“You’re up to something… what are you doing?”

“Fine. I’m writing your name as my emergency contact so I can leave with you.” 

“I just met you today.” Lexa could not believe this girl. “I can’t be your emergency contact.”

“Come on. I just need to be poked every hour or so… we can hang out. Your place?”

The thought of Clarke, a girl she had just met earlier that day -- a girl who had concussed her head in the shower after drinking tequila -- in her home? Lexa was speechless and also wanting to agree to spend more time with her. 

“Look,” Clarke pointed a finger at her, “we get along. I think you’re really cool. Your arm is also in a sling, we can just hang out and keep getting to know one another and help each other out through this crisis! Otherwise I'll be stuck here for days! Days, Lexa!”

“F-fine,” Lexa surprised even herself by agreeing. 

Clarke cheered, and before Lexa could fully comprehend what had happened, the blonde girl had found some nurse to discharge them with Lexa's signature and a wheelchair. 

“So, did you drive here?” Clarke asked, having fun spinning the wheels on her chair. 

“Yes,” Lexa said, remembering how hard it had been to first go home, feed Nightblood, and then make it to the hospital. 

“Awesome.” Clarke had fashioned a spare hospital robe over her head as if hiding it. Lexa pressed the elevator to the private parkade and felt her heart flutter from the smirk Clarke sent her. 

“We are going to have so much fun,” Clarke promised. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Heads up Nia is not a bad person in this story) and also i would love to hear everyone's theories -- I think I lay the groundwork in this chapter haha. 
> 
> Enjoy a clexa-filled chapter!

“Oh! Oh! can I drive?” Clarke reached for the keys from Lexa’s hand and Lexa frowned, pulling her hand back. 

“You have a concussion, Clarke.”

“But you have one arm.” 

Lexa shook her head, “you should be extremely careful for the next twenty-four hours, Clarke. A brain injury could--”

“Okay, okay,” Clarke reached for the passenger door, rolling her eyes, “let’s go.”

Lexa sighed and unlocked her car. This blonde was annoying and difficult but… for the first time she could remember feeling around anyone, Lexa felt truly herself.

After shutting the door she dropped the wireless keys in the cupholder and started the engine button before struggling with the seatbelt. 

“Let me,” Clarke giggled and reached over, helping her buckle in. 

“Thanks,” Lexa said shyly when their hands brushed on the fabric of the belt. The smile Clarke gave her was brilliant, wide and open and directed right at  _ her _ . She felt her own smile mirror it, mesmerized. 

“So,” Clarke cleared her throat and leaned back in the car seat, “did you drive yourself to the hospital instead of calling an ambulance? That’s kind of badass.”

“Yes I, yes, my place was on the way to the hospital so I dropped my dog off, made a makeshift sling and arrived here...” Lexa stuttered, out of her element with the new emotions Clarke was bringing out of her. 

“You have a dog?!” Clarke was excited. “Cool. I took an uber cuz I was, you know, drunk, and I really hope the driver didn’t recognize me because I told him girls suck and I don’t need that headline on TMZ…”

Lexa felt her heart flutter: Clarke was handing out compliments. Now it was ‘badass’... and earlier ‘supermodel hot’… Was the blonde attracted to her?

“Yes, I do. Nightblood -- he’s a Greyhound.” 

“Oh I love dogs!” Clarke sighed. “If I wasn’t travelling so much I would totally get one.”

Lexa started the drive home and listened to Clarke share her story on begging her parents for a puppy and how instead they got divorced. Fifteen minutes later, Lexa pulled up her single driveway to her home address and parked the car under the shelter. 

“This place is cute,” Clarke looked at Lexa’s modern townhouse with a smile. “It really suits you.” 

Lexa’s face pulled into a grimace from her shoulder moving around during the drive -- thankfully the Porsche had an automatic feature so she didn’t have to shift the gears every time to drive it. 

“Thanks… I think? Where do you live in Polis?”

It suddenly occurred to Lexa that she had brought a concussed girl to her home, a girl whose father Lexa sold equipment to. A very pretty girl who she really didn’t know. What was she doing? 

Clarke was out of the car in a rush and closed it. Struggling momentarily with her seatbelt, Lexa got out of her car and locked it. Whatever it was, she wanted to spend more time with Clarke. 

Clarke was peering into her window and waving, and Lexa smiled when she saw Nightblood barking by the window. 

“I live along the Sky Coast,” Clarke answered her question from earlier, leaning by the door expectantly. 

Lexa was impressed -- but of course from what Clarke had mentioned about her father, not surprised. The Sky Coast was full of luxury private beach properties. Her COO Indra lived along there too, as well as her mentor Nia who thought of Lexa’s small property as ‘too simple for her success who deserve a palace.’

Lexa never saw the point, it was only her and Nightblood at the end of the day. They did not take up much space. 

She walked to her front door and entered her keypad code, actively not looking at Clarke’s exposed cleavage from her leaning, before disarming her security system so they could enter. 

Clarke looked around in curiosity before removing her shoes and entering the foyer. Lexa kicked her own shoes off and found Nightblood getting happy kisses and pets from Clarke. It made Lexa blush, because now from this angle she could see the very deep cleavage Clarke had and it was unavoidable.

Well, she could look away… but it was very hard. 

She cleared her throat. “Nightblood.” 

He barked and came up to her, standing at attention. 

“Good boy,” she reached with her good arm and pet him before going to the kitchen to feed him. 

“How’s your shoulder?” Clarke followed them into the kitchen, eyebrow raised as she took in the area. 

“Hurts,” Lexa said truthfully. 

Lexa scooped some dog food -- Nightblood’s favourite, and left it for him in his bowl. 

“I didn’t think it would take this long to return, he must be starving,” Lexa turned her attention to Clarke then and backtracked, “I mean my friend Raven would have come over to feed him if it took us longer, of course!”

“I didn’t think you were a bad owner,” Clarke approached her, eyes moving up and down, taking Lexa’s appearance in. Lexa suddenly felt self-conscious -- she was still in the same leggings and tight long-sleeve from her rock climbing trek, and in need of a shower. 

“I’m not,” Lexa turned her back on the pretty blonde to pour some water for Nightblood next. 

Clarke giggled, “he’s not the only one starving, I could eat too. Hospital food sucks. And, can you relax, Lexa, it’s like you’ve never had a girl over before.”

“I haven’t,” Lexa confessed, “Raven sometimes but more often we meet for lunch in the city… My mentor and a few of my colleagues have dropped by for tea once in a while. My mentor told me I can afford better but I like the privacy out here and I don’t need more space than this, so… but none of them are like you.”

She was rambling. She was rambling like an incompetent loser. 

“Your  _ mentor _ ?” Clarke teased her. “Seriously.” 

“I don’t joke about my work, Clarke,” Lexa furrowed her brow at the blonde. “My mentor, Nia Queen, has been helping me navigate--”

“Nia Queen who runs Azgeda Media, Nia Queen?”

“...Yes.” Lexa answered slowly. 

“Cool, she is so cool. I met her backstage at the Oscars, my mom might play her in an upcoming movie about that whole Wallace scandal!” 

Dante Wallace’s fraud and also company media sex scandal were old news, but Nia had profited highly off of it in her role of exposing him. Lexa snorted -- Nia would love a movie about that. She used it over and over again in her teaching of Lexa’s business acumen. 

“Your mom is an actress?”

Before Lexa can ask more, the blonde continues her flustering questions. “Yes, What do you mean by ‘like me’ though, hmm?”

“Huh?”

“You said ‘none of them are like you’ meaning other women you bring over...” 

Lexa felt caught -- had she been reading this entire situation wrong? “I’ve never… a girl date um…”

Clarke’s eyes turn an even brighter blue as her smile grows even wider, “Wow. Score for me. Okay. Awesome. Well, yes. My mom is an actress. Abby Chancellor, she’s my mom.”

Lexa’s jaw dropped, “ _ that _ was why you asked me about her?”

“Yes.” 

Lexa flushed a little, her photographic memory was able to point out the similarities now. She loved Anastasia Korkova and Abby’s performance was mesmerizing. The problem was Abby Chancellor had a nude scene in that movie, which a young Lexa took as proof she was gay. And now she had that woman’s daughter smiling at her and the smile was more effective than the nude scene in reaffirming how gay she was. Shit. 

“Um…” Lexa flushed, “I see now where you get your beauty from.” 

She hadn’t thought before saying it, but the look of surprise and the shy smile Clarke gave her made her heart flutter. 

“You’re a pretty smooth fucking nerd, you know that?”

“I’m sorry?” Lexa was not sure why she was apologising. 

Clarke giggled, “How are you real? Hey you said you met my mom, huh? When was that?”

Lexa told her, “Her film ‘Youth Genius,’ myself and my friend Raven were interviewed for their source material. Your, uh, mom met with us. Raven has the photo with her autograph.” 

“No way! So you went to college, like, super young? The kids in that movie were insane, winning all those awards and stuff!”

Lexa shrugged, trying to play it down. She didn’t want Clarke to be intimated like other girls tended to be, unwilling to look beyond her success and bragged IQ, let alone her photographic memory and inability to stroke egos.

“That was fiction. College was not like that for us, Raven and I were studied as we studied so we never went to classes with our peers except when we had to write exams.” 

“That must have been tough,” Clarke surprised her by saying, walking up and gently touching her arm. “Being different from your peers… I bet college kids are assholes too, not that I’ve ever been…”

Lexa can’t help it, she smiled. That was a new response, one that made her sure Clarke was unlike other girls. 

“I’m glad I met Raven… You’re… very different, Clarke,” she told Clarke, looking at her with admiration. “From any girl I have ever met in my life.”

“Really?” Clarke whispered, now shy, as they stare -- lost in each other’s eyes -- until Clarke’s stomach growls. “I’ve always felt like any old hot blonde, ya know? My parents are the reason I’ve ever gotten any attention…”

“You’re hot and blonde, Clarke, but you’re by no means average. Trust me, I’ve just spent the last ten hours in a hospital room during which you’ve made me your emergency contact.”

“Coolest first date story, am I right?” Clarke winked at her. 

“Perhaps we should eat,” Lexa says, very aware they were on the same page: this was a date. How exciting. 

“Takeout? My treat?” Clarke asked her, hopefully. 

It’s pizza that Clarke pesters her into agreeing they order, and Lexa wonders if Clarke is cold in her attire. 

“Would you like a change of clothes, Clarke? While we wait for the pizza? I myself would very much like to shower...”

“That would be awesome,” Clarke sounds appreciative. 

Lexa tours her upstairs to the bedroom and bath area. As in, a girl is in her bedroom. Looking through her things. Very closer to her underwear drawer. 

“The comfortable clothes and my pajamas are not in that drawer,” She butts in before Clarke can open it. 

“Everything is super neat. You’re a smooth talking, young genius, supermodel hot, neat freak of a nerd, Lexa.” 

Lexa felt a huge ego boost unlike anything in her life -- Clarke listed her qualities out loud in a way that sounded like she admired and was attracted to them. No one had ever been enticed by her this way before. It was nice to not be intimidating for a change.

She was speechless. 

Lexa pointed her finger to her organised closet and politely suggested Clarke select what she felt nice.

“I’m going to shower,” Lexa excused herself to her ensuite and took her time, carefully thinking through how she was going to maneuver with her shoulder pain. She barely managed to get her shirt off, but she managed. The sports bra was extra difficult and she really fucked that one up pain wise but it was okay when she was slow and careful. She showered after removing her sling and setting it aside. She stepped out of the steam shower, feeling refreshed and eyeing her change of clothes with determination. 

A knock disrupted her and Clarke called out gently, “um I forgot to ask if you need any help because of your shoulder?”

Lexa wrapped her body in a towel -- also difficult -- and opened the door. Clarke’s cheeks turned quite pink and red when they saw her and Lexa stepped aside to let her in. 

“I think just with my camisole, if you would… be so kind to help it over my head?” Lexa held the towel close with her hand and offered the black cotton material to Clarke. 

“Be so kind,” Clarke teased her and helped her arm through a strap, and then helped gently ease it over her damp hair. “Is that a tattoo?”

Lexa realised Clarke was staring at the ink on her bicep and smiled, “yes. I have one on my back too…”

“It’s beautiful,” Clarke’s fingertips brushed against it, “any special meaning, or?”

Lexa feels a shiver down her spine and gulps from the proximity. Her camisole isn’t even  _ on _ yet.

“I got them when I was in a monastery before I started my PhDs...”

“Monastery?”

“Yes, a buddhist monastery. I attended one for six months in the Himalayas. It was an enlightening experience.”

Clarke looked intrigued and helped her get her injured arm through the rest of the camisole. Lexa hissed in pain when it was over her head and shoulders. “I think my Uncle Gus did that too, he has some tattoos with a similar pattern on his chest.”

Lexa hisses when a sharp pain shoots up her arm from angling her shoulder through the strap.

“Oh! Sorry,” Clarke panicked. 

“Don’t be,” Lexa assured her, “it would hurt a whole a lot more if you didn’t help me… so...” 

Clarke turned around and crossed her arms, “And you’re also super sweet... Will you be okay with the rest of your clothes?”

“Yes,” Lexa used her good arm to get her underwear and matching black cotton pajama pants on, feeling flustered all over again from Clarke’s vocal comment. She ends with a satin black robe robe, heart still racing. 

No one had ever called her ‘sweet.’ 

“I’m done, you can use the bathroom now -- would you also like to shower?” She felt hot and needed to breathe outside of the room. 

“Hold up,” Clarke took her towel and tossed it in the hamper with the other things needed for laundry. “Your sling.”

Lexa watched as the blonde grabbed her sling and eased her arm into it, brushing her damp hair out of the way. 

“How many tattoos do you have?” Clarke asked, catching the one between her shoulder blades too. 

Lexa smiled, amused, “do you like them? That’s the only other one. It goes down my spine.”

“Yeah,” Clarke closed the sling’s buckles with a snap, her breath hitching as she lingered her hold on the fabric. They locked eyes, “they really suit you. My Uncle Gus would love them, he’s got tons of tattoos…”

“Hm,” Lexa smiled, pleased Clarke loved her tattoos. “You speak very fondly of your Uncle.” 

Clarke giggled, “he’s not my blood Uncle, but he’s the closest thing I have. Him and my father are super close, the whole band.” 

“Must be nice,” Lexa said, smiling at Clarke. She liked hearing about the blonde’s life, learning about her. 

“So, you’re a super sweet, badass, supermodel hot, smooth fucking nerd, monastery PhD--”

“Please, Lexa is fine,” Lexa cut her off, eyes twinkling with humour. “And I have two PhDs.” 

Clarke laughed, loud and gorgeous. The laughter slowed down and this time when their eyes locked, Lexa felt the mutual attraction -- truly felt Clarke wanted what she wanted… to lean in and kiss her. 

So of course they were interrupted by the chime of the door bell. 

“Oh, pizza’s here,” Clarke giggled nervously, dropping her hands from the sling, “right when we were finally getting to the good part.”

Lexa felt bashful again, “Let me get the pizza. Please, take your time getting changed. There are spare towels if you would also like… I mean, please feel at home here… and be careful. You are concussed.”

“Thanks,” Clarke leaned forward and quickly kissed her cheek. It was so quick but it burned and Lexa relished the softness of her lips. Stunned, she covered her cheek with her good hand where Clarke had kissed her and looked at her in surprise. “I can’t blame that kiss on my concussion, you’re just too perfect and cute.” 

Flustered, Lexa gives her guest some privacy and cautiously goes back downstairs, her shoulder aching but her lips smiling. She opens the door and apologizes politely for taking a long time before accepting the box. When the delivery girl leaves, not at all bothered, Lexa takes the box to the kitchen and sets it down before grabbing some plates and waiting for Clarke. 

Clarke emerges, wearing a baggy cotton black shirt of Lexa’s she had with her exercise clothes and some black sweatpants. She looks refreshed and happy, and the baggy shirt is tight across her chest. Clarke had big breasts. 

“I’m a D-Cup, I’m guessing you’re closer to a B?” Clarke winks -- fucking winks, and Lexa can’t move. 

She only nods. 

“You must be starving too, you never ate anything at the hospital when we were there,” Clarke grabs the box, ignoring the fact that Lexa had clearly been perving on her breasts, “you didn’t have to wait for me.” 

“That’s impolite,” Lexa explained, pushing boob thoughts aside. 

“Polite Lexa -- the newest adjective!”

Lexa is amused and rolls her eyes, falling more and more comfortable around Clarke’s glowing personality. 

“What are we drinking?”

“Um, water... milk…” Lexa furrows her brow, “I may have a gatorade or two.”

“Ugh. If you don’t have soda to go with this pizza I may reconsider this from the best date I’ve ever been on to average.” 

Lexa’s ears twitch and she perks up, “soda is bad for you and so we are on a date, yes? That’s verbal confirmation?”

“Duh. You're my emergency contact, Lexa.” Clarke is all teases and sarcasm, but Lexa is happy to know, even though she did already know, that they are on a date. 

She pours them both a glass of water and smiles when Clarke takes one and their hands brush on the glass. She gets her own glass of water and eagerly relishes in the first sip. 

Her first date. With Clarke who was taking the pizza box away from the kitchen and to the --

“We should eat in the kitchen, Clarke.”

“Don’t tell me you never eat on your couch with your sweet wide screen TV and sound system you have there -- I totally saw them from the window.” 

“No. Sometimes I entertain guests with coffee or tea there, but food? Should be at a table.” 

“Seriously, Miss Manners. Come on. I promise not to drop anything okay? It will be crumb-fee. Crumb-less.”

“At least take a plate?”

“Nah, the pizza box is always the best plate.” 

Reluctantly, Lexa sat beside her on the couch and timidly reached for a slice. It was a basic pepperoni and it did smell delicious. Clarke was right, Lexa had not consumed any hospital jell-O or eaten in the last ten hours and so she was hungrier than she let on. 

They dug into their slices and Clarke was watching her, a smile on her lips. 

Lexa smiled shyly back. 

“So,” Clarke picked up a second slice. “You’re single, right?”

Lexa coughed around her last swallow, “um, yes? Was that not already clear?”

“Cool. Me too, you know. Very single. I’m just double checking because I have recently realised people can lie.” 

“Yes, your girlfriend cheated,” Lexa reached for her second slice as well. “This is actually my first date, Clarke. I’m curious when did you know you liked girls?”

“Hold up, hold up,” Clarke turned wide eyes to her, jaw slack. “Your first date ever?”

“...yes.”

“But!” Clarke looked absolutely flabbergasted, “you’re so fucking gorgeous -- you never even had some bumbling boy ask you out before you realised you were gay? If you went to a gay bar you’d get laid. Like, right  _ there _ .” 

Lexa chewed and swallowed her food, “I have refused all offers for dates. In college I was too young and too busy, and then I’ve been devoted to building my business. At the buddhist monastery I learned much mental clarity and focus from meditation, they believe that abstinence from sexual intimacy can help us discover our potential.”

“Abstinence? Is this religious shit?” Clarke looked confused. 

“No, I am not religious though I believe in spiritual energy and meditation. I am very aware that by staying focused on my business and studies I was able to become very successful at an age most people can not. And I never met anyone I liked like that before.” 

Clarke’s voice was suddenly very quiet, “before?”

Lexa shyly met her gaze, “before… before I met  _ you _ . I want to kiss you... You’re special, I… I’m glad we met and you’re here. What I mean to say is, I don’t believe in casual sex or wasting my time on pointless dates. You I feel a connection with.” 

She saw Clarke’s eyes brim with tears and before Lexa knew what was happening she was pulled into a hug, arms over her neck and her face being pulled into a cloud of nice-smelling blonde hair. 

“Where have you been my whole life, Lexa?” Clarke whispered to her ear, her voice full of emotion. “No one has ever made me feel the way you do and I barely know you one  _ day. _ God, are we crazy? I haven’t even kissed you and I want to marry you.”

Lexa took in a breath and returned the hug with her uninjured arm, her own eyes becoming wet with tears she did not allow to drop. She closed her eyes and basked in the embrace Clarke had given her. She knew Clarke was not being sarcastic or joking this time, and it liberated her to let her own inexplicable emotions come to the surface. 

“Is this love?” She asked Clarke, not sure but entirely sure hopeful. “You make my heart beat so fast but I just met you today.” 

Clarke’s laugh was emotional, and Lexa felt tears on her neck, “I don’t know but I have never… no one, not even Niylah after all that time… you’re special, Lexa. I can’t explain it. Do you feel it too?”

“I do, Clarke,” she confessed, pulling the blonde even closer to her. 

The pizza box on the coffee table laid forgotten as they hugged. Gently they backed away and Lexa didn’t think twice before raising her hand to brush the tear she saw escaping Clarke’s eyes. 

After an understanding silence, Clarke was the first to speak, grabbing Lexa’s hand and intertwining it with her own. 

“When I first knew I liked girls, I told everyone it was when I watched The L Word… but secret between us, okay? This is super embarrassing and no one can ever know.”

“Our secret, I promise,” Lexa was curious, a small smile on her lips when she saw Clarke’s embarrassed face. 

“Okay so, my dad’s bandmates, we’re all super close family friends like I said, right? Not related by blood but like family and Anya is like my sister now ad if she found out I would never hear the end of it -- she’s Uncle Gustus’s daughter -- but when I was younger I had such a crush on her.” 

“Anya, huh?” Lexa raised a teasing brow. 

“Shut up, and yes, okay! She just, I saw her in a swimsuit during our annual family reunion and I was fourteen and she was in college and -- I mean, the woman has literally made a living as a model. You can’t blame me, Lexa. She had a good body and confidence and I’ve always found confidence really sexy. And her jawline -- yours is totally better but hers, I mean. Fuck.” 

Lexa laughed, “so you saw a confident woman in a swimsuit with a nice jawline? Are jawlines really what do it for you?”

“Don’t underestimate the power of a cut jaw,” Clarke giggled, “I know people can be weird about this kind of thing but, I like boys too… I hope that’s okay? It doesn’t change how you feel about me?”

“Why wouldn’t it be okay?” Lexa eyed Clarke curiously. 

Clarke smiled at the reply, “I  _ really  _ like you, in a way I have never liked anyone before. Not just because you’re pretty and have a nice jawline, or because you're so honest and… I’ve never met someone like you. You’re smart, you’re hot, you’ve never eaten a box of pizza on your couch, and… your eyes are so familiar… so I care what you think about me. I don’t know why, but I really care.”

Lexa couldn’t look away from Clarke’s eyes, aware of how they dropped down to her throat and lips. 

“What about you?” Clarke snapped her out of her trance. “When did you realise you weren’t straight?”

“Well, I, uh,” Lexa swallowed the bite before speaking again, “this is very awkward, Clarke.”

“How so?”

“Now I hope you won’t think less of me… that movie with your… mom as Anastasia Korkova--”

“Oh no!” Clarke burst into laughter, “her nude scene!”

“My father, Titus, covered my eyes but it was too late. I saw boobs and I knew,” Lexa found herself laughing with Clarke, “our secret?”

Clarke giggled, “I forgive you, can’t blame you. But just so you know… my boobs are bigger than hers.”

Lexa’s eyes are scandalized, “Clarke!”

Clarke bursts into laughter, “oh my god. Our secret, Lexa.” 

As her giggles slowed down she realized Lexa’s eyes were on her lips and Clarke sat back up. 

“Truth is,” Lexa whispered next, “your smile has more power over me than any boobs ever could.”

Clarke bit her bottom lip, watching Lexa’s throat bob, jawline clench and pupils dilate. 

“Do it, Lexa.”

When their eyes met, an electric feeling passed and Clarke’s voice came out again, much lower than before. 

“Kiss me.”

Not needing to be told twice, Lexa raised her good arm, cupped Clarke’s cheek with gentle bravery and kissed someone for the first time. 

\--

\--

Clarke melted when the softest, gentlest lips touched her own. Lexa took her time, giving her the chastest and most innocent of kisses that had Clarke so undone, so far gone she forgot to breathe. She kissed her like Clarke was the most delicate, most delicious thing that needed to be cared and savoured. To be kissed like this… Clarke had never known a real kiss until this moment. 

She closed her eyes and moved her lips in sync with Lexa’s slow kiss -- gasping when Lexa tilted her head to change the angle and go in for another slightly firmer touch of their lips. 

When Lexa pulled back to look at her eyes, clearly nervous but also very clearly turned on -- Clarke wondered at how just a kiss had made her so desperate and speechless. 

“Was that…” Lexa looked uncertain, “was that okay?”

Clarke relaxed, touching Lexa’s hand that was against her cheek gently with reassurance and then using her other hand to reach up and tug her gently forward by the back of her neck so their lips were close again. 

“You have a PhD in kissing too? That was the best kiss I’ve ever...” the rest of her words are lost as she loses herself to kissing Lexa again. Lexa’s hand grips into her hair, sliding from her cheek, and Clarke groans at the almost possessive movement. She surges forward to cup the back of Lexa’s neck with both of her hands and take a more active role in their make out session.

She doesn’t realise that two hours of kissing has passed them when a loud chime startles them apart -- it was midnight. Pizza had arrived around ten and it felt like no time had passed. 

“You have a grandfather clock?” Clarke backs out of the kiss, eyebrows raised and breathless. “Can I see it? I have this weird love of clocks…”

Lexa is surprised but stands up, extending a hand out for her date to take. “You’re a clock nerd. Sure.”

Clarke’s surprised look at her tease and subsequent laugh bring Lexa to smile even wider. She takes the hand and stands up, keeping their fingers entwined as Lexa leads them to a back room behind the couch and turns a light on. Clarke kisses her cheek again, and Lexa wonders if Clarke’s lips are tingling as much as hers. 

Lexa watches with adoration as Clarke touches the pure oak wood of the tall clock, “when I was little my grandfather -- my mom’s dad -- he had a collection. She was always filming and my dad was always touring… but grandpa, he… he loved clocks. He would have  _ loved _ this one.”

“It was a gift,” Lexa explained. “My mentor, Nia… when I had my first profitable year she sent it to me and said ‘her biggest regret was wasting time,’ she wanted me to understand the value of time. That it was something I could never get back and needed to be careful with where I spent it. No matter how much money I make, I may never buy time.”

“Sounds kind of dramatic,” Clarke giggled. “So… you never had a mother, is she… How did you get a mentor? Is Nia like your mother figure or?”

Lexa had never told anybody, but when she finds Clarke’s eyes she is taken to a past memory and shares it. 

  
  


_ 12 YEARS AGO _

_ It had to be the worst week of Nia’s life. Her ex-husband was trying to claim their beach house and custody of Roan and what had seemed like an acceptable separation was turning into a bloodbath. She had reluctantly given her lawyers the go-ahead to be ruthless. He could have had the beach house if asked nicely like her first ex-husband she paid alimony to… but Roan was off-limits.  _

_ That had just been her morning. Now, she found herself with a chauffeur who didn’t know where the fuck they were and had been driving around in circles until a police station came up. The rental car’s GPS was not getting any signals and Nia needed to be back in Polis. Not stuck here in some backwoods town called Tondc, population 1200.  _

_ “Hello,” she politely greeted the police officer by the reception. “Good afternoon... I’m in need of directions to Polis? My driver got us lost.”  _

_ The officer hardly looked legal but he smiled and told her he’d be right there. That had been twenty minutes ago. Nia was losing patience. She had come out here to investigate the factory processing and the team there, her company Azgeda was built on a strong moral code and rumours that they were not being kind to the environment were exponential these days. Running her newspaper business was getting more and more costly with the production of paper.  _

_ “What’s taking so long,” she hissed to herself, her patience really wearing thin with the small town officers.  _

_ “You’re from the city.” A soft voice interrupted her ire, and she turned to the curious green eyes of a girl who may or may not have experienced her first period yet.  _

_ “Yes, child,” she said a little softer. “I am.”  _

_ The girl nodded and further scrutinized Nia. They were seated perpendicular to one another in the waiting room.  _

_ “This is a small town,” the girl informed Nia after a beat. “They don’t have a lot of resources in this department. My father committed suicide today so they are still doing what they can about that.”  _

_ The words registered to her brain were delayed, and Nia looked at the girl again. The cold almost robotic delivery -- she saw a numbness in the girl’s light green eyes.  _

_ “Your name, dear?” _

_ “I am Lexa.” _

_ “Lexa. I am sorry your father was weak.”  _

_ Lexa's eyes seemed to burn at her then, but the girl said nothing.  _

_ Nia felt the irritation at her awful day simply subside -- god damn if she wasn’t looking at herself in a young girl.  _

_ “My mother also committed suicide. I was nine then. How old are you?” _

_ Lexa’s eyes turned surprised at that, “I am… I am twelve.”  _

_ “Twelve.”  _

_ “Yes.”  _

_ “I am Nia,” she stood up from her seat and walked some chairs over to where Lexa was seated to kneel in front of her. “Nia Queen.”  _

_ “L-Lexa Fleim,” Lexa tentatively shook Nia’s offered hand.  _

_ Nia gently patted the girl’s knee and resigned herself to the fact that she may not reach her gala tonight after all.  _

_ “Why are you at the police station, Nia?” Lexa softly asked her.  _

_ “Ah. Simply put, the GPS in my car is broken. I have no clue how to reach Polis. I had hoped the police station would aid in directions.” _

_ “Polis is only two hours from here,” Lexa supplied her. There is only one highway that gets you there… I would be happy to show you on a map.”  _

_ Nia smiled, “that would be very helpful indeed… tell me, Lexa. What happened?” _

_ Lexa sighed but told the woman. “I found my father in the bathtub. There was a lot of blood because he slit his wrists... he left me a note but they took it. What happened with your mother?” _

_ Well fuck, if Nia’s heart didn’t just explode right there. Often called Ice Queen and heartless in her field, Nia was simply competitive. She had to be the best. But if she thought today was awful, this girl clearly had it worse. It humbled her.  _

_ “My mother hung herself,” Nia explained. “Do you have a mother, Lexa?” _

_ “No,” Lexa looked out the window before turning back to her with an icy numbness in her words, “I have no one.”  _

_ In the end, even though Nia had time to get to the gala and make her speech after Lexa showed her a map… she opted to stay at the station and wait with the girl who had no family. _

_ “I’m Sheriff Byrne.” The sheriff was nothing like her barely legal staff -- all hard eyes and grim features. “I heard you needed help Miss Queen?” _

_ “Yes,” Nia offered a tense smile, “I came by to check on my factory. We operate 50 miles from here, now that we know where here is. Was just heading back to Polis. Lexa here has shown me the way on a map, however.”  _

_ “Hm,” Byrne watches her, “so you’re all sorted with directions?” _

_ “Yes. but the girl, Lexa, Sheriff… she told me about her father.” _

_ “Lexa told you?” Byrne’s surprise was evident. “My deputy said she has been refusing to talk to anyone.” _

_ Nia felt a sense of accomplishment at the news, and it had been so long in her life that she felt like she had achieved a new difficult task. Little challenged her these days (except ex-husbands with childish claims on her money).  _

_ “What will happen to her? Relatives?” She asked the Sheriff.  _

_ “No… the father, Titus, he adopted Lexa when she was a newborn baby. He taught music in this town, everyone knew him, but he was different when he came back from war. He never married, there used to be a boyfriend when I was a teen but his boyfriend died in war. I’ve lived in Tondc my whole life, everyone knew Titus. He was always helping. I’ve been to war myself, I know how it changes us. He’s never been the same after. All that mattered to him was that girl. He homeschooled her, rarely brought her into town… she’s unusual for a kid.” _

_ Nia nodded, sighing in pity at the tale.  _

_ “That girl has a brilliant mind, Sheriff. He taught her himself?” _

_ “Yeah,” Byrne turned her head and noticed Lexa’s eyes fixed on the two of them.  _

_ “I lost my mother to suicide at nine myself,” Nia told her. “It changed me. I would like to be kept informed about her… If she knows no one, what will happen to her?” _

_ “Probably go in the system.” _

_ \-- _

_ “Lexa, may we speak?” _

_ Lexa tentatively stood up, walking towards Nia.  _

_ “You’re leaving?” _

_ “Yes my dear. However,” Nia reached forward and tilted her chin up, “I will be back. You stand tall, be strong. I will be back to help you. I will be your… mentor okay? I can’t be your mother, but I can keep an eye out and help you.” _

_ “You… why?” _

_ “Perhaps… because I know the look in your eyes. It’s the same I have in mine. You’re meant to conquer the world. Bye for now, okay?” _

_ “Okay,” Lexa said, watching her leave.  _

  
  


PRESENT DAY 

  
  


“I was in college a year later, she always organised that I meet her for dinner at least once a month. She gave me insight to starting my business, helped me with connections. With her media empire, it was a huge help getting a foot in the door to the film and music industry.” 

“Damn… that’s… that’s insane, Lexa. You found your dad like that in the bathtub?”

“Mmm…” Lexa furrowed her brows. “I have a photographic memory… it’s… I could never forget the smell of blood, the empty look in his eyes. He was not mentally sound, he was barely hanging on and whatever pushed him over the edge, I don’t know. He had a song playing on his record player -- his favourite, at least, when he died. On repeat. ‘Forgive Me’ by Angella Black.”

Clarke couldn’t believe it. “Jesus. What a small world… My uncle Gustus was married to Angella Black… she’s a music legend.”

“Is she?” Lexa looked surprised, “Titus was her biggest fan. He had all of her music -- he was obsessed. He liked listening to me play piano, but his favourite was when I played the violin in her song--”

“My sweet child,” Clarke cut her off, finishing her sentence. 

“It is a very… sad and heavy song,” Lexa nodded, remembering the way TItus would often be moved to tears. 

“Yeah. She wrote that song after she lost her baby.”

“Lost her baby?” Lexa questioned, curious. Clarke's hand squeezed hers and now the blonde shared. 

“It wasn’t a miscarriage. Gustus and Angella had a baby, I think it was a girl… I never asked because it’s not something anyone ever brings up with them. The baby was born in Polis General, and someone abducted it from the ward. There was crazy media coverage and police manhunt... they never found the baby or the abductor… It was before I was born but my dad told me it ruined Uncle Gus. Poor guy had a rough time. Anya’s mother was from Thailand but she died during the birth, then he fell in love with Angella and the whole baby thing happened. Angella used drugs to cope -- my whole life I’ve only ever seen her drunk or high. Her music is incredible but she’s… she’s so miserable. Gustus is so sweet, I think people get afraid of him because he’s fucking tall and scary but he’s really just a teddy bear. His son, Aden, a total moody teenager right now. Can’t really blame him because his mom is whore who cheated -- I am totally rambling. Sorry.” 

Lexa smiled and hesitated briefly before leaning in to kiss Clarke. Clarke sighed into it and smiled when they parted. “What was that for?”

“I like when you talk,” Lexa admitted with a shrug. “I don’t mind the rambling.”

“You may regret that,” Clarke teased, “You may have a fancy mentor but I was raised by four scary rock and rollers, and a mother with a profession in cinematic monologues. We talk a lot.” 

Lexa grinned, “she’s only my mentor in business and finance, Clarke. We disagree on a whole many things. Nia’s on her fourth marriage and her kids are spoiled… they’ve never had to work for anything in their life. Our bond is entirely based on being left to fend for ourselves after our parents committed suicide and a desire to make it in spite of them.”

Clarked looked down, “I was raised pretty spoiled. Can’t help it with the way I grew up. Anya was the first one to make her own money with modeling, but otherwise we’re all kinds of financially attached to our parents… My debut album is pretty hot shit right now but it’s with my dad’s label. My sound is my own but it’s nepotism success.” 

“So what,” Lexa cupped her cheeks and lifted her eyes up to stare into them, “success is hard work but we bring our own luck. Everything is about influence and power, getting in with the right strategy and connection. One can be given all the resources and utterly fail because they don't apply themselves. I don’t find you spoiled at all Clarke -- on the contrary you’re the first person who has ever looked passed my exterior and… and understood  _ me _ . Your personality and kindness are not that of an ungrateful person… I hope I offer you the same comfort. You’re clearly resourceful and smart and witty… and I hope, I…”

Clarke felt heart thunder in her chest. No one had ever truly given her an identity of her own beyond Jake Griffin’s daughter or Abby Chancellor’s daughter. She felt  _ seen _ . 

“You’re you,” Lexa said in an earnest whisper -- her green eyes telling Clarke so much what her words could not yet. 

Clarke wanted to kiss her, but then her eye caught sight of a grand piano. 

“Lexa.” 

“Yes, Clarke?” Lexa wonders what this girl will do next, sad when she loses the face she has been comfortably holding, and observes her walk towards the grande piano. 

“This is beautiful… You play?”

“Yes, I,” Lexa feels she should be more upset when Clarke touches the piano, but she truly doesn’t mind. “I do.” 

“I would love to hear it, when your shoulder is better of course.” 

Lexa scoffs and straightens up her shoulders, the ego in her standing at attention that should Clarke wish to hear her, she would not deny it. 

“I still have one good arm, Clarke.” 

She sits on the piano stool and watches with amusement when Clarke lifts the cover to the keys, a cheeky smile. “Then by all means, one armed Beethoven ladies and gentlemen.”

Lexa gently touches the keys before declaring, “this is a Richard Strauss arrangement.” 

She starts, concentrating on her one hand, and plays no longer than 2 minutes before her shoulder aches and she has to stop. 

“That was beautiful,” Clarke’s hand is on hers and Lexa snaps her gaze up -- when she was paying she had almost forgotten Clarke was there. 

“I would be honoured.” 

“Come on Mozart.” A finger was on her jaw, lifting it. 

“I prefer--” but Clarke was leaning down and kissing her so Lexa forgot what she preferred. 

“You’re fucking talented,” Clarke backed up, seperating their lips, “you have a violin too?”

Lexa glanced back where a violin was perched on a wall and she smiled, “yes… unfortunately that I cannot play with one arm.” 

Clarke chuckled before smoothly taking a seat next to Lexa on the stool and dramatically slamming some piano keys before elegantly segueing into a tune. It was the piano and slowed down version of her number one hit single ‘Invisible,’ and she started to sing along with every verse and chorus for her audience of one. 

When she was done singing, she turned to see Lexa and found admiration shining through green eyes. 

“That was beautiful, Clarke… Your voice is so...” This time Lexa leaned in to kiss her. 

\--

Grabbing some ice from her freezer for her shoulder, Lexa retires to her living room where a sleepy Nightblood is lying on his designated puppy cushion, where he had been comfortably ignoring them as they had partaken in their ‘date.’ Kissing on the piano stool had irritated her shoulder and Lexa truly hated the injury. 

On one hand, if she hadn’t gotten hurt she would have never met Clark at the hospital. On the other hand, she wanted nothing more than to hold Clarke close with both arms and--

“Here,” Clarke is suddenly behind her in the sweatpants and that cursed t-shirt that fit Lexa somewhat loose and Clarke (and her breasts) very tight. 

Lexa swallows when Clarkes takes the ice and presses it to her injury, memories of her kiss coming back. 

“Best first date ever you know,” Clarke’s other hand gently brushed her hair aside as her lips gently touched her neck. “Piano, pizza, tragic family stories... best kiss of my life…”

“You forgot music,” Lexa felt her heart’s tempo increase again, knowing this night was already the best of her life: the most beautiful blonde in Lexa’s spare clothes, eating pizza on her couch and… a musician too. Lexa had always known if she ever did have a girlfriend they had to be a musician. 

\--

\--

Lexa shares her bed with someone for the first time. They don’t have sex, that would have to happen when Clarke wasn’t concussed and Lexa wasn’t in a sling.

But turning off the lights downstairs, brushing her teeth and sharing shy smiles in the bathroom mirror as Clarke is grateful she had a spare… sharing a blanket and having to fall asleep on her good shoulder which means she faces Clarke, Clarke who keeps their lips attached for goodnight kisses until she falls asleep…

Lexa ponders if this was real: had everything in her life really changed and bent to Clarke’s light so suddenly? She was absolutely enamored -- she had this perfect girl in her bed. 

She fell asleep watching Clarke and awoke to the vision of her with a small spot of drool as the sun peaked in from the window. 

Lexa sat up, seeing the clock was seven in the morning. She smiled and got out of the bed. 

“Where are you going?” Clarke accused with a sleep mumble. 

Lexa giggled, that was cute -- she had to admit. “Nightblood and I walk every morning. Well, run, but I should not with my shoulder.” 

“Need help changing?” Clarke offered, rubbing her eyes. 

“No, Clarke. Please sleep. I will be back.” 

It takes her a lot longer, but she manages some yoga pants and a sweater, wincing through the shoulder pain and happy to get the sling on with minimal pain. She walks with a smile, a smile she can not wipe from her face. 

She had her first date, her first kiss, and her first sleepover with  _ Clarke _ . Clarke was there in her bed in the morning and Lexa spotted a couple walking hand in hand with their own dog on the other side of the street. In the past she would not give it a second thought but today -- today she understood why people spoke of love, why so many love songs existed. Why people made fools of themselves -- it was for this, this inexplicable sensation in her chest. 

Her phone vibrated in her pocket and Lexa answered it. She had Nightblood’s leash attached to her elbow so she could grab it from her pocket. 

She answered it, it was her assistant. 

“Good morning, Lexa.”

“Good morning, Ryder.”

“Indra said she sent you an email last night which you haven’t replied to yet?”

Lexa paused -- she had entirely forgotten about work. She flushed but cleared her throat to answer Ryder, “please let Indra know I was in the hospital. I dislocated my shoulder. I’ll respond before lunch.” 

“Okay, that was her concern. She’s going to Ark records after lunch so she needs the event order by then. Are you okay, Lexa? Let me know if I can help.”

Lexa closed her eyes -- she had been kissing the daughter of one of Ark Record’s owners. Her client's daughter. 

She coughed, “of course. I will, thank you, Ryder.”

She cut her walk short and rushed to complete the email for her COO, Indra. Indra dealt with all publicity and deals. Her older age helped with the clients trust when they started and her involvement with the operations kept Lexa out of the spotlight. She was an incredible woman but Lexa had never replied to anything this late in her entire life. Even the dislocated shoulder wouldn’t have prevented her from that, she had just been so wrapped up in Clarke she had totally… forgotten. 

This was embarrassing but at least no one else would ever know Lexa had lost her focus because of a pretty blonde. 

After relaying the email, Lexa fed Nightblood and went back to her bedroom where Clarke was still sleeping. 

“Clarke?” She questioned softly, getting a grunt in return from a sleepy blonde. Lexa was amused. “I am about to take my breakfast, would you like to join me or should I leave you to rest?”

Clarke mumbled something intelligible before getting up from the bed and giving Lexa a bleary eyed but very happy smile. 

“You look super sexy in the morning,” Clarke walked up to her, blonde hair messy but the sight of her and memories of their evening’s kisses had Lexa wrapped around her finger as she kissed Lexa’s jawline with soft lips and then declared, “if you can cook I don’t know how you can be anymore perfect.”

Clarke is of course disappointed to learn Lexa’s breakfast is healthy oatmeal with nuts and fruit, but she eats her bowl clean despite the teasing and Lexa enjoys making breakfast for two instead of one. 

Nightblood gravitates to Clarke and Clarke dotes on him. 

“Fuck you make the best coffee, at least we have coffee if no bacon. You have work today?” Clarke asked her, shy eyes again. 

Lexa smiles into her own sip of coffee, “fried food does not energize the mind and body, Clarke. Yes, I do. However it will be from home as I recover from my injury. Indra, my colleague, she will inform me if my presence is required for anything.” 

Clarke chewed her lip, “my head feels a whole lot better what with the concussion and all but… I mean, would it be okay if I stay? I don’t want to leave.” 

“Of course,” Lexa assures her immediately, “I would… I would enjoy it if you stayed longer too.”

“Cool,” is the shy, bashful reply. Lexa understands her once close off heart was no longer her own. 

“What about your work or family?” Lexa asked her, eyebrows raised. “If I recall… didn't you mention yesterday it was your birthday today?”

“Yeah,” Clarke laughed, taking another sip of coffee. “And I would love nothing more than to spend it with you.” 

“I can,” Lexa has thunder in her chest again as her voice cracks from the emotion, “I can put work aside for you, Clarke. What would you like to do today? For your birthday?”

The softness in Clarke’s blue eyes is appreciative and bright with unshed tears as she says, “Lexa… just spending it with me is enough. No one and I mean, _ no one _ , has ever put me before their work  _ ever _ .” 

Lexa feels anger for anyone who ever made Clarke feel she was not worth their time. 

“Time is my most valuable resource, Clarke. I can never get it back. I wish to spend as much time with you as possible.” 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> People your theories are accurate as fuck and i promise the reveal will happen in time, first there is going to be some drama! 
> 
> Note this chapter has light sin.

Clarke winced when her phone turned on and the plethora of missed calls was noticed. Tons from Octavia -- they always shopped on her birthday -- some from her mom and dad, and not to mention the Instagram and twitter notifications that were always blowing up like crazy (especially since her Niylah had split up and upset a big number of their fans), and all the of texts of ‘Happy Birthday.’ 

Her break up and been an emotional trainwreck, Niylah’s betrayal had cut her deep (she did drink Tequila and concuss herself after all), and then she had to lie and cite ‘they were better off as friends’ because Nia was signed to her dad’s record label and their publicity teams all wanted things to paint her in a good light. Clarke had agreed for the label but blocked and unfollowed Niylah online, causing theories and whispers of why Clarke unfollowed her. 

Niylah had been pissed and Clarke was glad Gustus had been in the room to step in front of her and glare Niylah down until she left. 

How had she gone from that, to this in under a week? Lexa was the most perfect specimen Clarke had ever come across -- everything she had ever dreamed to find in a person and more and Clarke really thinks it was true love. 

There was no other explanation for a person she hardly knew a week seemed to have known her forever. 

She had been so swept up in Lexa, wanting to know everything about this incredible young woman, that she hadn’t realised the battery of her phone had died and it was the late afternoon. That she forgot Niylah existed or she should be downtown shopping with Octavia in cute outfits for the paparazzi to candidly catch them. 

But Lexa remembered, remembered her off-hand comment in the hospital and said the most romantic thing in the whole wide world about time. 

After their breakfast, Lexa had asked her what she wanted to do and Clarke had insisted Lexa watch her favourite show of all time with her: Mystery Time. She did so teasing Lexa for wanting to spend time with her, but also sharing something special with her. 

“My grandpa loved it so we would watch it together all the time,” Clarke explained. “Season one has epic twists.” 

Lexa had actually gotten interested enough in the plot as they started, but the girl had an uncanny way of figuring out who the murderer was, barely ten minutes into each episode.

“Of course she’s their daughter -- the hints are entirely too obvious.” 

“You can’t have known that!” Clarke had been laughing her ass off, the biggest twist of the entire season and Lexa had figured it out without any backstory. “I like watching things with you, your brain is super cool.” 

Lexa had blushed, and confessed that she liked not having to dumb herself down for Clarke, loved that Clarke could match her in smarts and tenacity without having ever attended college. 

Of course Clarke had kissed her then. 

They made out on the couch longer than the episode and then Lexa had innocently asked if they could exchange phone numbers, which led to Clarke realising her phone was dead and Lexa shyly giving her a charger. 

Hence the plethora of missed calls and notifications on her phone. 

Lexa had gone to make them some sandwiches for lunch after they exchanged phone numbers, and Clarke quickly called Octavia first. 

“You’re alive!” Octavia greeted her, “listen, sorry for being so uncool, Clarke. You know how fucking stupid I can get, I am so over Wells again. And HAPPY BIRTHDAY!” 

Truth be told, Clarke’s anger with Octavia’s unreasonableness had subsided and she peeked into the kitchen where the sight of Lexa focusing on assembling a sandwich for them -- her brow furrowed in adorable concentration -- and the memory of her lips on Clarke’s lips caused Clarke to smile bashfully into the phone. 

“Thanks, O,” she sighed, too happy to be mad at her bestie anymore, “sorry my phone died. Plus we drank a lot of tequila.”

“Way too much tequila. What did you do last night? You must be hungover as fuck.” 

Clarke twirled her hair and day-dreamed the memory, the music, the pizza, the smiles… the kisses. 

“So, twenty-four!” Octavia cheered and carried on the conversation, “By the way, I know we unfollowed her and blocked her and all that shit, but can you believe Niylah?”

“What did she do?” Clarke asked, irritated to be reminded of her jaded ex. Niylah had been the one who cheated but she was a big artist and her fans were crazier than Clarke’s. Clarke was just thankful that she was on a tour at the moment and Clarke had had no scheduled appearances for the rest of the week. 

Her dad was an expert at handling relationships with publicity, and after Clarke had told him she never wanted to see Niylah again, he had made sure Niylah’s schedule was packed. Still, she was mad she came out looking like the heartbroken butt-hurt person in the equation. 

“Bellamy was at her concert,” Octavia groaned into the phone, “because Echo dragged him there. Apparently she sang you ‘Happy Birthday’ and told everyone you’re still great friends and she wishes you the best. It’s viral. People think you’re a monster for breaking her heart.” 

“Fucking bitch,” Clarke seethed but then realised it was more about realising how two-faced Niylah was than having the same heartbreak a before. 

Her heart had managed to not only heal but also strengthen with Lexa’s materialization. 

“So, are we going to make our annual shopping trip for your birthday? Where are you, by the way? Your maid said you weren’t home last night.”

Clarke flushed, “um…”

“Clarke Griffin,” Octavia screeched into the phone, “are you having a one-night stand? Please tell me it’s not Finn, that poor boy was devastated enough when you picked Niylah over him. He couldn’t handle being your rebound fuck.” 

“Fuck off, Octavia,” Clarke hissed. “I’m sorry but no shopping today I’m um… I’m recording my new album.” 

It was a total lie, and she had lied to Octava before, but she wanted to keep Lexa all to herself a little longer. Wanted to stay away from the celebrity drama and fame a little longer. 

“Oh. I didn’t know you had a new album?”

  
“New muse,” Clarke rushed her explanation. “Oh shit, my dad’s calling. Got to go, O. We’ll shop another time!” 

She hung up after Octavia said her confused goodbye, and Clarke sighed, smiling when Lexa approached her, holding up a plate that had two sandwiches neatly cut in diagonals. 

“I hope you like it,” Lexa said shyly, “I couldn’t only carry the one plate so we’ll have to share.”

“Lexa,” Clarke seriously could not hold herself back from this woman. What the fuck. How could she be so cute yet so fierce at the same time? “Are you totally letting me eat on the couch? First pizza, now this? Have I corrupted you?”

“It’s your birthday,” Lexa defended, holding out the plate, her jawline locking in mild annoyance and amusement with Clarke at the same time. “Do you want it or not?”

Clarke kissed her quickly and retreated back to the couch, snatching the plate away. “If I told you I wanted soda for my birthday?”

Lexa sat down next to her, enjoying her jokes as she joked back, “please let me keep some dignity in my own home, Clarke.” 

They giggled and Lexa dug into her sandwich. 

Clarke opened up her phone again, and sighed at all the birthday texts she had yet to reply to. Her mom, her dad, Gustus, Aden, Anya, Bellamy, Wells -- many friends of her parents and other ‘friend’ celebrities. She looked at Lexa who was chewing her sandwich, looked to plate Lexa had made for them, thought about making out with her again and made the decision to turn off her phone and forget the outside world for the rest of the day again. 

“I have this tradition,” Clarke turned to Lexa, dropping her phone before grabbing a slice of sandwich and taking a big bite, “shopping on my birthday.” 

“You chew with your mouth full, which is cute when you do and not nearly as irritating as I usually find others doing it, but you could choke, Clarke.” Lexa scolded her gently. 

Clarke rolled her eyes but chewed her food and swallowed, “okay, Miss Manners. We’re going shopping. Also this is fucking delicious.”

It had to be true love. 

\--

When Clarke meant shopping, she had no intention of leaving Lexa’s house. She had cuddled into Lexa’s non injured shoulder and proceeded to open up her favourite websites and add things to her cart. 

“You’ve never shopped online?” But also, of course Lexs never shopped online. She didn’t even have a Netflix account until Clarke logged in to show her what it was. 

“No,” Lexa’s arm had come around her shoulder and the fingers were gently brushing through her hair sometimes. Clarke loved it, leaning in to Lexa’s touch. 

“I was in your closet yesterday, you have a lot of like, fancy clothes. Suits and shirts. Don’t you ever wear jeans?” 

“I exercise or I work,” Lexa pressed a gentle kiss to her temple and Clarke flushed from head to toe. “I don’t need streetwear… but yes, I do own a pair of black jeans.” 

“Well it’s my birthday and I’m buying you this fucking hoodie to match my hoodie,” Clarke added one extra to her cart. “You’ll look super cute. And we will go real shopping someday and you will buy blue jeans like a normal person.” 

“Sure,” Lexa giggled, “I look forward to that day.” 

An hour passed, cuddling and Clarke shopping online like a madwoman. Time passed like that, she even made sure to buy pajamas and casual wear, a new electric toothbrush too. 

“You bought a lot of things Clarke… I think over ten thousand dollars worth already. In two hours. I don’t think I’ve ever seen anything like that before.” 

“I love shopping Lexa, you don’t understand. This is my  _ day _ .”

Lexa laughed in her ear and Clarke wondered if this was heaven the way Bryan Admas sang about it. 

She felt the need to explain, “I can’t wear your clothes the entire time I’m here, Lexa. I mean, I know we haven’t talked about how long I’m staying--”

“We don’t have to,” Lexa assured her in that soft, gentle tone that sent chills down Clarke’s spine. “Stay how long you want to stay… okay?”

“Okay. Tell me your address so I can ship this shit express, please.” 

\--

It was the best birthday of her life, and Clarke had had her share of extravagant birthday parties: but when they freshened up in Lexa’s pajamas, Clarke came downstairs to an army of candles spread around and lighted, and the soft classical music crooning through Lexa’s sound system. 

It was romantic, and Clarke couldn't believe it was all for her. 

“Lexa?” She was shocked, taking in the sight of Lexa in her black pajamas with a shy smile and a bouquet of blue flowers. 

“I hope you like these,” Lexa offered the bouquet, “… they’re Meconopsis, or Himlayan blue poppies. They had them at the monastery in the Himalayas and are my favourite flower… just like the blue your eyes.”

Clarke thanked her with the hottest kiss she could muster, until she feared crushing the flowers Lexa had bought for her and reatreated. 

“They’re beautiful, Lexa,” she whispered. 

Lexa's eyes devoured her face, clearly affected from the kiss. Clarke stole another kiss before stepping back and smelling the bouquet and it’s natural perfumed scent. Lexa wanted her, was in awe of her -- and Clarke could not believe someone could look at her that way, let alone  _ this  _ someone. 

“For someone who's never had a girlfriend before, you are incredibly romantic…” she teased. 

“That’s a good thing right?” Lexa was smirking now, and Clarke was a sucker for a gorgeous woman with confidence and a cut jawline, after all. She swooned even more. 

“Very good,” she promised, winking. “Where did you get so many candles?”

The living room was entirely lit up with candles and the sun had already set outside which made it more romantic. Clarke never thought the most romantic night of her life would be in pajamas and candles, but here she was. 

“I like candles,” Lexa looked mildly embarrassed, looking away and awkwardly rubbing the back of her neck, and of course Clarke couldn’t help but tease her. 

“So I’m a sucker for buying clothes and you get freaky with candles. Noted.”

The look Lexa’s green eyes gave her -- amused, annoyed, affectionate -- Clarke’s heart stuttered. Even her eyes were perfect. 

Lexa’s good hand combed through Clarke’s hair before tugging her gently into a kiss and Clarke smiled into it. She liked it when Lexa initiated their kisses. 

“Are you hungry?” Lexa gestured to her coffee table where some food was scattered. “I ordered some things… you mentioned you wanted chinese so--”

“Is that a tiny birthday cake and a bottle of coke, Lexa.”

“Happy birthday?”

Clarke squealed and kissed her again before excitedly sitting on the floor around the table. 

“You really like me, you like me so much you got me a soda and cake.” 

“It’s your birthday, Clarke” Lexa defended herself. “And of course I really like you.” 

They ate dinner in hungry and comfortable silence, eyes locked almost the entire time, until Clarke demanded Lexa feed her some cake. 

Clarke didn’t know how it could get anymore romantic, but when Lexa extended her good arm out, pulled her to her feet and then swayed with her to the soft music, it did. 

Clarke’s arms were around her waist in a tight embrace, and Lexa’s chin rested on her head -- a hand massaging her scalp as they swayed to the soft piano. 

“This is really nice,” Lexa’s voice whispered, sounding as content as Clarke felt. 

“Hmmmm,” Clarke sighed, and closed her eyes. There, nestled in Lexa’s neck and shoulder, she felt the safest and happiest she had ever felt in her life. 

\--

Jake Griffin chucked his leather duffle casually in the foyer of his mansion, yawning. Gustus, Thelonious, and Axel all did the same behind him. 

These men were his brothers and they had been through so many ups and downs together -- they were his family. They used to tour the country out of Gustus’s beat up van, fresh out of high school and dreams of sold out concerts, heckling Axel when he took a girl in the backseat after shows they managed to get paid for, and barely making enough for gas and some beers to carry on. 

They had been boys on the road, free and wild. 

Now they were the men of the industry: known as Arkadia -- the highest selling rock stars of all time. They had their own record label, their own magazine in partnership with the biggest media conglomerate in the world, and all the money they used to dream of was now their own. 

“You still got those cigars from Cuba Jake?” Axel burrowed ahead to rustle them the best scotch. 

This was their steadfast tour tradition -- no matter how tired when they finished a tour they always got together at the end. Just the four of them, some scotch and cigars, and friendship. It was how they had always stayed a unit where other bands fell apart. 

“In the den Axe,” he saw Thelonious stretch his shoulder and Jake shoved his friend playfully, “we’re getting old, Jaha.” 

Thelonious chuckled, “tell me about it. Wells wanted to go running, I fucking died.” 

Gustus pulled them both into a bear hug and laughed, “you guys got to hit the gym with me some more, I tell ya. Or learn some yoga.”

“Relax Master Gus,” Jake teased him. Gustus had gone to buddhist monasteries when he lost his baby and Angella hit the drugs -- he teased his friend but Gustus was strong on the inside and on the outside. 

They relaxed in the den, collapsing with sighs. It was three in the morning and they had all slept on the jet over from Australia. Jet lag and rockstar sleep patterns always had them up at odd hours. 

Cutting and lighting the cigars, all sprawled out and home, Jake raised his scotch glass first to say, “to another successful tour boys, you’re my brothers!”

“Here, here,” Gustus took his scotch down in one smooth swallow before focusing on his cigar and Axel was the first to talk. 

“Man that girl last night... Why didn’t you boys stop me? She was fucking wild. I think I threw my back out.” 

“As if anyone can stop Axel Blake,” Jaha snickered. “Hey Jake, I’ve been meaning to ask.. how’s Clarke? She hasn’t replied to my birthday text. That’s not like her.”

“Mine either,” Gustus said, worried. 

Jake frowned -- he thought Clarke had been ignoring him on purpose when she didn’t return his call or text him back, but now he was worried. “You guys too? I thought she was giving me the cold shoulder because of Niylah.”

He said Niylah’s name with some disdain, and for good reason. The young singer had reduced his daughter to tears, broken her heart. Cheated on her. 

But in this business it was better Clarke got a taste of it sooner rather than later. Clarke would bounce back and some day Niylah’s reputation was going to catch up to her even though they had to play nice for now due to her stardom on the label. 

“That Niylah kid is going to end up like Axel if she ain’t careful,” Gustus jokes, but there was truth to his words. 

“Fuck off,” Axel snorts, “difference is ladies know I sleep around. That girl is a cheater.”

“You cheated on your wife,” Jaha throws a pillow at Axel, teasing him. 

“That’s why I never married again, fuck off Jaha. You lucky bastard. Not everyone’s wife gives them a green card to fuck other women.” 

Jaha smirked, “what can I say? She’s the best.” 

Jake sighed, ‘“Did Calrke reply to you, Axel?”

“Now that you mention it,” Axel frowned, “no she didn’t. She always replies with those funny ass memes. Huh.” 

“Let me see if Abby’s heard from her.” Jake reached for his phone. 

Abby picked up after a ring -- or rather her new husband Marcus did, and Jake rolled his eyes. Unlike Abby's previous boyfriend, Jake actually liked Marcus. Even Clarke liked him -- hell, even Thelonious liked the guy. Jake was mildly jealous of his better hair but ultimately glad Marcus didn’t seem like a bad guy. 

He just found it irritating how smitten the guy was with Abby, that was all. 

“Jake, hey. Abby’s in the shower.”

“Kane,” he gave the finger to Axel who started making a gyrating motion with his hips, implying Jake called his ex-wife during some sex. “No worries, can you ask her if she’s heard from Clarke?”

“Actually Abby mentioned she was going to call you when you got back from tour to ask the same thing. She said Clarke never face-timed her for her birthday.”

Jake said pleasant goodbyes and started to get worried about his daughter more. 

“Abby hasn’t heard from her either… Clarke never misses face-time with her.” 

Suddenly all the men sat up straighter, Clarke was family to them and this was worrisome. 

“Let me try O,” Axel dialed his daughter’s number. “They’re probably at mine having a sleepover, maybe they drank too much...” 

Jake opened his banking app, quickly checking the card Clarke had attached to him -- he breathed a sigh of relief. She had spent over ten thousand dollars on her birthday shopping spree, she usually spent even more but at least it was proof she was relatively okay and alive. 

“O,” Axel laughed as Octavia said something to him and Jake was mildly jealous. For a man who slept around with women his own daughter’s age, he and Octavia had a friendly relationship. How did Axel get along with his daughter so well when Jake felt like Clarke was mad at him all the time?

He was proud, really proud of Clarke and her singing career taking off; the other guys couldn’t boast their kids to be as talented or successful (in his very private egotistic mind). 

Gustus’s daughter Anya hit it decently big with modelling after dropping out of college, but her and Gustus were quite strained these days. His son Aden was a hell of a moody little shit, the boy’s ego had inflated with his new Dinsey Star status. Gustus was a doormat of a father, his kids walked all over him. Jaha and his son Wells got along okay enough now, but Wells had not talked to his father for over five years at one point. And fucking Axel -- the worst father of them all whose kids partied harder than him (Bellamy had even gotten arrested last year), somehow had the closest bond?

Jake thought it was bullshit. Clarke wasn’t a little girl anymore, he knew that, but he hoped with her career they would grow closer instead of farther apart. He had so much he wanted to teach her. He was the parent she lived with, but somehow Clarke always told Abby what she was feeling and kept him in the dark. 

“Jake, Octavia says she hasn’t seen Clarke all week -- not even on her birthday. Clarke told her she’s working on a new album?”

Jake narrowed his eyes, “no she’s not. She lied to O.” 

Axel chuckled, “shit. Clarke has your rebel side after all, eh?”

Jake got angry, Clarke was his daughter after all. Finding a person to warm their bed when they were stressed or hurt was a Griffin curse. And anyone with a nice face and pretty eyes would do. 

He sometimes wished his daughter wasn’t so much like him.

He left the den and stormed upstairs of the mansion to her room. She wouldn’t be at Niylah’s, and he really hoped his daughter wasn’t with that Finn kid again. He was a different kind of annoying, and knowing his dislike of the boy may be why Clarke didn’t tell him where she was... 

Her bedroom was untouched -- the bed unmade and clothes scattered everywhere. He had gotten no notifications of her using the jet or anything like that. He went to the garage next and his temper flared up. All of the cars were there, which meant for the first time in his life he had no clue where she was and he was pissed. Afraid, but mostly pissed. 

\--

\--

\--

\--

“Your phone is buzzing again,” Clarke was breathless. 

Tonight was the farthest they had gotten in her week-long date after the hospital. They were in Lexa’s bed and Clarke had been in the process of giving her neck a hickey. 

Lexa was panting, clearly as annoyed as Clarke at the disruption. 

“I’m sorry Clarke, it must be important if it’s buzzing again...”

“Don’t be,” Clarke kissed her lips with a smile, “you’re allowed to work, Lexa. Even though I love having your attention all week, we can’t stay here forever.” 

Lexa sighed at the loss of contact as Clarke rolled off of her so she could retrieve her one good arm and sit up on the bed, answering her cell phone and raising it to her ear. 

“Indra, hello,” Lexa greeted her COO. 

“It’s not like you to take so long to call back,” Indra greeted her. “How is your shoulder?”

“Fine,” Lexa glanced back, aware that Clarke had moved from her position of lying down to sit up and was now kneeling behind her on the bed -- very close again. Lexa saw her mischievous eyes in the floor length mirror reflecting them, and knew she was in for a world of trouble. Clarke had managed to bruise her neck and was clearly not done with her yet. 

“You sound odd,” Indra said to her. “You’re breathing very hard.”

“I was exercising,” Lexa defended, closing her eyes in embarrassment. 

“Well, I need you to come to the office as soon as you can. There are investment portfolios we need to discuss and some acquisitions I want to go over.” 

Lexa felt the warm palm of a hand slide under her camisole top and up her abdomen. That was new. 

“I’ll be there first thing in the morning, Indra.”

“Great. Goodnight, Lexa.” 

They hung up and Lexa dropped her phone, powerless as Clarke’s lips kissed her neck and hands slid up higher to caress her ribs. 

“You’re so sexy when you talk all business like… and are these muscles I feel?” Clarke whispered in her ear. 

Lexa was powerless as she gravitated back into bed from Clarke’s urging hands and sinful lips. 

“We need to be careful with your shoulder -- sit back against the headboard okay?” Clarke instructed her before sitting atop her thighs. 

“I like this position a lot,” Lexa admitted, a rush of arousal hitting her hard.

Their bodies were close and it was intoxicating, even with her arm raised in the sling between them she could feel Clarke. She had followed Clarke’s lead as they explored their intimacy this week, relishing what Clarke was willing to offer her in kisses and the way her body was becoming more in tune with Clarke’s, desperate for more contact. 

“Of course you do, your face is level with my boobs.”

Lexa was not really offended at the tease -- it was true. 

“You ready?” Clarke asked her. 

Lexa’s good arm curled around Clarke’s waist to spread her fingers on Clarke’s back. She dared to go under the shirt -- enticed by the feel of soft skin at her spine. 

“Ready for what?” She asked. 

Clarke giggled and then, in a fluid motion Lexa had not seen coming, the blonde lifted her shirt over her head so she was topless. 

Lexa’s photographic memory could never forget this and she had never been happier to have it. 

Her first real life experience of boobs in her face. She could not even be embarrassed from staring at them -- they were magnificent and full. 

“What should I…” Lexa stuttered, too in awe of Clarke’s boobs to formulate a sentence. 

Clarke surged forward and kissed her, hands raking through Lexa’s hair as their lips smacked with newfound lust. 

“Fuck, Lexa” Clarke’s hands massaged Lexa’s scalp and the blonde rocked on her lap in an almost erotic fashion as she let out a soft moan that had Lexa suddenly feel very, very wet. “Lexa… you make me feel amazing, I see you staring… you know all my new clothes arrived -- you have to have noticed I haven’t been wearing a bra for you, right?”

“Oh.” 

“Please, touch them… I promise you’ll like it. And so will I.” 

Lexa inhaled a shaky breath and on pure instinct alone she went mouth first, pressing a soft kiss to the slope of Clarke’s breast. She laid gentle butterfly kisses across Clarke’s chest, mesmerized. Her hand slid up Clarke’s back more firmly as she closed her mouth over a nipple and sucked -- Clarke gasped and arched into her and that was…

That was new. Clarke had not made that sound before -- and Lexa needed to hear it again. 

Lexa sucked harder and Clarke arched more, gripping her hair and letting out a soft moan. She released her nipple and went to the other one, giving it a similar treatment and relishing in the sounds and reactions Clarke’s body responded with. Lexa couldn’t help her mouth’s eager worship from then on, she had been dreaming of Clarke’s breasts all week, relished every time she felt them graze her during a makeout session, clenched her jaw everytime Clarke displayed cleavage. 

She suckles and groans when she realises the nipples are getting harder and to know Clarke is enjoying this as much Lexa is… Lexa abandons the nipples and kisses around the breasts some more, hoping to prolong the pleasure. She had never done this before but she felt touching Clarke was a lot like playing a sonata. 

There needed to be a buildup to the crescendo -- the music had tempo and patience. 

Clarke whimpered, gasping again with a higher-pitched moan as Lexa dragged her lips lazily from breast to sternum and gently bit down on an erect nipple again. She pressed her tongue firmly to give Clarke an experimental change of texture -- if she couldn’t do this with her hands she was going to do it with her tongue. 

The tempo picks up more and the noises escaping from Clarke’s throat become louder and clearer. Lexa enthusiastically meets Clarke’s arching with her mouth and then -- Clarke’s desperate hips gyrate and she arches with a cry, a sudden snap -- and Lexa looks up to see an expression of pleasure cross Clarke’s face with her mouth open. Clarke’s grip is ferocious and Lexa is pulled into a very wet, very tongue-twisting kiss as Clarke gasps and pants into her mouth. 

Eventually Clarke relents, and Lexa can see a thin sheen sweat has glistened on Clarke’s neck and topless chest from their activities. It was the most sexually arousing sight that Lexa had ever encountered. 

“Lexa you,” Clarke moves off of her, lying down beside her on the bed and still catching her breath as she shyly smiles up at her, “how have you never done this before? You just made me cum from touching my  _ breasts _ .” 

Lexa is not very experienced, but she imagines this elevates her in Clarke’s sexual history and can’t help the smug smile that escapes her lips, “I think your boobs were made for me, then.”

Clarke giggles and kisses her again, pulling her down by the neck until Lexa is forced to break off for some air and touch their foreheads together. 

“I want to make you feel good too,” Clarke tells her, hands greedily moving up Lexa’s shirt, “can I touch you?”

“Sure,” Lexa’s voice betrays her by cracking at the end, but she wants to -- she’s so turned on it hurts. 

“Lie down beside me.” 

Lexa does, scooting down, nervous but excited when Clarke cuddles into her side. Lips touch her cheek and Clarke whispers, “relax…”

She nods, sighing when Clarke glides a hand up her shirt slowly to palm her skin, teasing until she cups Lexa’s breast where her bra is. 

“I saw your underwear drawer,” Clarke confesses into the ear. “For a virgin you sure like to buy sexy lingerie.” 

Lexa tugs her bottom lip into her mouth when Clarke’s fingers slide under the cup of her bra to gently squeeze her, and then a thumb grazes her where it’s most sensitive. Lexa inhales a sharp breath, and her hand twists into the cotton of her bedsheet, gripping it. 

“That feels good,” she says. 

Clarke lips touch her jaw and the hand glides back down towards the waistband of her cotton pajama pants. “You’re so sexy, I can’t handle it…” Clarke sighs into her ear. 

“I know the feeling,” Lexa says, knowing Clarke must be feeling what she feels when they get close like this. Like a magnet that cannot resist the pull. 

Clarke’s hand slips past her waistband and Lexa turns her head to see blue eyes watching her face. 

“Is this okay?”

“Yeah,” Lexa said, breathless when fingertips brushed along the lace of her underwear. 

It feels incredible, when Clarke applies pressure, rubbing her pubic bone and then pressing purposefully where they can both tell Lexa is wet, three fingers at her damp underwear.

“Fuck Lexa,” Clarke rubs her in circles and the friction of the fabric with her arousal has Lexa tilting her hips to Clarke’s fingers. Her abs tense with effort and Clarke’s whispers spur her on. 

That voice, hoarse and needy, telling Lexa to let go. It doesn’t happen suddenly, but she feels the tension buildup. 

“Clarke,” she chokes, when an unfamiliar but powerful sensation evolves low in her belly. 

Her body seizes with sudden pleasure and she closes her eyes as Clarke kisses her arch of her throat. 

Lexa suddenly understood why orgasms were often referred to 'climaxes.' 

“That’s…” she is gasping as Clarke retrieves her hand, resting it on Lexa’s hips and gently caressing her skin. “That felt amazing, Clarke. Thank you.” 

Clarke giggles, “your first orgasm… I’m honoured. That was so hot, Lexa.”

Lexa leans forward to kiss her, the sensations still tingling throughout her body from the overwhelming pleasure she had experienced for the first time. 

“Clarke that was beautiful,” Lexa could tell they were both getting sleepy now, “you’re beautiful. Thank you for… thank you.” 

“Stop thanking me,” Clarke sounds embarrassed. 

Lexa can’t stop the smile on her face. Orgasms were nice. 

Clarke pulls the bed sheet over them and nuzzles into her side, still topless as she kisses Lexa’s collarbone. 

“Wait until your shoulder is better and we’re fully naked and have like  _ sex  _ sex. I have so many things I want to do to you… you can thank me then you romantic dork.”

Lexa feels a hand intertwined with hers and she knows -- she is head over heels in love. 

“I look forward to that,” she says, watching Clarke fall asleep. 

The morning after, Clarke helps her button up her shirt and Lexa doesn’t mind when the blonde cops a feel -- she enjoys it -- content with the latest boundary in their relationship. 

“Can I come with you?” Clarke is watching her apply moisturizer in her bathroom mirror now, a fond look in her eyes. 

“If you’d like,” Lexa cannot deny her. They crossed a new line in their relationship last night and Lexa was utterly powerless to Clarke now -- she wanted Clarke to have everything. 

“Cool,” Clarke goes to get a change of clothes for herself and Lexa takes note of her bathroom’s ensuite and the additions it had in the last week. 

After her online shopping spree, Clarke had so many things here it was like she had moved in. She had an electric toothbrush charging next to Lexa’s, skincare cluttering the sink, and some shampoo specific for blondes. 

Her clothes had taken up space, and Lexa loved it. Even though some belonged in the hamper. 

After fixing her hair, Lexa finds Clarke is already dressed and downstairs, having taken it upon herself to give Nightblood his food -- cooing at him with a happy smile. 

“Can you help me?” Lexa asked shyly, holding up the dark grey blazer that matched her slim dress pants. She was wearing a white shirt that Clarke had helped her put on. 

“Of course,” Clarke was happy to help, gently helping direct Lexa’s arms into her sleeves and then tugging the blazer’s lapel in place before stealing a kiss. “Anyone ever tell you how fucking hot you look in a suit?”

Lexa preens. She can’t help it, “oh yeah?”

“Supermodel hot, Lexa. Supermodel hot.” 

Lexa giggles and allows another lingering kiss before shyly telling Clarke, “I am glad you find me attractive… it makes me happy. I hope you know how incredibly hot you are to me, too?”

“I mean,” Clarke grinned and touched their lips again, “you can always tell me again.” 

Indulging a few minutes of kissing -- it was the first time without their pajamas or sweatpants, they were both allowed to savour it -- Lexa hummed and leaned back. 

Clarke wordlessly took the sling and attached it over her blazer, giving Lexa a wink and opening the door. 

It occurs to Lexa then that they had literally stayed in her house for an entire week together, getting to know each other and kissing for hours on end. She hasn’t stepped outside unless it was to walk Nightblood -- how did a week feel like an eternity and yet so short at the same time? 

The sun is bright and she locks the door before seeing Clarke’s smile directed at her -- more brilliant than the sun. Clarke was in simply light blue jeans and a casual white t-shirt that had trendy horizontal stripes. She was radiant and Lexa walked towards her, holding up the keys. 

“You want to drive?”

Clarke grins, taking the keys from her hand and kissing her lips, “you’re the best girlfriend.”

Lexa laughs at her, her heart thundering in her chest. Girlfriend. Her first girlfriend. 

“I’m your girlfriend now, am I?”

“The best and only,” Clarke unlocked the Porsche with a chirp and Lexa playfully rolled her eyes. 

“You’re my only too.” 

“Not the best, Lexa?” Clarke mocks offense, opening the door. 

“Not the best,” Lexa teases her, opening the passenger side door, “you’ll be the best girlfriend when you learn how to use a laundry hamper.” 

Clarke’s laugh is gorgeous and Lexa laughs with her, carefree and happy. 

\--

Lexa gives directions to Clarke to drive the Porsche into her reserved spot at the top of a parkade in downtown Polis. Clarke leans over and kisses her. 

“You’re the most patient person I’ve ever met,” she compliments Lexa as they exit the car, walking through the parkade to a skywalk that will take them directly to Lexa’s offices which had the top floor of the tower. 

“Well, Clarke, other passengers can not hear you yelling from another car.”

Her tease earns her a playful shove and Lexa loves it, loves the easy camaraderie she feels with Clarke. Lexa finds herself a few paces ahead of Clarke and glances back at her, a questioning look on her face from Clarke’s flustered stare. 

“Are you okay, Clarke?”

“Seriously Lexa, are you sure you’ve never done modelling? You have a natural strut.” 

“Strut? I don’t understand. Do you mean the structural component or the anatomical definition?”

“I mean the walk. Strut walk?” Clarke takes a few steps up to her, and laughs, “never mind. I just love your walk… and you have a very nice ass.” 

“Oh, well,” Lexa feels her chest puff and she smiles, “okay then.” 

They continue their walk to the floor and Lexa presses her key card to allow it to open. It beeps and Clarke grabs the door because of Lexa’s shoulder, following her inside. 

The office is minimal, spacious, and has boring qualities Clarke did not expect. A few people are seen with their heads down in desks, and Clarke follows Lexa down a hall and toward some bigger, private offices. 

She sees in bold gold lettering ‘LEXA FLEIM, CEO’ and follows Lexa inside the office. There is one armed and impressive chair behind a big wooden desk, a long bookcase filled with books, some certificates framed on the wall, and two more leather chairs facing the desk. Clarke smiles at the room -- it had the same elegant personality of Lexa’s decor at home. 

She takes a closer look at the certificates and smiles, “one of your PhD’s is in music, seriously? And then this business shit... how did I not know that? I wondered why you weren’t a professional from the way you played...”

Lexa leaned back against her desk, smiling at Clarke. “It was my passion to study music… it’s how I came up with the idea for this company, actually. How to market sound quality.” 

A knock interrupts them before Indra enters, eyes on her phone as she wordlessly steps forward and drops a thick stack of papers onto Lexa’s desk. “Morning Lexa.”

It was almost comical for Lexa when Indra realised there was someone else in the office, her eyes widening at Clarke. Indra was never caught off guard like that. 

“Hi,” Clarke gave a sheepish smile, shyly tucking her hair behind her ear. “You must be Indra, right?”

“Yes,” Indra said, before schooling her face into it’s professional mask again and extending a hand to Clarke. “My apologies I had no idea you were in a meeting, Lexa.” 

“Indra no, I would um,” Lexa stumbled on her words -- so unlike her -- and winced. “This is Clarke, Indra. My girlfriend.”

Indra’s eyebrows shoot up high and Clarke shakes her hand as the ever-serious woman even smiles at Lexa. “Girlfriend?”

The way she says it demands explanation and Lexa feels bashful all over again. 

“Yeah,” Clarke looks happy at the introduction and more confident. “Lexa’s told me so much about you. How much she’s learned from you and how great you are at your job.” 

Indra turns amused eyes to Lexa whose cheeks had turned a little pink from Clarke’s words. 

“I’ve learned a lot more from her, believe it or not,” Indra crosses her arms and gives Lexa a fond look. “Nice to see Lexa has a life outside of work.”

“I do things,” Lexa weakly defended, a little annoyed when both women exchanged a knowing look and laughed. 

Before Clarke could tease her, the blonde’s phone vibrated and noticed it was her agent, Nyko. She excused herself and quickly answered it. 

“Shoot, I’m sorry Lexa… Nyko, my agent. He said it’s urgent. I can come back?”

“No, please,” Lexa was understanding, “take the car and we will catch up later, Clarke.” 

Clarke beamed at her, walking forward and kissing Lexa’s cheek. “I’ll see you later and don’t worry, I’ll be careful.” 

Lexa smiled at her until Clarke left the office before realising Indra had been watching the whole exchange. 

“What?” She asked self-consciously. 

“Nice to see you happy, Lexa,” Indra said softly before pointing a finger at the thick stack of papers. “Now, let’s get started.”

Lexa sighed and gestured that they take a seat and get to work. 

“How much longer for the shoulder?”

“I have a follow-up next week,” Lexa said, “sling should hopefully be off by then.” 

\--

Clarke drove Lexa’s car to the other side of town where Ark Records had a building in the heart of uptown Polis. Lexa’s office and home were in less populated parts of the city she rarely went to her entire life living in Polis. She parked in the reserved spot next to her dad’s red Ferrari and Gustus’s Harley. She gave her dad’s car a guilty look. He had left her a pretty angry text demanding to know where she was -- three days ago. And she had yet to reply though the both knew she read it. 

As soon as she exited the car, the familiar paparazzi that always hung around started to take pictures of her. Clarke had been having her photo taken like that as long as she could remember, it didn’t faze her one bit. She locked the car and entered the building. 

Security let her in and she saw a lot of the ground staff looking at her and whispering. Typical. She went up the private elevator and Nyko was greeting her the second she got out on the top floor -- Arkadia’s floor. 

“Your dad made me do it,” Nyko explains. 

Clarke curses, “fuck. So there is no urgent advertising booking?”

“Nope,” Nyko looks apologetic, “he said he was going to fire me if I didn’t get you here in the next thirty minutes.”

“Hey Clarke,” Axel Blake is walking by, sunglasses on indoors as he is probably hungover, “Jake is not happy. Where have you been? You lied to O?”

“Fuck,” Clarke knows for sure Octavia is also likely super pissed if she hasn’t caught on to her lie yet.

“Clarke!” A yell across the floor that makes all heads on the floor turn to where Jake Griffin has his arms crossed, flanked by Thelonious and Gustus. 

Unlike Lexa’s professional offices with desks and business attire -- Arkadia’s office was an open floor office with a bar and musical instruments, punching bag, weights, and a pool table. The rest of the building had a lot more professionalism and recording studios, but the top floor was where the men of Arkadia had once even had strippers stop by. It was their playpen in the centre of the city, management was the floor below them dealing with the day-to-day. 

It was by no means the first time Clarke had been yelled at in here, and she groaned. Last time it had been because her, Bellamy, Wells, Octavia, and Anya had finished all the liquor. 

“Dad you didn’t have to--”

“Where the fuck have you been?” Jake yells, angry eyes. 

“I was with a friend.”

“Who?”

Clarke hesitates -- she doesn’t want to share Lexa, not yet. “You don’t know her.”

“A her, huh,” Jake was pacing now and Clarke hated how Gustus looked more amused than anything and Thelonious was chomping on an Apple. 

Suddenly she was reminded of when she first got her period on a hunting trip and these four men had been the ones to explain it to her. 

“A friend or a rebound?” Jake asks her, sarcasm in his voice. 

“She’s not a rebound,” Clarke says without thinking and then regrets it, because Jake’s eyes turn more serious. She could have lied again and said friend but she felt the need to protect Lexa’s status to her. 

“Please don’t tell me you spent over ten thousand  _ fucking  _ dollars on some girl, Clarke!” 

Clarke is offended -- how dare he? How dare he think she would do that?

“You’re one to talk, Dad!”

“I know what I’m doing, Clarke! You have no idea how some people are, you can’t let them take advantage!”

“Dad your last girlfriend had you buy her a fucking car! Okay, Lexa is not like that.” 

‘“Oh, well, you used ‘Lexa’s’ address,” Jake sarcastically mocked Lexa’s name as he raised his voice louder, “when you made your online purchases so I know exactly where you’ve been shacking up with this loser! In that fucking neighbourhood, Clarke? How is she not a gold-digger! You lied to Octavia and told her you were recording an album, why would you do that Clarke? What are you hiding?”

“I just wanted to be alone with her, okay?” Clarke felt a lot of anger at her father, “you’re being such a hypocrite, Dad. You don’t know  _ anything  _ about her!”

“I know you spent ten thousand dollars in  _ one  _ day with this girl! You can’t seriously be that naive Clarke.”

Clarke was so angry -- so angry at her father, that instead explaining to him Lexa was not a gold-digger who she only bought one hoodie and some pizza for, and that Lexa was the kindest and most perfect woman in the world with musical talent that would shock even the Great Jake Griffin, she simply yelled right back. 

“Fuck you dad! You know, when you realise what an asshole you’re being it will be too late because I am moving out! I don’t need this!”

It was extreme, but how dare he tell her to stay away from Lexa without even giving Clarke the benefit of the doubt. 

Jake’s jaw dropped, having not expected that reaction from his daughter. “Moving out? Where? With this Lexa girl? You can’t be fucking serious!”

“Yes! With her! Fuck you, Dad!” She turned her back on her dad and stormed past Nyko who had quietly stood to the side and listened to their shouting (it was not the first time he had witnessed Jake trying to insert himself in Clarke’s career, but it was the first time he saw them argue like that). 

“Give her some time to cool off, Jake,” Gustus patted his shoulder, also shocked with Clarke’s temper. “She’s had a rough month with this whole Niylah shit. She’ll come around.” 

“Shit,” Axel chuckled around his beer, “who knew Clarke had it in her, huh? Fuck. We’ll have her back when she’s ready, Jake.”

Jake yelled and kicked the nearest chair -- why was parenting so hard?

\--

“It is time for you to put your face out here more,” Nia’s voice came over the intercom of her office phone, speaking to Lexa. Her advice was two parts: one as an expert in media representation and another as a successful media empress. 

She wanted Lexa to cultivate a public persona and head her company more visibly. 

Lexa sighed, seeing Indra’s smug smile. Indra had said the same thing, that it was time Lexa stepped more into the spotlight of her business role. They had the most growth in the last year which meant they needed to mind their brand and Nia wanted Lexa to give her exclusive rights to an interview and magazine spread. 

“You’re young, pretty, successful -- think of how many people you can inspire, Lexa.”

Lexa drummed the fingers of her good hand on her desk, “what do you suggest, Nia?”

“Next week I’m hosting my annual Azgeda Magazine Annual Gala to celebrate media, artists, models, you know the type, to raise money for wildlife. Show up, donate some money, and meet your clients face to face with Indra. And, be one of the speakers.”

“I promise you, Lexa, Nia and I did not conspire,” Indra chimed into the conference call amused. “It’s the perfect time for you to embrace the public side of things and that Gala is the perfect event to start introductions.” 

“RSVP with me tonight itself, Lexa. I want you at my table and I want you speaking there. There are people I can introduce to you who have connections in Indian film as well. They produce way more films than Hollywood, which I know you know because you’ve been looking for an in.” 

Nia made a fair point, but Lexa would still reach her business goals without attending the Gala. 

“Lexa has a girlfriend, reserve her with a plus one,” Indra teased. 

Nia sounded the most surprised Lexa had ever heard the woman in her life, forgetting business for a moment to ask, “a girlfriend? Lexa? Now you have to come, Lexa. It’s the one night I’m in town! I want to meet whatever girl managed to convince you to date.”

Lexa glared at Indra and Nia, though the second woman could not see it. 

“Indra always handles the parties,” Lexa reasoned. “Our whole dynamic is that people would take her more seriously because of her age.” 

“When you were eighteen yes,” Indra said, “now with all these acquisitions -- we need the two of us out there marketing.” 

“I’ll get back to you tonight then, Nia,” Lexa politely ended the call and bid Indra a good evening. 

She still felt it was too soon to step out into the public side of her company, she preferred working privately. She wanted to cling to that as long as she could and the recent acquisitions wouldn’t be properly confirmed for over a year... so she could always convince Nia and Indra a year’s time was a window for her adjustment. 

Her phone vibrated as she walked to the skywalk and she smiled, Clarke had texted she was here to pick her up and Lexa was excited to see her girlfriend again so soon. 

She spotted the Porsche and got inside, smiling when she saw Clarke until she saw the redness in her eyes. Her smile dropped instantly. 

“Clarke, are you okay?” She was concerned -- very sure Clarke had been crying. She felt a fierce need to protect Clarke overwhelm her as her blood boiled, wanting to find out what happened to Clarke to cause her this pain. 

Clarke shook her head and broke into tears, lunging forward to sob into Lexa’s shoulder over the console. Lexa patiently held her, letting her take her time to let out her pain. 

When they had been kissing she longed to be rid of her sling so she could wrap Clarke up in both of her arms, but now more than ever she really hated it -- wishing she could console Clarke with both of her arms. She gently stroked blonde hair and laid a kiss to Clarke’s temple. 

Clarke’s sniffles slowed down and Lexa kissed her again. 

“Are you okay to tell me what happened?” She asked gently, not wanting to force Clarke to talk. 

“My dad,” Clarke started, before telling Lexa everything -- from the way he threatened Nyko to get her to the label, to the shouting match they had that resulted in Clarke declaring she was going to move out. 

“He doesn’t trust me, he thinks I’m an idiot because he’s been played in the past!” 

“It will be okay,” Lexa reassured her girlfriend, her voice soft and soothing. “Come, let’s go home?”

Clarke nodded and let Lexa wipe at her tears, suddenly feeling self-conscious. “I’m so sorry… Lexa. For putting this all on you.” 

“Nonsense,” Lexa tried to give a reassuring smile before leaning forward to kiss Clarke’s lips with slow intensity. She broke the kiss to rest her forehead to Clarke’s, “you’re a gift to me, Clarke. Not a burden.”

“Why are you so fucking sweet,” Clarke whined. “Wait, Lex… there’s this ice cream place a few blocks from here Octavia always go to… can we go?”

“If concentrated amounts of sugar and cream are what you desire, then of course we can go.” 

Clarke giggled and Lexa relaxed -- she hoped to always protect Clarke’s happiness and contribute to it. 

“You’re the best girlfriend,” Calrke teased, starting the engine and navigating them to the ice cream spot. 

Lexa smiled, “you are too, Clarke. But the laundry hamper is really not that hard to put clothes into.”

\--

After getting the ice cream Clarke wanted, they arrived back to Lexa’s. 

“You don’t even want a lick?”

“No. I’m sweet enough.” 

“Dork. What should we have for dinner?”

“Whatever you would like, Clarke,” Lexa giggled, entering the house and closing the door behind them. 

Nightblood barked and greeted them and Lexa kneeled on the floor to hug him properly with her arm. 

“Careful of your shoulder,” Clarke said gently before getting to her knees and petting Nightblood’s side. “He’s such a good boy.” 

Lexa smiled at her and relished the moment. Every moment, every ounce of time she spent with Clarke, was so magical. 

The rest of evening was comfortable and nice, and after a simple dinner of chicken salad Lexa put together for them, and a change of clothes, Clarke cuddled her on the couch and kissed her until Lexa was lying down on her back and Clarke was falling asleep on top of her. After waking up earlier than usual to go with Lexa to her office, Clarke was sleepy. Lexa was pinned and she wanted to get them to the bedroom but didn't want to wake up Clarke even though her arm was falling asleep. 

A loud buzzing sound from Clarke’s phone on the coffee table startled the blonde to wake up, and Clarke saw the caller ID for Octavia before groaning and accepting the call. 

“I better answer Octavia, she probably heard about stuff from her Dad and is pissed.” 

Lexa gave her girlfriend a wry smile and sat up, giving Clarke some privacy as she talked to her friend. 

Her own cell phone buzzed and Lexa reached for it, a message from Raven. 

She opened the SMS and her eyebrows shot up in surprise:  _ This is fucking hilarious ‘unnamed model’ and also high five you finally got laid! Also is that a sling, is that from crazy sex or are you okay? _

Attached to Raven’s text was a link to an article that had Lexa raising her eyebrows in horror. ‘heartbroken Clarke Griffin spotted rebounding with an unnamed model after breaking up with Niylah! Angry fans want Niylarke back together’

The article had hilariously inaccurate claims, that Clarke had taken the model out in her Porsche and treated her ice cream to show off to her ex-girlfriend Niylah that she wasn’t the only one galavanting after their breakup. 

Lexa frowned at the pictures: the first one was of her and Clarke kissing by the door of the Porsche after Clarke had purchased her ice cream cone and sweetly asking Lexa to hold it while she drove them home, kissing her in gratitude when Lexa said “yes.” The other picture showed ‘Niylah’ a woman with long dirty blonde hair having some drinks with a red-head at a bar, a hand on the red-head’s bare thigh. 

So that was Clarke’s ex. Lexa narrowed her eyes, jealous for a small moment at thinking Clarke had once been with this woman before she had gratitude that Clarke no longer was.

Lexa sighed at the silly article and messaged Raven back:  _ I just started dating Clarke this week, met her at the hospital after dislocating my shoulder from rock climbing. This article is complete nonsense and I am fine, thank you for asking.  _

Raven replied immediately,  _ Dude you're dating Clarke Griffin. Did you tell her we met her mom? Also she gets to drive your Porsche before me, your best friend?  _

_ Yes _ ,  _ yes, and yes. _ Lexa snorted when she texted Raven back her reply. Clarke had mentioned she was famous, but until that moment Lexa had not realised how much: if her buying an ice cream was already a tabloid, clearly Clarke was more famous than Lexa realised. 

_ Details Lexa! _ Raven’s reply came and Lexa rolled her eyes. She would update Raven later. 

Lexa didn’t like this situation one bit, and the irony of what Nia and Indra had told her mocked her as she reluctantly dialed Nia number, glancing back at Clarke who was still having a hushed conversation on the phone with her best friend. 

“Lexa?” Nia answered.

“I will be attending the Gala,” Lexa told her, “Please let Ryder know all the specific details. Also, I need your help. It turns out my girlfriend is the type of celebrity people often spread lies about and this may need me to be more careful.. And I see the value in your reasoning that I need to brand myself. ”

“Clarke Griffin, I saw the ice cream photo. You both look cute.”

Lexa sighed. 

“Told you so,” Nia laughs one more time, “but this will play heavily in your favour. I’ve put you down as a keynote speaker for the Gala.” 

“I suppose there’s no way I can get Indra to do the speech?” 

“Lexa. The whole purpose is for  _ you  _ to be the face of  _ your  _ company. Otherwise you’re the unnamed model, not the CEO.”

Lexa thought about Clarke and how upset she was when her father had told her she was dating a gold digger -- she needed to do this for Clarke more than she needed to do it for her image. She wanted Clarke to be taken seriously, to not cry again over people thinking she was acting out or naively. Clarke was smart beyond her years, and while daring and brave -- Lexa would prove Clarke was not stupid. 

“Fine. I’ll make the speech. Thank you Nia, for everything.” 

“Anytime,” Nia bid her goodnight. 

“Octavia is pissed,” Clarke rolled her eyes, collapsing back on the couch to sit by Lexa. “But we’re cool. Apparently there’s an article about us at the ice cream place and she’s more upset I didn’t tell her I was getting laid than she is about me lying. I told her you’re my girlfriend and she didn’t sound too happy… she thinks I’m rushing things.” 

Lexa reached over to gently take Clarke’s hand, “my friend Raven just forwarded me the article.”

Clarke chuckled without humour, groaning. “I told you you look like a model. Now everyone will think it too. Not that there’s anything wrong with modelling of course.” 

Lexa chuckled. “Well… Clarke, would you do me the honour of being my plus one to a Gala next week? Nia just confirmed I’ll be making a speech and everything. I think it will be a good public debut for us as a couple, so people know you’re not…” 

Clarke sighed, “are you sure? That’s a big step. I don’t mind being told I’m a dumb blonde a little longer, people have said as much my whole life.” 

“I’m sure, please,” Lexa squeezed her hand gently. “I want to be with you, and that would mean standing beside you in public. It’s best I can at least be in charge of the narrative, right?” 

“If you're sure then I’d love to go with you,” Clarke’s eyes sparkled, “wait, are you talking about the Azgeda Media Gala?”

“Yes,” Lexa nodded. 

“I’m already confirmed to attend that!” Clarke told her in excitement. “Oh my god we can be each other’s plus one! We need to go shopping for it. Also, you can meet my friends! And my dad is going to be there, he can suck it!”

  
  
  


__

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming up next: showdowns at the Gala, dramatic meetings and more sin


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At this point i think everyone should be able to tell Lexa's biological reveal: I want the payoff to be worth it so more drama first hahaha

Lexa had come to realise cuddling was Clarke’s way of seeking comfort and touch -- and she quite liked it.She hadn’t given it much thought until now, that in the short two weeks since they met in a hospital room and started dating, kissing and cuddling had felt so natural. She hadn’t counted it, just embraced it. 

Physical touch with others had always lacked in her life -- largely out of choice. But, Carke was different: Lexa enjoyed the physical part of their relationship very much. 

She was learning everything ‘Clarke’ as she fell for her, and Clarke was most definitely moping. And moping Clarke wanted cuddles. Lexa loved the cuddles, but she could tell her girlfriend was sad and she wanted to be patient but had discovered Clarke’s sadness affected her. 

She wanted Clarke to be happy -- wanted to be the source of Clarke’s happiness the same way Clarke was for her. 

She had an idea, remembering Clarke’s desire that they go shopping together. 

“Clarke?”

Clarke grunted from where she was curled up in a hoodie head tucked in Lexa’s sling-free shoulder. It was the same position she had been quietly moping in for the last two hours since Lexa had returned from walking Nightblood. 

“Since I don’t have anything at the office today… would you like to go shopping for the Gala?”

As expected, Clarke perked up. 

“Really?” She peeked up at Lexa through her long lashes, blue eyes hopeful and excited. 

“Yes. I would love to buy you anything you’d like--”

Clarke’s tone took on a sharper one Lexa had not heard from her before, “Let’s be clear on one thing, Lexa. I do have my own money even if my dad is kind of my boss or whatever, but I do  _ not  _ want you buying me things. I buy me things. Okay? That can’t be our relationship… I know I’ve been staying here and --”

“Of course, I didn’t mean it that way,” Lexa felt guilty, “I meant… I wanted to cheer you up. I will respect whatever you wish, Clarke. I don’t want you feeling obligated to me because--”

Clarke’s eyes softened and she cut Lexa off, surging forward with a reassuring kiss. 

“I know you’re not like that. I know you,” Clarke promised. “It’s just… I have my own career now and while I have made questionable financial decisions in my youth, I know what I make and what I can spend. You… You have been so sweet and patient with me, you haven’t forced any kind of will or expectations on me… I feel like your equal and I want it to stay that way, okay?”

Lexa relaxed glad she hadn’t upset Clarke, “I understand. Believe me, I completely understand.”

She knew exactly how Clarke felt even though they grew up so differently, it was like they were kindred spirits or souls. 

Being raised by a single father in the countryside of a small town and homeschooled by him -- Lexa absolutely understood where Clarke was coming from. A desire to explore, to be independent from someone else’s will. To be yourself. 

Titus had kept her hidden away, paranoid of outside influences. Even when Lexa was ten and reading at high school level in her studies, he still refused to let her take music class with his other students saying she was better. It never occurred to Lexa that Titus was a controlling, deranged man trying to keep her away from people -- he was the man who sheltered and fed her, baked her a birthday cake and introduced her to the wonders of music after all. 

It was after his suicide when she was alone, left only a letter that explained his reason for killing himself and the diagnosis of mental health from the doctor and cops that she realised he had been suffering all that time. He never abused her or mistreated her, but he controlled her and Lexa had found it hard to mourn a man who kept her from her freedom.

Jake Griffin was no Titus, but his need to control his daughter’s choices were what had pushed Clarke to the breaking point.

Lexa just happened to be the last straw for Clarke, and Lexa was going to stand by her. Clarke had essentially chosen her over her family, and Lexa was going to choose Clarke back -- be the best girlfriend she could be. 

“Come on,” Lexa nudged Clarke from her shoulder gently. “Let’s shop together. As equals.” 

Clarke got up, a happy grin on her face. “Are you sure?”

“Clarke,” she let Clarke grab her hand and lead her up the stairs, “Yes, we’ve been over this. I can handle the photographs. If that’s what it means to be your girlfriend I will gladly bear it.” 

“I love when you swear your fealty to me,” Clarke headed straight for the closet -- much neater now after Lexa had secretly hung up Clarke’s addition of clothing so the boxes which her things arrived in were gone (having Clarke around was nice, her clutter was not). “My warrior.” 

Lexa rolled her eyes but smiled nonetheless, joining Clarke and reaching for her own attire. She opted for a suit, but before her hands could touch it Clarke caught the fabric and said, “nope.”

“Clarke--”

“You can’t wear a suit shopping, Lexa. Especially since we are shopping for a suit.”

“I fail to understand why I can’t wear a suit, on the contrary a tailored suit will help me select the right size.”

“Come on,” Clarke was giggling, “it’s not a work day, it’s a casual day. Where is that one pair of jeans you said you own?”

Lexa sighed but pointed dutifully to where they were. Clarke was excited and Lexa smiled in amusement. 

“Nice. Wear these aaaaand,” Clarke glanced around the closet, “Oh, why don’t you wear that hoodie I got for you?”

“Clarke, you bought an ice cream cone and it was on the internet within an hour. I refuse to be photographed in a hoodie if we’re going to be followed again.”

“Fine.” Clarke pouted. “Do you have any shirts that aren't dress shirts?”

“If you are implying without a collar, yes, I have non collared blouses in that--” Lexa sighed, watching Clarke run off to her dresser that held her workout clothes and watching Clarke reach for a black shirt. 

Lexa blushed -- Clarke had been wearing that shirt before her clothes arrived, without a bra. Tight on her body. But it was now freshly laundered and Clarke was waving at her. 

“This is totally a look, jeans and t-shirt.”

“That’s for my workouts.” 

“Please,” Clarke walked up to her, eyes begging Lexa to wear it. 

“You’re -- stop that,” Lexa felt flushed and hot, “you’re imploring me to your will with your eyes.” 

Clarke smirked, not at all guilty, “Imploring you, huh? Well, is it working?”

How could this girl reduce her to such a slave from her eyes fluttering? Lexa helplessly grabbed the shirt from Clarke’s fingers and sighed, signalling her defeat. 

Clarke kissed her before squealing and rummaging for her own outfit. 

That was how Lexa found herself in downton Polis’s shopping district an hour later after Clarke parked the Porsche in a secure parkade and tugged her to the first store in excitement. 

Lexa felt a little odd in jeans -- she hardly wore them, she only owned them because Raven had once held a ‘jeans party’ which meant you had to wear jeans. It had not been her most clever dress code but Lexa had enjoyed the evening. The black t-shirt on black jeans was a lot of black, especially with her heeled black leather boots. 

But Clarke liked it and Lexa did agree that black brought out the ‘green of her eyes.’ 

Clarke looked very gorgeous in casual attire, donning blue jeans and pristine white flats with a mismatched hoodie. Lexa trusted Clarke’s fashion sense and had to admit that walking around without a blazer was nice. Her sling was still on, but she had a follow-up appointment in the morning to get it removed and checked by Dr. Jackson. 

She really hoped she was given the all clear, the pain had almost entirely gone away and showering and dressing had become a lot easier. But more than anything, she longed to hold Clarke with both of her arms and… other unsavory salacious things that desire had burned into her. 

“This is a sunglasses store,” Lexa observed, watching Clarke pull a pair onto her face. 

“Yes, and it’s sunny outside,” Clarke admired her reflection. “Hey, these would look great on you. Classic.” 

Lexa watched Clarke put them away and reach for another, repeating the critique. 

“I already have a pair of sunglasses, Clarke.” 

Clarke snickered and Lexa watched her in her shopping element, happy to see that so far the shopping trip had uplifted Clarke’s mood. 

“It’s been three hours Clarke,” Lexa wasn’t complaining, she was simply stating that Clarke had so far managed to conquer every store known to man. It was a wonder to witness the physical equivalent of her online expenditure. 

Clarke had everything she purchased -- five pairs of shoes, a bag, that ‘cute jacket,’ and so many different shirts and shorts and pants -- shipped to Lexa’s home, except for the sunglasses she kept on her face. Lexa was afraid there would be no room for it all especially after just managing to find a place for all of Clarke's things, but Clarke would kiss her cheek and she was happy… Lexa just enjoyed her happiness. 

“You tired?” Clarke was holding her hand as they walked and they had so far collected some photographer attention. 

“No, I could never tire of time with you,” Lexa said, shyly glancing at Clarke. 

“Awwww,” Clarke cooed, craning her neck to whisper in Lexa’s ear, “if the paparazzi wasn’t here I would totally kiss you senseless for that.”

Lexa gulped, hoping when they got back home that Clarke would still feel willing to do that. 

“I believe the purpose of a shopping trip was for outfits to the Gala?”

Clarke looked guilty as she smiled, “yeah my bad. I can get carried away. Come on, for the Gala we need to go to  _ Pauna,  _ Quint will totally hook us up. But first! Lunch?” 

Lexa followed Clarke’s hopeful gaze to a restaurant and agreed she could eat. “Sure.”

“This place is so good, come on.”

It was pretty packed inside, but Clarke spoke to the waiter and they passed through the other people waiting and were then walked upstairs to a closed off space -- still packed but a patio buzzing and a reserved table. 

“Company table,” Clarke explained, “this place is always packed.” 

Lexa sat down and quickly glanced at the menu, thoughtfully taking it in. She looked up and found Clarke watching her, sunglasses up on her head and eyes soft with an emotion that Lexa felt. 

_ Love.  _

“I love watching you when you read -- you always get so focused,” Clarke’s foot gingerly nudged her boot under the table and Lexa felt that familiar heat curl up her neck and cheeks. 

“Have you decided what you’d like?” She asked, giving Clarke a soft smile -- a smile just for her. 

“Yeah,” Clarke smiled back, “I um… I always get the same thing.”

The waiter came and took their orders, Lexa asked for their house salad and leaned back in the chair before looking around the patio. 

“These paparazzi are very…” Lexa trailed off, amused to find them taking pictures of her and Clarke from the street, “persistent.” 

Clarke laughed, “that’s one way of putting it.” 

Lexa felt her cell phone vibrating and frowned, a great thing about her jeans was it had a side zipper that fit her phone. She had left the house with her Amex Card and phone only, while Clarke had a cute hand bag over her shoulder with the car keys and her own things. Lexa liked how being with Clarke was as comfortable as being by herself, and though Clarke could be messy and a little tardy -- she gave Lexa a companionship that Nightblood had not even come close to touching. 

“Sorry Clarke,” she apologised, reaching for her phone. “It’s Raven, I had phoned her. Do you mind?”

Clarke rolled her eyes and smiled, “you don’t need my permission to answer your phone, Lexa.”

“I ask not for permission, it’s only polite. I am sitting with you after all.” Her tease earns her another foot nudge and she smiles, answering the phone. 

“Hey Lexa sorry I missed your call,” Raven says. “Work has been crazy -- I’ve been here since five in the fucking morning. Yesterday.” 

“You are a top secret engineer, we knew a day would come when it may take you an hour to reply.” 

Her dry sense of humour has Raven laughing. 

“I forgot I’m talking to my workaholic best friend. So, what’s up? Do you need girl advice?”

Lexa blushed, eyes darting to Clarke before back to her lap, “I think I’m managing quite well in that department, thanks.” 

Raven snickered, “of course when you get a girlfriend it has to be a famous one. Only you. So, when are we going to hang out properly and catch up? I want to meet her.”

“That’s actually why I had called, I’m attending Nia’s Gala this year, on Saturday. Would you like to attend as well? Meet Clarke?”

“You’re going to a Gala?  _ You _ ?” Raven’s tone was shocked. 

“Yes, I’m even doing a speech.” 

“I think my dad is going to be there,” Raven answered her, “but I can’t. I’m working all weekend -- big project. Shit. Can’t believe the one time you’re going to a Gala I’m fucking working. What is this role reversal.” 

Lexa laughed lightly, “I’ll let you get back to work, Raven. You can meet her another time.” 

“This project is going to kill me. Alright, bye, Lexa,” Raven hung up and Lexa saw their food arrive at that moment. 

“All good?” Clarke had ordered some kind of sandwich and moaned into her first bite, “yummy.”

Lexa found it adorable and picked her fork into her overpriced greens, “Raven won’t be able to attend the Gala, she’s stuck at work. But if her father is there I’ll introduce you.”

Clarke spoke before taking another mouthful, “so, you think you’re ready to meet my family on Saturday?”

She giggled when Lexa choked on a sip of water. 

\--

Lexa took in the high-end store ‘Pauna,’ a famous label even she knew the origins of. Quint Johnson had been a man trapped in a religious cult that was against same-sex relationsips when he was younger (and had since had its leaders criminalized), and Lexa had read his biography. Nia’s company published it: a gay man who had changed the design world with his passion for clothes. 

She told Clarke as much as they walked over, hand in hand after a nice lunch. “It was a great book. Unlike generic stories, he was open about all the anger and aggression he had to come over and how designing clothes saved him. I connected with it a lot, it’s how I feel with music… I feel it healing.”

“I know that feeling,” Clarke squeezes her hand as they approach the glass doors of Pauna’s impressive building. “I can’t believe I’ve known Quint for so long and never knew that, he is my mom’s friend go-to for all her red carpets and shit… he’s been dressing me since I can remember.”

“He faced a lot of backlash in the industry when he started out, I like stories of people who overcome challenges,” Lexa said. “Actually, last year Kongeda supplied the sound equipment for two of his fashion shows. We were sent thank you invitations to attend the one in London. Indra took her daughter. They loved it.” 

The doormen at Pauna opened it to let them in, and Lexa looked around with business curiosity. Quint was by no means the only business man or woman she had read about in her spare time (she believed learning from the experiences of others was a great insight) but because of the more challenges he had faced and his experience as a homosexual, she found his to be more memorable. 

In this store, it was relatively empty. All the other stores they had been to -- people had been inside. Some pointed at Clarke and whispered, a daring few asking for photos and autographs with her, and here it was like they were the only ones in a store that catered to a very specific clientele. 

“Hello, how may I help you ladies?” A polite young man greeted them, professional and composed. 

“I have my account here with Abby Chancellor, I’m her daughter Clarke Griffin,” Clarke told the man. “We have a Gala coming up on Saturday and need outfits in a rush. Is Quint here?”

“Of course Miss Griffin,” the young man gestured politely with his arm, “please come right in and I will ask for Mr. Johnson.” 

Lexa liked this store. It was private and professional. 

Clarke released her hand as they entered a curtained back area, gasping and walking right up to some mannequinned pieces, “Lexa you would look so good in this colour!” 

Lexa took a seat on a red velvet couch and had to admit, the best part about shopping with Clarke was seeing how excited she got when she saw something she liked. It was adorable. 

“Clarke! What’s this about you needing something for Saturday? You and your mother I swear,” Quint was a jolly man pulling her into a hug. He was bald but sported a beard, and Lexa realised while she knew much about this man’s work in business -- she had never known what he looked like. She had not expected such a warmth. 

Clarke hugged him back, “sorry -- it’s been a crazy few weeks.”

Lexa caught Clarke’s eyes and raised her brow in amusement, standing up to properly greet the man. ‘Crazy?’ Clarke gave her a conspiratorial wink and Lexa smiled before politely extending her hand to the man, “Lexa Fleim. Pleasure to meet you, I admire your work.” 

“Lexa is my girlfriend,” Clarke added when Quint shook her hand. 

“Clarke, you brought me a model! Your bone structure is just incredible -- are you between jobs? I’m hiring for Paris fashion week at the moment.” Quint’s hands were suddenly on her face, tilting it up, and Lexa’s eyes were very wide. 

“Easy, Lexa’s not a model,” Clarke erupted into giggles, “oh my god Lexa, your face!”

Quint retreated his hands, “I’m so sorry, I can get carried away. You’re  _ not _ a model?”

“No,” Lexa felt very awkward, “Sorry to disappoint.” 

“Actress then? Or singer like Clarke here -- love your new album by the way Clarke.” 

“Thanks. Actually Lexa’s a great musician,” Clarke bragged, bringing a heat to Lexa’s cheeks, “but she owns her own company. She’s speaking at the Azgeda Media Gala on Saturday.”

Quint appraised Lexa again, “fascinating. I’ll be attending as well. Nice to meet you Lexa, what’s your company? Nia never picks just anyone to keynote -- I’ve had the honour last year.”

“Kongeda,” Lexa told him, “It’s--”

“Indra?”

“Yes?” Lexa answered unsure of what he meant. 

“That woman is so fierce, love her. You guys supplied a couple of my fashion shows with equipment -- very quality.” 

“Yes thank you for entrusting us, we look forward to helping out your future shows as well.” 

“Well, honey, let’s find you the perfect outfit shall we? Also, this sling it needs to go. Dress, suit, how do you want to do this?”

“ _ Definitely _ a suit,” Clarke supplied him, and the way she drawled it out made Lexa’s stomach churn. 

\--

Lexa was standing on an elevated platform, letting Quint pin the hem of her black trousers. He was clearly a perfectionist in his art and she liked it. 

“Let’s see if we can get this on,” He stood up and gently helped her get the blazer on her shoulders. It was really nice and soft, Lexa liked the way it sat on her shoulders, and the cross of colour between navy and black. It was paired with a simple white shirt and thin bowtie to accentuate her neck. 

Lexa rolled her shoulder and smiled, “I’m getting it off tomorrow morning, it’s healed quite well.”

“Good, we don’t want it taking away from this beautiful coat. What do you think, Clarke?”

“Oh my god Lexa you look fucking hot,” Clarke jumped onto the platform and tugged Lexa in closely by her cheeks before kissing her -- right in front of Quint. 

Lexa loved the kiss nonetheless, every touch from Clarke was incredible, but it made her feel exposed and she cleared her throat, “I suppose this is the one.” 

Quint smiled, not at all bothered with their public display of affection. “Trust me Lexa, it’s unique enough to stand out from the typical black tie tuxedos, it’s got a feminine touch to show off your body, and the glitter I’ve imposed in the fabric with those stage lights when you’re talking? I think this is some of my best work in under an hour. Let me find you some shoes, be right back ladies.” 

“You’re beautiful,” Clarke was hugging her from behind, chin on her shoulder and whispering in her ear. “I don’t think I’ll be able to keep my hands off of you.” 

Lexa caught her eyes in the mirror and she saw the arousal and desire in Clarke’s eyes. She turned around and Clarke’s eyes gravitated to her lips. 

“I wouldn’t want you to,” Lexa confessed in a whisper, bringing her hands to Clarke’s cheeks and indulging them both with a soft kiss. “I long to have you in my arms, to worship every inch of you with my hands and lips…”

Clarke groaned, pressing her forehead into Lexa’s shoulder and hugging her waist closer, “fuck Lexa, I’m in your arms right now.”

“I thought it was pretty clear that I was referencing sexual--”

Clarke lifted up on to her toes and kissed her, and Lexa felt how this kiss was different. There was more promise. Clarke’s hands travelled up her sides and stomach before dropping from her body and relinquishing Lexa’s lips. “It was very clear, you romantic asshole. This is torture, you know. You saying those things and us being here… not at home in bed.” 

Lexa’s heart skipped a beat and she dropped her hands from Clarke’s cheeks, remembering where they were as well, she took a step back. “Forgive me, Clarke. When I’m with you I often forget everything else around me.” 

“Lexa, you need to dial the romance down -- not dial it up,” it was a tease and Lexa laughed, some of the tension and desire loosening, especially when Quint reappeared with a piece of black fabric in one hand and a blue dress in another.

“Clarke this is a piece from my new collection, one of a kind. Let’s try this on for you. Lexa this bowtie colour -- this is the one. Shit I forgot the shoes, wait!”

They giggled -- Quint was enjoying dressing them up very much. 

“This is actually fun,” Lexa admitted turning back to look at herself in the mirror. “Are you enjoying your shopping trip as well, Clarke?”

“Yes,” Clarke stepped down from the platform and reached for the blue dress Quint had left before running off to find some shoes. “But it will be even more fun when I see the look on your face after I try this on. This dress has a pretty interesting neckline.” 

\--

Lexa’s jaw was lost to gravity, her eyes unable to look away. 

“Fits you perfect,” Quint said to Clarke who twirled in her dress. “What do you think.” 

“This is definitely the one,” Clarke was smug -- entirely too smug -- when she saw Lexa’s reaction. “What do you think, Lexa?”

Lexa dragged her eyes up from where they had been laser focussed on Clarke’s cleavage. This particular dress had an upside-down triangle cut which showed off the impressive bust Clarke had, looking even bigger from the way it pushed them together--

“Won’t they feel cold? I mean you, won't you feel cold?” Lexa asked, stumbling over her words. 

“Not with you around,” Clarke promised winking at Lexa and then high-fiving Quint. “You are a lifesaver Quint, seriously. What are you wearing by the way?”

As Clarke and Quint discussed his lilac tuxedo, Lexa slipped her sling back on, trying to think beyond Clarke’s bare shoulders, boobs, and seductive smile. 

Quint himself rang up their purchases at the door. 

“Lexa would you be interested in opening your own private account here too?” He asked her. 

She said yes, shared him the details, and handed him her card for the most expensive suit she had ever purchased (but had to admit was entirely worth it). Clarke got hers after, still making small talk with Quint and promising to see him Saturday at the Gala. 

This time when they left the store, Clarke clung to her whole arm instead of simply holding her hand, chatting in her ear about all the funny times her mother had experienced red carpet wardrobe malfunction and Lexa didn’t mind the stalking paparazzi so much -- she entirely forgot their existence, happily listening to Clarke’s stories and proud to know Clarke’s mood had taken a full turn from moping to elation. 

\--

Jake Griffin scowled at the notifications on his social media. Clarke getting some buzz was great, his daughter needed it for her career… but this kind of buzz was not great. 

Clarke moving out in hysterical anger was not okay, and publicly shopping downtown with her girlfriend all ‘lovey-dovey’ was a slap in his face considering their last argument. It was like Clarke heard him say “go buy more things for your gold-digging girlfriend.”

The paparazzi had candid shots of them holding hands, of his daughter kissing this manipulative woman’s cheek, of Clarke having lunch with her at their favourite patio spot downtown, and of Clarke even taking her to Pauna.  _ Pauna.  _

He scowled when he saw the bank account online. Clarke was his only daughter and therefore would inherit everything from him, and he and Abby had a joint account they kept for her which allocated all of her own earnings as well. He scowled when he saw the purchases of the day and the address attached…

How did Clarke not realise she was making poor decisions? Online articles were already talking about how ‘Clarke Griffin is ignored over lunch with model girlfriend on phone’ and ‘Clarke Griffins’ model girlfriend orders salad: calorie counting for what runway’ and ‘Clarke Griffin walking arm-in-arm with injured model girlfriend from Pauna.’ All of these articles were paired with pictures of Niylah and various other girls, girls whose names were actually disclosed. The media was favouring Niylah since the public announcement of their split, and it was good for the sales -- Ark Records was getting massive royalties from Niylah’s sales -- but as a father he disliked the way it portrayed his daughter. 

He had tried calling her and she was still not answering him.

\--

\--

\--

“How’s that rotation,” Dr. Jackson was still not wearing latex gloves, but Lexa refrained from commenting and followed his movement. 

“Great,” she said, “I’ve noticed a considerable reduction in the amount of pain, it feels mostly stiff.” 

“It healed nicely,” he stepped back and wrote something on the chart with a quick scribble. “So, you and Clarke Griffin, huh?”

Lexa gave him a pinning look, “I don’t understand the question?”

He gulped under her star and stuttered, “I’ve been her doctor for years, ever since her mom did that hospital show -- that’s how I know the family, Abby is very method. She followed me around here for a good month for her character, won Emmy’s...”

“I still don’t appreciate the private question, Dr. Jackson. You are my physician, correct? Not a journalist?”

“Uh, yep, my apologies.”

Lexa stretched her neck and hoped he hadn’t seen the bruising of hickies Clarke had left there (after they got back from their shopping trip the previous night there had been a lot of heated fondling and kissing). 

“Sling?” She asked him. 

He nodded, “yes, the sling you are done with. There will just be some strengthening exercises I’ll show you, and try to be careful. I’d say you can do rock climbing again after four more weeks.”

“Thank you Dr. Jackson.” 

\--

She returned home, entering as quietly as she could. Her appointment had been the earliest possible, six a.m., and Clarke was likely still fast asleep. 

“Come on Nightblood, good boy,” she cooed, excited to pet him with both arms. “Let’s go for a run, hmm?”

Clarke was fast asleep in her bed, body spread out where Lexa had been sleeping earlier. Lexa changed into her workout attire quietly, stretching her arms and eager to burn some energy. 

It wasn’t just missing her routine that had her tug on running shoes, it was the need to expend the sexual thoughts she had plaguing her day and night. She didn’t want to rush it -- she knew things with Clarke would head that way, but her body was thrumming and Lexa hoped her buddhist teachings would come in hand so she could control herself more around Clarke. 

She ran, a simple forty-five minutes of cardio through the park with Nightblood before heading back home and having her water. Clarke usually got up later and Lexa enjoyed brewing her coffee and watching her sleepy blue eyes sparkle after the first sip. 

The way Clarke would groan, so similar to the sounds she had made when Lexa’s mouth had--

A rip was heard and Lexa realised she had accidentally ripped the new bag of dog food for Nightblood. She needed to control herself, this was ridiculous. 

She left Nightblood with his food and pulled out her yoga mat to the open space of the living room. 

Yoga at the monastery taught her that freedom from suffering was possible: perhaps that included sexual suffering, a torture Lexa had gone long without having to deal with until Clarke Griffin. 

Dressed in leggings and a sports bra, she removed her t-shirt to lay it on the couch and started her morning yoga ritual. There was something really satisfying about stretching out her taut muscles after being restricted with the sling for so long, routine always calmed her. 

She tested the strength of her shoulder before gently lifting her body into more advanced poses, pleased to note the strength was not compromised. 

One hour later, that was how a gentle cough found her and disturbed her from her handstand. 

“Somehow I thought you were more the kickboxing type than yoga,” Clarke’s voice sounded lower than usual. 

Lexa dropped out of her handstand fluidly and stood up, eyeing the vision that was Clarke with messy bed hair and a sleepy smile. 

“What makes you say that,” she teased Clarke, walking over to her with a smile -- needing to kiss her. The yoga had worked in calming the energy of her body. 

“Well,” Clarke bit her bottom lip and fluttered her lashes coyly, “the abs… the way your arm held me when your mouth devoured my chest...”

Clarke’s smile grew, relishing the pink in Lexa’s cheeks from memories of their night together last week and the darkening of her eyes. 

“I know how to throw a punch,” Lexa’s eye caught Clarke’s, both of their smiles growing with the sexual tension. Lexa felt the thrumming return, the yoga had only been temporary after all. 

“So do I,” Clarke reached out to twirl a lock of Lexa’s silky brown hair that had missed the ponytail. “You look really sexy like this, sports bra… the tattoos… never thought I had a yoga kink -- or maybe everything about you does it for me?”

The air was hot, Lexa could swear electricity crackled in between them as Clarke all but lunged forward to kiss the smile on her lips, ravaging and soft. 

All of her meditation and composure forgotten, Lexa tugged Clarke in with both arms -- the way she had been hoping to. 

Clarke smiled into her and walked backwards, lips attached she inched them closer to the couch. 

‘“God Lexa,” Clarke’s hands burned Lexa’s exposed skin, caressing her abdomen and arms with urgency and kissing her with desperation. Lexa felt her resolve crumbling, her own hands traitors to discipline as she pulled Clarke’s hips close and slid them around. 

It was so easy to pull Clarke into her by her ass, squeezing the muscle -- soft and firm and, “is this--” she wanted to ask but Clarke was relentless with her kisses, “okay--”

“Yeah,” one of Clarke’s hands snuck under the support of her sports bra to cup her breast and Lexa lost all train of thought, “you can squeeze harder if you like, I enjoy that.” 

Lexa pressed her forehead to Clarke’s, her breath coming out in pants, “like this?”

She did as Clarke suggested, squeezing the rounded swell and kneading it when Clarke moaned, falling closer to her. 

“Yes, Lexa, I need you so bad -- can we, are you ready?”

The desperation in Clarke’s voice was a relief -- Lexa was not the only one. 

“Clarke,” she gently released her hold on Clarke’s behind and apologised, “I do, I really really do… but can we, is it okay if you let me -- can we just wait a little longer? I don’t want to rush it, I want to… I have to be at work and I’m sweaty I…”

She really hoped Clarke understood that it was an act she wanted to take her time with. 

Clarke’s eyes softened from lust to understanding, and Lexa relaxed -- she should have known Clarke would understand. 

“I want you like I’ve never wanted anything,” Lexa promised her, “having that with you will mean so much to me. I want it to be special, Clarke. Is that okay?”

“That’s more than okay,” and Clarke’s hand shyly slipped from her bra, “Lexa that’s… please don’t be sorry,  _ I’m  _ sorry I got so carried away--”

“No,” Lexa shyly pressed a kiss to her girlfriend’s lips, leaning the few inches down to meet them, “I feel the need to have you too, you know.”

Clarke sighed into her, “your words make it harder to control myself.” 

“Yoga and meditation do help,” Lexa offered. “Temporarily I suppose.” 

“You sound like Uncle Gustus,” Clarke giggled. “He’s been preaching yoga to me since I can remember.” 

They kissed softly, and then Lexa had to go and say, “you make my heart beat faster than my running did…”

“Okay that’s it,” Clarke stepped back, “either we both stop kissing right now and you go get ready for work or…”

“Or?”

“Or we do what we did last week, we make it more pleasurable without sticking anything inside? Because you are  _ killing _ me with your words and your body and your fucking face.”

“Sticking anything inside, Clarke?” Lexa tried and failed to stop her lips from curving into an amused smile. “Your poetic words have wooed me.”

“Ugh fuck off,” Clarke covered her face with her hands, red and embarrassed. “Stop.”

“Stop what?”

“Stop smiling--” Clarke flirtatiously shoved her shoulder and Lexa giggled, “seriously.”

Now Lexa felt a shiver in her spine when the blonde’s hand curled on her shoulder and Clarke shyly looked to her feet, offering, “we can still make each other feel good over our clothes, take the edge off?”

Memories of the sensations Calrke had given her had Lexa agreeing instantly, “okay.”

“Okay,” Clarke looked more confident now, grabbing Lexa’s hands and tugging her to the couch. “Lie down. Trust me.” 

Lexa exhaled and lay down on the small couch, legs extended. She awaited further instruction and looked properly at Clarke’s pajamas -- light pink, short-shorts and a matching short-sleeved button up. She gulped when Clarke stepped closer with intent. 

Clarke rested one knee between hers, and Lexa instinctively parted her legs, watching as Clarke laid on top of her in a cuddle that had their legs intertwined. 

“Oh,” she breathlessly realised the physics of the position when Clarke started to kiss her again, hips moving so she could feel the pressure from her thigh against her sex. 

She relished the sounds of Clarke’s gasps, curving her hands around an ass again and earning a thankful moan. Lexa started to move with her, finding the rhythm -- the tempo of their racing hearts and desperate need for release. 

Without knowing what she was doing, she pulled Clarke into her thigh closer, raising her leg and moving with more aggression up into the blonde, gasping for air when Clarke pressed into her neck, puffs of her heavy breathing and moaning a spur for Lexa to help her -- gripping hips to guide her in her wanton friction. 

“If you hurt your shoulder again and prolong our sex life I will kill you,” Clarke warned her, rubbing herself in a faster pace, “but also fuck, are you--”

Lexa gave her a desperate nod, unable to articulate words. It felt good, it felt really good. And the familiar buildup from before that her body had discovered was coming again. She paid attention to Clarke’s reactions, and felt the change in her breathing. 

Lexa let out a groan, holding Clarke closer as the blonde shuddered and released. 

“Lexa,” she whimpered, kissing across Lexa’s collarbone -- and Lexa felt her body’s climax arrive, ignited with Clarke’s desperate voice.

“Clarke,” she said gratefully, kissing her again, “thank you, Clarke. That was incredible.” 

Gently smoothing a hand over Clarke’s back and hair, she inhaled and exhaled. That felt as incredible as before. 

Clarke kissed her cheek and disentangled their limbs, looking down at Lexa with a satisfied grin. 

“That was just dry humping, to take the edge off… the hottest dry humping ever, but still, we can do that or things like that anytime you want.” 

Lexa felt her heart would burst -- how could sex possibly become better? She was curious and nervous and desperate all at the same time. 

“Anytime?” She wanted to double-check. 

Clarke made a sound, a lot like a purr as she confirmed, “mhmmm, anytime.” 

\--

\--

\--

Saturday arrived, and Lexa was murmuring her practiced speech under her breath, “you promise you’ll still be my girlfriend after tonight right?”

“Are you nervous?”

“This is my first public appearance, Clarke. I’m not nervous. I’m apprehensive.” 

“Fancy word for nervous,” Clarke nuzzled into her ear, hugging her from behind. “You look fucking hot, by the way. Relax, Lexa.” 

Lexa had her black tie attire on for the Azgeda Media Gala, the same suit Clarke had begged her to wear from their downtown shopping trip (a shopping trip that had been all over the internet claiming Clarke was ‘buying things’ for her unnamed model fling). 

If Lexa was a weaker person, she would take offense to being portrayed as a gold digging model in trashy tabloids. She quite liked the candid photo Raven sent her way in jest, of Clarke smiling at her in the street and holding her hand while pointing to the next store. She had told Clarke that Nia was going to be handling her media going forward, so Clarke had not commented to any paparazzi to reveal Lexa’s name, and Lexa was excellent at keeping her mouth shut even when an ambitious photographer had asked her to comment on ‘Clarke being her sugar mama.’

At first it had been because she was unfamiliar with the slang, but after Clarke told her what it was, Lexa had rolled her eyes. 

The tabloids would feel the wrath of Nia soon enough anyways. 

The suit she was wearing had the faintest shimmers of glitter in the beautiful black fabric, as Quint was adamant that it would give Lexa a magnificent stage presence during her speech. It was worn with her luckiest white shirt, and Clarke had begged her to let her tie the thin silk bow tie, slim and nimble. 

Lexa had washed and blow-dried her hair so it came down her shoulders in all of it’s silky chestnut glory, applied a smokey eye shadow and highlight of makeup to her face. She was essentially ready. 

“Fuck how can you look so good with  _ and  _ without makeup,” Clarke had complained. “And I can’t kiss you or I’ll ruin it. Not fair.” 

“Life is rarely fair,” she teased, loving Clarke’s laugh. Lexa was entranced, watching Clarke’s concentrated effort (the blonde had spent two hours watching youtube videos to figure it out). She rotated her stiff shoulder, stretching it out and letting Clarke continue her effort. 

“Stop moving, Lexa.” 

Lexa smiled down at her, patiently letting Clarke fumble with the knot of her bow tie for the twentieth time. “My arm is not in a sling anymore, you know. I can--”

“No,” Clarke stubbornly declined, “I almost have it this time.” 

“Clarke.” Lexa was not losing her patience -- the view was, after all, splendid -- but it was getting time for them to go. 

“Yes, Lexa,” Clarke looked up, eyelashes fluttering, “don't distract me. I almost have it.” 

“You look incredible, Clarke…”

Clarke snorted, “I haven’t even gotten dressed yet you dork.” 

Lexa smiled and checked her wristwatch. Their limo would arrive soon. “The gala starts at six, Clarke. Our ride will be here.” 

“No one actually goes at six, Lexa.” 

“Oh. But the invitation Nia sent--”

“Lexa. Stop. Moving.” 

“I’m not moving.” 

“You know what I mean,” Clarke pouted at her. 

It took a while, but a stubborn Clarke won at the end, fastening the perfect knot and fixing Lexa’s tie with a proud smile. 

“You look so fucking good, my unnamed model girlfriend. Your welcome. Let it be known that you may bring the face and the body to this brand -- but I bring the bowtie skills..” 

“Have you demoted me from supermodel hot?” Lexa snickered, her hands sliding up Clarke’s back. Now that she was free of her sling, she was greedy in her embraces. 

“As if,” Clarke pushed her gently aside, so now Lexa was the one pouting, “I’m not ruining your outfit and hair until we get back -- stop giving me those bedroom eyes.” 

“Bedroom eyes?”

“Yeah,” Clarke back trekked into the bathroom where her dress was hanging, “you know. Those ones.” 

Clarke was gone and Lexa looked into her floor length mirror one last time before inhaling and exhaling a meditative breath. It wasn’t as if she was going to war, was it? And what ‘bedroom’ eyes?

She patiently waited downstairs for Clarke, slipping into black high heels Quint had made her take. Since leaving, the man had already forwarded her a catalog of his latest collection. He was persistent. 

“Lexa! I’m ready, stop pacing,” Clarke was gliding down the stairs, her long dress flowing behind her. 

Lexa had seen her in it before at the store -- but seeing her now… a hint of makeup, dazzling jewelry, and that cursed neckline…    
  


Time stopped. 

“Is this okay?” Clarke shyly asked when Lexa hadn’t spoken for over a minute -- just staring. 

“You’re…” Lexa snapped herself out of her trance, “you’re perfect.” 

Clarke took her hand, a pleased yet timid smile on her lips, “perfect, huh?”

“I’m really lucky,” Lexa told her, “how did I get so lucky?”

A car horn beeps, breaking them from their gaze. 

“Our ride is here,” Clarke tugged Lexa by the hand clearing her throat, “I’m lucky too, you know. You’re petty perfect even though you go to parties on time. Lame, but perfect.” 

\--

The limousine ride is relatively quiet, Lexa had never particularly indulged in one but opted to for this evening because driving in heels sounded tedious. Clarke helped herself to the complimentary beer in the fridge, making a face at the taste. 

“You need to chill with the staring at my boobs unless you want tomorrow’s headline to be ‘Clarke Griffin’s model girlfriend loves titties,’ Lexa.” 

Lexa stared out the window after that. 

They pulled up to the venue and while Lexa had known it would be a new experience, she was wholly unprepared for the flurry of flashes and screams when she stepped out of the limousine. 

_ Holy shit.  _

Lexa kept her cool and glanced back as Clarke reached for the door to come out after her. Lexa extended her arm to help and when Clarke’s face was visible the level of screaming increased so much Lexa’s eardrums ached. 

“Clarke over here!”

“I love you Clarke!”

“Marry me Clarke!” 

Lexa stayed by her girlfriend’s side, keeping her hands behind her back and as much of her composure as she could with utter strangers declaring their undying love and screaming for Clarke. It was weird, but she supposed that was fame. 

Clarke politely reached for and signed some autographs, and Lexa patiently took in the red carpet experience. There were more screams and people Lexa did not recognize got a treatment similar to Clarke’s. After a few minutes, they entered the hotel venue and Lexa felt a hand between her shoulder blades as Clarke reminded her with a soft whisper, “Relax, Lexa.”

“You touched a lot of strangers' hands,” Lexa said, relaxing from Clarke’s soothing voice, “you should wash them.”

Giggling, Clarke detoured to do so in the restroom, touching up her lip colour as well and turning her head to make sure her hair was in place. It was pinned behind her ears and touched her shoulder blades in length. Lexa’s eyes trailed down the figure of her dress and when they finished their appreciation -- they locked onto blue ones in the mirror. 

“You thirsty, Lexa?” Clarke turned around, a taunt in her voice, “should we go get something to drink.” 

Lexa cleared her very dry throat, “lead the way.” 

They were early, not that many patrons yet at the Gala. Lexa found her table so she would know where to sit when dinner started -- Nia kept her at the same table Nia was seated at and Clarke was seated at a different one for the evening with other people of Ark Records. 

The Gala was a five course meal with a few speakers, and then an after party with dancing ang mingling. Currently it was the cocktail hour. 

“Are you fucking kidding me, Niylah is at my table?” Clarke whined when she saw the seating arrangement. “At least Octavia is with me. And Dad. Ugh I really hope he doesn't say shit tonight.”

Lexa didn’t like the idea of Clarke’s ex next to her all evening, even though she trusted Clarke, something protective and almost possessive coiled in her gut at the thought. 

“Clarke.”

Lexa turned as a voice greeted Clarke and she paused, momentarily stunned. A tall, bulky man who sported a beard and kept his hair longer in the middle and short on the sides raised a glass of beer and passed one to her girlfriend. 

There was something about him… she couldn’t quite place. 

They locked eyes and Lexa didn’t know what it was, but she felt an unreasonable familiarity with his face. She had never met him in her life and she frowned at the notion -- her memory was photographic. She would know if she met him. 

He was wearing a normal shirt instead of a dress shirt with this suit, and a pair of crocodile leather shoes: not formal for black tie at all. She reasoned he must be one of the rockstars. 

“Uncle Gustus!” Clarke gave him a one-armed hug that he returned, and accepted the glass of beer, sipping at it with a hum. “Thanks. I had some in the limo but it was too shit.” 

“Cheers kid,” he clinked his glass to hers and turned appraising eyes to Lexa, a protective glint in them like a father. 

“What are you doing here so early?” Calrke asked him. 

“You’re usually late Clarke but I like to be on time for shit,” Gustus chuckled. “And I brought Aden with me, have you seen him?

“Haven’t seen him yet, sorry. But, meet Lexa, my girlfriend,” Clarke introduced them. Lexa gave him a polite nod and he returned it after a moment, eyes narrowed. 

“Nice to meet you, Lexa.” He sounded nice enough so Lexa returned the sentiment. 

“Nice to meet you too, Gustus.” 

“Oh shit,” Clarke interrupted them before anything further was mentioned, “Anya’s in town?”

Lexa was curious, this was the Anya Clarke told her she used to have a crush on. A woman in a tight red dress with matching and very high heels approached them, a devil’s look in her eyes. She was pretty, and Lexa felt another irrational surge of jealousy before dispelling it. 

“Dad. Hey.”

“Anya.” 

“Clarke Griffin, I haven’t seen you since you were throwing up on New Years. Where have you been hiding?”

They embraced like old friends who clearly had a lot of history, and Lexa noted the tension between Anya and her father Gustus. Whatever that was about, neither of them really acknolwedge it. 

“You know me,” Clarke giggled before stepping back and taking another sip of her drink, “meet my girlfriend, Lexa.” 

Anya didn’t offer a handshake, crossing her arms with an icy smile, “right. Your unnamed model hookup. I’ve heard all about it. Did you bring her around here to help her get some gigs? Sorry but I can’t help you.”

Lexa’s mask almost cracked at the jibe. This woman was a bitch: noted. 

“This is so lame,” A young boy walked up, wearing a red tuxedo with gelled blonde hair, sneakers, and a frown. “Can I go home yet?”

“Aden,” Gustus said, a warning. 

“I’ll introduce you to some people, little brother, come on,” Anya gestured with her chin. 

“Fine,” Aden made to follow her before smiling at Clarke and Lexa, “Clarke is this the gold digger Uncle Jake hasn’t shut up about because even though I got asked on set about it by Brian, he still has a huge boner for you.” 

Lexa wasn’t sure which sibling was worse, Anya or Aden. The genetic relation was clear at that moment. Still, she held her tongue. 

Clarke groaned -- largely at being the cause of a thirteen year old boy’s boner -- “Lexa is  _ not  _ a gold digger, Aden. And you should be happy to be here, it’s good for your career. You don’t want to peak as a Disney child star do you?” 

He grumbled and left with Anya. Gustus sighed, “I better go Clarke, got to mingle a bit. Have you seen the Kongeda lady by chance? Indra?”

Clarke turned to her and Lexa raised her neatly plucked brow and asked him, “Indra?”

“Yeah that’s the one,” Gustus combed a finger through his beard, “I have to uh, talk to her about, uh, something.”

“She’s by the bar,” Lexa gestured with her chin, highly amused as he walked that way and waved Clarke goodbye. She turned to Clarke and asked her, “does he have a crush on Indra or am I reading into things?”

“He totally has a crush on Indra.”

They giggled and Lexa realised more and more people were starting to turn up, almost an hour after the scheduled starting time.

“Hey! Clarke!” A group waved at them, one individual in particular shrieked and attacked Clarke in a rather tight hug. 

Lexa smiled as Clarke eagerly hugged her back, “Ohmygod Octavia! It feels like a year!”

“Fucking Niylah is at the table with us what the fuck,” Octavia released her tight embrace and took Clarke’s beer, helping herself to some. “I swear your dad hasn’t shut up about your disappearing act. You should have just told me your were hooking up with a model I would have totally understood the need to rub that shit in Niylah’s stupid ass face. What a bitch.” 

Lexa saw the two guys behind Octavia get closer, and gave her politest smile, only receiving awkward looks in return. Well, this was not going as well as she had hoped. Clearly Clarke’s friends had a bias to dislike her. A very strong one. 

“Lexa this is Wells and this is Bellamy, and Octavia. My best friend.”

“She means best friends,” Wells at least offered her a handshake but Bellamy let out a loud sigh. 

These boys were in proper tuxedos, unlike Gustus, and Lexa was pretty sure they had all indulged in alcohol already from the smell. 

“I mean you are pretty,” Octavia said to Lexa in a light slur, “but don’t get too comfortable.” 

“Octavia!” Clarke said, mortified. “I told you Lexa is my girlfriend, now. Come on guys be cool.” 

“We’ll be cool when she’s cool,” Bellamy said. 

“She is cool so be fucking cool,” Clarke glared at him. 

“Pleasure to meet you all,” Lexa cut in, “Clarke, there’s Nia. I need to go greet her.”

Clarke grabbed her hand and tugged her away from the friends, annoyance clear on her faces. 

“You could have stayed to catch up with them,” Lexa said, catching up with Clarke’s steps. “I didn’t mean for you had come with me.” 

“I’m sorry about them, Lexa. You don’t need that right now, focus on your speech okay? And they’re pissing me off so I’m going to spend time with you.”

Lexa smiled, fine with that explanation as they greeted Nia. 

“Lexa!” Nia said her with a rare smile as they approached, “you look wonderful, Lexa. Is this Clarke, the girlfriend?”

“Yes, so nice to meet you,” Clarke shook Nia’s hand, “Lexa’s told me so much.” 

“You both make a very adorable couple, Clarke. I thought Lexa had sworn herself to work and would never meet anyone. Sorry we couldn’t accommodate your seats together this evening.” 

“Evening ladies,” Indra walked over, dazzling diamond earrings and a bright pink, strapless dress on her body. Clarke was surprised to see the woman had incredibly toned arms -- obviously a gym buff and most definitely Gustus’s type. “Ready for your big debut, Lexa?”

“Of course,” Lexa raised her chin confidently. Clarke swooned inside. 

\--

“I’m fucking starving, when’s dinner,” Axel waved the bartender over, wishing the dinner part of the Gala would start soon. 

“Probably in five minutes,” Jake said back, but his eyes watching closely as his daughter Clarke introduced ‘Lexa’ to Nia Queen across the room. He narrowed his eyes in contempt -- this  _ girl _ was clearly using Clarke to network the event shamelessly, he might add, before even the after party like a normal person. 

“So that’s the model everyone’s so crazy about, huh,” Axel noticed his friend’s eyes were on the far side of the room. “She’s hot.” 

“She’s practically our daughter’s age, Axel,” Jake gave his friend a disgusted look. 

“I’m sorry grandpa,” Axel sarcastically drew out, “just stating a fact. I can see why Clarke lost her mind is all. Remember Rowena? That lady had you wrapped around her finger and she was barely older than Clarke.” 

“She was ten years older,” Jake defended his choices, “so shut up.” 

“I met her briefly,” Gustus said, “she seems really familiar.” 

“Meh, I don’t see it,” Axel shrugged. 

“I do,” Thelonious had been pretty quiet until then, sipping on his champagne. 

The men had gravitated to each other as per usual. None of them ever really wore proper blacktie attire to these events, they were rockstars after all. They needed to showcase their rebellious side. Gustus had a t-shirt instead of a dress shirt, Jake kept his bow-tie loose for a tasteful peek at his clavicle, Axel had a cowboy hat and suspenders, no jacket, and Thelonious wore a vest instead of a blazer. 

“How so?” Jake asked, curious if maybe they had come across this girl before. 

“She kind of reminds me of Angella, don’t you think so?” Thelonious pointed out seriously before smirking at his friend, “the face, not the hair.”

They all snickered -- Gustus had a thing for blonde women, even Anya’s mother caught his eye because she had dyed it blonde. 

“Fuck off,” Gustus punched Thelonious in good nature, and then mentally realised that it was true.

Maybe that was what rattled him -- the eyes. That girl girl had eyes as green as Angella’s, like a forest. The face was a little similar, but Angella was a bubbly, warm, inviting person with glowing green eyes and that girl had been like a bucket of cold water with the way she stared at him. 

_ That had to be it,  _ he told himself,  _ just the colour of her eyes were familiar.  _

“Alright,” Axel said with a reluctant groan, “let’s go scare that girl a little for Jake.”

“Do it after they stop speaking to Indra,” Thelonious smirked again, “wouldn’t want Gustus to stutter again.”

Gustus growled, “I’m not above kicking your ass at a fancy party Jaha.” 

“I know,” Thelonious stopped laughing, “but when you finally get the guts to ask her out, I get dibs on telling her she has to dye her hair blonde.” 

Jake laughed -- it was funny, and some of his tension dropped with the laughter of his friends. He knew, even with his ups and downs, these men always had his back and he had theirs. 

“You know she’s the final speaker tonight right Gus,” he smirked, “Kongeda CEO was in the email.”

Gustus muttered insults at them under his breath and reached for another beer. 

\--

“Alright Lexa, see you at the table,” Nia kissed Lexa’s cheek quickly, “and remember -- take a deep breath, you will own this room tonight.”

“As I command, so it will be,” Lexa said, promising her mentor. 

Indra and Nia left and Clarke spotted her father’s gaze from the bar. Seeing his judgemental face made her fury return tenfold. 

“We should go say hi,” Lexa offered, “I can introduce myself to him properly, let him know my intentions with you--”

“Your intentions?” Clarke cut her eyes back to her, “this isn’t the fucking pinoeer ages, Lexa. If he won’t trust me, we owe him nothing.” 

“That’s anger talking,” Lexa tried to sound soothing, and she caressed Clarke’s hand with her thumb, “come, let’s just try a polite conversation?”

“Fine, but don’t say I didn’t warn you.” 

They made their way across the room, intent to reach Clarke’s father, but first a sarcastic voice interrupted them. 

“Clarke and her new  _ girlfriend _ .”

Lexa recognized her from the photos as Clarke’s ex and lifted her chin, refusing to show any emotion. 

“Niylah,” Clarke sarcastically replied to her, “just who I wanted to see, my cheating, lying, ex. Cool.” 

“Wow Clarke, you know you always got feisty before you wanted to fuck. You can just admit you want me back instead of getting all cozy with some model for the press.” 

Lexa felt her jaw click as Clarke’s hand squeezed her own tightly. A warning. 

“Back off Niylah, just stay away from me tonight and then we can both continue our lives without doing this petty routine, okay?”

Niylah was clearly not done, wanting to really aggravate Clarke like it was a game to see her react. 

“You know, babe,” Niylah turned her attention to Lexa, sultry and sweet, “if you really want modelling connections I’m the one you should be sleeping with. I know more people than Clarke and Clarke can vouch for my skills in bed, can’t you Clarke?”

Lexa clenched her fist, desperately wanting to throw a punch across Niylah’s face.

“Niylah.” 

Niylah backed off when a new voice interrupted them, crossing her arms and smirking at Clarke’s angry face as if she had won. Lexa turned her eyes from Niylah to the man who interrupted their conversation. 

He had blue eyes she recognised right away: Clarke’s father. 

“Just said hi to Clarke and her new girlfriend,” Niylah said innocently, but laced with a cunning twinkle in her eyes. “See you at the table.” 

Niylah left and Lexa finally came face to face with Clarke’s father. 

“So.” He looked her up and down, “you’re the one my daughter has decided to U-haul with. My apologies you weren’t able to get a seat at our table.” 

His tone showed he was very unapologetic about it. 

Lexa sobered -- this man clearly did not like her one bit, even though ‘u-haul’ did not make sense. U-Haul was a moving company and -- oh. Nevermind, she got it, he was upset Clarke had been staying with her. 

“Nice to meet you, Mr. Griffin,” she tried for politeness, extending a hand for him to shake. 

He looked at it and scoffed, refusing to accept. Lexa dropped her hand, choosing to stay as calm as she could. She had anticipated hostility, but clearly underestimated it. Clarke had been right. 

Gustus, Axel, and Thelonious flanked him from behind, all harsh and threatening eyes on Lexa. 

“Dad--” Clarke tried to intervene but Lexa squeezed her hand to stop her, holding her back and not wanting to make a scene on her behalf -- that would make things worse. 

“It's okay, Clarke,” she tried to reason. “Your father has a right to be concerned.” 

“Oh, I know your type,” he said to her with a low voice so only the men behind him and Calrke and Lexa would hear it. “Sweet face, sweet words… eyes on the houses and cars. You may have my daughter fooled playing all innocent and reasonable, but I will  _ end you _ and your career before it even starts.” 

“You messed with the wrong girl,” Axel added, crossing his arms. 

“You guys are being fucking dramatic,” Clarke hissed, coming between Lexa and them, “Lexa is not a gold digger okay? She’s--”

“Time for dinner!” The Gala host announced quickly, loudly interrupting all conversation in the hall. 

“Come on Clarke,” Gustus put an arm on her shoulder, “sit next to me so Niylah doesn’t bug you.” 

Clarke looked helpless as her father and the men started to walk away, her eyes looking close to tears. 

“Clarke,” Lexa assured her, keeping her voice soft, “Shhh, it will be okay. Have dinner, and after I make my speech I am sure your father will be open to meeting me with a clearer mind -- he is simply upset, okay?”

Clarke nodded, but that moping and defeated look in her eyes was back and Lexa felt anger at all the people in Clarke’s life that didn’t trust her, that made her feel this way. 

“Clarke,” Lexa pressed a quick kiss to her lips, “trust me, okay? Give it some time.”

“Okay,” Clarke gave a small smile, “you better kick ass in your speech, Lexa. All the best.”

“I will,” Lexa watched her girlfriend walk away, thoughtful and quietly enraged with what she had witnessed so far this evening. 

Until now, Lexa had found everyone mildly unpleasant, but Niylah’s words were revolting to her ears and she felt a boiling anger coursing through her veins. Jake had not understood how his protective intent was actually destroying Clarke, and Clarke’s friends were belittling her feelings. 

She suddenly understood Clarke’s reason for so much moping: the people she cared about were not caring about her.

Lexa was not going to stand by and let it go any longer. Whatever speech she had generically practiced, it was time for something much grander so everyone in this hall would know exactly who she was. 

\--

“Your girlfriend got a seat at Nia’s table huh?” Niylah said over the dinner table, “she sure works quick.” 

Clarke closed her eyes, refusing to rise to Niylah’s bait. Until now, Niylah had been keeping conversation to her plus one for the evening, giggling with her and throwing an arm around her chair. Clarke couldn’t believe she once found Niylahs rebellious shenanigans and need to be the centre of attention at all attractive. 

She took great solace knowing Nia in her suit was a one on the scale of Lexa’s ten: she had certainly upgraded beyond personality in the girlfriend department. 

Lexa’s back was to her from where they were seated, and Clarke was missing her terribly. Thankfully they were on dessert now and the few people who had spoken so far had been entertaining enough to distract the tension at the Ark Records table. 

“Shut the fuck up Niylah,” Octavia defended Clarke, “don’t be jealous Clarke upgraded to a hotter  _ model _ .” 

Clarke loved Octavia. While her best friend didn’t exactly trust Lexa’s intentions either, at least she had her back from Niylah’s bullshit. 

Niylah glowered. 

“Is this the last speech?” Aden complained loudly from his spot, “this shit is so boring.” 

“Tell me about it,” Anya yawned, “but we need to stay for the whole thing. The after party is what matters most.” 

“Dinner was decent,” Bellamy burped, patting his stomach. 

“My boy!” Axel laughs, high fiving his son. 

“Did you like dinner, Clarke?” The question came from her father and Clarke served him a glare before looking back at her plate. 

She heard her father sigh, and finally -- fucking finally -- Nia took to the stage. 

“Good evening everyone, we have had our most successful Gala yet, I am so pleased with the charitable donations record! A successful fundraiser and we will keep donations open until midnight.”

There was cheering and applause. 

“We have our keynote speaker of the evening, an extraordinary woman who has single handedly built a tremendous business empire that serves media purposes, and is here to share her experience at my personal request.”

“Kongeda lady is up,” Thelonious said, mostly for Gustus. 

“Indra is cool,” Octavia said, excited as well. 

Clarke decided to lean back and enjoy this moment: to savour the look on everyone’s face when they realised Lexa was the one who was about to get called up instead of Indra. She fixed her eyes on her father, eager to see what would happen. 

“So it is my honour to welcome to the stage, CEO of Kongeda -- Lexa Fleim!”

It was a little too satisfying, seeing the dumb epxressions on everyones faces as Lexa stood up from her seat -- the people at her table standing with her, Indra kissng her cheek and clapping. 

Lexa walked with her attractive strut right up the stage and exchanged a pleasant cheek-kiss with Nia as well, whispering something to her before taking her spot at the podium. The glitter of her blazer with the stage lights gave her a majestic pull as the room cheered and applauded, and Clarke realized no one at her table was clapping, so with obnoxious glee she stood up, clapped loudly, and cheered her girlfriend on. 

\--

As Lexa waited for the applause to die down, and she glanced around the room, humbled with the noise of the cheers. Many satisfied clients were in this room, after all. 

Her eyes found Clarke’s , recognizing the pride and joy in Clarke’s face which gave her strength. She gave Clarke a private smile and noticed that all the ‘family and friends’ at the table looked incredibly awkward, none of them even clapping. 

Determination and resolve in her eyes, she felt her gaze lock with Jake Griffin’s shocked one, and she hoped he read the look on her face, felt her challenge as she held his gaze a beat longer than necessary. 

She stood tall, bracing her arms on the podium and greeting the audience with a polite smile as the cheers finally quietened down. It was time for business.

“Good evening, everyone…” 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming up: after party, our main ladies finally get laid, more on Clarke's career too, and Abby returns from Africa


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reaction time!!! Also note: first time sin in this chapter 
> 
> Clarke having people judge her decisions and choices is very canon. Lexa was the only person in the show to every really compliment her and properly validate her efforts! I hope this story shows that. 
> 
> I want to write as true to clarke and lexa's characters as possible with a modern fame au
> 
> This story i want to switch up the usual trope where Jake is always who Clarke gets along with always and Abby who she clashes with it (parent reversal)

When Lexa was nine, Titus had told her she was meant for piano, not violin. She loved the piano, but the violin was her favourite instrument: she wanted a violin but Titus wanted her to stick to piano. 

He challenged her, dropping a thick binder of advanced music and said ‘if you can play all of these I'll get you a violin.’ 

She studied the music and pushed herself to the limits until every note, down to the staccato or arpeggio, was memorized. She had met his challenge and won her violin. When he proudly gave her a violin, it had been the single most satisfying moment in her life. 

Until now. 

Clarke was no possession, no violin; and Jake was no Titus. But seeing the shocked look on his face from the podium, seeing his expression slacken in understanding from the moment her name had been called by Nia, to the moment the applause quietened down for her voice to reach him…

It was pretty fuckng priceless and it made her change her ‘success and media’ speech from data and numbers to people and challenges. 

“It is a privilege to be asked to speak with you all today by my very own mentor, Nia Queen. Nia -- thank you for the introduction and more than that, thank you for all you do in our industry; uplifting truth, impacting lives, and philanthropy and inspiration. You have helped pave the way for myself and other women, and men as well, as an example of success. I thank you for the day you got lost on the road and we met by chance in a police station, and I thank you the most for teaching me the first fundamental lesson of success: stand tall, be strong.”

Nia’s cheeks were red from the rare praise Lexa was known to bestow, and Lexa gave her a nod as the whole ballroom thundered into applause. 

Lexa continued, the power in her voice clearer, “this Gala is a great idea, bringing the entertainment and media industry together. I would like to acknowledge a few people tonight in this room who, like Nia, have impacted my success… To Mr. Quint Johnson, thank you for designing this suit for my public speaking debut. I feel like a model.”

There was light laughter and Lexa heard Quint shout from the crowd where his table was a bit farther back, “you really should be a model, Lexa!”

The laughter was louder from the crowd this time, and Lexa chuckled into the microphone, “so I’ve been told.” 

She could see Niylah at Clarke’s table, slouching in her seat and the smile on her face grew when someone even catcalled. 

“Your biography, Quint, was one I read cover to cover, a man who has overcome so much to become what he is. Willpower is what matters in life, no matter how talented we may be -- if we do not back it up with hard work our talent is wasted.” 

There was clapping and hollering. The crowd was loving her, and Lexa relaxed into the energy.

“Mr. Jacapo Sinclair, another impactful man here tonight sitting at my table, an inventor who has procured a Nobel prize for changing technology as we know it.” Lexa shared openly, gesturing to where the man was seated. “I started college when I was thirteen years old, and his daughter Raven, my best friend today, who now works with NASA as one of their expert engineers was eleven. Honestly, we were each other’s only friend in college literally because of our age.”

There’s laughter and Lexa gets a wink from Jacapo who is sitting near Nia and all smiles, every bit the mad scientist even at a black tie event with his hair askew and outfit disheveled.

“I never felt I fit in until I met her. Isn’t that true? Until we see someone similar to us we fear we are the only ones, we have irrational fear that we don’t belong?”

The crowd loudly agreed. 

“So imagine, myself thirteen, in college a decade before most -- if I wasn’t careful I could have developed a superiority complex. Mr. Sinclair who taught me and his daughter that just because we have a high IQ doesn't mean we are smart. What point is our brain, our role in society if we do not apply it to make this world a better place? We are all meant for great things and we can all make this world a better place, we can all uplift our brothers and sisters and communities. Serve the generation that came before us, and educate the generation that will outlive us.” 

Lexa felt every single eye on her, the room was quiet and paying rapt attention to her in a way they had not paid other speakers: that was a sign she was doing well. 

“Indra Trikru, my COO,” Lexa turned thankful eyes to Indra next, pointing her out next and seeing a glimmer of surprise on the older woman’s face. “I wish to especially thank you, for taking a chance in my company and my vision when others scoffed at it saying I was too young. People speak highly of you back to me, and that is only a reflection of how well you carry yourself. Our company’s success is not mine alone, it is ours. You and every single employee at Kongeda have worked hard and long to get us where we need to be. I thank all of them as well, even though they are not here tonight.” 

Indra got very loud applause,  _ thunderous  _ and loud. Most people in this room who worked with Kongeda knew her personally, and Lexa did not want to downplay her role or let her appreciation go unannounced. It was a bonus to see the always fierce woman’s eyes sprinkle with tears. 

Lexa clapped as well, returning her smile before addressing the crowd again. 

“There are many instances and moments in my life that have contributed to where I am today. Nia asked me to address my speech this evening around how I view success -- and  _ that  _ is why I thank these people. They have influenced me, empowered me. Shaped me. Taught me.”

She felt a flash of blue and her eyes locked in battle with Jake Griffin, who was sitting stiffly in his chair, glowering. She could practically see the fumes coming out of her ears as she spoke as if directly to him. 

“That is what we owe one another -- support. The benefit of the doubt.”

Her eyes left his and traversed the crowd again. 

“I have survived. Made my entire life about going through the motions for my personal goals. And yes, hard work is an essential part of the formula. Kongeda started the day my father played me music and my ears absorbed the sound, relishing the pitch. My passion was sound quality from that day. Sounds are important. I’m happy to announce this year we have even made a government contract to improve sound quality for the hearing impaired and contribute to research for the deaf.”

Lots of cheers at that, and Lexa smiled. She was most proud about that research, it was going to help people. 

“But life should be about more than just surviving and reaching a goal.”

Lexa found Clarke’s eyes on her like a magnet, and she finally knew in that moment what people meant when they spoke of home. Clarke was her home. 

“The last person I wish to thank tonight is my girlfriend, Clarke Griffin,” Lexa said, unable to keep the fondness from her voice even as she maintained her commanding tone. “Many of you know her in this room, I’m sure. She’s an incredible artist and singer, and has grown up in this industry knowing nothing but the language of fame and money. Someone may see her and think she’s entitled, has it all… but she is so much more than that. Clarke, thank you for showing and teaching me that true strength comes from compassion, wisdom, and equality. You have tremendous success but you are so humble in an environment that is not.”

Lexa was pleased to see Clarke’s table applaud, perhaps since eyes in the room were all on them now. The applause from Octavia, Bellamy, Wells, Aden, Gustus, and even Anya seemed somewhat genuine. The applause from the others, really did not. Jake’s hands met in polite stiffness though he plastered on a practiced smile, Axel and Thelonious looked confused, and Niylah looked downright awkward. 

But all that mattered was Clarke, and Clarke looked beyond flattered and touched. She had clearly not expected Lexa to say that, having heard her mumbled and practiced speech all day long as Lexa rehearsed, and Lexa gave her a subtle nod. Wanting Clarke to know she had her back and she wanted people to see Clarke the way Lexa saw her. 

And so, she continued from there, sharing the startup year’s obstacles of Kongeda that she overcame, sharing the humorous story of how she met Indra for the woman’s hiring interview. Spoke of the rejections she faced before the first happy client opened a door of excitement, and thanking the room for their attention to a standing ovation before Nia pulled her aside and demanded photos. 

\--

“Unorthodox speech Lexa,” Nia clinked a glass of champagne to Lexa and raised her glass, “but memorable. Honestly, that was the best keynote address we’ve ever had. You even made Indra cry.  _ Indra _ .” 

“There was dust in my eye,” Indra corrected dryly, clinking her glass with Lexa’s. “You’re a natural leader.” 

That was the Indra equivalent of ‘you did make me cry, thank you for everything, let’s go farther yet.’ 

Lexa smiled. 

“Raven is going to be so pissed she missed this,” Sinclair got his phone out, fumbling for a minute, “shall we send her a selfie, Lexa?”

“Let me,” Indra offered, taking a picture of them and handing the phone back to Sinclair. 

“Jacapo you couldn’t invent an iron?” Nia teased him, his tuxedo jacket was wrinkled to match his messy hair. 

“Sorry, came straight from the lab,” he rubbed at the wrinkles haphazardly to no effect. Lexa and Indra shared private smiles. The usually recluse Sinclair was a big donator and got along with Nia enough to attend her Gala, but Nia was always requesting he discover hair gel. It was hilarious. 

“At least you’re in proper attire,” Nia droned, her tone low and unpleasant, “the Arkadia boys couldn’t even tie a bowtie. Even a normal tie. ‘Tie’ is in the fucking invite, you know? Or fucking wear a dress for heaven’s sake.” 

Lexa choked on her champagne, unable to hold back her laughter. Nia with liquor in her system was much looser on the tongue about her opinions. And this was uniquely hilarious because Nia had no clue Lexa was not on terms with those men. 

“Like that Axel, he’s all ‘Oh look at me, I snort coke and bang women for a living, let’s show up with my chest hair on display,’ it revolts me..” Nia said under her breath. “Men.”

Lexa erupted into giggles with Indra, holding a hand to her chest. 

“Hey giggles,” a smooth voice joined them and Lexa felt an arm weave through her own. She beamed, turning a warm smile to Clarke.

“Hey.” 

“So,” Clarke turned her charming smile to Indra, Nia, and Sinclair, not wanting to ignore them for Lexa’s eyes. That would be rude. “This is her ‘Thank You Squad’ huh, premium members only? How cheesy and adorable was that speech that was nothing like what you rehearsed at home?”

Indra barked out a laugh as Lexa flushed from Clarke’s tease, clinking her glass with Clarke’s flute. 

“I like you Clarke,” Indra said, “you’re the only person I’ve ever met who can make Lexa speechless.” 

“Probability of that seemed impossible until now,” Sinclair said with dry sarcasm that had them all laughing. “So Clarke, my daughter and I are huge fans of your dad! Arkadia was my first rock concert and also the first rock concert I took Raven too.”

“I’ll introduce you,” Clarke offered, even though she really, really did not want to talk to her dad tonight. 

“I’ve met him before,” he said with a big grin, “really nice guy! From the way Lexa talks about you I’m sure he’s also really proud of you. One of our fears as parents growing up with money is we weaken our children.”

“Tell me about it,” Nia rolled her eyes, “Roan is still ‘backpacking’ in rebellion. Of course backpacking to him means five star hotels. Ontari doesn’t understand credit card limits… children.” 

Indra threw a casual arm over Nia’s shoulders, “Gaia and I are doing a lot better these days. I’m sure yours aren’t lost causes.” 

“Raven was the biggest shit,” Sinclair agreed in conspiratorial parent talk. 

Lexa snorted. 

They were kind of joking, but the truth ringing in their words humbled Clarke a little bit. Maybe she could offer her dad an olive branch? Lexa had said as much in her speech, surely he would be more understanding of their relationship now? 

“Well, I’ll be heading home. I'm tired, been up for two days straight. Nia, thank you for the invitation. Indra, always a pleasure. Lexa, well done that speech made coming here worth the lack of sleep. Clarke, what a pleasure. Come by for dinner sometime with Lexa!”

He was off before anyone could say anything, and Nia smirked before commenting, “got to say, for all his weirdness he has his cute moments.” 

“You just got divorced. Again.” Indra cautioned her friend. 

“Really?” Lexa asked, since she had been unaware. Yet she was not surprised, Nia had a few ex-husbands and now another one. 

Nia smirked, “yes. Yes I did. It will be official next month. I like younger men but I selected too immature for this one. So, Clarke. Tell me about yourself.” 

Clarke was nervous -- not only was this Nia Queen, who yes she had met professionally on occasion and thought was awesome, this was now also Lexa’s mentor. Someone who Lexa valued. She wanted to make a good impression for Lexa’s sake. 

“How did you and Lexa meet?” Nia continued on, not giving her a beat. 

“Funny story,” Clarke fondly recalled her first impression of Lexa, “we got stuck together in a hospital room for ten hours. I was a little drunk, she was a little judgy.” 

“You were quite drunk and I was very bored,” Lexa corrected, amused. 

“We started talking. Most people look right through me when they know who I am,” Clarke lost herself in the memory and recalled her surprise at Lexa’s patience and kindness, “but Lexa saw me for who I am and I was a total goner.” 

Lexa swooned at Clarke’s retelling of events. 

“Hm, a modern fairytale in the works,” Nia said, snapping them from their trance and analyzing them like a puzzle. “Well, Lexa has always kept her heart quite closed. You are more than meets the eye, aren't you Clarke Griffin? Not just a pop star or daughter of a famous actress and rock legend. I’m intrigued.”

Clarke tilted her head up confidently, “people always put others in boxes. One thing I’ve learnt from my mother’s acting career at least is that someone can not simply be one thing, there are layers behind that thing. Human life is not one-dimensional, we are all multifaceted.”

“My thoughts entirely,” Nia concurred. “Journalism is the same, the surface only tells so much of the story… You know, Lexa and I will be marching forward with an exclusive interview for Azgeda next month, can I entice you to the same? I know a good story when I see one.” 

“Sure,” Clarke was surprised -- the first offer for an interview that had nothing to do with her mother or father’s name, simply something from her own opinion and effect. “I’d be open to that.” 

She caught Lexa’s proud smile and Clarke blushed in return. 

\--

Jake had loved Abby with passion, even writing one of his best songs about the way she made him feel (sexual innuendos and romantic poetry). They loved each other like without knowing each other and they had no regrets -- how could they when their love produced Clarke?

Even though he knew him and Abby were not meant to be, the divorce had been painful. He lost himself for sometime in tours and parties to get over it, slept around to feel wanted. He kept some girlfriends and Rowena had been one he thought really cared about him so if she wanted things, he bought them. 

When he found out the truth about her he had been more embarrassed than devastated with her deception. He never thought he would feel like that of embarrassment in his life again and made the decision then and there he would never let people use him again. 

Unfortunately he felt an even deeper sense of embarrassment when _ Lexa Fleim _ was called to the stage as keynote speaker, addressing the crowd with words of electric intent. When she locked eyes with him and smugly talked about giving people the benefit of the doubt, Jake decided then and there that he was not going to like her. 

Yes he had been wrong about her and it caused a rift between him and Clarke -- but that uppity bitch was fucking  _ his  _ daughter and had embarassed him in front of his friends and family for the last time. 

It was war. 

He would not be the fool again. 

\--

“Hey.” Lexa felt a poke on her side and turned surprised eyes to find a short human beside her, eyes on the floor in embarrassment. She had gone to freshen up while Clarke had been talking with Octavia near the loud music. There was only so much of the head-banging drivol that passed for music inside she could handle. She was in no rush to go back inside just yet. 

She smiled politely at the boy, “Aden, right?”

His hair gel was a little scruffy now, and Lexa saw the familiar cheekbones he had to his half-sister Anya. Why he was talking to her was surprising, but Lexa didn’t mind as much.

“Um, yeah,” Aden scuffed his sneakers nervously on the floor and looked up, “your speech wasn’t that lame. It was pretty cool.” 

Lexa’s smile widened at that, pleasantly surprised, “thank you.” 

“Yeah, so,” Aden shrugged as if he really didn’t want to be there, “sorry for calling you a gold-digger. Clarke always knows what she’s doing. She always gives me the best advice. Sorry.” 

Lexa took in this young boy -- spoiled and entitled, yes, but the only one willing to apologize for his behaviour. She towered over him in her high heels but as Clarke had said to Nia -- people were multifaceted. She saw a misunderstood and frustrated boy and offered some advice. 

“You’re under a lot of pressure, aren't you?” She said to him, understanding his point of view. “I see it in Clarke, too. You were raised under a magnifying glass. If some other kid did something irresponsible they get reprimanded, yet if you did the same it’s a tabloid’s treasure. I've experienced a little bit of it this week myself, but you’ve been doing it your whole life.” 

Aden looked up at her in surprise, “yeah that’s… yeah. No one seems to get that.”

Lexa said gently, hoping to offer advice, “how you carry yourself is your reputation. I know I can’t begin to imagine the pressure you’re under, but if you want change to happen you have to be the one to change things. You’re a very nice young man, and strong too.” 

Aden flushed red like this outfit and rubbed his neck awkwardly, “you really think so? Everyone says I’m a moody kid.” 

“What others think of us can not matter more than what we think of ourselves,” Lexa reached her hand out to shake his, “if I let everyone’s opinions get to me this evening, I let them win.” 

He observed her hand and timidly shook it, a genuine smile on his face, “cool. Um, you’re nice too.” 

  
“Thank you, Aden.” 

“Clarke!” Aden brightened when Clarke approached them, dropping her hand. Octavia was with her as well and Lexa hoped she was met with less hostility. “Lexa is  _ so  _ cool. Is she coming to the family reunion next month?” 

“I don’t know, Aden,” Clarke hesitated, “I’m not even sure if I’ll be coming this year.” 

“What!” He scowled at her, “ _ everyone _ goes to family reunion. Even  _ Anya _ .”

“You can’t ditch reunion,” Octavia whined next to her, puppy eyes like Aden. 

“Maybe if dad apologizes to Lexa,” Clarke shrugged, feeling protective of her girlfriend. 

“If you’re not going, I’m not going,” Aden huffed before storming off. “Lexa, you can come right?”

Lexa turned curious eyes to Clarke, “reunion?”

Octavia chimed in before Clarke, “we have an Arkadia ‘family’ tradition. Once a year our dads pick a spot for a couple of weeks or so when they’re on break and we just vacation as a family. Last year we yachted in the sea, it was pretty awesome except for Bellamy getting seasick.” 

Aden snickered, “his girlfriend dumped him after all his whining.”

Lexa smiled politely at her too, “sounds very nice.” 

Octavia returned the smile, “You would be very welcome, Lexa. For the record, I am sorry for how everyone was to you, and I’m sorry I told Clarke to slow down things… I was just worried about her. One day she’s crying over Niylah and the next she’s telling me she’s pretty much moved in with you, as her best friend--”

“You were being a good friend,” Lexa excused Octavia smoothly, “Clarke is lucky to have you looking out for her. I take no offence, Octavia.”

Octavia was relieved and then suggested, “how about some shots then? To celebrate?”

“Can I have one?” Aden asked, following them inside. 

“Sure you can, a shot of coke you little punk,” Clarke lightly punched his shoulder. 

Lexa smiled, happy things were getting better between her and Clarke’s friends. She followed the two women to the open bar, but could’t stop the widening of her eyes when she heard Octavia loudly ask Clarke, “Does she always speak with the grammar of a textbook?”

“ _ Yes _ , isn’t it hot?”

\--

From then on, Lexa observed a much lighter, happier Clarke in her element. Throughout the rest of the after party, people floated to her. 

While Clarke had seen her home and her office, this was Clarke’s world and she thrived in it. 

While Lexa was the keynote speaker for the evening, people greeted her and complimented as they mingled during the after party, but they fell around Clarke’s feet often gushing. 

She was glad she had unintentionally, or perhaps it was rather very intentionally, claimed Clarke as her girlfriend during her speech so that all these people didn’t think Clarke was available. 

Lexa had never felt territorial before but she stayed patiently by Clarke’s side as some drunk men and women who laughed too loudly from Clarke’s charming jokes and tales stayed close. 

After shots, Lexa had chatted some polite exchange with Bellamy and Wells who also apologised for their earlier behaviour. Then Clarke was approached by a group of models with Anya, all of them recalling a crazy party in Amsterdam. 

“Your father must be so proud, Clarke,” this woman was tall and all legs, one of Anya’s pretty model friends. 

Anya had an eye roll from the words ‘father’ and ‘proud’ in the same sentence and tipped the last of her drink back into her throat.

Lexa didn’t understand why this attractive and tall model felt the need to touch Clarke’s arm and shoulder so much as they laughed, but she remained impassive as she could, a polite smile and timed sip of her drink to keep her emotions in check. 

Jealousy was ugly and foreign to her. 

“Anya let’s grab a smoke,” Tall Model slurred to Anya, releasing Clarke at last, “later Clarke.” 

“Bye Cindy!” 

Lexa gripped her glass when Tall Model kissed Clarke’s cheek sloppily and left with Anya. Anya had still been consistently bitchy, not at all apologetic for her earlier behaviour. 

Anya hadn’t been intentionally rude to her earlier, Lexa had since understood the woman was just always bitchy and rude to everyone. 

“Later Clarke,” Anya gave Clarke a quick side-hug, “enjoy the rest of this shitshow. If I don’t see you tonight, I’ll see you around. Reunion?” 

“Let’s see,” Clarke said to her, “Dad’s been a big asshole to Lexa.”

“Bring your not-model girl, who gives a fuck.” Anya looked at Lexa, drunk eyes that held more amusement than anything. 

Lexa bristled under the stare, the less time she spent with Anya the better. 

“Take care Ahn,” Clarke said back, “Gustus means well, you know?”

Anya scoffed, “whatever. You know,” she addressed Lexa now before heading off to where Cindy had gone for a smoke, “you would have never lasted a second as a model, Miss  _ Prissy _ .” 

Lexa narrowed her eyes at the woman. ‘Prissy,’ was a word she was familiar with. Cackling, Anya left them to go smoke with her friend as Lexa glared at her back. 

“Anya is always a bitch don’t mind it,” Clarke kissed her cheek. 

“Her words don’t affect me,” Lexa said with a small bite to her tone. She had been affected and the amused smile Clarke gave her said as much. 

“I’m kind of drained, you want to get out of here? I’m just going to go say my goodbyes to Octavia, Wells, and Bellamy.” 

“I would also like to leave, yes,” Lexa said, wanting some quiet and privacy after all the socialising, “but should I speak with your father first?”

Clarke sighed, looking annoyed at the mention of Jake, “don’t know where the fuck he is, they all kind of dissappeared after I saw them grab some beers… let’s just go, we can catch up with him anothe time?”

“Of course. I’ll go make sure the driver is in the back exit, if that’s okay? I’d like a few minutes of fresh air.”

“Yes please, the fans out front are awesome but I am way too tired for more of that. See you in five minutes?” 

“Meet you there.”

Lexa watched Clarke go after a gentle squeeze to her hand, quickly rushing to bid a goodnight to her friends. Lexa looked around and snuck as stealthily as she could to the private exit Nia had assured her she could use when leaving. 

She was able to breathe when she exited, politely greeting the security guards there. It was quiet out here, and for a brief moment she closed her eyes and reflected on the Gala. Her speech had been good, clients were happy, and Clarke… Clarke was glowing. 

It was a success, and while making business deals was a whole lot less aggravating than keeping her cool around Clarke’s ‘friends and family,’ she was proud to have so far maintained her composure. 

Her phone buzzed and she lifted it to her ear answering the driver she had hired for the evening, “are you close?”

“Five minutes Ms. Fleim, sorry.” 

“That’s alright,” she said gently, hanging up. 

The door she had just exited from opened noisily and Lexa turned her head at the sound, expecting Clarke but instead finding Clarke’s father. 

His eyes showed hostility when he saw her and she felt his unhappiness with her presence. Apparently her speech and identity reveal had not pleased him at all. 

She turned to him, fully keeping her hands rigid behind her back to stay tall. She lifted her chin an inch, defiance disguised as a polite greeting. 

“Heyyyyy,” the slurring man in the cowboy hat noisily stumbled out behind him, “where are we going tonight boys?”

The other two bandmates, Gustus and Thelonious stumbled out with far off laughter and Lexa could tell they were all pretty drunk. 

“Oh shit, it’s the girlfriend.” Axel said loudly upon noticing her staring match with Jake. The security guard closed the door behind them, essentially locking Lexa in the secured alley with the four men she had met earlier that night. 

Four men who clearly didn’t care to apologise, who were drunk and… Lexa felt a sudden burst of anger in her belly. 

“Mr. Griffin,” she said, refusing to blink under his harsh stare. 

“Ms.  _ Fleim _ ,” he drawled out, a similar drunk slur to his voice as he walked a foot closer to her, finger pointed at her, “so. You’re a businesswoman, huh?”

“Yes.” 

“Alright,” Thelonious seemed to be the most sober one, lifting Axel’s arm around his shoulders, “our limo will be here soon.” 

“Strippers!” Axel yelled loudly. “Let’s get some strippers tonight.” 

Lexa’s disgust on her face from their behaviour must have been obvious because she noticed Gustus walk closer to stand behind Jake. 

“So you’re not a gold digger but you -- I don’t like you,” Jake sneered at her, “you think you’re better than everyone else.” 

Gustus put a hand on his shoulder, “Griffin, come on. Not now.” 

He shrugged the hand off and continued, “You may be the success of the night, giving a nice speech and having a company that’s just getting noise now for a few years of success, but I've been the  _ king  _ of this city -- this industry -- since before you were  _ born _ . Your fancy clothes and words don’t mean shit here. So enjoy it while it lasts, sweetheart.”

Lexa had put up with a lot all night, but in that moment she was unable to stop her temper as it flared it’s ugly head. 

She stepped into Jake’s personal space, glad that her high-heels gave her the height to match him. The men behind him quietened, sobering up, and Lexa meant it for Jake’s ears only, but she knew they heard her as well. Good. 

“You know nothing about me or what I’m capable of. Back off.” Her voice had all the anger and venom she had so far held back. 

Jake smirked back at getting a rise out of her, matching the tone of her voice but louder, “I’ve seen success come and go in this city, the time will come when you fizzle out. Having real success -- what we have built and maintained -- that takes grit,  _ kid _ .”

“You’re inebriated Mr. Griffin,” Lexa stepped back, not wanting to respond to him any more. It was futile. He was still upset and Lexa was not going to intellectually point out the flaws of his argument -- it was like he failed to realise he was contractually obliged to her company for the next five years. 

“You need to stay away from Clarke!” He said next, and that the one thing she could not do. 

She would  _ not  _ stay away from Clarke. As long as Clarke wanted her, Lexa was there to stay and Jake needed to know that. 

“It’s Clarke’s choice who she stays with,” Lexa said back, glaring daggers at his immaturity, and willing him to speak civilly with her icy tone. “Not  _ yours  _ and certainly not mine.” 

“She’s  _ my  _ daughter,” he spat back. “You’re just making her feel good after she’s had her heartbroken, taking advantage of her naivety!” 

“I am doing nothing of the sort,” Lexa’s hands curled into fists, “as her father you should listen to her.” 

“Don’t tell me about my daughter, you punk!”

A limousine pulled up and Lexa was grateful when the driver she recognized got out to open the door for her, snapping her attention from Jake’s tantrum. 

The door opened again and Clarke came running out, “sorry Lexa I was -- what’s going on here?”

Lexa saw Jake sober up at his daughter’s arrival, and before he could speak Lexa excused him. 

“Our limo is here, Clarke,” she said, stepping away from Jake but knowing the tone of her voice was still laced with quiet fury. 

“Nothing, Clarke,” Gustus intervened, dragging Jake’s shoulder back with force this time. 

“Did you apologize to Lexa, dad?” Clarke confronted him, arms crossed, not willing to let go what she walked in on. 

“For what? So she’s not a gold-digger so what.” Jake was petulant, running a hand through his tussed hair and still pissed Clarke had not’ spoken to him all night until now. 

“Unbelievable,” Clarke muttered, disappointed with him before stomping to the limousine door held open. “Let’s go Lexa. Goodnight boys.” 

“Night Clarke,” all the men except Jake said back to her. 

Lexa paused once more before sliding into the limousine behind Clarke, catching Jake’s hurt and pissed off expression that Clarke was leaving with her.

He frowned at her and she did not bid them goodnight. 

\--

“What a smug little--!” Jake turned indignantly around to his friends, “she’s making me look like the bad guy!” 

“Wow,” another voice joined the men outside, making them realise they had not been alone, “Miss  _ Prissy’s  _ taking your little girl home to screw her brains out and you pushed Clarke right into her arms. Nice one, Uncle Jake.” 

Gustus threw exasperated eyes to his eldest child, Anya.

Unknown to them all had watched everything from a darkened corner. She had a cigarette in her lips and and her cellphone in her hand. Ever since he could remember Anya had no filter for calling things out as she saw them. 

“Not now, Anya,” he cautioned her, knowing Jake was very sensitive about Clarke at the moment. 

“You’re lucky these guys have to sign non disclosures,” Anya nodded to the security guards who stayed by the door, silent and large. “Or every paper would know you had a pissing contest with a girl over your daughter. Classy.” 

“Guy or girl doesn't matter,” Jake defended himself, “what does she know about Clarke’s career? Clarke has just thrown caution to the wind for her as if we don’t exist! A complete stranger over her father?”

Anya rolled her eyes. Jake and Clarke were the most bullheaded stubborn people she had ever known. Griffin pride was delicate. 

“Jaha where’s our ride?” Gustus asked his other calmer friend, “and Anya, please, go inside. Did anyone else see?” 

“Whatever,” she shrugged, heading back inside without bidding her father a goodnight. “No, just me.” 

Gustus sighed as she left them, “at least Clarke cares what you think enough to be angry, Jake. My kids don’t care what I think at all.” 

Jake turned his eyes to Axel, he did need to blow off some steam and not think about that girl touching his daughter and creating a rift between them.

“Strippers.” 

“Yes!” Axel cheered. 

“I’m calling it a night,” Gustus excused himself -- he never really joined them for more than drinks and cigars these days. “Got to take Aden home.” 

“Ask Indra out, if she’s drunk enough she might agree,” Thelonious teased him, getting a middle finger. 

\--

Clarke closed the door behind them, noticing the not-so-subtle tension in Lexa’s shoulders as her girlfriend kicked off her high heels and combed an irritated hand through her hair. 

Lexa had been tense and quiet in the car since they left. Clarke waited, wanting to know what her father said to piss her girlfriend off so much. Angry Lexa was new. 

“Relax, Lexa,” she stepped out her own shoes, rubbing between Lexa’s shoulder blades. “What did he say?”

“Your friends at least had the decency to apologize!” Lexa seethed, her voice rising now that they were in the privacy of her home, “Aden -- a  _ thirteen  _ year old boy -- was the first to apologize to me. But those men? Grown men?”

Clarke sighed, whatever Jake had said to her father had  _ really  _ killed the high of the evening. 

“I told you, he won’t listen,” Clarke really kind of hated her dad right now. “We know how to hold grudges.” 

“ _ Rock stars _ ,” Lexa paced into her living room, her voice loud and dripping with malice as she let go of all the anger she kept under a lid during the evening. “More like loud, noisy children needing attention! Stumbling around drunk! You were raised by men who are ending their night at a  _ strip club, _ Clarke.”

Clarke watched Lexa carefully, she had never seen Lexa like this: angry, furious, livid in her emotion and showing an energy that was not patient or gentle. 

“You were raised by such immature men? They demean you, Clarke! Do they really think so little of you they can’t wish you happiness? Am I -- am I missing something?” Lexa removed her tailored blazer and threw it aggressively at the couch, “It was very  _ clear  _ after tonight that I am not a gold-digger, correct?!”

“It was, it was very clear,” Clarke assured her, weary as Lexa continued to fume and pace. 

Suddenly, Lexa sucked in a deep breath and exhaled, closing her eyes. 

She opened much calmer eyes to Clarke and her voice was softer when she spoke again, “I’m sorry Clarke, for being upset. I just -- you told me and I feel as if I let you down still, unable to get along with him.” 

“You have done nothing of the sort, okay?” Clarke promised her, eyes soft at her girlfriend. “Frankly I’m shocked you were not angrier earlier. Do you always do that?”

“Do what?” Lexa rubbed the migraine from her head. 

“Keep things in until it explodes.”

Lexa was silent before chewing her lip, “once.” 

“Once?”

“Okay, more than once, but, yes. I can have moments of great… anger.” 

“Nice to know you’re human, I guess,” Clarke tried to keep it lighthearted. 

“Rarely, Clarke, I mean it. I prefer to keep anger out of my life. If I’m upset I usually play music or meditate until it passes.” 

There was a quiet beat Lexa felt frustrated all over again. 

“I’ve ruined our evening, I’m sorry, Clarke. I had sincerely hoped your father would behave differently tonight, we would get along, and you would feel better.” 

Clarke was torn -- her father was still her father. But Lexa made the choice so easy: Lexa wanted to support her, do what made her happy. Her father wanted Clarke to do what he thought made Clarke happy. The difference struck her. In time she was sure her father would chill out, but for now and definitely for tonight Clarke was exactly where she needed to be and exactly with who she needed. 

“You haven’t ruined anything…” Clarke finally stepped into her space and tucked some of Lexa’s hair behind her ear before resting their foreheads together. “He will cool off eventually. We are stubborn people, us Griffins. I once dug a hole in the backyard and put the keys to all of his cars in it so he wouldn’t go for a weekend getaway with one of his girlfriends.”

Lexa laughed, a small one, but her temper considerably tamed with Clarke’s proximity. 

“You’re allowed to be angry, Lexa. He’s being unfair to you. With me you don’t have to hide who you are the way you do with others,” Clarke promised her. She had gotten to know Lexa very intimately and had observed her with some of her closest and trusted people this evening. 

Lexa was relaxed around them, but she was not  _ Lexa _ . She was not the girl in this home the way she was the girl outside, and Clarke felt privileged to know the real Lexa. 

“You’re different,” Lexa shrugged, shyly looking down before looking back at Clarke, “you’re easy to…”

Her voice broke off with emotion, but Clarke knew what she meant and smiled, kissing Lexa softly with every ounce of love and appreciation she felt in that moment. 

They broke apart, breath mingling sweetly, and Lexa felt safe and protected -- she hoped she made Clarke feel the same. 

“Clarke I’m ready,” she whispered. 

“Are you,” Clarke hesitated, “are you sure Lexa? We don’t have to tonight, I don’t want you to feel like you have to.”

“I want to,” Lexa dragged her nose across Clarke’s cheek, pressing a sweet kiss to her reddening cheekbone, “if you want to?”

“God yes,” Clarke sounded as desperate as she felt but suddenly nothing else mattered in the world. 

There was no angry father, jilted friends, media or drama. There was just them. 

\--

Clarke giggled, watching Lexa setup and light candles around the room. A lot of candles. She was sitting on the bed, patiently waiting for her girlfriend who had requested Clarke let her get some ‘things’ ready first. 

‘Things’ meaning candles and dim lights. 

“Is this romantic enough?” Lexa asked, looking at the twenty candles she had surrounding the bed on her dress, night table, and window sill. “I also made sure to change the bedsheets earlier today just in case... so they’re fresh.” 

“You planned this?” Clarke asked her in surprise, realising that the candles had been set moved into the room as if Lexa wanted them ready. 

“Yes,” Lexa confessed, “is that okay?” 

“Everything is perfect Clexa, come sit,” Clarke requested, patting the bed next to her to invite Lexa over. 

Taking a deep breath in, and exhaling her nerves, Lexa sat down next to Clarke, their bodies turned towards each other at the end of the bed. 

“You’re beautiful,” Clarke told her, before moving in for a kiss, gently holding Lexa’s hair back from her ears. 

They kissed in the dim lights, candles flickering in shadows. There was no rush and Lexa felt her heart pounding nonetheless, afraid it would fall from her chest. 

“Clarke?”

“Yeah, Lexa?” Clarke leaned back, eyes simmering with want. 

“I love you,” Lexa said softly, needing Clarke to know before they proceeded. 

Clarke’s throat bobbed with emotion, her eyes mirroring what Lexa felt as she said it back, “I love you too.” 

They kissed again, a kiss laced with desire that left their heads spinning. It was different from every kiss shared until that moment, more depth and meaning. 

“All I could think when I was tying this on you,” Clarke’s fingers tugged her slim, ribbon like bowtie loose, “was how much I wanted to take it off like this… unwrap you. Make love to you...” 

Lexa panted as they kissed, dimly aware of Clarke tossing her silk ribbon away and starting to work at undoing the buttons of her shirt. Lexa let her arms rest on Clarke’s bare biceps, rubbing gently up her to her shoulder and down as her fingers loosened each button with ease. 

Clarke’s skin was soft and shivering, Lexa moaned into her mouth. 

Soon Clarke was tugging the unbuttoned shirt’s tuck free from her slim and very tight pants next before pushing it back from her shoulders so it would be removed. Lexa helped her discard it aside before she was pulling Clarke in by the waist, wanting her and reveling in the bare skin of their arms touching. 

“Help me out of my dress,” Clarke breathlessly pleaded, getting up from the bed and standing. She held her hand out for Lexa who took it. 

Lexa slowly stood up with her, mesmerized with the kiss-swollen lips and tangled hair. Without her high heels on, they were closer in height. 

“Before you take it off can I,” Lexa was no longer embarrassed to ask, “can I kiss them?”

Clarke’s answer was clearly a ‘yes’ as she reached up to tug her face down. Lexa pressed into the voluptuous chest that had been torturing her with it’s neckline all evening. She used both of her hands to reach up and squeeze and knead them through the silky blue fabric before leaning back up to reclaim Calrke’s lips in a hot kiss. 

She fondled a little rougher than she usually did, earning a gasping moan from Clarke and a broken, “Lexa, my dress, please take it off.” 

Lexa nodded, feeling Clarke spin around and finding the zipper on her back with shaky fingers. She tugged it down slowly, the sound loud and tense until it met its end and the dress fell to ground in a soundless pile. 

Clarke’s back was smooth and defined, and Lexa felt the wetness in her thighs grow sticky from the view, getting even wetter when the blonde turned back around to face her and show off what had been hiding under her dress all night. 

_ Nothing _ . 

“You were naked under the… the whole night?” Lexa felt hot. 

“This dress doesn’t exactly accommodate a bra and,” Clarke looked away guiltily, “you were saying we were late so I just kind of skipped the underwear part?”

Lexa was aroused, she was so aroused it hurt. Clarke had been naked under there all night -- it was fucking hot. But her reason was hilarious and so she laughed, unable to hold it. 

“You’re just such a stickler for time, and it was a big night for you,” Clarke was laughing with her now, fingers dancing along the strap of Lexa’s bra flirtatiously, “I’m never going to live this down, am I?”

“Let’s just say this is proof you love me, you’re willing to save the five seconds it takes to put underwear on. Those five seconds made all the difference in the thirty minutes we were late, Clarke.” Her sarcasm was more flirtatious than usual, and God, Lexa was so in love with this witty woman. 

“Fuck off,” Clarke leaned forward to kiss her jaw, her eyes twinkling in delight from Lexa’s laughter. There was no offense at all in her voice as she gestured around the room, “you’re the one who had to light every candle before letting me kiss you. Dork.” 

It was insane how they could be whispering their love for one another one minute, lustfully kissing the next, and then teasing each other. Clarke had never felt so at ease with anyone in her entire life. 

Clarke bit her bottom lip in appreciation and soaked the vision of Lexa into her mind -- knowing this memory would stay with her for eternity and praying she never forgot it. Lexa’s breasts were lifted in a lacy black bra, and she stood barefoot with tight black pants, her hair loose past her shoulders and her eyes green, a bright emerald green in the dim light. 

“Your turn,” Clarke stepped forward, hands on Lexa’s waistband and tugging her forward. Lexa fell into her with a kiss and shy smile, hands on her shoulders before they cupped her neck. 

Clarke unfastened the button and unzipped, tugging the short zipper down and reaching around to grip Lexa’s ass, another moan leaving her lips. 

“Your yoga pants do this no justice,” she said to Lexa, whose hands were lost in her hair as Clarke’s lips moved along the column of her throat. 

Lexa shuddered when Clarke kissed down her clavicle and across the tops of her breasts before kneeling to bring her pants down to the ground. 

She looked down, her breath hitching at the way blue eyes were staring up, inhumanely turned on when Clarke peppered light kisses across her abdomen and then along the waistband of her silky black lingerie. 

“Clarke,” her own voice foreign to her, almost animalistic in its need. 

Clarke stood up, her hands moving around Lexa's waist and sliding up slowly, burning a trail on Lexa’s spine in their path to unhook her bra and remove it. 

“I can smell how bad you want me,” Clarke whispered hotly into her ear, dropping the bra on the ground in the pile that was Clarke’s blue dress as her finger hooked into the seam of the last barrier Lexa was wearing.

Lexa felt herself guided back to the edge of the bed, a leading touch on her shoulder, and she couldn’t help it -- a few salty tears leaked from her eyes as a naked Clarke Griffin stood above her, in love with her and about to take her to bed. 

This was what symphonies were made from: beauty at its finest. 

“Are you okay?” Clarke’s thumb gently brushed the tear away, concern in her voice. 

“Yes,” she promised, voice thick with emotion. “You’re the most beautiful thing that I’ve ever seen.” 

Clarke’s eyes shone from the compliment, “It’s like you’ve never seen a mirror…”

\--

Lexa had to admit kissing while naked was a whole lot better. She could feel Clarke’s breasts against her own as they fell into her fresh egytpian sheets. The tickle of Clarke’s hair when she pressed sweet nips along her neck and whispered, “I’m going to taste you first, okay?”

She was putty, her body no longer her own to control as it melted to Clarke’s touch. Hands parted her thighs as blonde hair and soft lips moved down in loving descent. 

“Here this will be better... You good?” Clarke encouraged her legs over her shoulder and Lexa couldn’t believe a face -- an angelic face -- was looking back at her from between her legs. 

Her voice was lost to her so all she could offer Clarke was a nod, feeling the anticipation when Clarke kissed the inside of her thighs. Next, she pressed her mouth against Lexa’s sex and Lexa saw stars. 

Clarke’s tongue tasted and devoured her and Lexa had stared into blue eyes until she couldn’t stand it anymore, arching from the bed with a gasp and a feeling so much stronger than the previous orgasms she experienced with Clarke. This one stole the very breath from her lungs, hung her in a purgatory of pleasure before washing through every nerve. She was sweating, catching her breath, and Clarke was sliding back up her body and nuzzling into her neck. 

“How are you doing?” The blonde sweetly asked her, a murmur of affection. 

Lexa sighed -- a sigh that carried every ounce of satisfaction in her body. 

“Never better.” she turned on her side, unable to contain the happiness in her smile. “Thank you, Clarke…”

“You don’t have to thank me everytime, Lexa,” Clarke giggled, brushing a gentle thumb on her cheekbone. “I love you.” 

Lexa’s heart swelled with love and she asked, “can I make you feel good too?”

A whimper was what Clarke answered her with, leaning forward to kiss her. Lexa only realised after they kissed that she could taste herself on Clarke’s lips and it was so…  _ dirty _ and hot. She moaned. 

Clarke rolled onto her back, and she followed before leaning back to ask her, “how should I -- what would you like?”

Blue eyes fluttered with arousal as Clarke’s nostrils flared, “what are you comfortable with?”

“I’ve been reading,” Lexa’s hand gravitated to Clarke’s hips, “my mouth or my fingers?”

“Let’s start with your fingers,” Clarke requested grabbing Lexa’s hand and guiding it down, “I’ve been thinking of this since you played piano with one hand… they’re so long and soft… can you start with two?”

Lexa’s fingers were always so soft, and when they entered her Clarke clutched desperately at her shoulders. 

“You’re so wet, Clarke,” Lexa whispered, pressing her forehead to Clarke’s before changing the angle of her leg to press against her hand. 

Clarke let out gasp, blunt nails digging in harder as she held Lexa close. “Fuck, Lexa, fuck.” 

“Does that--”

“Trust me, it feels good… kiss me, please.”

Lexa acquiesced, kissing her with thorough intent and moving her fingers. She had never done this before, not even on herself, and every pump and curl she lost herself. 

She had always been able to play instruments, but no instrument was as beautiful as this one -- as Clarke arched into her gasping her name. 

\--

\--

\--

“Hey mom,” Clarke answered her on facetime, carrot in her mouth and a smile Abby missed tremendously. 

“Don’t mom me, I haven’t seen you in ages.” Her dramatic scold got an eye roll and Abby burst into laughter, “sorry, I’ll play cool mom now darling. How are things?”

“They’re good,” Clarke shrugged her shoulders, eyes looking away as a blush coloured her cheeks. 

“Good? Clarke, my publicist updates me on any news involving you. I know all about Lexa Fleim.”

Clarke covered her face and groaned, “dad hates her. She is also not a fan of his. It’s shit, mom. I love her.” 

“Well let me say hello, honey. I got a very long voicemail from your father about how you’ve left him to move in with her and I should call you about it -- at least let your mother meet the girl causing so much drama.” 

“Hold on,” Clarke got up from the kitchen, carrying her phone with her and munching on her carrot. “She fed me carrots and went to… something.” 

Abby smiled fondly, watching her beautiful daughter glance around and head up some stairs. 

“Lexa?” Clarke called out before entering a bedroom. 

“Yes, Clarke -- I’m just organising all these extra clothes you have. What do you need, my love?”

Abby watched as Clarke’s face turned bright red from the pet name and had to admit, that was the cutest interaction she had ever witnessed. 

“My mom wants to say hi,” Clarke mumbled, turning the phone around so Lexa could see she was on it. 

From the camera, Abby could see ‘Lexa.’ She had seen photos of her of course, read a decent article from Nia and heard the rumours Clarke had been fornicating with a model. The girl had an elegant and classic beauty, cheekbones and eyes that knowing Clarke had been her daughter’s downfall. 

“Hi Lexa,” Abby spoke, realising the girl looked briefly terrified. She was surrounded by cardboard boxes and Abby had to admit, anyone that organised Clarke’s particular brand of messy was bound to be a keeper. 

“Hi Mrs Chancellor -- I mean, Kane,” Lexa stood up and approached a polite smile on her face, “Please excuse, I was um… I didn’t know you would be calling.” 

“Clarke finally picked up,” Abby jokes, “you remind me a lot of my friend Angella -- Angella Black. Doesn’t she, Clarke?”

Clarke shrugged, “not really... I mean, Lexa is the last person you would ever find in rehab.” 

Lexa turned curious eyes to Clarke. 

“Uncles Gustus’s ex,” Clarke said. “The rehab one, who lost the baby.” 

“Right,” Lexa said before turning to Abby with uncertainty, “thank you?”

“I don’t mean the rehab part, obviously Clarke,” Abby huffed, “I mean the-- something in the face. Never mind. So, how did you meet my daughter, Lexa?” 

“In a hospital room.” Lexa said simply, expecting hostility but only receiving a smile. 

“I concussed my head, she was in a sling, I flirted, she snuck me out to her house, I haven’t exactly left it yet,” Clarke said, explaining to her mother. 

“Hm.” Abby gave a warm smile, “well I’ll be back in town in a few weeks to start filming for my new movie. I look forward to meeting you in person, Lexa. And Clarke?”

“Yes mom,” Clarke asked. 

“Your father is just looking out for you, try calling him?”

“I won’t promise anything, mom. He was a real asshole this time.” 

“Okay, sweetie, just think about it. I’ll be seeing you soon okay? Love you.” 

“Love you,” Clarke blew her a kiss and hung up the phone. 

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> end of our first story arc and on to the next: Clarke maybe has stalkers, rock concerts, family reunion, and the ultimate reveal in due time 
> 
> thanks for all comments!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> second part of story commences!!! 
> 
> Lexa and Jake are gonna clash muhaahaha 
> 
> More Gustus and hints

Lexa understood Clarke was famous, but had not understood just  _ how _ famous. Until a public ice cream craving and shopping trip, she had simply been the ‘unnamed model’ in Clarke’s photos, someone the press was intrigued to write about but not really investigating the identity of. 

Now her name was out there and Nia had sent her an email with a summary of what was being discussed. It wasn’t bad, but it was… new. And Raven, of course, had to continuously forward her the funniest titled articles and keep teasing her. With Raven’s super secret project, Lexa had not been able to speak to her friend in a while, probably by the next month. 

According to one article, her and Clarke had met backstage at some concert, in another one they met on a film set. 

Lexa had a lot of very unpleasant feelings to Niylah, a woman she had only one very despicable encounter with. Once was too much as it were. Publicly, Niylah and Clarke played nice in interviews and comments for the press to believe they were on good terms. 

Clarke said she didn’t care, but Lexa felt like Clarke was annoyed the most when one article depicted them as some sort of love triangle, their theory that Clarke unfollowed Niylah’s social media accounts at Lexa’s request but that Clarke and Niylah were ‘still in love.’ 

Tabloid trash didn’t really affect her, and she trusted Nia’s expertise to handle her image in the media and Clarke’s as well in due time, even though almost every article had Niylah connected to Clarke some way. 

“Clarke is a great singer, we’re still friends,” Niylah had been quoted to saying, a lie Lexa had rolled her eyes at but made the public keep wanting them to get back together. 

This entire ‘fame’ world was fake to Lexa, and maybe it was a foolish notion considering she had hardly experienced fame yet, only a taste -- but she wanted her life free of such lies and two-faced games. 

So, as it were with all the new drama in her life, this morning her run had been a whole lot longer, and as she cleared her head from thoughts of press and fame, Nightblood barked her to attention. It was only then she realised a man was talking to her and she had run by him without a glance. 

“Sorry sir?” She slowed her jog down, curious as to why he was stopping her. In this neighbourhood no one did more than polite nod and mind their business. 

“I’m new to this neighbourhood, sorry,” he scratched his head in frustration, holding up his phone. “You know which street is uh, ‘paquet’ by chance?” 

Lexa felt a thin sheen of sweat on her forehead and blindly wiped at it, observing the disruptive man. He looked genuinely lost, but she always had to be careful -- now more than ever. Who knew what creepy journalists could be lurking around. So far no paparazzi had found her home address but she felt like it was a matter of time before her Porsche license plate was followed on some traffic camera or her neighbours started to recognize her. 

Paquet was the name of her street, and she felt it was odd his phone couldn’t help him get there, it was very close. 

Politely but with disguised intrigue she answered him, “of course. That stop sign right there, follow it for two more blocks and then take a left. You will find it.”

He nodded, relaxing, “how do you spell it? I think I misspelled it.” 

She felt a small chill up her spine but spelled it out for him, watching his gratitude as the correct street showed up on his map. 

“Thanks so much, Miss. Your name?”

“Lexa Fleim,” she carefully took in as much detail as she could about him, giving her last name on purpose so he would do the same. A conversation mirror technique. 

He seemed average height, late 30’s, muscular build with plain but trendy clothes. She extended her hand, wanting him to know she didn’t view him as a threat. Mentally she felt he was up to something and when they shook hands she saw the gleam of his watch -- a brown leather strap and incredibly expensive brand. Interesting. 

“I’m Carl Emerson,” he smiled with forced warmth and Lexa released his hand. 

“Have a good day Mr. Emerson,” she stepped back, indicating she was going to return to her jog. “Nice to have you. I’m sure you’ll find the street.” 

“Thanks,” his teeth were straight and white when he waved, “have a good day too!”

Nightblood barked and she looped the block again before heading home. Earlier in the morning Clarke had gone in for some radio interview. Lexa had insisted she take the Porsche, still sleepy when Clarke kissed her forehead and wished her a good day. She had messaged Ryder to come collect her for the office before her morning jog and found him leaning against his car on her driveway, bags under his eyes. If he was already here she would have to skip her yoga. 

Work had been picking up considerably so they were all busier than usual. The acquisitions were expanding them into new territories: broadcasting and film. Ryder was an excellent assistant, meticulously organized and prompt. Lexa should have known that asking him to arrive at eight thirty meant he would be there by 7:30. 

“Lexa.” He covered a yawn that escaped his mouth and Nightblood barked, jumping up at his legs. 

“Ryder,” she led the way to her front door and he headed for the kitchen with her as she fed Nightblood food and water. 

“Coffee?”

“I’ll help myself boss.”

“I’ll be quick,” she ran up the stairs and headed for to shower and get dressed, smiling at the small clutter of Clarke’s hair straightener and makeup on the bathroom counter top.

Living with someone was new, natural yet new. She liked seeing bits of Clarke in her space. Being in love was awesome. 

\--

Farm Station was an all exclusive lounge in Polis’s heart of downtown. Clarke loved sitting on it’s rooftop patio in a spot where cameras couldn’t touch her, where she could sip margaritas with Octavia in the hot sun and gossip quietly, no fear of being heard or spied on. 

Growing in Polis’s spotlight as celebrity ‘It’ friends, they knew exactly where to go for pap--shots and where to go for privacy. 

The morning had been long and early so she could do her morning radio interview to promote her album and single, and on behalf of the upcoming NFL game in Polis she was going to sing at. She was singing the anthem on live television in front of the whole nation, a few artists were doing the halftime show -- including Niylah, and her father’s band.

Octavia had met her for lunch and then drinks, eager to catch up, and Clarke found herself gushing to Octavia about her romance. She was bursting with happiness to finally have someone supportive of her relationship and Octavia was so shocked they had only had sex at the Gala. 

“So she, like, gave you her virginity?” Octavia’s hand was on her heart and Clarke had never thought that Octavia -- who once sucked a guy off on a dare -- would be touched by her retelling her first time with Lexa and the buildup of it all. Octavia wanted to be a best friend and hear everything, so Clarke told her everything -- from the hospital escape to their pizza date, their first kiss… and last week after the Gala when they consummated things in the biblical sense. 

“That’s really outdated, Octavia, this isn’t the pioneer ages,” Clarke was blushing and glad her sunglasses covered her face. “But I swear to God, it’s like any sex I’ve had before wasn’t even real -- this was the realest.” 

“Clarke.” Octavia removed her own ginormous sunglasses and set her drink down, “that is the fucking sweetest shit I have ever heard in my life. So it’s like real love, huh? I pictured you had a one-night stand and took it too far.” 

Clarke bashuffly scratched at her nails, “I guess I can see why you may have thought that… but Lexa is -- seriously, Octavia, I have  _ never _ felt this way in my life. It’s so terrifying and exciting at the same time.”

“Fuck,” Octavia waved the bartended over, “let’s have some more drinks. My best friend is in love. I’m happy for you, loser.”

After a few cocktails, Clarke’s details were more descriptive. Octavia was her best friend after all, they had been talking and fighting and sharing their experiences since they were toddlers. They were practically sisters. 

“Like it was the best I ever had and she… I swear on my life, Octavia, every nerve in my body. Earth-shattering.”

“Maybe she's practiced on herself?”

“Nope,” Clarke crunched some of the shaved ice from her drink, “she was a fucking sexual abstinent, yoga meditating, piano playing, all work, machine. And I corrupted her.” 

“Sounds like you liberated her.” Octava snickered. “I have to admit, she’s really cool. Down to earth, she even got Wells to like her. He hates everyone you’ve ever fucked.” 

“He really hated Niylah,” Clarke recalled. “What is up with you guys?”

“After the Gala we had a fight,” Octavia groaned, “he drives me crazy.” 

Clarke hummed. 

“I have a confession...” Clarke’s drunken eyes slid to her best friend, “I get turned on knowing she's mine and no one elses.” 

Octavia giggled, “so she’s better than Niylah? You said Niylah was the best you ever had.” 

“ _ Sooooo _ much better,” Clarke whispered under breath, hand on Octavia’s arm, “like you don’t understand O, I couldn’t even think. I’ve never been so wet in my life -- it’s like she knew exactly what my body needed more than I did. I think we’re soulmates.” 

“Jeez Clarke, finger fucking has never sounded so romantic.” 

“It was, it was! The candles… you know she has tattoos” Clarke sighed, reminiscing the warmth of Lexa’s body, “and she’s all lean muscle, her breasts are perfect. Her face is perfect. She’s just perfect, O. Fucking perfect.” 

“Okay, Clarke,” Octavia shoved her friend giggling at Clarke’s love-drunk expression. 

“And in the morning she still got up to workout after leaving me fucking wrecked, but made me breakfast in bed.  _ It  _ was perfect. It felt like my first time to, you know? I think I need to marry her.” 

“If only there was a male version of her,” Octavia grumbled. “Wells is still being Wells.” 

“You need to date someone new, so Wells knows you’re not always at his beck and call.” Clarke advised, concerned for her friend. “He doesn’t really like me, you know? He thinks he does but it’s because I’m the only woman in his life who listens to him.”

“He actually said he was happy for you and Lexa, so that misunderstanding is all sorted out...” Octavia gave her a smile, “thanks Clarke. We would all be so lost without you, you know? You’ve always got everyone’s back and look out for us when we forget.”

“Someone tell my dad that.”

“He’ll come around,” Octavia shrugged, “you know how they are.”

“You and your dad are always laughing! Axel’s not controlling at all,” Clarke moaned, waving the bartender over for another drink. 

“Yeah but my dad is more of a buddy than a dad. Your dad, Theloniuos, and Gustus are who kept Bellamy from more shit than he’s in, out of jail and drugs, and me from that  _ fuckwad  _ Atom, remember? I get along with my dad now because I stopped resenting him for not being a father… stopped blaming him for Bellamy’s shit… he’s just not the responsible type. He wants to be a ‘fun’ dad all the time.”

Clarke sighed. Atom had been a wannabe gold-digger, not a real one. Too dumb to pull it off, but the memory  _ did  _ resonate with Clarke. He was good looking and seemed smitten with Octavia, but really had been ready to tip off the press for money. He had fooled a lot of them until Thelonious overheard him on the phone and Octavia’s first heartbreak had involved a lot of ice cream and tequila -- the first of their many traditions. 

“You bringing Lexa to the concert next week?”

“I don’t know,” Clarke chewed her lip. “I might just do my song and peace out. Fucking Niylah is going to be there. The New Year's benefit got her a lot of demand so she’s been getting crazy interview heat lately....”

“How’s Lexa handling that shit?” Octavia asked, “The media keeps shipping you and Niylah hard. I wish I could just tell someone she’s a fucking cheater. You know she’s been a real diva lately? Apparently started yelling at the staff and shit.” 

Clarke didn’t like it, maybe it was petty but Niylah’s career was exploding despite her lying, cheating, asshole ways. After Arkadia, Niylah was the biggest artist on Ark Records at the moment. The only comfort was the label practically owned her career, but she was starting to become aware of her fame and it had changed her. Maybe she had been sweet once, maybe it hadn’t all been a lie -- but Clarke was now with who she was meant to be with and she was no longer heartbroken over Niylah’s two-timing. 

“Lexa’s Lexa about it.” She didn’t elaborate further than that. “

Once a year Arkadia played at the National Football League Championships halftime show. It was a big deal and Clarke had been booked to sing the National Anthem this year. The idea of taking Lexa to the concert she usually looked forward to where her ex and dad were headlining didn’t sound like a good idea at all. 

“Clarke, you have to hang out for the halftime show. I know your dad is being a dick but that’s always been our thing. You, me, Wells, Bellamy, Aden… Anya when she’s in town. You said we all have to stick together. We’re in this together.”

Clarke sighed, “okay fine I’ll come. I’ll ask Lexa too, maybe it would be nice for you guys to get to know her some more?”

“Yes!” Octavia cheered. “Aden was like quoting her speech the other day, you know? Fuckign cute twerp.”

Clarke giggled, cheek flushing in memory of Lexa’s speech at the Gala. Her heart fluttered. 

“Fuck. We can’t drive. We need to nap these drinks off.” Octavia laid down on the lounge chair some more, smiling. 

“A nap sounds good,” Clarke moaned, stretching out in the sun, “I’ve been up since five in the fucking morning.” 

\--

Lexa followed Ryder and Indra through the Ark Records building. Today she had an elegant black suit on, but paired it with a soft pink shirt and high heels. 

After they had made love last week, Lexa had felt like she was ready to conquer the world: she felt a renewed vigor for her business she had not truly felt since she started. Sex was believed to be a distaction, but sex with Clarke was  _ fuel _ . Clarke entering her life came with the epiphany that Lexa had not actually been leading a life before, just going through the motions with unrecognized loneliness. Waiting for the right person and now she was complete. 

It seemed to have a positive effect on her company agenda, giving her the courage to move forward with the next phase now instead of later in the year. And that meant this meeting at Ark Records. 

_ Admit it Lexa, you can’t wait to see the look on Jake’s face.  _

“Top floor,” Indra said when they were enclosed in the elevator, and Ryder hit the button for the top. 

“Is this a fucking office?” Ryder commented under his breath, eyebrow quirked when the doors opened to reveal what looked more like a pub. 

Lexa was not surprised, considering what she knew about the ‘men’ of this band so far. 

“I don’t mind so much, I played the tall one in a game of pool last time I was here. It was a nice change of pace,” Indra smirked before they exited the elevator. 

Lexa kept her hands in her pockets as her eyes took in the ‘office.’ It screamed more like a college dorm room to her. She barely held the disgust on her face in check.

“Hi Indra,” Gustus -- who Lexa now realised was the aforementioned ‘tall one’ walked forward, smoothing the length of his beard and crossing an arm over his chest. 

He was incredibly imposing and muscular, and Lexa saw his wrist hold the familiar beads of a mala -- a buddhist meditation garland. 

“Gustus,” Indra smiled warmly at him, “how are you?”

Gustus smiled back, shyly ducking his eyes for a moment, “great, yeah. Great.” His eyes darted to Ryder and Lexa next and he extended his hand politely to her first, “Welcome to our office Ms. Fleim.”

Lexa saw the hand extended, the beads intriguing her. From what Lexa knew of the man so far, Clarke got on well with him, he preached yoga, and seemed to try to hold the other men at bay. In the aller after the Gala he had even tried to keep Jake in check -- she supposed she held no ill will to him. 

Lexa remembered Clarke even mentioning monasteries, the conversation echoing in her head. 

Since she held no animosity to him other than his unfortunate closeness to Jake Griffin, her current ‘enemy’ as it were, she looked at his hand and grasped it, that odd familiarity returning to her from when they first met at the Gala. 

“Please, call me Lexa,” their fingers squeezed politely and then they dropped their hands as Gustus gave Ryder a similar, firm shake. 

“The mala,” Lexa said to him, eyes looking down at his wrist, “seems to be authentic. I went to the Himalayas for six months myself… stayed at a monastery.”

He looked surprised, “yeah, no kidding. I was at Praimfaya up there too.”

“Same,” Lexa returned. 

Anyone who stayed at Praimfaya went to heal and this time when he looked at her, Lexa felt like they understood each other in a way others could not. 

Maybe that was why he felt so familiar, he carried himself with the same aura and energy she learned to carry herself with -- relaxed, mended. Calm.

“We should get started,” Indra reminded them. 

“There’s a conference room on the sixth floor, Thelonious said he texted you to meet there?”

“He told me I should come here,” Indra quirked an eyebrow, and Lexa smirked -- she was pretty sure Gustus had a crush on Indra and Thelonious had tried to help him out by directing them here where he was by himself, probably assuming Indra was alone as usual. How amusing. 

The man was flustered and Lexa spared him from embarrassment. She was certain Indra knew what was going on, the woman was a great reader of body language, but they had business to do. 

“Let’s go,” Lexa said, letting Gustus lead them down to the conference room. 

When they entered the boardroom, Lexa was at least greeted with a more professional recession. Thelonious Jaha, Indra had told her, led most of their management. Gustus and Jake seemed to be less involved in the business side, and Axel seemed to be the least involved unless he knew what he could charge to their corporate account. 

“Ms. Fleim, had no idea you were going to be here today,” Thelonious shook her hand as Ryder closed the door behind them, standing up. Lexa was pleased at his respect, having half-expected more man-child behaviour. It seemed these two were the less irresponsible in the band. She could work with that. 

“Mr. Jaha,” Lexa took a seat first, “this is my assistant Ryder. He’s going to come here more frequently. I came to amend our five year contract.” 

“Amend?” Thelonious drummed his fingers on the table and shared a quick look with Gustus, “is this because of Jake?”

It was clear they were apprehensive that if she terminated supply -- which she was well within her contractual rights to do -- they would be pretty fucked. The only other brand had recently declared bankruptcy and other companies wouldn’t have the same capabilities and resources. 

That was exactly why she had acquisitioned so many of them, buying out her competition so people wouldn’t lose jobs and finding how to profitably merge would be the task for the year. But getting a head start so Kongeda’s control was more obvious? That was because she was ready to take charge in a way she had not before. 

She had monopolized the market, the way she and Indra had planned when they ventured into their first deal with Ark Records, a year ahead of their schedule. 

“Not at all,” Lexa bristled at the accusation, “whatever inimical exchanges are going on with myself and Mr. Griffin are strictly personal.  _ This  _ is business, and I would never wish to make things difficult for a client. Indra signed a five year term with you, I want to extend it to ten.” 

“Oh, an extension?” Jaha looked relieved but confused, and Lexa knew he would be: her equipment was the best in terms of quality and price was significant to anyone who understood numbers. But no one wrote ten-year contracts unless there were no other available contracts. “Ten years?”

“We contracted with many film studios in India recently,” Indra told him, passing the file over she had brought, “Kongeda wishes to incorporate profit sharing by extending our contract to ten years and allowing a small percentage of shares with a few select clients. Their film and music industry is closely intertwined and we have a strong proposal for you, as we know you have some very promising artists signed in India...”

“Yes,” Lexa sat down, “we can discuss the terms, if they are not something you agree to then nothing changes. Shall we?”

It was purely strategic -- a way for both parties to win. Ark Records had been Lexa’s first selection for this before Clarke entered her life, but now there  _ was  _ something very personal about it even though she told Thelonious it was all business: she was going to make Jake very aware exactly what she was capable of. 

She was going to show him that his ‘kingdom’ was renting from her house. 

  
  


\--

  
  


“Clarke?” Lexa kicked off her shoes and entered her kitchen, grabbing herself a glass of water. She was in a good mood after the Ark Records deal worked out. Indra would be in India indefinitely to finish their business over there. 

Lexa drank her water. Nightblood was not greeting her at the door which meant he was cuddling Clarke and sure enough some pattering of footsteps came from behind and Lexa smiled, reaching down to pet Nightblood before standing up and greeting Clarke with a soft kiss, whose hands were tugging her close. 

“I missed you,” Clarke said between kisses, humming into her mouth. Lexa lost herself, memories of their intimate night together coming back lately everytime they kissed. She set her glass of water down and felt her body pinned between Clarke and the counter, heart racing when Clarke’s hands started to untuck her shirt and before going up her abdomen with clear intent. Hands on her skin, just as soft as she remembered. 

“Missed you too… how was your day?” she cupped Clarke’s shoulder blades as pink lips pressed into her neck, finding that her breathing was becoming ragged . 

“Good,” Clarke giggled into her ear, “the radio thing was fun but too fuckign early... I saw Octavia for lunch and we drank and caught up and slept… then I was with Nyko, my agent, before I came back. Productive but fun day, y’know? How about you?”

“Mmm,” Lexa loved the smell of Clarke’s hair, “jogged, worked… thought about kissing you.”

“Like this?” Clark nipped her bottom lip before kissing her, a wet tongue asking for something more than their usual affectionate kisses. 

“Are we -- are we going to have sex?” Lexa gasped when they broke off for air, her hands tangled in blonde tresses. She really wanted to. 

Clarke giggled, leaning back to nuzzle her nose cutely, “I’ve been thinking about it nonstop since… I’ve been waiting for you to show me when you’re ready again...”

“Me too,” Lexa admitted, lips gravitating to Clarke’s for another kiss, “should we go to the bedroom?”

“We can have sex right here,” Clarke offered, her voice low and promising, nails lightly scratching a trail up Lexa’s sides, “I’m all ready for your fingers, want to see?”

Lexa groaned, desperate to feel Clarke’s wetness again. “Here? In… in the kitchen?”

“Yeah,” Clarke took her hand and guided her inside the waistband of her sweatpants, “it will be so hot.” 

“It’s where we eat,” Lexa stuttered, gasping when her fingers found the wetness she had been dreaming of. It was warm and wet and… Lexa let out a moan of approval. 

“We can do that too,” Clarke murmured hotly, voice needy and thick when she gasped at Lexa’s touch. 

Then it was over too quickly, her hand snatcched away from Clarke’s wet warmth. “What--” she wanted to ask Clarke why Clarke wanted her to touch and then took her hand away, but Clarke insisted. 

“Me first…” 

Lexa was not going to argue with that. 

There were the sounds of rustling and fumbling as Lexa felt her blazer fall from her shoulders, pushed back by Clarke’s hands.

“I love undressing you,” Clarke told her, attacking her shirt’s buttons next. 

Lexa loved it too. 

“Please, I want you so bad it can’t wait,” Clarke begged her next, hands working at the fancy button and clip of Lexa’s dress pants, unzipping and reaching in to press and find out how wet Lexa was, and very happy with the evidence.

Lexa leaned back against the counter, her hands bracing as a finger went inside of her for the first time. She gasped, a shock at the unfamiliar sensation. It was quickly followed by a thrill of pleasure she was fast becoming familiar with from Clarke’s ministrations and she let out a soft moan. 

“I said you could have me anytime,” Clarke pumped in and out of her, and Lexa realised she was looking down and was watching Clarke’s wrist with fascination before looking up to find Clarke’s flushed face watching her, “and it’s been a week and I’ve been dying for another taste… fuck… why didn’t you rell me you wanted this so bad Lexa? You’re so wet...”

Clarke’s voice, talking to her, was so arousing that she felt her hips buck into Clarke’s fingers, and felt herself get wetter. Her fingers clenched the counter, knuckles turning white. 

“The… research,” Lexa whimpered when Clarke’s thumb brushed her clit, “said sex b-between couples is about once a week--”

“Fuck research,” Clarke groaned into her, “if you’re wet you tell me and I’ll take care of you.”

Lexa could only nod, another moan escaping her throat when Clarke curled her fingers. 

“Clarke I’m going to--”

Clarke watched her mouth open and body arch in pleasure, the waves of her orgasm washed over her body. 

Lexa was speechless, when the finger -- now fingers, she realised with a flush -- inside of her pulled out and Clarke licked them clean like she had that ice cream cone. 

“That's…” Lexa felt heat creep up her neck, “so attractive.” 

“I’ve been wanting to stick my hand down your pants like that since you made me breakfast here,” Clarke moaned at the taste of Lexa, “but this is the most delicious thing you’ve ever given me.” 

A noise, much like a squawk, escaped Lexa’s throat at the words. Her eyes couldn’t look away as Clarke’s tongue finished it’s lapping. 

“Your eyes get so much darker when I talk dirty,” Clarke noticed before her words turned seductive and a finger trialed down Lexa’s neck to the top of her breasts, “you like it when I talk like that?”

Lexa gulped, “you sure have a way with words…” 

Clarke kissed her again and talked some more, salacious whispers into her ear, “I want you to have your way with me now, make me cum so hard… no one had ever fucked me like you do, Lexa.” 

“I’ll do that,” she promised Clarke, feeling hot and desperate to give Clarke what she needed, “anything you want.”

“Come on,” Clarke took her hand next and urged her away, “let’s go to the bedroom and get naked.” 

Later in bed when Lexa has tasted Clarke for the first time and felt her thighs spasm in pleasure, locking her ears but not enough to muffle the gratified moans, hands digging into her scalp -- Lexa understands what Clarke meant about nothing tasting so good. She discovered she could make Clarke cum again, deeper and longer when she flexed her tongue inside and explored. 

Sex was awesome. 

\--

\--

\--

Clarke was ignoring him, and Jake focused on the soundcheck, trying not to feel too aggravated at the blatant disregard of his presence. He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. He knows that to Clarke he was coming off as the bad guy, and he definitely knows his drunk intimidation of Lexa in the alley didn’t do him any favours -- it was just seeing the girl his daughter had starting living with out of nowhere made him upset, and her smug, arrogant ‘holier than thou’ attitude was infuriating. 

“Clarke,” he walked over to her, trying to keep his voice quiet. “How was lunch with your mother?”

“Fine,” Clarke answered him without looking at him, her tone still carrying her anger. “She’s meeting Lexa for dinner later this week.” 

He didn’t apologize, he still felt he was in the right. So what if Lexa had not been a gold-digger after all, Clarke was still shacking up with her as if nothing else mattered and he knew from experience that the flames which burnt hot and bright fizzled out the fastest leaving ash in their wake. 

Why couldn’t Clarke understand he was just looking out for her -- she was his daughter after all, his only child. They were so similar; from their blond hair to their blue eyes, from their singing voice both ladies and men were entranced under, to their stubborn Griffin pride and ego that made sure they got their way. 

“You all set for the anthem? I’m proud of you, it’s a big deal.” He wanted to share this moment with her -- it was big for her career and the whole Nation would be hearing her live. He was meant to be the one to give her a pep-talk, but here he was walking on eggshells around her. 

“Yeah,” Clarke put her hands in her pockets and finally said, “I’ve invited Lexa tonight to be in our box. Kongeda was invited anyways, what with supplying all this, but she came to support  _ me…  _ you’re welcome to apologize to her anytime, Dad.”

Fucking  _ Kongeda _ , Jake felt his jaw clench. Knowing Lexa was behind it made everywhere it was so much more in his face. And it felt like it was everywhere! 

Kongeda were taking care of television and audio for the NFL broadcast, the equipment for the whole concert -- even the fucking microphone he was going to be singing in tonight was wired to a Kongeda fucking speaker. 

“I’m not going to apologize for being your father.” He crossed his arms. 

“Great, then you can apologize for being such an asshole.” 

Before Jake could respond, his phone started ringing and she sighed. He looked back up to find Clarke’s expectant eyes on him, her arms crossed. 

They were at an impasse for now and his phone was urging him to get back to work. 

“I’ll be right back to watch you sing,” he said instead. “I got to go.” 

His daughter rolled her eyes at him and Jake felt torn between talking with her further and leaving, until his phone rang again. 

“Bye, dad,” Clarke made the choice for him turning around and huffing loudly. 

With a sigh, he headed to the private and secure room in the colosseum where all performers were congregated away from the public. They had their own private box to watch the game upstairs, but here were only the top artists from their label and this halftime show was a big deal. 

“We all set boys?” He greeted Thelonious and Gustus. Gustus had been there first, always early. They weren’t just like other performers who showed up and left -- their label’s artists were singing at halftime so they were setting the example and making sure everything went smooth. 

“Where the fuck is the sparkling water!” There was a clang of noise and they all turned to see Niylah spitting in the face of some poor girl who had tried to give her a bottle of water. 

“Hey!” Gustus stepped forward, towering over her, “don’t take your nerves out on her.” 

She flinched from his stature before she fixed the ponytail of her hair, voice much lower, “I need my fucking routine before I perform.” 

Jake shook his head, this kid was turning into quite the punk diva. Not at all the girl he got to know through Clarke. The fame was clearly getting to Niylah’s head, her Grammy nomination had given her an ego the size of a fucking country and if she wasn’t churning them so much money he would be in a better position to make her behave. Thankfully, knowing Arkadia cut her paycheck and owned her songs and image made her less of a nutcase whenever they were close. That and Gustus. 

“You need to remember respect,” Gustus crossed his arms. “We’ve been over this, Niylah.”

“It’s a big night!” Niylah waved her hand about in exasperation, “that girl knows I didn’t mean it. This is  _ live _ ! There’s a lot of pressure on it being perfect. I can’t fuck it up!” 

“Perhaps we can do a soundcheck. Calm your nerves.” The voice that interrupted them was not that of a performer, and Jake felt the tension in the room the very second it floated. Quiet but loud at the same time, and arrogant green eyes met him in an icy stare he refused to blink. 

Niylah sputtered before scoffing at Lexa, “what are  _ you  _ doing back here? I believe this is for artists only.”

Lexa’s eyes left Jakes and she raised an unimpressed brow at Niylah, otherwise saying nothing. 

“Ms. Fleim there you are!” Becca Prime walked into the room, commissioner of the NFL, bodyguards flanking her and a warm smile greeting everyone. “Oh great! Arkadia’s here. So excited for your concert as always, Jake. Gustus. Thelonious.” 

“Becca,” they all greeted her politely back in unison. 

“I take it Axel is late?” She seemed amused and very used to that behaviour. “And you’re Niylah! How exciting, my daughter, Alie, is such a fan.”

Niylah smirked, proud. 

Lexa stepped forward, “my assistant said you wanted to meet me here Mrs. Prime?”

“Yes. Love him, by the way. Gave me a great recipe for oatmeal cookies. So, Arkadia is coordinating their halftime show with our television network. I wanted everyone on the same page. Ms. Fleim and Kongeda took over the contract from Floukru, her company is handling the entire broadcast tonight now.” 

“What?” Jake didn’t realise he questioned it out loud, before catching the surprise on his face when he realised Lexa was smirking at him like she won something. The nerve of her. 

“Unfortunately Floukru subsidiaries declared bankruptcy.” Lexa’s smirk was still in her eyes as her mouth spoke and Jake clenched his fingers. 

He knew it was not unfortunate at all. She wanted him to know she was running  _ his _ show. 

“I can’t wait to twist your ear while I tour you around Ms. Fleim!” Becca said with excitement. “I want to introduce you to my daughter, she needs to see someone like you to learn from!”

Niylah’s smirk had dropped also. For Becca, Alie was a fan of Niylahs but she did not want Niylah to meet her daughter, only wanted her daughter to meet Lexa. It was an unintentional insult but it hit all the same. 

“Good luck everyone!” Becca walked away from them, and Lexa cast one last amused glance back before sauntering off with her. 

There was a quiet pause until Niylah yelled out in frustration, “Sparkling. Water. Now!” 

Jake turned his eyes to Thelonious and Gustus and hissed at them, “what the fuck?”

“Jake,” Thelonious put a hand on his shoulder, “I was going to tell you this after the show considering how sensitive you are about Lexa and Clarke--”

“What, Jaha?”

“We contracted her for ten years.”

“ _ What _ . I asked you to find us a new supplier so we’d be free of her! Not even more contracts!”

“Initially it was a five year contract anyways, but Jake -- I don’t know what happened. Overnight her company just owns every other vendor we could have used! If it's not her, it's’ no one.”

\-- 

Lexa fiddled with the lanyard uncomfortably on her neck, aware of Jake glaring at her from a few feet away. Now he knew she was professionally ‘owning’ him and he clearly had a lot of anger about it. That and probably the fact that Clarke was doting on her in his face. 

It was satisfying.  _ Checkmate.  _

Clarke giggled, reaching up to fix where the lanyard was itching her neck by folding her collar around it and stealing a quick kiss, “Did your meeting with Becca go okay?”

“Yes, Becca was very gracious and has a keen mind. It was nice meeting her, and her daughter.” 

It was a chilly night as the sun was setting for the game and Clarke looked adorable in an NFL logo beanie and a fashionably baggy hoodie that she was literally being paid to wear on television. Lexa had a purple dress shirt on, a darker purple sweater to protect her from the chill, and cold feet in her high heeled purple pumps. The pumps matched the sweater, and Clarke had been kissing her nonstop in their joint limousine ride over (courtesy of the NFL) which had involved retouching her lipstick with embarrassment. 

Having met with the commissioner Becca Prime earlier as a formality, it was the first time Kongeda was helping contract a live event and not just supplying the equipment for the halftime show but for their televised broadcast as well. She was positive it would go well. Still, it was new and she wanted to make sure everything was perfect. 

“I’m the one about to sing, why are you so fidgety?”

“You have the voice of an angel, Clarke,” she enjoyed the hug Clarke gave her, refusing to admit she was cold and the warmth was nice, “I want to make sure the equipment captures it perfectly and does it justice.” 

“Relax, Lexa, everything will be fine,” Clarke promised, “and don’t worry about my dad, just ignore him. I’m ignoring him.” 

“Facts do not cease to exist because they are ignored,” Lexa cited. 

“Aldous Huxley,” Clarke rolled her eyes at Lexa’s unintentional sexiness, “you fucking hot nerd.” 

Lexa hoped her blush was excused as the cold, “you have read his philosophies too?” 

“My mom was in a movie about him -- any role she ever does she researches hard. I do too, it’s how we bond. That and when we get our hair done.”

“I love discovering new things about you,” Lexa kissed her temple and then understood it was time for Clarke to sing when she saw people approaching.

“You should have dressed warmer, you’re freezing.” Clarke scolded her. 

“You're keeping me warm… Should I wish you good luck?”

“I am more nervous for you to hear me sing live for the first time than I am about the crowd, honestly,” Clarke confessed, still keeping her hands at Lexa’s waist as she left the comfort of her shoulder. 

“You shouldn’t be,” Lexa’s cold fingers brushed her cheek in assurance, “it will be no different as when you sang for me at home… no other voice can ever compare.”

“I love when you say sappy shit like that,” Clarke shyly mouthed into her sweater, “It really makes me want to fuck you.” 

Lexa’s eyebrows raised. Interesting. Now that they were developing their sexual intimacy she was always excited to hear what made Clarke hot and bothered. 

“I just need to look at your eyes and I want to have you all over again. Or fuck you, as you so eloquently put it.” 

Clarke gasped, leaning away from her with scandalized eyes. “Lexa Fleim. That’s not a word in your dictionary. I don’t think I have  _ ever  _ heard you swear. And stop it, I need to sing in front of the entire nation. It will be hard with ruined panties.”

“Stop what?” Lexa’s innocent words were not innocent at all, knowing exactly what they were doing, flirting and teasing. She loved it. There was an exhilaration in being able to turn Clarke on and vice versa. 

“Five minutes Clarke,” one of the coordinators interrupted them and Clarke sighed before letting herself get manhandled with an earpiece and microphone after reluctantly ending her physical contact with Lexa. 

“That’s the wrong microphone,” Lexa noticed the one they were found checking and giving to Clarke, “we vetted the 2000 model, not the 1000 for tonight.” 

“It will work fine--”

“Wrong. Microphone.” She repeated, not rudely but without room for negotiation.

Clarke laughed when he ran off to find the right microphone, “God that’s hot when you do that.” 

“Do what?” Lexa asked, wanting specifics so she knew what to do again. 

“Get all  _ commanding _ .” 

Clarke only gave a coy smile after her words, before walking off to her position to get called out onto the field. Lexa was so mesmerized in watching her that she jumped when the thousands and thousands in the colosseum started to cheer and scream. 

When Clarke had the correct microphone (she breathed a sigh of relief) and walked out onto the field, she couldn’t blame them for being so enthralled and excited and screaming even louder. Clarke walked to the center of the field, waving around and greeting a good evening to everyone, the jumbotron screen showcasing her face at the same time. 

“Hey Lexa.” Lexa looked down at the newcomer, pleased to see Aden again and surprised. She ignored Jake’s glare and focused on greeting the boy. 

“Aden.” 

They didn’t say anything further as Clarke started to sing the anthem -- both attentive, and Lexa wouldn’t know if anything else happened because all she could focus on was the beauty that was Clarke’s voice, the depth of her gentle range and the unique tune of her pitch. 

\--

“How was I?” Clarke approached the clapping Aden and Lexa, punching Aden’s shoulder affectionately. She giggled, noticing the way both of them tilted their heads the same way when they had been listening, a cute synchronisation as they leaned up at the same time and smiled at her. She had needed to look over to find Lexa’s as when she sang, and to her surprise she saw Aden with her. Both of them almost looked like they could be siblings, but she rolled her eyes at the thought. 

“Fucking awesome,” Aden said, giving her a hug and smiling in awe. “How do you not get nervous with so many people watching live! When we do the show I at least get to redo if I mess up a take.” 

“You know if Uncle Gustus hears you swearing he’s going to smack you right?”

“He can’t even kill a spider, he’s not going to smack me,” Aden crossed his arms in defiance.

Clarke shrugged, hugging him back and affectionately giving him a cheek kiss as well.

“Fair enough. So. are we going to go watch them from the box?”

“Yeah, let’s go. Bellamy got us pizza.” 

Lexa followed the pair and passed security as the game started. Jake had been watching Clarke from behind her without greeting them, and then he had gone ahead to the Arkadia private box to watch the game. 

“Let me catch up with you later?” Lexa offered as they neared the door, “I want to go check in with the executives since Indra is out of town… just make sure things are running smoothly.” 

Clarke’s knowing look told her that Clarke knew she wanted to minimize time in the box but thankfully the blond let it go. “Okay. Love you.” 

Lexa felt like she was invincible everytime Clarke said it and kissed her quickly before going to the Kongeda box, “love you too.” 

\--

Lexa was glad to escape the noise of the football stadium. She had found a quiet spot to email a few employees, and texted Clarke she would see her in the box for the halftime show. Clarke’s response had been rather… dirty. And Lexa couldn’t wait to go home and take her up on it. 

She had finally found an empty stairwell and leaned her head back against the wall. She enjoyed a brief moment of silence before going back to the noise until she heard a sob. Startled, she pushed off of the wall and looked up, hearing the sob again and knowing where it was coming from. 

She went up the stairs, cautiously, knowing her heels were clacking. 

“Hello?” She called out, “Are you okay?” 

There was a voice whispering, and Lexa hurried her pace, pulling herself up with the railing to get closer to the sounds of sorrow. She was worried and concerned and the last thing she expected to find was…

_ Gustus Woods? _

Gustus was cradling a sobbing woman against his chest. He was sitting in the stairwell, his back against the wall, legs kicked out as his hand smoothed over the woman’s back. The unknown woman sobbed into him. She had light blonde hair and Lexa felt like an intruder as if watching an intimate moment. 

Seeing her concern, Gustus gave her an awkward smile and Lexa knew it was none of her business but she had to ask. “Everything okay?”

He nodded and Lexa was surprised to see his eyes were wet with emotion, fighting off his own tears. 

Lexa nodded back, not sure what else to do. 

He surprised her by talking in a low murmur, “My ex wife, Angella. She’s high… just in her head. Someone’s on the way to pick her up. I wanted to get her away from prying eyes before someone sees her like this and it’s front page bullshit.” 

Lexa understood -- this was the woman, whose face she couldn’t see -- that she had heard of. 

Angella Black. Titus had adored her music, and Lexa knew many of her songs. Clarke had shared stories here and there, mentioned she was in and out of rehab but otherwise living a reclusive life of songwriting. 

“Where’s Alexandria, Gustus? Where’s our baby?” The woman leaned back from her position in his chest, face glistened with tears and Lexa felt a wave of empathy for the woman. She couldn’t imagine what it must feel like for them, the way Clarke described losing a baby and never knowing it’s fate. Never knowing where it was, stolen from them. A tragedy. 

Gustus attending Praimfaya made a lot of sense to her, it was a monastery to heal lost souls. 

“Shhh, Angella,” Gustus continued to gently calm her back, “she’s gone, remember?”

“My baby,” Angella’s eyes found hers now, and Lexa felt the pain she saw in the woman’s eyes. Distraught, confused, piercing green eyes looked at her in heart-wrenching sorrow. “Gone, gone, gone, gone...”

Lexa felt her pain, it was harsh and severe. 

Then, like a light had been switched, Angella started to sing. Lexa knew and recognised the song, it sent chills down her spine. It was the record her father had playing on repeat when she found his dead body in the tub. 

‘My Sweet Child.’ Sad and heavy, she hadn’t listened to it since that day and the memory flooded into her brain. Blood had spilled out of the tub, the smell of it… the red staining her shoes. 

She gulped and looked away as the woman sang, eyes cloudy and suddenly happy instead of sobbing. 

“Gustus, Gus, Gussy,” Angella hit him, “buddy. Where’s my floss? There’s something in my teeth.”

Lexa saw the magnitude of agony in Gustus’s eyes as he took in a deep breath, head hitting the back of the wall. 

“I got her, Lexa,” he said to her. “You can go. If you could keep this to yourself?” 

Lexa hesitated, something low in her gut telling her to stay. “If you’d like I will go… but I can also direct someone here?”

He covered his eyes and nodded once, “there’s um…” he fumbled in his pocket and held out his phone, eyes down on Angella’s happy hums. “What’s your cell number? I’ll text you someone to call… can you direct them here?”

“Sure.” She gave him her phone number and a minute later her phone buzzed. Angella was now fast asleep, thin and bony… she looked tragically peaceful. Beautiful but dark circles under her eyes. 

“I’ll be right back, ” Lexa said quietly, not wanting to disrupt the woman’s rest. 

“Please don’t… don’t tell anyone she’s here either. She’s supposed to be sober.” 

Lexa nodded, “I won't.” 

She opened up the contact he messaged her and exhaled, going down the flight of stairs to the private wing she had wandered from. The distant rumblings of the crowd were muffled but louder now. 

“Hello?” A voice answered after one ring.

“Is this Lincoln? I got your number from Gustus.” 

“Yeah I’m here at the stadium,” Lincoln said instantly, “where are they?”

She gave him directions and within a few minutes, a man whom she assumed to be Lincoln appeared craning his neck down the deserted corner. He was young, perhaps her age or a bit older and she waved him over when he saw her. He had ripped jeans, a tight t-shirt that showed muscles and hair short in the middle like a mohawk but not quite. 

“Shit, you’re Lexa Fleim,” he greeted her with a quirk of his brow. “Where’s Gus?”

“Follow me,” she walked back to where she had previously wandered and happened upon them, casting curious eyes back to Lincoln, “do I know you?”

“Nah,” he shrugged, “probably not. I caught some of your speech at the Gala. Cool stuff.”

“Thank you,” she said politely, opening the door for the stairwell and letting him enter first. “They’re up there.” 

Lincoln jogged up the stairs and kneeled down when he saw Angella, worry clear on his face as Lexa awkwardly observed. 

“Lincoln thank god, she’s calmed down now. Not sure what she took.” Gustus was doing a bad job of hiding his pain. 

“I got her Gus,” Lincoln gently took her into his arms, and Lexa watched both men start to carefully walk down the stairs, sharing her weight. She backed up and held the door open for them again. “Thanks.” 

She gave a curt nod and followed the men right down the hallway she hadn’t ventured to wanting to help even if all she could do was open doors for them. 

“Don’t you have a halftime show to play?” Lincoln said to him. 

“I still got ten minutes,” Gustus mumbled back, holding Angella’s legs as Lincoln held her upper body. Lexa strode quickly ahead, opening the next door for them so they could reach an outside exit. 

The cold night air greeted them and Lexa saw Ryder’s car next to a few others for people who had access to the private boxes. He was up in the Kongeda box. 

“It’s the wrong door, fuck,” Lincoln looked frustrated. “I forget where I parked.” 

“That’s my assistant’s car,” Lexa gestured to Ryder’s vehicle. “He’s discreet, let me call him.” 

Ryder came down within minutes so Lexa met him inside. He wordlessly handed Lexa his car keys before running back upstairs, excited about the game, and Lexa handed them to Lincoln when she went back outside. 

Lexa simply asked, “are you taking her to the hospital?”

“No, take her home and we’ll figure this out as soon as I’m done with my set.” Gustus intervened. “She was doing well, it’s just the day. Today’s the day, it got too much for her.”

Lexa nodded, it was not her place to care for this woman. She stepped aside as the men gently secured to the front with a seatbelt. 

“I better go,” Gustus said, looking like he really didn’t want to, before he sighed and left. 

“She’s my aunt,” Lincoln explained to Lexa, “closest thing to a mother I have. My mom was her twin sister… who died of cancer when I was eleven. Auntie Gella took me in.”

“Oh, I see,” Lexa chewed her lip. “It was nice to meet you, Lincoln. I won’t say anything about this.” 

Lincoln looked relieved and then a shimmer of tears seemed to touch his own eyes, “Me and Gustus are all she has now, you know? She lost her baby today, twenty six years ago.”

Lexa had surmised as much from the interaction and Angella’s ramblings, history she was aware of from Clarke, and Gustus’s agony. 

“Thanks, Lexa, I’ll get your number from Gus so I can get his car back to your assistant.” 

“Goodnight Lincoln,” she watched him leave and when a muffled distance of music was heard she realised it halftime and sighed. 

\--

“Yes!” the entire box cheered when the lights came on for Arkadia, arms up with screams. 

Lexa cringed -- the noise was sudden and loud. 

Lincoln had left with Angella Black in Ryder’s car, Gustus had run to the stage for Arkadia’s turn, and Lexa joined Clarke in the private box with her friends for the halftime show. 

Niylah’s set had been met with a lot of applause from the crowd, but no one in the box paid attention out of respect to Clarke. Bellamy even shut the door so they went inside to eat and drink as he started telling a story. With all of them ignoring her in their own way to support Clarke, Lexa was starting to feel less unpleasant around them -- they clearly did care for Clarke and they had all independently apologised at this point. Whatever was going on between Octavia and Wells aside, they were all less annoying than she imagined they would be. 

The only thorn in her side was Jake Griffin and his childish dramatic nonsense. 

Her favourite of Clarke’s family and friends was Aden, he had a curious mind and was quite sweet under his moody exterior. 

As a finale for halftime, when the so-called ‘legendary’ Arkadia came onto the stage to close the show, people in the colosseum seemed to absolutely lose their minds, the lights shining on the men in their black leather and denim glory. 

Lexa had never seen a reaction like it -- and not just from the crowd, but also from the band men’s children in the box. They ran outside to the seats and screamed proudly for their fathers. Lexa stood behind near Clarke, fascinated that a rock band could have such an affect. 

Her eyes first saw Gustus emerge, the big man had a bright red electric guitar that stood out against all the black. The sounds of it’s strings echoing when he carelessly strummed it right before Jake yelled into the microphone. 

“Alright  _ alright _ !”

The crowd reaction was even crazier at that, nothing like Lexa had ever witnessed in her entire life. The band was displayed on the jumbotron screen and with a loud drum roll from Axel next, before Thelonious made an obnoxious smack on his bass, people started clapping a unison beat as if knowing exactly what song was about to come on. 

“Let’s start with a little love for rock and roll!” Jake declared and Lexa was surprised when even Clarke let out a loud ‘whoop’ -- angry at her father but supportive of him as a musician. Lexa caught Clarke’s eye and smiled when Clarke shrugged playfully. Clarke was too beautiful. 

“Love this one, ” Clarke said, rolling her eyes. 

“1, 2, 3,--” Jake counted before Gustus rifted into an electric guitar solo to kick it off, his large fingers surprisingly quick and fast as they skillfully handled the instrument. 

Lexa could tell he was a master of the guitar and she quite enjoyed the display of expertise until loud drums, ear-splitting bass, and what could only be described as noise filtered it out. 

She winced. 

There was rhythm, sure, and when Jake started to sing the talent was clear in his range and pitch… but Lexa had never felt for this kind of music and hearing it live it was only louder and more obnoxious to her. 

“Aren't they awesome!” Aden screamed, jumping up and down and nodding his head along before singing. 

Clarke started to sing along with her father as well, carefree, bobbing her head up and down. Lexa decided that was the only thing that allowed her to stay in the room and let her ears ache. 

Octavia and Clarke screamed out the chorus together right before Bellamy and Wells sang something else with Aden, and Lexa saw friends who had a love for each other. She smiled and her eyes cautiously found Gustus again, the jumbotron showing him strum his guitar with his eyes closed and lose himself in the music. 

It was hard to believe she had seen him near tears just moments before, and now he was having the time of his life. She supposed even rock and roll was music that healed a broken soul. 

Later that when she was removing her makeup in the mirror as Clarke brushed her teeth next to her, complaining about her dad’s lack of an apology, Lexa saw her phone light up from a text. 

Gustus had sent a simple ‘thanks.’ And she replied to him, ‘you’re welcome.’ 

\--

\--

\--

Lexa patiently waited at the reserved table she had arrived early to. It was seven p.m. and she was meeting Clarke, Abby, and Abby’s husband for dinner. They were all late now, but she waited. 

Clarke had spent the day with her mom, and Lexa had been in conference calls all day. The business growth meant an overload of work to smoothly transition things, and Lexa was rather famished having missed lunch. 

“There she is!” A loud, clear voice caught her attention and Lexa saw a happy Clarke, arms linked with her mother who had been the one to point Lexa out. A man stood behind them, on his phone texting with Ray Bans and a leather jacket. Marcus Kane. Lexa stood up gracefully and, before she had a chance to speak, felt lips claim her own. 

“Hello my beautiful, sexy girlfriend,” Clarke murmured sweetly before stepping aside to introduce Lexa formally. 

Lexa was flushed from the public display of affection and gave a smile to Abby --  _ the  _ Abby Chancellor -- offering her hand. 

“I hug anyone who gets Clarke to clean their room, I am a mother after all,” Abby held Lexa in an embrace and after a moment of shock, Lexa lightly returned it with one arm. 

“Is it okay if I hug you too?” Marcus asked next, “Clarke hasn’t shut up about you. I feel like you’re my best friend, I know you so well already!” 

Lexa laughed nervously into the second hug, “very nice to meet you Sir.” 

“Call me Marcus or Kane or Abby’s husband or Mr. Abby Chancellor or Best Director but please don’t call me ‘Sir’ -- can I call you Lexa?”

“Uh - yes,” Lexa had to keep up with his words but nodded her agreement as they all took a seat at the table. 

Flashes suddenly erupted around them and Lexa remembered they were in a public restaurant and paparazzi that had clearly been following Abby and Marcus were taking photos. Outside from the window, but still flashing. She ignored them, though noticed they were a much larger group than those who usually followed Clarke around. 

“And you can call me Abby of course,” Abby winked before a waiter came by to pour them all a bottle of wine. “So, Lexa, we’re having the chef’s selection -- any food allergies or restrictions?”

“No, Abby, thank you. I am sure I’ll enjoy the food, I’ve heard a lot of great things.” 

“Wonderful,” Abby took a long sip of her wine, but Lexa gestured her hand out to stop him from pouring it for her. 

“No thanks.” 

“You don’t drink?” Marcus took off his Ray Bans then, a smirk on his face, “Is the same Clarke who once drank all of my scotch on a weekend dating a teetotaler?”

“Ha ha Marcus,” Clarke sipped her own wine thoughtfully, “don’t listen to him, Lexa. The scotch was practically done already. Also, Lexa does drink but she doesn’t like red wine.” 

“Oh, interesting,” Abby looked at Lexa, “why is that?”

Lexa took a sip of her water instead, considering her answer. After a long moment of silence she finally said, “I don’t think I want to answer that, we should enjoy the evening.” 

Clarke’s eyes narrowed in on her, and Lexa wishes she had the ability to lie but she was not the type. Instead she wishes she had simply said something like “I just don’t.” It would have saved her from the three curious pairs of eyes. 

“See now you  _ have _ to answer!” Abby’s eyes twinkled, “What you said has us all incredibly curious.”

“You don’t  _ have  _ to answer,” Clarke corrected. “We can change the subject.” 

Lexa sighed, leaning to her left she gingerly reached for Clarke’s hand to intertwine their fingers. 

“When I was thirteen, I came home to find my father had committed suicide. He was in the bathtub, wrists slit at the vein... it was like the entire bath was only blood. The water and the blood viscosity... Red wine reminds me of it.” 

Silence lulls after her sharing, and Abby is engrossed as she whispers, “so fascinating… the way you speak, the layers behind what you say… the emotion in your eyes but not so much your words…” 

“Mom, Lexa is not a character study.” 

Lexa blushed, “thank you?”

“There’s this intensity, isn’t there?” Marcus commented, eyes wide and excited, every bit as eccentric as Abby when it came to discussing character traits and expressions. 

Clarke groaned -- she was glad her mother had a husband who was her particularly brand of weird, but still. 

“Guys, chill. Be cool. This is Lexa’s life, not a character in a script.” 

“I’m always cool,” Abby defended. 

Finally the first course was served and Lexa listened as Abby and Marcus went into details of their time in Africa with the wildlife and the experiences they fondly recalled. 

“When Clarke was seven, she had a stuffed elephant named Pigeon she took everywhere--” and Lexa listened with rapt attention during their second course as Abby explained the mixup between an Elephant and a Pigeon by Clarke to her grade school teacher. 

“My dad looked after her a lot when she was younger, we miss him. He was a good man.” Abby had said with a warm smile. 

“The best,” Clarke said, smiling in memory of her grandfather. “Lexa has this awesome grandfather clock, mom--” and Clarke shared about Lexa’s clock and then they reminisced about grandfather Chancellor’s love of clocks. 

Marcus and Abby talked and talked, and Lexa enjoyed listening to Clarke’s laughter, finding herself laughing as well. It was nice to get along with Abby, she felt comfortable enough to share more about her time in college. 

“I’ve met you before,” Lexa finally tells her, “my friend Raven and I. You were filming Young Genius and we got out photo taken with you.”

“I remember!” 

And then Abby cooed and wondered at the fact that a young girl she had met with was now dating her daughter, “--what a small world! Clarke you never told me, you only said she liked my Anastasia Korkova movie. Won me an Oscar, darling, one of my favourite roles of all time--”

And Lexa shared her love of violin, finding Abby and Marcus easy to converse with. 

Dessert was done, and then Abby and Marcus had security and drivers to lead them into a black SUV. 

Lexa looked out the window, relieved to have made it passed the excited paparazzi and fans that were screaming for Abby. 

“You get used to it,” Clarke promised her, holding her hand as Abby’s driver took them home. 

“My Porsche is still at work,” Lexa mumbled, but Clarke was sleepy and leaning comfortably on her shoulder, so she figured she could get in the morning. 

“Good night girls. Lexa, you are a very fascinating woman. I like you for Clarke, I’ve never seen her so happy.” 

“Bye mom,” an embarrassed Clarke waved her away and kissed her cheek before fist-bumping Marcus. Lexa bid her own polite goodnight and thanks for dinner, and they walked up the driveway to her home. 

“NIghtblood ok?” Clarke yawned. 

“I had Ryder drop by to feed him,” Lexa hid a yawn of her own, smiling when Clarke’s face nuzzled between her shoulders and hands came around her waist. She liked that Clarke cared for Nightblood -- it was sweet. She unlocked the door and walked forward. 

“Okay good, I was worried about him…” 

They went inside, kicking off their shoes. Lexa turned off the lights but saw a shadow across the street. She paused, eyes narrowing in the dark to make sure she wasn’t hallucinating. The shadow was right in front of their house and then moved -- the tell of legs walking away. A flash and reflection caught her eye as the shadow disappeared and with a sick twist in her gut Lexa remembered last week and the man who needed directions to the street, a fancy watch on his wrist. 

Carl Emerson. 

“Coming to bed?” Clarke asked from upstairs. 

“Coming,” Lexa said back, closing the blinds and thinking to herself. She could be paranoid but it was always good to be careful. And she trusted her gut, it was the same feeling she had that had served her well.

She flicked through her phone and called up a familiar acquaintance. 

“Go for Murphy,” a dry, uninterested voice greeted her. 

“John.”

“Lexa!” He sounded a little more enthusiastic, “what do you need, another background check for hire?”

“Not quite, this one is personal. I have a name. Suspected to be following me… or someone I’m with, not sure.” 

“Send me an email, I’ll look into it tonight.” 

“Thank you John. Goodnight.” 

\--

\--

\--

Clarke slipped out of Ark Records studio 1, feeling good about the recording of her new song. 

“Clarke.” Her dad greeted her, and she bit her tongue -- still unbelievably pissed. 

“Dad. What do you want?”

“Listen,” He closed the door so they had privacy and scratched the back of his neck, “We have family reunion in a couple weeks and the kids all think you’re ghosting us…”

“I’m not sure I want to go.” 

“Because of Lexa?”

“Yes, because I would want her with me, I love her Dad.”

Jake nodded, sitting on the edge of the desk in the room. “Bring her with you.”

Clarke’s shock was obvious, “seriously?”

“Yeah, it will give me time to get to know her. And you know why we have a reunion in the first place… Gustus this time of year, he needs it.” 

Clarke hesitated. She wanted to be there for Gustus, and more than that she wanted Lexa and her dad to get along, wanted Lexa to be accepted into the family with open arms. 

“Fine.” 

“Great,” Jake smiled as Clarke left before he smirked. 

Clarke loved their annual trip and this year they were going to be doing outdoor woods activities. Him and Clarke would be able to bond over her favourite camping activities, and Lexa wouldn’t know what hit her. There was no way suit-wearing, uppity bitch would last in the woods more than a day. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reunion up next!!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love how everyone is on board supportive Abby, when you think about it Jake was so brief in the show we don't actually know him so I wanted to flesh out Clarke's personality and imagine it in a stubborn father lol and then make him a rockstar with an ego . Love reading everyone's comments. Sorry this took longer, this chapter was over 14k!

Anya Woods lit her cigarette and took a long pull, scratching her thumb at her eyebrow before exhaling the smoke in a melancholic sigh. It was six in the morning on a monday, and not for the first time she wondered why she had to inherit her dad’s biological need to be early for shit. 

She had her duffle bag all packed and ready for the annual ‘family reunion.’ She liked them, these were the people that had always been there for her through ups and downs, and Clarke’s threatening texts that she ‘better not bail because of whatever was going with her and Gustus couldn’t be as bad as what was going on with Jake.’ 

Clarke had a fair point, no matter her tension with her dad, at least Gustus talked to her like an adult. Jake had a way of patronizing everyone -- but Anya supposed that was what happened when most of your life you were the frontman of the biggest rock band in the world and you had a daughter that hated being told what to do. 

So, here she was, the first person at The Griffin's massive mansion in the morning (or was it just Jake’s now that Clarke was living with Jake’s sworn nemesis), like usual, hungover from her Paris flight -- Quint Johnson ended shows with the biggest parties -- and looking forward to relaxing for the first time this year with some beers, sun, and woods. Beer was not her usual drink when modelling, but two weeks of indulging were awesome. 

A Porsche, sleek metal black, pulled up next to her car on the driveway and Anya blinked confusion at someone joining her this soon -- how the fuck was Clarke here early and  _ not _ the person bumbling out of the house last, whining about the time like every other year?

When Clarke got out of the driver door with a bubbly smile and when Anya saw The Not A Model Girlfriend, infamous at this point, step out on the other side, she had to laugh. 

“Clarke. Miss Prissy has you early?  _ You _ ?”

“Fuck off Anya,” Clarke was hugging her in a familiar greeting and then leaning on the car next to her as she covered a yawn. 

Anya laughed again, turning her smirk to Lexa Fleim: the current bane to Jake Griffin’s existence, the most talked about subject in their circle and group text messages (Octavia was Team Lexa now, hardcore) since the Gala -- hell even Quint Johnson was drunkenly rambling about how he dressed her to people in Paris. Even her  _ little brother _ Aden who didn’t think meeting the President was cool thought Lexa was ‘the shit.’ 

“So you’re an early riser?” She asked in lieu of a formal greeting to Lexa. She didn’t have any problem with her, as long as Lexa was chill Anya didn’t think it was her business. 

“Lexa thinks we’re late actually,” Clarke yawned, accusing eyes directed at her girlfriend. 

Lexa simply said, “punctuality is the soul of business, Clarke.” 

“I barely even got to finish my coffee and this is not  _ business _ , Lexa.” 

Anya had to admit, they were cute.

With a fond smile directed at grumpy-morning Clarke, Lexa snaps her fingers and says, “Nightblood, sit.” 

There’s a bark and a gorgeous greyhound jumps out from the backseat where he had been lying down and then sitting on his haunches by Lexa’s feet before she shuts the door. 

“Good boy, Nightblood,” Lexa cooed at him, crouching to pet his head. 

Anya had to smile, she loved dogs. She used to have one, Gustus bought her a puppy when she was five and he was touring all the time to keep her company. The only time Anya remembers crying in her life was when Tris had to be put down. 

“Technically she’s right Griff, everyone was supposed to meet here at six. It’s six fifteen.” Anya bumped Clarke’s shoulder and took another drag from her cigarette. “Plus this is your house, go make some coffee. Or is it no longer?”

The reaction she got from Clarke was priceless -- Griffin looked so stubborn, like she really didn’t want to go inside the mansion even though until just over two months ago it had been her home. 

“ _ Fine _ . No one else is going to be here for at least an hour. You want to come with me, Lexa? I’m also going to grab my lucky swiss army knife.” 

“I’ll stay right here,” Lexa’s tone was gentle. They both watched Clarke disappear into the mansion, and Anya was left alone in the early morning with Lexa Fleim, of all people. She snorted. 

“Nice dog. Greyhound?”

“Yes,” Lexa turned her attention to Anya, an impassive look on her face. 

“Cool, Aden will love him. My little brother,” Anya added in case Lexa didn’t know.

“Aden is very nice,” Lexa said back to her. ‘I met him at the gala.” 

There was silence again, just Anya enjoying her cigarette and Lexa patiently waiting for Clarke to come back outside. 

“You’re not even going to go and see her childhood bedroom?” Anya taunted her, “just going to stay outside, out of Jake's turf?”

That got her a harder look, and Anya quite liked poking the bear. She had always hated it when people didn’t tell it like it was, and she was pretty sure Jake and Lexa’s ‘grudge’ could be seen from the moon. 

“Mr. Griffin was the one who extended me this invitation. If we are leaving soon there is no need for me to go inside.” 

Anya coughed a laugh into her hand. She had witnessed their stand-off in the alley after the Gala and she had to admit, this was going to be fun to watch. She knew what Jake was doing, trying to get Porsche and Suits over there into the ‘wilderness.’ Trying to remind Clarke of family and fun.

It was definitely going to be interesting and Anya had this twisting feeling in her gut that things were going to change forever after. 

“So, you and Jake are having a little pissing match over Clarke eh?” Anya narrowed her eyes at Lexa, wanting to see the other woman crack some more. Lexa held her composure though, eyes no longer soft the way they watched Clarke or hard at the mention of Jake, now she looked confused. 

“Pissing match?” her lips said the words distastefully. 

It took a while for Anya to realise the woman didn’t understand her statement. She laughed again, please when she saw Lexa’s lips twist in annoyance. 

“You’re fucking hilairous, Fleim, I’ll give you that. Yeah, you know -- a competition, back and forth, an immature endless cycle of trying to outdo one another?”

“How does urinating come into the picture?” Lexa’s inquiry was entirely serious and Anya threw her head back to laugh some more. 

“When a dog--” she pointed to Nightblood, “--pisses on it’s territory, you know? You guys and Clarke.”

Lexa looked horrified at the metaphor, “Clarke’s not a territory to be… this is a very unpleasant conversation.” 

Anya was almost in disbelief at the other girl’s lack of humour, she thought she was being hilarious. She laughed again, enjoying the way Miss Prissy turned her chin in a barely noticeable huff. 

“This is going to be fun,” she said, thinking of all the ways she could push Lexa’s buttons on the trip. 

A loud familiar roar prevented her from teasing the woman further, and Anya saw Gustus on his Harley with Aden at the back. She smiled when she saw them. Anya loved her family, even when her dad was frustrating he was her dad. He always came through. 

“Anya! How was Paris!” Aden chucked his helmet and ran into her. With a genuine smile, Anya hugged her young half-brother close. The best part of the reunion was spending time with him and Gustus. As long as she could remember, he was always working but he always promised to make time for them. 

Her father had remarried when she was younger to Angella Black, a truly kind and generous woman that had been the coolest stepmom. Anya still saw her often, Gustus and Angella were still close friends -- they had been lonely souls who found each other, got married, and realised they were better off as friends. But Anya had a little sister out there, five years younger than her, who she had never gotten to know and even though she had been a kindergartener at the time, she remembered seeing the pain destroy her father and Angella. 

The reunion became tradition largely because of him: the Arkadia men wanted him to feel they were there for him after this loss. They grew up with it as a vacation but for her father, Jake, Thelonious, and Axel it was the one time a year they allowed themselves to relax and be thankful for all they had accomplished. 

Clarke was the one who made sure ‘the kids’ always attended -- even when Bellamy was going through his dumbass stage, or Octavia was off fighting in Thailand kickboxing camps, or Wells was having pregnancy scares with girls -- Clarke always made them come to support their fathers and they were all grateful for it. 

Gustus was a good father, and Aden was the best brother even when he was a moody shithead. Anya just needed some more time before she could look at her dad with less heartbreak at the moment. The disappointment was real on both sides, but that was what happened when things were said in anger that should have never been said. 

“Anya.” 

“Dad.” she stomped out her cigarette butt, and was surprised when her family greeted Lexa with warmth.

“Lexa! We are going to have so much fun, have you ever ridden horseback? We’re going on a trail. And swimming, and fishing, and hunting! This year Dad said I can shoot a gun. Is that a dog?” 

Anya watched as Lexa gave her little brother a genuine smile, kindness in her eyes, “that sounds wonderful, Aden. Yes, meet Nightblood. Nightblood, Aden.” 

The well trained greyhound raised from its haunches to sniff at Aden and let him approach. 

“Morning, Lexa,” Gustus actually walked up to her and shook her hand. It was a show of respect Anya rarely saw her dad give anyone. 

“Good morning” she shook his hand and Anya was intrigued. Nothing else was really said, and she listened to her half-asleep but excited-for-camping brother tell her about the stuff he was learning on set and the prank he pulled off successfully for the director. 

\--

Clarke was cautiously watching her dad throw bags into the backseat of an SUV. He had three of them, black and large. Discreet. So far he had been keeping himself busy putting everyone’s things in the rental SUVs that he hadn’t greeted Lexa. 

When she had gone inside they managed to smile at each other over coffee, but inviting Lexa and then ignoring her already? 

It was annoying, but Clarke was happy that at least everyone else had greeted Lexa with something resembling a ‘hello.’ Mostly everyone was cooing over an excited Nightblood, especially Aden, Wells, and Octavia. Bellamy looked hungover and Axel had a venti from Starbucks so they hadn’t exactly said much more than grunts. Thelonious was the chattiest at the moment talking about some deal or something, and Clarke had seen Lexa and Gustus exchange some words. She really hoped Anya didn’t say her usual cutthroat remarks, but so far everything was looking good. 

Seeing Lexa with everyone felt like… a missing puzzle piece and it warmed Clarke’s heart. 

She helped her dad pack things away and just hoped for the best, willing herself to not start the trip off with a fight. 

“That’s everything dad,” she shut the trunk of an SUV and looked over at her dad who looked excited for their trip. 

“Awesome. We just need to divide who’s riding in what car and get going,” he was always the ‘in charge’ guy, and Clarke knows that’s where she’s developed her own ‘let me handle everything’ persona versus her mother’s freer spirit. 

Thelonious had suggested him and Wells ride with Clarke and Lexa, and Clarke loved him in that moment. It gave the Woods a car to themselves so they could catch up privately, and it meant her dad would be with the Blakes. He could keep Axel in check and Octavia could tell him all the good things about Lexa (she had given Octavia instructions to do so). 

“Nightblood can ride with us, there’s only three of us since Lincoln joins us tomorrow,” Aden offered, hopeful. 

Lexa contemplated it but agreed, their camping trip was to a secluded location about a six hour drive away and Nightblood would behave. 

“Okay, if your father agrees.” 

“Sure thing,” Gustus turned to Anya cautiously, “you want to drive first Ahn?”

“Sure dad,” she went for the driver’s door and Gustus went to the passenger side. 

“Did someone say Lincoln is joining us?” Octavia asked it, sounding upset, “ugh. Hate that guy.” 

“He’s nice,” Wells interjected. 

“He’s an arrogant dickhead,” Octavia slammed the car door to emphasize her feelings on the matter. 

Clarke watched as Lexa opened the trunk of her Porsche to remove their things, the things Clarke hadn’t grabbed from inside her house last minute. Lexa had a legitimate hiking duffle bag, and before she could grab her and Clarke’s things, Clarke stopped her wrist and kissed her lips. 

“Go settle Aden with Nightblood, I’ll put this stuff in the car.” 

“But I can--”

“I know you’re chivalrous Lexa, and I love that about you, but let me occasionally do stuff too?”

All it took was Lexa glancing at Jake pointing to every single bag and rearranging them to know Clarke was trying to avoid a conflict. She nodded and let Clarke go help Jake before snapping her fingers for Nightblood. 

As the cars were all divided and ready to roll out, a fourth car in the same branded SUV joined them and three tall, muscular individuals exited in all black gear. 

Everyone was used to having security with them for trips just in case, but Jake made formal introductions. 

“Alright everyone, our first stop will be our usual gas fill in an hour before we proceed. This is Paxton McReary, Charmaine Diyoza and Miles Shaw. They’re our security escort and will be camping with us.” 

Nightblood barked in recognition when he saw Miles. 

“Lexa?” Miles removed his sunglasses in surprise when he saw her and Lexa was equally surprised but less obvious about it. 

“Miles.” 

He grinned and his eyes shot to Clarke before he said, “Raven’s going to love this.” 

Lexa felt heat creep up her cheeks and she cleared her throat, “this is, um. Clarke.” 

“Oh you’re Raven’s boyfriend, right?” Clarke offered her hand to shake his and they did, “Lexa talks about her a lot.” 

“Nice to meet you too, Clarke. Still can’t believe Lexa is dating someone. You have no idea how many times she’s refused--”

“Miles, please,” Lexa intervened though his slip up succeeded in making Clarke look very smug, “is this the security team you told me about starting with?”

She was interested because Miles worked with a top security firm, the kind that handled legitimate threats -- not simple security. 

“Ugh, yeah, this is my boss Diyoza,” he turned to introduce her, “Diyoza, this is Lexa Fleim.”

“Right, Miles said you were looking for a security team to hire.” 

They chatted and Clarke noticed her father grit his teeth, but was relieved when he managed to say without sounding too impatient, “we better hit the road.” 

\--

The road trip was relatively nice considering it was six hours. Lexa offered to drive, but Clarke and Thelonious took turns, and Wells slept for most of it. Lexa didn’t like sitting for long periods of time without doing something, so she read a book and politely replied whenever Thelonious asked her a question. The best part of the drive was sharing stolen glances in the car mirrors with a happy Clarke, and when she wasn’t reading or smiling at Clarke she was observing the thick of trees as they got closer to ‘Mount Weather,’ the private seclusion of green forest that they were heading to. 

Lexa had, of course, researched the area heavily. It was four hours further south than Tondisi where she grew up, but she was surprised how much of it was the same. There would be some good rock climbing terrain so she had brought her gear along, and some for Clarke who had been enthusiastic to try it with her. 

It was giving her a nostalgic vibe. She half-expected the men of Arkadia to attend a family vacation on a cruise ship with nothing but sun and drinks, or some fancy beach with sun and drinks. She had been itching for time away from the office and out in the mountains, and was excited at the prospect of nature and peace. 

That was what she thought, visualising camping and wilderness and kissing Clarke under the stars… until they arrived. 

Everything Lexa thought ‘camping’ would entail, was tossed out the window. 

That was a cabin. Not only was it a cabin, it was as big as a  _ mansion _ . The property was secure and gated, a long dock that led down to a lake of water, and… it was as if going to a hotel. 

“This is  _ not  _ what I was expecting,” Lexa admitted in Clarke’s ear, confusion clear. “This isn’t camping, this is a house in some woods.” 

Clarke thought it was hilarious and burst into laughter, “as if any of these assholes would go two weeks somewhere that didn’t have hot running water.”

Lexa grabbed Clarke’s bicep and tugged her into her body, an understanding in her eyes at Clarke’s mischief, “you saw me mark and draw spots on a map all week, pack my satellite phone and take two weeks leave from the office  _ knowing  _ I was overdoing it?”

“What can I say, I really enjoyed you teaching me how to survive in the wild…” Clarke’s arms were around her waist now as she flirted, “especially when we reviewed CPR.” 

“Clarke,” Lexa felt heat creep up her neck and she whispered, “you tricked me.” 

“No, I didn’t trick you. You thought camping meant tents -- I didn’t  _ correct  _ you.” 

“So the tent I packed was a total waste of space?” 

“No, you can pitch that tent up right here in this grass. We can finish where we left off during bear attacks...” 

“ _ Clarke _ . I was preparing you for dangerous situations and you were fondling me.” 

Clarke was laughing and Lexa was smiling too, both unaware that they were being observed as everyone unloaded from the cars. 

“Maybe there are dangers out here even with all the electricity and wifi,” Clarke kissed her quickly and then stepped back before taking Lexa’s hand to walk her inside. 

Lexa watched the way the Eligius security team checked in with Jake and she chewed her lip, recalling her encounter with Carl Emerson.  _ Something tells me danger is around the corner _ . 

“Let’s grill some meat!” Axel yelled, now awake. “Who’s going to join me for the first beer?”

That was how Lexa found herself inside the ‘cabin,’ a big sign that said Camp Arkadia over the door with cute scratches of wood on it. She squinted, reading the names of all the parents and kids etched in the door. 

She accepted a beer, politely sipping from the can with everyone. The security team were sweeping the area for them, and apparently it was tradition to start drinking as soon as they arrived. Lexa’s tradition when she camped was to… actually camp. 

“That’s gross,” Aden had said after trying a sip of beer from his dad and getting himself a coke. 

“We make him taste the nastiest shit so he never drinks underage,” Clarke giggled into her ear, “Anya’s idea.” 

“To another family reunion with everyone,” Jake raised his can, “and to Gustus, we are always there for you buddy.” 

“Thanks Jake, you guys are family. To family.” 

“To family!” Everyone cheered. 

Lexa took a polite sip, very aware of the way Jake stared at her pointedly when he said it, but choosing to keep his gaze steady. 

The evening was relatively calm, Lexa listened as everyone shared stories, quietly ate dinner and enjoyed listening to Clarke’s joy and seeing Clarke with her friends, and hearing all the funny things Clarke was doing while Lexa was getting her PhDs and learning business from Nia. 

She had a feeling that his invitation was not actually a peace offering, so she let him chug his beer as Clarke curled into her side, not wanting to play his games for Clarke’s sake. She may or may not have felt prideful satisfaction when Clarke tugged her up to the room they were sharing for sleep and Jake crossed his arms, eyes narrowed. Before following Clarke, she definitely met his eyes and her smugness must have shone through because he reached for another beer and broke eye contact first. 

\--

Lexa slipped out of the bed in the early morning, her biological clock, and stretched her arms up high before quickly grabbing some clothes to change into. She snuck her outdoor shoes on and found Nightblood ready for her, barking in excitement and jumping up and down at her legs. He had slept outside and he looked happier than she’s seen him in a while. 

“Let’s explore, shall we boy?” She pet him affectionately and started a light jog through the flat trees, minding her steps. It was like she was back in Tondisi, Titus fiddling in the wood with a radio of music, Angella Black or Beethoven, and teaching her how to load a hunting rifle or line her fishing rod. 

She figured out a trail for them and then returned back to Camp Arkadia, smiling and enjoying the fresh air  _ so much better than jogging in the neighbourhood.  _

Growing up in Tondisi she had dreamed of making it big in the city, yet in the city she longed for the quiet woods. In another life, she thinks she may have been part of a tree clan. 

Lexa wiped her brow of sweat and fed Nightblood some food she had packed for him. Clarke had packed way too much, but Lexa admitted she had a point: better safe than sorry. 

Getting him some water she tied him back up to the leash outside and then checked her water resistant hiking watch for the time. It was sunrise, and sunrise was the perfect time for her yoga routine. 

“Sun salutations?” A sleepy voice greeted her, and she turned in surprise to find Gustus in track pants and a t-shirt, his mala beads on his wrists. 

“Yeah,” she saw him gesture to where the wooden dock was, equipment tied up near it. 

She was in a t-shirt as well, so his eyes dropped to the familiar pattern of tattoo on her bicep and he grinned before showing off his own closer to his shoulder, lifting his sleeve up a little. 

She smiled at him, “got mine when I was eighteen… I have another on my spine.” 

“I have a few as well,” he patted his chest, “my favourite is the three A’s over my heart, one for each of my kids.” 

She was surprised at his openness, especially when he continued. 

“Anya, Alexandria, and Aden. Alexandria was… she was the one that got away, the one that tested my strength as a man. The monastery, yoga… it saved me.” 

Lexa knew there was a lot of strength in enduring and she respected his bravery. 

“What made you go to Praimfaya?” He was forward in his question, but Lexa felt surprising comfort to answer him as they approached the docks. 

““You’re a brave man, Gustus. A brave father… I see why Clarke respects you so much. My father was a very troubled man, he killed himself when I was thirteen and I was all alone to fend for myself. I thought I knew what I was doing, but… I was lost. I found myself there.”

He observed her seriously, a level of respect in his voice as he changed the subject. 

“They’re all going to be asleep for a while yet, Anya will be up in a bit but she just watches the news first and makes coffee… come on, the sunrise from here is perfect, unless you’d rather do your routine alone?”

“I don’t mind,” she said, and it was true. The monastery had many monks that did yoga together in harmony. Not that her and Gustus were monks, but there was a respect for the practice she was comfortable to share. 

She realised he was quite advanced as they both moved to greet the sun, but she moved into her handstand when he opted for a lunge. 

“I could never do that one,” he admitted, impressed with her balance. 

Feeling good and ready for the day, Lexa walked back up to the cabin with Gustus and watched him go to Nightblood and pet the dog before he went back inside. She sat down next to Nightblood and sighed, scratching his ears as he finished his kibble. 

The excitement of the day was ‘water activities,’ and Lexa expected swimming or canoeing but instead water ‘activities’ meant Bellamy, Anya, and Wells started zipping around on jet skis in the lake like they owned it, and with the utter lack of other people in the area, Lexa suspected they did. 

“Have you ever jet skied before?” Octavia was sitting on one at the moment, clipping in a life jacket. 

“No,” Lexa observed the way Octavia sat on it and how she revved the engine to start. She figured it looked pretty simple. 

“Grab one, we have so many.” 

“LIfe jacket?” Aden held one out for her. 

Lexa took it from him and said, “I should probably go change into my bathing suit and be right back.”

“Where’s Clarke?” Jake and Thelonious had life jackets of their own, clipping them on as they walked over. Jake raised a brow at Lexa’s attire -- she hadn’t changed since her jog and yoga yet because Aden had found her petting Nightlbood and hadn’t left her alone since. “You’re going to need to change, if you’re swimming that is.” 

“Oh really,” Lexa raised her brow at him, a bit of sass coming out, “I hadn’t realised.”

Jake huffed and Lexa wondered when she started feeling the need to speak back. Clarke would not be happy, so she bit her tongue and mentally chastised hersel. 

“Okay, Lexa, we’ll get the jet skis ready,” Thelonious cut in smoothly, “Aden can you help me?”

Aden was looking curiously between Jake and Lexa at the clear hostility they showed, having not noticed it or realised before, but he nodded, following Thelonious. 

“What’s going on here?” Clarke sounded pissed off as she announced her arrival, hands on her hips. 

Lexa and Jake both winced -- apparently their faces had been showing the intense mutual dislike. 

“Noth--”

Lexa turned to her girlfriend to explain nothing had happened, but the words caught in her throat and she choked on air, the life jacket in her hands slipping to hit the wooden dock with a distinct thunk. Clarke had a bikini on that left very little to the imagination. 

“Um,” Lexa felt the heat creep up her neck and cheeks and she willed her eyes to look away but it was  _ so hard _ . 

And of course Clarke chose that moment to cross her arms, causing her breasts to lift and squish together and Lexa felt her pulse racing. 

Octavia who had come down with her best friend noticed it and giggled, receiving a glare from Jake who had no idea how he should feel in this uncomfortable situation; having his daughter catch him and her girlfriend sassing each other and having said girlfriend of his daughter ogle his daughter without shame. He was standing  _ right  _ there. 

“Alright who’s ready for some jet skis!” Gustus yelled in excitement, unknowingly saving everyone from further embarrassment, a can of beer in his large fist, “where’s that double XL life jacket?”

Axel was with him, both of them had put a roast in the oven to bake after swimming fro dinner and were ignorant to what they walked in on. 

Lexa was still stunned at her inability to speak coherently, frozen because…  _ boobs _ . 

Clarke rolled her eyes and took Lexa’s wrist, a forceful back towards the cabin, “we’ll join you guys in a bit!” 

Jake glared at their backs as they walked up to enter the cabin. 

“I don’t think we should wait for them, if you know what I mean,” Octavia’s insinuation and laugh rattled Jake to scowl. 

Seeing his friend’s inner conundrum after seeing the women retreat very obviously behind closed doors, Gustus threw an arm over his shoulder. 

“Come on Griff, you know what it’s like at that age.”

“Speak for yourself I still get it at my age,” Axel snickered, not helping soothe Jake’s upset at all. 

“Talk to me when that’s your daughter, Gustus,” Jake shrugged under his friends arm and headed to his jet skis, his excitement to race Clarke and spend some time with her gone because Lexa Fleim was in that house doing God Knows What to his daughter and no father needed to be reminded of it. 

Gustus sighed and tried to pacify him, “at least she can’t get pregnant?”

“Fuck off!”

“Clarke is  _ your daughter _ , Griffin, and I ain’t the only horndog, you started that trend” Axel jeered his friend on some more, choosing to poke his anger instead of mollify it, putting down his can to clip on his life jacket as he hooted in laughter.

“Don’t be fucking gross Axel, that’s my daughter.” 

“Hey, our kids have sex. It’s a fact,” he defended, picking up his beer can again. “I just wish Octavia found someone less of a tool than Wells.” 

“You calling my boy a tool again Blake,” Thelonious was behind him all of a sudden, a playful chokehold. 

“Oh you heard that did ya,” Axel said and they all laughed. 

Octavia and Wells were friends, and everyone knew that they had dated on and off since they were teenagers but always maintained their friendship. 

“Octavia can do better,” Thelonious smiled, punching Axel’s shoulder. He released Axel and looked over the water at the laughter of their kids, Aden now on a jet ski of his own as Anya chased him. “Remember that groupie Stella that seduced us all?” 

“Ugh Stella, can’t believe I was foolish enough to do that,” Gustus shivered, recalling her with no fondness. 

The woman in question would come to all of their shows and had a checklist to fuck them, one by one. They had found her and Jake, her final victim, screaming his name the same way she had all of theirs. At the time it had been shocking and even creepy to learn the woman was so obsessed with them she had done that, but now it was a common joke of ‘Stella.’ 

“Stella,” Thelonious chuckled, “that was before the kids, before we were  _ here  _ boys. We did a good job considering all of our fuckups, look how happy they are. I love you guys.” 

“Drunk Jaha, my favourite,” Jake teased his friend before getting on his jet ski, his mood effectively lighter. 

Still, seeing all the ‘kids’ out there minus Clarke  _ did  _ get to him, because Clarke was once again with Lexa and ignoring them. 

\--

“ _ Fuck _ , Lexa!” Clarke gasped, her fingers had long since undone Lexa’s ponytail to dig into her scalp, holding her face against her chest where a tongue lapped hungrily at her nipples. 

Lexa had never had her like this, fast and dirty. The ogling of her boobs had been her entire agenda to wear this particular bikini in the first place, but Lexa’s reaction was better than she could have hoped for. 

“Give me your fingers, I need--” Clarke’s eyes rolled in the back of her head as Lexa’s hands squeezed her breasts. With her back against a door, and legs wrapped around Lexa's waist, Clarke needed to even the playing field. She lifted the hem of Lexa’s shirt to encourage it off. 

“Lexa, wait,” Clarke pushed her back by the shoulders and observed their situation. Her bikini top was gone and Lexa’s shirt was too, but Lexa was still too overdressed for what she needed. 

“Sorry I,” Lexa’s hands were greedy on her midriff and her eyes were so dark and wanting as they soaked topless Clarke into memory, “lost control… you…”

Clarke kissed her and their hips grinded in synchronization, tongues making a wet sound as they met in a promising kiss, “don’t be sorry… I love how much you want me, you turn me on too. Take off your clothes and let’s get on that bed?” 

Lexa’s eyes perked up at the suggestion and she dropped Clarke down to the floor before 

she fumbled with her sports bra and leggings to do as Clarke said. 

Clarke locked the door of the room even though she knew everyone was on the water. She was not about to make the mistake Octavia and Wells made that one time they thought everyone was on the hiking trail a few years back. 

Clarke slipped off her bikini bottoms with a flirty giggle, smiling when Lexa’s eyes drank her nudity in like she was artwork -- a look of devotion, desire, and love wrapped up in a tight bow. Clarke was going to rock her world, still in disbelief she had such a perfect girlfriend that felt the way about her which Clarke felt in her heart. 

“Sit down baby,” Clarke said, watching Lexa sit down obediently on the bed, naked and ready for her. Approaching her while slipping off her bikini top, Clarke sat atop Lexa’s thighs and grinned as their skin met. “We have to be quick.” 

\--

“Status report, McReary, over.” Diyoza said into her walkie talkie, scanning the woods and the cabin area. 

“I got eyes on the lake. Griffin 1, Blakes, all 3, Jaha, all 2, Woods, all 3, over.” 

“What about Griffin 2 and Flame, Flyme, how do you say her name? - over.” Diyoza said in reply. 

“Griffin 2 and Lexa, even I fuck up that name, are in the cabin….” A distant voice crying out ‘Lexa!’ was heard. “Uh.. Do I have to be so close, I can scan the perimeter and give them privacy… Over.” Shaw updated them, uncertainty in his voice. 

“Horny fucks,” Diyoza sighed and muttered under her breath before saying into the walkie-talkie, “threat was made directly to Clarke, Jake made it clear we keep our eye on her Shaw. Stay close. Over.” 

\--

The mattress springs were squeaking, unlike her memory foam mattress at home, but Lexa was too enthralled with the bouncing of Clarke’s breasts above her face as her fingers worked Clarke to orgasm to care for the noise. 

“Oh…. Oh!.... Oh YES! LEXA, YES!” Clarke whimpered after her orgasm hit her, hard and blinding. She gasped, the roll of her hips slowing down. “Fuck that was so hot, me riding you like that... you like that?” 

“Yes,” Lexa groaned into her neck, kissing it sweetly. 

“Mmmm me too…” 

Clarke was kissing her again, tongue swirling in gratitude. Lexa didn’t really want to remove her fingers. 

“You must be so wet and ready for me,” Clarke sucked her bottom lip and nuzzled her nose. 

“Yeah I am,” Lexa shamelessly confessed, removing her fingers from inside Clarke to bring them up and lick them clean. Clarke tasted so good. 

“Mmm,” Clarke “You always fuck me so good with your fingers, they go so deep… hit all the right spots… lie down for me, Lex?”

Her back hit the mattress as hands pushed her down. Clarke was still astride her and slick on her abdomen. 

Lexa willfully parted her thighs as a hand snuck in between, Clarke’s fingers parting her and teasing as kiss-swollen lips traveled down to suck her nipples. She was sensitive and insanely turned on from watching Clarke’s orgasm. 

“Clarke that feels good,” Lexa closed her eyes, one hand in Clarke’s hair and the other twisting into the pillow by her head from the ministrations. 

Clarke slipped one thigh between hers, laying her body out to slip two fingers inside. Lexa’s leg curved around Clarke’s waist and she moaned softly as they started to rock together. 

\--

Octavia watched her best friend talk to Lexa about how to jet ski. Clarke was clearly excited to show her, and Lexa looked at Clarke like she was the most magnificent thing in the world as she picked out a life jacket for Lexa to wear. 

Cracking open a beer on her jet ski where it idled, Octavia sighed. Being in love must be nice. She was happy for Clarke, though a little jealous. Jealous that she seemed to encounter a string of losers and a never ending mind game with Wells, but Clarke found her fucking soulmate after getting a tequila induced consussion.  _ What the fuck.  _

“Fucking his daughter in his cabin,” Anya was besides her, drinking a beer can of her own. They had a cooler floating in the water where they had all tossed some empty cans. “She has a death wish.” 

Lexa’s hair was up in a bun and she had an elegantly cut one-piece that showed off her entire back. It cut a deep V on her body too, making her ‘model’ persona more obvious, as if ready to shoot for the cover of Vogue. 

Octavia snorted, Clarke’s bikini stunt had been the most obviously seductive thing she’d ever seen her friend do, and she was impressed they managed to come out looking put together. 

She couldn’t blame Clarke for fucking it out before they hit the water, no one wanted to be uncomfortably turned on with their dads in swim trunks nearby.

“Is that a tattoo? Make that tattoos,” Anya sounded surprised when she said it, seeing the ink on Lexa’s skin from a distance, “Didn’t think Miss Prissy was the tattoo type.” 

“Mhm,” Octavia grunted in agreement, “She’s actually really cool, I told her about my fighting in Thailand and said she Indra does. Got me some trainer in the city who’s legit instead of those overcharging assholes. Plus, she survived dinner with Abby.”

“Huh,” Anya did seem impressed then as well. “She had dinner with Abby?”

“Yep,” Octavia pops the ‘p’ and then stands up on her jet ski, adjusting her board shorts before yelling at her friend, “Griffin come on! I need to waste your ass in the water!”

\--

Lexa found operating the jet ski easy enough, having paid attention closely to Clarke’s adorable explanation. Aden was the most excited she’d ever seen him, laughing and catching up with Gustus.

It wasn’t really camping, but she could appreciate the family unit element of it all so far. Clarke had raced Octavia, showing a competitive side Lexa found adorable. The more she found out about Clarke, the more there was to love about her. Being in love was awesome. 

Now, after all the jet skiing, they wrapped up in towels and changed into clean clothes. Having a late lunch in the sun outside while ‘the men’ grilled things. Nightblood sat by her feet and she scratched his ears, even feeding him so chicken. She smiled as she listened to Clarke berate Bellamy for not treating his girlfriend ‘Echo’ with better manners or something. 

“Beer?” It was Anya who offered her one, sitting down beside her -- sans cigarette for a change. 

Lexa was hesitant, not wanting to cause any conflict after her and Jake had managed to steer clear of each other today. Probably because Gustus and Thelonious were always hovering around him. 

She was ninety-nine percent sure everyone knew she had sex with Clarke when they went inside and were polite enough to keep it to themselves. 

“No thanks, I already had one today. And yesterday.” 

Anya snorted and cracked the can for herself instead, “we don’t exactly count them here. What’s your story anyways?”

“My story?” Lexa paused, scratching Nightblood’s ears before turning curious eyes to Anya. 

“Yeah. I was at the Gala, I heard you talk about your dad being a music teacher or whatever and how you started your business out of college. I was raised by a single Dad too, Aden still has his mom but--”

“Yours passed away in childbirth, yes,” Lexa finished quietly for her, “Clarke told me.” 

Anya hummed. She couldn’t really miss a woman she never knew, but the idea of what she never experienced had been. 

“I never had a mother either… never knew her. My late father,” Lexa chewed her lip -- no one knew about Titus’s suicide except Nia, Raven, Indra, Raven’s dad, Clarke, Clarke’s mother and stepfather, and now Gustus from the morning (in that order). It was not something she really broadcasted to tell people until she felt comfortable, and she still felt uncomfortable to mention it now so she did not. “He was nothing like Gustus, often agitated… your father is patient.” 

Anya chuckled, “that he is. But fuck, when he actually gets mad its fucking terrifying.” 

Lexa tried to picture the man she knew angry and it didn’t suit him -- but every human faced anger in their life. She could relate, most recently recalling her temper flaring from Jake Griffin’s childishness. 

“Closest thing I ever had to a mother, believe it not, was my stepmom Angella. She would take me out, spend more time with me than dad even. She’s always kept in touch, even when they divorced.” 

Lexa recalled meeting Angella Black, seeing the green eyes -- a doorway to misery and self-hatred and torture -- as the woman pleaded for a daughter she never knew. Lexa had been haunted by that expression ever since. It was familiar and it distressed her heavily. 

“I love my dad,” Anya said, probably because she had been consuming beers all day, “we had a pretty nasty fight we’re both too stubborn to apologise for, but he’s always been there for me. Looked out for me.”

“What did you fight about?” Lexa asked her, “it must have been very important. Of course, you don’t have to tell, it’s none of my business.” 

“You know, you’re the first person to even ask me that. Everyone is always afraid to ask me shit.” 

Lexa shrugged, glancing to her left when Clarke’s laughter carried over. She smiled at the sound before turning her attention back to a sullen, drunken Anya. 

“He… he’s fucking talented with guitar.” 

Lexa nodded, recalling the halftime show and how Gustus had played the guitar so effortlessly. 

“I’m pretty decent too. He linked me up with a band, wanted me to play for them. I chose modeling to be independent. He said I was wasting my talent for music. It wasn’t pretty.” 

Nodding, Lexa could only offer, “it could be worse. My father had me memorize over one hundred symphonies on piano before he would let me watch movies.” 

“Fucking Jesus,” Anya looked horrified and then laughed loudly, catching them some stares, “fuck, that’s messed up.”

Lexa realises Anya had more to her than just being a bitch, especially when Anya lights up a cigarette and jokes under her breath, “or you can have a dad like Thelonious, he encouraged Wells to do ballet and we never let him forget it. Axel once took a prostitute to Octavia’s school play, that was hilarious. And he gave Bellamy his first joint when the kid was ten…”

Lexa smiled in amusement, watching Anya laugh over her cigarette smoke. 

“Or Jake,” Anya raised her beer can, knowing eyes on Lexa as she whispered, “trying to declare war because Clarke’s in love.” 

“You’ve noticed?” 

“Who the fuck hasn’t noticed. Even Aden was asking me why Jake doesn’t like you because ‘you’re so cool and smart,’ I’ve never heard my brother say that about anyone you know? He even said ‘thank you’ to my dad today and we were both like, what the fuck. But apparently your prissy ass manners are having an affect on him… so thanks.” 

“He’s very smart,” Was all Lexa said, happy to know she was a positive influence. 

“Ugh, I need to nap,” Anya cut their conversation short, standing up to stretch her arms. She didn’t say anything else, but she was gone and Lexa noticed most people seemed to be feeling the fatigue of the day. She was amused, all they did was jet ski and drink beer. 

“Hi.” Lips were on her cheek as Clarke sat next to her, giggling as Nightblood ignored Lexa to lean into different hands. 

“Nightblood likes you more I see,” Lexa tugged Clarke’s waist into her side and gently pressed a kiss into her clothed shoulder. “I don’t blame him.” 

“Flatterer,” Clarke’s hair smelled nice, now dry from the water but a fresh scent. “I’m still feeling a little frisky, want to go for a short walk Just the two of us? Christen these woods?”

Lexa groaned softly, so taken with this woman and so turned on it ached low in her belly. “Christen? You mean--”

“Yes. I mean,” Clarke was giving her  _ that  _ look. “You looked so hot in that swimsuit.” 

“I’m glad you liked it… you know, I can’t stop thinking about the way you sat astride me and took control. My fingers were but puppets in your heat… the bounce of your breasts...” she whispered it into Clarke’s ear, delighted to have understood how much her words affected it Clarke. 

“Fuck I love when you talk like that,” Clarke turned to kiss her. It was led with a soft tongue and Lexa enjoyed the way Clarke gasped into it. 

“I’m learning,” she backed out of the kiss, murmuring it. They stood up, fingers linked. 

“What were you and Anya talking about?” Clarke asked, tugging her quietly away from everyone. 

“... she actually opened up to me, about her and Gustus a little bit? She finds my  _ disposition  _ with your father amusing.”

Clarke rolled her eyes, “of course Anya finds this hilarious. But don’t worry about him okay?”

\--

Jake is out gathering wood with Gustus for their night bonfire (beer and smores), the worry on his face as they walk is clear for Gustus to see. 

“You should tell her about the security, Jake,” Gustus reaches down and picks up some sticks. “They should all know.”

“I don’t want anyone worried.” 

“We’ve all had our fair share of extreme fans, a stalker or two, but this was a very specific threat. Against  _ Clarke _ .” 

“I know,” Jake knew Gustus was right, “I figured I would at least tell her after some fun, right?”

“Yeah and -- did you hear that?” Gustus pauses and they both listen. Sure enough there was a sound, a human sound, and considering the nature of their conversation Jake runs to the sound in a panic. 

“That was Clarke!” 

Gustus was hot on his heels and they skidded to a stop in front of… not Clarke being attacked, but well, her back pinned against a tree with Lexa’s lips at her neck and hands all over--

“Clarke!” Jake snapped the two women out of their intimate embrace, Lexa’s hands retreating as she stepped back and Clarke yelping as the leg she had wrapped around Lexa’s waist was dropped. 

“Dad! Uncle Gustus!” Clarke fixed her hair, cheeks red as her voice croaked, “w-what are you doing out here?”

“Gathering wood for the fire,” Jake was glaring at Lexa, pissed off when she levelled his stare right back -- not at all concerned he caught her with her hands all over his daughter. “You shouldn’t be out here, it's dangerous.” 

Clarke rolled her eyes at him, “we were just walking--”

“I’m serious!” Jake said, “where is the security--”

“We’re nearby,” Diyoza stepped out from the woods, “don’t worry Mr. Griffin Sir, we have eyes on the target at all times.” 

Jake relaxed, nodding before eyeing Lexa with daggers. “Do you really need to be sneaking off with my daughter in the woods?”

Lexa seemed a little bit more embarrassed now, realising Diyoza had been watching them the whole time. Gustus felt a little bad for her, having been caught with a girl’s father once or twice in his life. There was a double-standard about those things and he knew it, having always glared anyone away from Anya. 

“ _ Lexa _ , didn’t sneak me off anywhere!  _ I’m  _ the one who wanted to have some privacy with her and what do you mean by target, Dad?”

Clarke was stepping forward, arms crossed in stubborn anger. 

Jake really did not want to hear that his daughter was seducing someone, let alone this someone. Who he  _ really  _ didn’t like one bit.

“Are you having me followed by the security team? Seriously? Because of Lexa?”

“Clarke--” 

He was about to explain to her, but Clarke grabbed Lexa’s hand and tugged her away to start marching indignantly back to the cabin while yelling. 

“Un-fucking-believable!”

Lexa’s glance back taunted him with a subtle smugness, and Jake glared as they retreated back to the cabin. 

“You should tell her, Griff,” Gustus said simply. 

When they get back to start their traditional bonfire, Jake was told by Octavia that Clarke took some food upstairs to eat with Lexa in the room they were sharing and the taste of his beer was bitter that night. 

\--

Lexa’s dating experiences are the entirety of hearing what Raven did with boyfriends, seeing romance develop in television or films, witnessing Nia’s divorces, reading about romantic failures in books, and now her own recent exploration with Clarke. 

She was observant, making sure to pay attention to Clarke’s moods because Raven had always hated when guys were ‘ignorant motherfuckers,’ and every single one of Nia’s ex husbands had left the woman because ‘she loved work more than them.’ So, Lexa was determined to pay attention to Clarke and love her more than work. 

One thing she had started to realise about Clarke was when she was mad… the sex was really hot. It was always incredible when they had intercourse, the first time after the Gala had a perfection and anticipation that just  _ thinking  _ about it had Lexa ready to swear her undying love all over again.

Since then it was spontaneous moments of excitement, kitchen counters after work, private viewings of lingerie that led to grinding and gasping, slow dancing in the living room to Lexa’s favourite symphonies or Clarke’s favourite love songs before littering the house with clothes, and playing music together which was her favourite because Clarke would sing and she would play piano and then Clarke’s voice would sing another song as her fingers played Clarke. 

But this? Hardly two days at this camping trip that had nothing to do with camping, and Lexa had felt the passion of anger -- rough and fast, and very  _ very  _ hot. Before with the bikini was a taste, but after being caught in the woods by Jake Lexa got a full course meal of angry Clarke’s sex drive. 

She was staring at the ceiling of the room, watching the slow circulating movement of the fan up there as Clarke laid down beside her doing the same -- both of them catching their breath. 

“Wow.” Lexa suddenly didn’t mind Jake being such a jackass if it meant his daughter did that. He could continue. 

She blushed at the memory, Clarke’s hands tight in her hair, body arching in desperate please and gasps for Lexa’s fingers, and heaving breasts… God the things Lexa would do to those boobs. 

Clarke giggled next to her, “I really liked the part where you flipped me on my back and just took control… God, you are so good with your fingers.” 

Lexa turned her body on its side to observe her girlfriend, flushed with a thin sheen of sweat, her figure barely covered by a thin sheet, and a satisfied smile so wide it boosted Lexa’s confidence. She always wanted to satisfy Clarke like that. It made her feel really good, knowing she was the one whose name Clarke said when she climaxed. 

Clarke turned over on her side and their noses were touching as they basked in a delicious afterglow. 

“I like your fingers too,” Lexa shyly admitted, smiling sweetly into the kiss Clarke bestowed her. “And your eyes...” 

“Give me a moment, I want to do it again.”

“Again?” Lexa raised her eyebrows in shock. Again meant three times in one day, not that she was against the idea, but… 

“Yes, again,” Clarke reached over and played with Lexa’s loose brown hair before tracing the tattoo on her bicep. “I love you so much I can’t get enough.”

Lexa shyly looked down between them overcome with emotion that Clarke loved her, “I love you too, Clarke. I have never been so happy as when you smile at me with affection and spend time with me.” 

“Awwwww,” Clarke kissed her lips quickly again, “how are you the same woman who just fucked me into oblivion?”

The bright flush on Lexa’s cheeks was enough for Clarke to swoon and roll on top of her girlfriend, fitting a leg between thighs that parted willingly.

\--

\--

The next morning Lexa did her usual workout with Nightblood, a large grin on her face. 

_ I love sex. Sex with Clarke.  _

“If Jake sees you smiling like that after spending the night with his daughter you’re in for another war,” a gentle voice, Gustus, joined her by the docks and she tried to stop the smile on her face but it was pointless. 

“Happiness will never come to those who fail to appreciate what they already have,” Lexa quotes Buddha to him, thanking the universe for gifting her Clarke. 

Gustus smiled in recognition and they both fell into their yoga routine. 

“So you do running with the dog every morning, then yoga?”

“Yes,” Lexa replied. “I used to burn out with studying all the time, hence the running.”

“Right. The secret of your future is hidden with your daily routine?” He quotes Buddha back to her and she even laughs. 

They greet the sun and Lexa wills her mind away from Clarke’s boobs. 

“For what it’s worth, I like you with Clarke,” Gustus told her as they fell into a ninja warrior pose. “She deserves a good person.” 

Lexa was touched, “thank you.” 

\--

Lincoln shows up to the ‘camp’ with a large duffle bag and yawns around noon when everyone else except Anya, Gustus, and Lexa are just waking up. Anya greets him with a can of beer and punches him in his stomach. 

They are not blood related, but Lexa can see the bond. From what she’s understood about LIncoln his father figure was Gustus and Octavia seems to really dislike him. 

Lexa enters the kitchen and, apart from being fed a bite of toast by Clarke, Jake doesn’t glare at her that morning as everyone drinks coffee and eats breakfast.

“Oh fuck -- who invited Lincoln,” Octavia moans out loud, forgoing coffee for a beer of her own. 

Lexa is astonished at how much beer this group consumed per daily average she had been here. Did they not require water? 

“Fuck you too Octavia,” Lincoln rolled his eyes, annoyed with her. 

“In your dreams maybe,” Octavia sits down before realising Aden is staring comically between them. She backtracks, “We’re just joking, Aden.”

“Did anyone hear that squeaking sound last night, someone’s mattress was making noises?” Aden huffs into his toast, “It was hard to sleep.” 

Octavia spits her sip of beer out into a spray over the breakfast plate in front of her, choking out laughter, “you got to ask Clarke about that one buddy.” 

“Was it her? She should get a new one.” Aden grumbles moodily. 

That was how Lexa realised sounds had travelled in the cabin, but she was grateful Aden didn’t seem to catch on. Not knowing what else to do, she maintained her composure as Clarke kicked Octavia under the table. 

She could feel Jake’s eyes on her and focused on chewing her food. 

She was tempted to look at him, knowing how satisfying it would be to see the look on his face right (more satisfying than the gala), but she was classy so she only took an innocent sip of her coffee and changed the subject. 

“So, Lincoln,” she said before Aden could indeed ask Clarke, very aware that everyone other than a pissed off Jake and confused Aden were finding this highly amusing as Clarke blushed and covered her face, “you mentioned you’re Gustus’s nephew?”

“Yeah, Angella’s nephew by blood and my nephew by soul right buddy?” Gustus chimed into the conversation.

Lincoln grinned, “yes sir.” 

“I’m proud of him. He works in film at the moment, building sets and stuff.” 

“Yeah, actually I was doing some set work for your mom’s new film Clarke. She is so nice,” Lincoln says. Lexa remembers the paint stains from the halftime show, it makes sense that he built sets. 

“Cool,” Clarke looked thankful for the change in subject. 

“Lexa,” he said with a hint of nervousness, “ I never got to properly thank you, by the way.” 

“No need to thank me,” Lexa said gently. 

“Thank her for what?” Clarke was curious, eyeing Lexa pointedly.

“At the game a few weeks back,” Lincoln explained to the table, “Auntie Gella had a relapse. Uncle Gus called me in to get her before the show.”

“Angella was there?” Thelonious is the one to ask it and the table gets very somber. “She relapsed?”

Gustus feels all eyes on him, and Lexa knows this was why he had requested she not tell anyone. The pity was a lot. 

“Fuck,” Jake had compassion for his friend, grabbing his shoulder, “you should have told us.”

“It was the anniversary day of the abduction,” Gustus said, “we always spend it together. I figured playing my guitar for thirty minutes wouldn’t hurt, but she came. She was high… Lincoln took her back.”

“She’s been clean again, writing music pages like crazy,” Lincoln explained to everyone. “But Lexa helped us get her out of there before anyone saw her.” 

“All I did was give you a pair of car keys,” Lexa told him plainly. 

“You never told me this,” Clarke’s hand was on her thigh. Lexa really hoped she was not in trouble. 

“I asked her not to tell anyone,” Gustus said, “It… the last thing I wanted was to talk about it. So can we all drop the subject?”

Everyone murmurs their agreement and Lexa hopes Clarke is not upset, she was only respecting Gustus’s request by not telling her. 

The mood of the group is relatively gloomy, even from a usually obnoxious Axel. Lexa imagines they all saw Gustus and Angella when it happened and all felt the loss of it. 

“Are we going to hike or what?” Lincoln interrupts everyone with a smile, wanting to uplift the mood, “ten bucks says Octavia cries when a bug touches her again.” 

“It was a massive fucking centipede you dickwad!” 

Clarke bumped her shoulder, “that was nice of you.” 

Lexa was relieved, “I only kept it secret because he--”

“I know.” Clarke kissed her cheek and murmured for her ears only, “I really love you. You’re so kind and generous.” 

And those words made her heart race and her heart grow. 

\--

Lexa trails at the back of the group, amused as Jake leads them through a long trail with the security team following suit -- reading a map rather incorrectly. She was not going to comment. 

She had noticed that Miles was sleeping off from his night shift which meant McReary and Diyoza were shadowing their hike, the occasional buzzing of walkie talkies heard. 

“Let’s take a break please?” Bellamy collapses on a rock by a cliff. “I’m thirsty.” 

Everyone looks tired, and Lexa doesn’t comment on the blaring fact that they’ve hardly gone very far (it had only been an hour and not even properly up hill), and everyone is probably feeling the effects of their alcohol and need to hydrate better. 

“Is it just me or does Jake really not like you?” Lincoln asks her quietly as they stop. 

Lexa was surprised he noticed after only a couple of hours in their presence. Though, then again, she supposed he's seen Jake and Clarke on friendlier terms more often than not. She offered him a shrug. 

He snickered and then went over to playfully throw water at Octavia who shrieked and chased him. 

“One day they will finally fuck out their sexual tension,” Clarke is wrapping arms around her waist from the side and giggling into her neck.

“Is that what that is?” Lexa turns around and smiles at her, amused. 

“Totally. Did I tell you yet how hot you look in your hiking boots and tank top?”

“Many times my love,” Lexa laughed shyly before sighing and self-consciously adjusting her ponytail, “the only thing I don’t miss about growing up in the woods is how frizzy my hair gets.” 

“It’s luscious and wild,” Clarke reached behind her to play with the ponytail,“I will help tame you later.” 

“Tame my hair, you mean?”

“Oh, that too,” Clarke is leaning in for a kiss but there’s a yell that makes them pause and turn to the sound. 

“Get down from there, Aden!” Anya is yelling at her brother who had climbed up one of the rock cliffs, about forty feet or so. 

“Um,” Aden yelled back down, “I can't.” 

“What do you mean you can’t!” Gustus looks panicky now, “you climb up and down shit all the time!”

“I think I sprained my ankle!” Aden yells back down. 

“I can climb up,” Bellamy offered before failing a few times. Everyone tried, even the trained security team, but no one was able to grip it properly, and it was so pathetic that Lexa cringed. Aden had clearly climbed up from the narrow side, small and agile. 

“You go up,” Clarke poked her, “I can see you judging everyone from here Miss Rock Climber.” 

“You’re not going to try?”

“I know I can’t climb it, but I promise to climb  _ you  _ if you can.” 

Lexa feels hot from the suggestive tone. 

“Alright Aden, you’re going to have to wait for us up there,” Jake yelled up to him, “we circle that cliff to you in about thirty minutes!” 

Jake was analyzing the map with Gustus, and then soon Thelonious and Axel were around it as well. 

She knows maybe she should intervene, but she hesitates because, “it won’t cause more conflict with your father will it?”

“How do you mean?” Clarke is curious. 

“I’d be showing off in front of him, his fragile ego may not be able to handle it considering the circumstances. And it sounds like Aden is fine enough for now while they figure things out.” 

“Make that an hour!” Gustus yelled up to his son. “I’ll stay here to watch you.” 

“I’ll stay too,” Anya grumbled, sitting down and rolling her eyes at her brother. “You dumb little shit!”

“Sorry!” Aden at least, didn’t sound like he was in pain just apologetic. “But is this going to take much longer? I’m hungry.” 

Clarke poked Lexa’s shoulder, “his ego is not that fragile Lexa, this is about Aden. You heard him, he's hungry.” 

Lexa sighs, “okay.”

She tells herself it was for Aden and not because Clarke was pouting and offered to 'climb’ her. 

“Lexa can get him Uncle Gus,” Clarke is all but shoving her towards the cliff. 

“We all tried already, Clarke,” it’s Axel who was saying it before Jake, “we should just get a move on.” 

“She’s a rock climber, none of you are rock climbers,” Clarke presses forward. 

“What’s going on!” Aden yells down to them, impatient. “Can someone throw me food and water?”

“Uh hold on Aden, Lexa is climbing up there!” Clarke yells back up to him before giving Lexa ‘go’ eyes.

Lexa approaches the cliff and digs her fingers and heels in before lifting up smoothly. She scales sideways with upper body strength and agility, careful and composed under everyone’s eyes. Knowing Clarke was watching, she even shows off a little with a hard heave that propelled her through the air, jumping before she’s at the top with Aden. Successfully climbing it, she put sexual thoughts aside and approached Aden who was grimacing in annoyance and pain. 

“Here,” she took off her backpack and pulled out her first aide supply, as well as a granola bar for him. 

“Oh sweet,” he chomped on it greedily, his preteen metabolism had him eating almost all the time and Lexa smiled. 

“Can you stand?” She assessed the sprain and it didn’t make any sense for him to put weight on it when he struggled. He shook his head and she pondered what to do -- it made most sense to help him get back to the cabin for here since it wasn’t very far. 

“Lexa?”

Lexa craned her neck over the cliff to address everyone, “I can take him back, it’s not far!”

“Okay but be careful!” Gustus yelled back, “I’ll double back from here to meet you guys.” 

“Are you going to carry me if I can’t walk?” Aden questions her, swallowing the last of his granola bar, “I’m kind of tall for my age you know.” 

“I estimate you are about one hundred pounds give or take. I should be able to manage with the distance. Is piggy back okay?”

Aden is surprised, “you can guess that? I’m a hundred and seven pounds.” 

“It’s a guess of height, average weight of your age…” Lexa handed him her backpack for him to put on and they were able to get him on her back with minimal damage. 

“You’re super smart,” he said, clutching her with trust that warmed Lexa’s heart. 

“Thank you. You are as well, you know.” 

“You really think so?” His self image was low, and Lexa promised him she wasn’t lying. 

“Yes. If you think I’m smart, then you should trust I know who else is too.” 

\--

Lexa situated Aden on the couch inside the cabin, made him a sandwich with a glass of milk -- “it’s better for your bones and health than soda, Aden,” -- and elevated his sprain with some ice and a cushion. 

He had talked nonstop for the twenty minutes she carried him, a lot on his mind that no one had ever really listened to before. Apparently some kid on his set had been making fun of him. Lexa had told him what she did when kids used to call her weird -- just imagine kicking them off a tall tower, killing them, and effectively removing their significance from your brain. 

“Anya told me to punch them,” he had said before grumbling, “and dad thinks I need to meditate.” 

“You just have to decide what is right for you. And meditation  _ does _ help.” 

That was how the others found them, tired from their return hike and, of course, grabbing beers from the fridge. It seemed everyone decided to double-back after Aden’s ‘accident.’ 

Lexa at least got a real workout, having to carry his weight for the walk. 

“You okay buddy?” Gustus and Anya were all over him and soon everyone else came around, wincing at the large swell of ankle when he removed the ice to show it off. 

“Good think I’m not filming for a while,” Aden leaned back comfortably. “Lexa said she grew up like closeby to this area, she’s done tons of hunting and rock climbing and, like, her dad was a music teacher but also in the army. He taught her army stuff!” He was sharing the few anecdotes she shared to everyone and Lexa flushed when Clarke rewarded her with a wink. 

“You hunt?” Lincoln looked intrigued, “that’s why I came.”

“You suck at it,” Anya said, poking him playfully. Lincoln scowled when Octavia and Clarke laughed. 

“Not as much as Bellamy!”

“Hey!”

“He got you there my boy, us Blake men can’t hunt for shit unless it's women,” Axel laughed at his own joke. 

“Octavia is really good,” Wells defended. 

“S’why I said Blake  _ men _ ,” Axel tipped his beer can. “Blake women know how to kill alright.” 

Octavia high-fived her dad, “hell yeah!” 

“Well uh,” Jake grumbled, his surprise at learning Lexa knew all the things he assumed she did not on his face as Aden spoke before it turned to a sour frown, “we can hunt next week instead of tomorrow. Since Aden’s ankle is injured...”

“Cool. Will you teach me Lexa?” Aden looked hopefully at her. 

“Um, sure, Aden,” Lexa nodded. 

“Lets get dinner going,” Gustus suggested to everyone, concerned this son was hurt and hungry. 

“Oh! Can we do game night?” Aden requested urgently, “please please please? Lexa is going to be on MY team so we can finally beat Clarke and Uncle Jake.” 

“Aden Woods!” Clarke faked offense dramatically at him, “you dare use my own girlfriend against me? Dad and I are undefeated for a reason, you know.”

“Ooooooohhhh,” a unison of jaunts and jeers erupted. 

Jake perked up at the idea of winning with Clarke, “trivia?”

“Trivia.” Clarke smiled at her dad and he smiled back. Lexa hoped that was a good sign. 

“Alright the Griffins and the Blakes versus the Woods and the Jahas.” Clarke said splitting everyone up. “Losers, as always, have to perform a musical number singing about how awesome the winners are.” 

“Lexa you count as a Woods,” Aden told her when she looked confused, “six on six. Lincoln is with Clarke.”

“I see how it is,” Lincoln faked offense the same way Clarke had with Aden, “trading me in for PhD Corporate Rambo over there.” 

“I prefer Lexa,” Lexa said, finding Lincoln rather fun and kind. He grinned back. 

“Dinner first, I need to sober up for this shit,” Bellamy rubbed his hands together. “We only win when we’re with Clarke and Jake so I hope you prepared your loser song, Aden!”

Clarke snuck a hand up her arm and breathed into her ear, “climb you later tonight gorgeous.” 

Lexa choked on her water. 

\--

Trivia night had actually been  _ fun _ . 

Lexa was on a team with Gustus, Anya, Aden, Thelonious and Wells, and the competitive spirit she experienced Clarke was attractive. Lexa liked to see the fire in her eyes, a new side to her love that was exciting. 

Clarke  _ knew _ things. History, music, pop culture, sports, math, politics... Jake was also more well informed on facts than she gave the man credit for, and they were neck and neck in the game. She could see why the Griffins were undefeated. 

Unfortunately for Lexa and her team, Lexa was the last person up and having to answer a pop culture category again. 

“Ohhh Lexa can do math and history but she sucks at pop culture don’t you sweetheart?” Clarke was taunting her and Lexa  _ had  _ been failing miserably when it was her turn for these kinds of questions. 

She had helped them get ahead for a short time when there had been information she knew, much to Aden’s glee, but now the pop culture category was the final one and she was stuck with it. 

“You can do this Lexa, ignore Clarke!” Aden was passionate about this and Lexa really hoped it was not another ‘who starred in this movie’ question. 

“Question for the tie is:” Lincoln reads out loud to her, “ Who says ‘Nine companions. So be it. You shall be the fellowship of the ring’ in the--”

“It is said by Elrond – the Lord of Rivendell in The Fellowship of the Ring!” Lexa yells -- excited that she knew one thing, Lord of the Rings was her favourite. 

“Fuck!” Clarke’s competitive eyes flared, “you had to pick a fucking Lord of the Rings question, didn’t you Lincoln?”

Lexa got a high-five from Anya and surprisingly Bellamy even said to her from across the room, “There is only one Lord of the Ring, only one who can bend it to his will!”

And in pleased, nerdy surprise, Lexa recited back to him, “and he does not share power.” 

“Fucking nerds,” Octavia rolled her eyes, “come on Jake’s up. For the win!” 

“Alright,” Jake rubbed his hands together. 

“Come on Dad,” Clarke cheered him on, “undefeated!”

“You guys are going down,” Jake said, and Lexa was pleased to see the fun everyone was having despite the competitiveness. “Drumroll please!”

Axel drumrolled and Thelonious huffed, asking the final pop culture question, “who won the Oscar for -- oh fuck this. Playing Anastasia Korkova in--”

“My gorgeous and talented ex-wife Abigail Chancellor!” 

Team Griffin and Blake erupted into cheers and Lexa was ddly touched to see Jake and Clarke embrace and dance in happiness. Maybe things really were going to be less tense going forward, Lexa thought. She and Jake had managed an entire game in good fun. 

“This is rigged!” Aden demands angrily. 

Lexa feels her cell phone ringing with vibration and picks it up to answer it, walking towards a quiet corner as the taunting continues. When she sees John Murphy calling her, she answers immediately. 

“John.” 

“Lexa,” he sounds tired but he dives right into giving her information. “I looked into this Carl Emerson guy. Ex-Army, discharged from service after his mental competency was questioned, sent to a psych ward. Jake Griffin filed a restraining order on him.” 

Lexa straightens up, “what? What about?”

“Carl Emerson had been stalking him.... uh, most recently there’s a police report on him threatening to kill Jake’s daughter Clarke. Your girlfriend I hear? Anyways, it's some seriously psycho shit about saying Jake is his idol, and some jealousy that Jake loves Clarke the most in the world… all here in the report. Sounds pretty fucked up. I think because he was in the army Griffin took more precautions in considering him a threat… he hired a private security team.” 

Lexa sobers and realises -- the Elgius security team. Jake had hired them to protect Clarke, and Emerson had been watching them at her house. Emerson wanted to  _ kill _ Clarke. But he had held off attempting it because… he must have wanted to do it in front of Jake. 

“What else? Where is he currently?”

Lexa listened as John told her everything he had on her. 

“Vehicle traffic camera caught him leaving the city yesterday… southbound Route 307.”

Lexa paled. That was the direction of the cabin. “He’s heading to our location… Murphy, thank you. Keep me posted on anything further.”

“Course, stay safe,” Murphy hung up the phone. 

“Clarke,” she called out, serious and sad she had to change the mood of the room. “We need to talk.” 

Clarke looked confused but seemed to understand something was serious. 

“Sure, what’s up? Who was on the phone?”

“And you too, Mr. Griffin,” she requested him, “please.” 

Everyone seemed to start losing their smiles from her cold look, and Jake walked over, arms crossed in suspicion. 

“What is it?”

“It’s about… Carl Emerson.” Lexa reckoned there was no point hiding behind the truth regardless of who was in the room. All that mattered was that Clarke was safe. 

“Who the fuck is that?” Clarke looked from Lexa to her dad noticing the recognised shock on Jake’s face, “Dad?”

“What -- what do you know about him?” Jake looked nervous and tense, even afraid, and there was no point keeping their voices low now that everyone could hear them. 

“Does this have to do with upgraded security?” Clarke asked her father, concern written on her face. She was observant as well, having noticed that this security team was different. “And why they’ve been on my tail more than anyone else this whole trip?”

Clarke’s mind registers the woods, Diyoza calling her ‘target’ and she sees the solemn look on Lexa’s face that this was serious and definitely concerned her. 

“Dad! What’s going on? Tell me.”

“I was… I was going to tell you, Clarke,” Jake was clearly frustrated. “I was going to tell all of you that there’s been this  _ fan _ , if you can call him that, who sent me a very detailed letter telling me he was going to kill you for me.”

“What!” Clarke wasn’t the one who said it, Octavia having stood up in shock. “Who threatened to kill Clarke?”

“There’s this psycho stalker of our band,” Thelonious explained to the room, standing behind Jake. “He fixated on Jake, and wants to be Jake’s best friend… at first it wasn’t a red flag but he started to tell Jake that you, Clarke, are the reason he’s alone. So he would… write violent things.”

“We hired the security team for you, Clarke,” Gustus told her softly. “This guy is crazy.” 

Clarke combed her hair back with a hand, turning frantic eyes to Lexa, “what’s going on?” 

“Clarke,” Lexa rested assuring hands on her shoulders and spoke gently, “I was out jogging and this man was suspicious in his approach, I got a name and had a private investigator look into it. I was just on the phone with him now and he told me the same thing your father said, that this man has  _ threatened  _ your life. So we need to leave.” 

Clarke absorbed her words and nodded, starting to register and digest the words as shock and confusion wore off. “Okay. So this Emerson psycho wants to kill me in some fucked up way of being devoted to dad?”

“You should have told security this! Clarke shouldn't have been at your place!” Jake was angry, wanting nothing more than to hug Clarke. 

He was upset, hearing that Emerson had been stalking his daughter and even approached Lexa. Irrationally, he felt Clarke would be safer with him where he could protect her. 

“I  _ am  _ going to tell security… now that I  _ know _ what it is I am telling them,” Lexa pinched the bridge of her nose. 

“This man threatened to kill Clarke!  _ Kill  _ her! And you’re just telling me this now?” Jake ignored Gustus’s hand on his shoulder. 

“Dad, stop it!” Clarke was getting frustrated -- seeing the two people incredibly important to her fighting was the worst, especially after they had just seemed to be neutral during such a lovely trivia game. 

“Don’t defend your girlfriend, Clarke, she has  _ no  _ idea what this man is capable of!”

“He’s ex-army,” Lexa told Clarke, feeling anger at Jake’s attitude, “and we  _ need to leave _ . Now.” 

“Leave? We have a security team trained to protect her  _ here.” _

“This is  _ not _ a safe place for Clarke -- he’s ex-army, he’s been to war. If he wants to kill Clarke he can take out your hired security team and hide in the forest!” 

“He doesn't know we’re here!”

“My contact just informed me on the phone he was spotted last night making the drive up Route 307 from Polis. He  _ knows  _ she’s here!”

“You should have told me that!”

She turned incredulous eyes at him -- why was he angry with  _ her _ ? She was not the one who was a threat to Clarke. “Told you? You mean as I am _ right now _ telling you _?  _ As soon as I found out what was happening I told you! You meanwhile, have kept this threat to yourself and endangered Clarke in the process!”

“Guys!” Clarke raised her arms, “seriously I am right here!” 

“Are you questioning me as a father?!” Jake’s voice had never been louder, and Lexa knew she had hit a nerve -- his fears, his anger, his ego… and even though Clarke looked like she wanted to slap both of them Lexa was not going to back down. This wasn’t about him being petulant, this was about what was best for Clarke and that was leaving. 

“You know what? I am,  _ Jake _ ” Lexa’s voice raised in it’s tempo as she glared right back at Jake, not saying ‘Mr. Griffin’ like she usually did, “I’m sorry that Clarke has to put up with an egotistical,  _ vainglorious _ , oppressive parent like you!”

“Lexa--” Clarke’s voice was a plea that sounded like it had already given up on being heard. 

“I’ve put up with your condescending attitude and man-child behaviour,” Lexa’s fury grew with every word, “for  _ Clarke’s  _ sake! Do you think I wanted to spend two weeks being subject to your bruised pride because you couldn’t stand the fact that I can provide more for Clarke than  _ you _ ? Protect her better than  _ you? _ ”

Clarke groaned, covering her face. 

Unlike before where everyone else was mildly amused about the ongoing, subtle, feud between Jake and Lexa -- no one was amused now. 

“Excuse me?” Jake hissed his voice, “what the fuck did you just say to me? Show some fucking respect! This isn’t your Kongeda, this is  _ my _ place.”

“Dad, Lexa--” Clarke’s voice growled now. 

“I  _ love  _ her -- and even I, who has not loved  _ anything _ or  _ anyone _ in my life before,” Lexa's voice was unwavering and threatening as Jake even flinched under it. “Can tell that you are so self-centered in your own opinion you fail to realise how  _ much _ you’re hurting her. Pushing her away! You want me to respect you? Why should I? What should I respect?”

Lexa scoffed turning her furious eyes to Axel next, “a man who knows every beer label better than his own daughter’s struggles? Goes around with strippers when there’s a thirteen year old boy hearing how he speaks about women? Is that what Clarke’s grown up around? All of them? Fathers who drink and throw money at things? You know, the man who raised me, who I know as my father, he was a schizophrenic with mental health issues, he was so deranged he killed himself when I was thirteen and even  _ he _ did a better job than  _ you _ ! He at least had the courtesy to write me a letter when he committed suicide, you don’t even have courtesy to tell your daughter when her life is in danger!” 

This time Jake looked shaken and unable to respond. 

“Lexa,” Clarke’s hands tugged her back then, voice sharp and sad, “come on, that’s enough.”

Lexa seemed to snap out of her fury and realise her temper had blown its gasket from the pain she heard in Clarke’s voice. 

She understood everyone was quiet from her truthful words. She felt bad, only when she saw Gustus’s grim face. He looked hurt and she hoped he understood she didn’t think he was a bad father… he was different. When their eyes met, he looked down at his feet as if ashamed. Suddenly she felt consumed with guilt. 

She took a deep breath, because Aden looked scared from his perch on the couch, and composed herself before apologizing to the room, “I’m sorry, everyone. I let my anger get the best of me… let me explain. I felt this man Emerson was a threat. All he did was ask me for street directions but I had him looked into... As  _ soon  _ as I realised your security team was here because of him I told you what I know. All that matters is that Clarke is safe, Mr. Griffin, I don’t care if you hate me but you can not question my love for Clarke anymore, she means everything to me. We need to leave.”

The silence was loud as no one moved or said anything. Lexa turned her eyes apologetically to Clarke, wanting to be forgiven for her temper but to everyone’s surprise, Jake was the one who spoke first. 

“I’m sorry.”

Lexa was shocked, having not expected that. 

He kept his eyes down at his feet before he said it again, looking up with a genuine sadness, “I’m sorry, Clarke.” 

“Okay dad,” Clarke said, tears brimming her eyes and spilling over from him seeming to finally let go of this battle. Her fingers dug into Lexa’s arm where she had been holding her back, and after a beat she dropped her girlfriend's arm and walked up to hug her father, “it’s okay. Lexa’s right, if this guy is on his way here we should just go.” 

Lexa watched them embrace and felt the last of her anger dissipate. Jake’s eyes caught hers and for the first time Lexa felt like they were on the same page when he offered a tight smile and nod of recognition.  _ Clarke’s happiness is all that matters _ . 

“Lexa? I’m sorry as well… and you’re right we should go.” He continued to hug Clarke but his eyes were on her as he said it. She nodded once back, showing she accepted his apology. Their conflict had gone on long enough and it was only four days into the two week vacation. 

It was all fine, until a metal click was heard. 

Aimed straight at Clarke from an open door, Carl Emerson had a handgun raised and a furious scowl as he said, “oh look at the happy family. Fighting over me, are we? Goodbye Clarke Griffin.” 

Jake stepped forward to protect her as a gunshot rang out, the bullet hitting his shoulder as he hit the ground. Everyone screamed in shock. 

“Dad!” 

“Clarke, get back!” Jake begged her, holding his shoulder in pain as blood spilled. “Run!” 

Emerson looked angrily at Clarke and stepped forward from the door frame where he had been standing, “you made me hit him! I’ll kill you!” 

His gun was raised again at Clarke who was bent over Jake, more afraid for him than herself. 

Lexa didn’t think, she moved. The security team was rushing in from the door having heard the shot, but Emerson’s finger was on the trigger and aimed at Clarke, pulling it before they could reach him. 

She stepped in front as a shield, too far to reach him but close to stop him. She felt the sharp pang in her side before Miles and Diyoza tackled Emerson to the ground and wrestled the gun from his hands. 

Lexa stumbled forward, holding a hand to her stomach where blood was now spilling out through her fingers. "Clarke are you alright?"

"Yeah -- I'm fine, my dad's shot, we need and ambulance!" Jake groaned in pain. 

"Good you're okay," Lexa whispered, relieved. She had turned to see for herself before she felt faint and dropped, red staining her hand. 

"I'll radio for one," Miles nodded before realising Lexa was bleeding onto the floor. "Lexa!" 

“Lexa!” Clarke was screaming as Lexa fell to her knees, her body failing her to move as she lost blood. She was turned over and felt the pressure of Clarke's hands pressing down over her wound, “No, no, no, no, no, no, this isn’t happening! Lexa!  _ Lexa _ ! Stay with me. _Please_.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> coming up: MAJOR reveal and Raven finally appears
> 
> wanted to do a different trope from usual stalker -- can't wait to read everyone's comments! 
> 
> (btw, i aint JRot, no way Lexa is gonna die)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well well well...thank you for the comments i love reading them so much! everyone's theories, reactions, and insights are fucking awesome 
> 
> this chapter delivers the next step of the story!

Jake groaned as Diyoza tightened a tourniquet on his shoulder. She applied first aid and made sure everyone was okay as Clarke kept steady hands over Lexa’s abdomen and Miles radio for their ambulance update, nerves radiating off the normally composed soldier. 

The Eligius security team was all business, quick to action despite one of their members missing. Clarke had been given gauze to keep pressed over Lexa’s wounds and she refused to budge or tire out. 

At the door, Nightblood was barking and desperately trying to reach his owner. He whimpered against his leash when she saw Lexa on the ground and his paws were scratching the wood of the cabin door. He had been getting more and more agitated as if he could sense the danger. 

“Let him in,” Clarke begged out loud, and it was Anya who unclipped the dog’s leash. -- freeing him to jump through the threshold and bark in Lexa’s ears before licking her face and trying to get her up. 

“Lexa please you can’t die,” Clarke was sniffling back her own tears and begging, “I just found you please don’t leave me please.”

Everyone was huddled around in quiet concern, waiting in agony for the ambulance to arrive at their location. 

“Keep pressing down,” Miles said to Clarke who had gauze pressed down against the blood, and the sheer amount of red had Aden crying into his father’s shoulder as everyone watched the scene. “Lexa can you hear me? It’s Miles, Lexa. Wake up.” 

Nightblood whined, nudging Lexa with his wet nose. 

“Is she going to be okay?” Aden asked in genuine fear. Lexa had just climbed a cliff and carried him earlier today but was now bleeding out on the kitchen floor. She seemed so invincible to him and now she was… he tucked himself into his Dad’s arms and looked away from the blood. 

“We have to stay positive, Aden,” it was Clarke who spoke up, voice clear before she spoke to Lexa, “Lexa, wake up. Please wake up.” 

_ This is all my fault _ , Jake thought with heavy guilt at the scene around him,  _ I should have told Clarke about Emerson. Hired more security. Never come here. Listened… I should have listened to Lexa and left as soon as she said we should.  _

He didn’t know how this happened but he focused on what he could, “w-where’s McReary?”

“He went to check out suspicious movement on the radio,” Diyoza went back to the unconscious Emerson they had taken out, making sure he was still properly restrained before addressing the room, “hasn’t radioed in. That was approximately two minutes before we heard the first gun shot. ” 

“Is he dead?” Octavia asked quietly. 

“Maybe, if not injured. Emerson must have taken him out to get this close.” Diyoza admitted, “but our priority is securing your safety, then we will find McReary.” 

“Come on Lexa,” Clarke's eyes were leaking tears as she kept her hands on the wound, desperately willing it to stop. Her voice was a lot stronger now, “ _ stay _ with me.”

Nightblood barked again, and to both of their delight green eyes fluttered open in a hazy confusion. 

“Clarke,” Lexa’s voice was a little whisper as she struggled to speak up.

Everyone’s energy seemed to change, and Jake even leaned forward in tremendous relief.

“Lexa!” Clarke said her name with a comforting plea, “stay awake. Help is on the way.” 

“You’re okay?” Was all Lexa slurred, her eyes blinking to focus on Clarke. 

“No I’m not okay because you’re bleeding out on the fucking floor!” Clarke was elated that Lexa had spoken, but so afraid of the wound that she sobbed out through a smile, “hang on okay? Ambulance will be here soon -- where  _ is  _ the fucking ambulance?!”

“The closest place was Tondisi, a four hour drive,” Shaw confirmed, his hands also helping Clarke’s keep pressure. “They’re on their way.”

“Don’t be afraid,” Lexa mumbled incoherently, blinking away a haziness in her eyes from the blood loss before her eyes drifted closed again.

Nightblood was barking at her again and Clarke willed herself to stay strong in spite of the fear she was feeling from seeing Lexa become unconscious again. 

“We don’t have four hours! She’ll bleed out!” Afraid to lose the love of her life; she felt tears escape her again, but her voice came out with resolution, “can we get an air lift?”

“Medevac,” Jake agreed, “we need to air lift her out of here. Whatever it costs.” 

“Of course Sir,” Miles was on it immediately, his eyes showing concern for his friend Lexa but knowing he needed to do all he could to help her. “Keep pressure, Clarke. I’ve seen gunshot wounds like this before.” 

Clarke nodded and kept her hands still over the first-aid gauze Diyoza had brought, making sure not to flinch and press more. 

She stayed that way until the medevac unit arrived within forty five minutes, coming in with a stretcher and two emergency paramedics. 

“You can let go, we have her,” the first paramedic approached Clarke cautiously. 

Clarke shook her head, afraid that letting go meant Lexa would bleed out. 

“M’am, please,” a hand was gently on her wrists. 

“Clarke, trust them,” Miles said to her, “they need to see the damage of the bullet.” 

Finally, Clarke let go, a sob escaping her throat when her hands leaving caused a gush of blood from the wound. The medics rushed, opening Lexa’s shirt to assess the damage. 

One paramedic briefly checked Jake’s shoulder before working on the more fatal wound Lexa had with the other two, gruff voices and sure hands as they moved in expert harmony. 

Not knowing what else to do, Jake pulled Clarke into him with his good arm and felt tears swell in his eyes as Clarke broke out into sobs. Nightblood came over to Clarke to console her, and Jake held her closer, not sure what to say that could comfort her. He had never seen her this distraught in his life and he finally seemed to understand how much Lexa meant to her. 

_ And how much Clarke meant to Lexa… she took a bullet for her without hesitating.  _

“We’ll take her to Tondisi hospital, just over this lake. She needs immediate attention, she’s losing a lot of blood and needs a transfusion,” the paramedic told them, “Polis is too far!” 

“There’s no exit wound, the bullet is still lodged inside.” The second paramedic said. 

\--

Everything was a blur for Clarke as they landed, and Lexa was rushed into emergency surgery. Her father stayed by her side and she clung to him, getting Lexa’s blood all over the both of them. 

“There’s nothing to do but wait,” a kind nurse said to them before telling Jake, “we should take a proper look at your shoulder.” 

Jake nodded, letting the nurse show him and Clarke to a room as they waited for news on Lexa’s condition. Clarke had stopped crying now, her face numb and clothes soaked in the blood of her girlfriend. 

He felt helpless and he prayed Lexa was okay. The last time he had ever prayed in his life was when he was waiting for Arkadia to get a record deal. 

\--

Miles pressed down on the gas pedal, speeding down the highway to Tondisi hospital. They had all organized themselves in three SUVs and left the cabin in a rush to get to the hospital as soon as the air lift with Clarke, Lexa, and Jake took off. He was in an SUV with Gustus, Anya, Aden, Lincoln, and the dog barking from the trunk. 

Behind him Octavia, Axel, Thelonious, Wells, and Bellamy followed in another SUV. 

Diyoza was back at the cabin with the officials that had arrived on the scene and Emerson was in custody now. 

“Shaw? You there?” Diyoza’s voice came over his radio. 

“Yes. Over.” He answered, eyes focused on the road. 

“Emerson is in custody enroute to Polis. We found McReary with a concussion knocked out cold. He’s with me, alive. I’ll update you on his statement when he’s coherent. Over.” 

“Yes… Permission to stay at the hospital with Fleim? Over.” His voice was croaking at the thought. Lexa and Raven were close, and while dating Raven he had created his own little friendship with Lexa too. He had tried getting in touch with Raven but her phone was not going through, meaning she was working. 

“Yes. Be there for your friend Shaw. Stay in touch. Over.” Diyoza hung the phone and Miles breathed a sigh of relief. 

\--

“Please just tell me if she’s okay!” Clarke was begging the surgeon Dr. Tsing who had come to update them, asking for the next of kin. She was getting frustrated and angry at being left out in the dark. 

“She’s still in surgery, that’s all I’m at liberty to say,” Dr. Tsing said evenly, immune to Clarke’s plea. 

“Doctor, that’s her girlfriend -- just  _ anything  _ please?” Jake implored the doctor. 

“Clarke!” Octavia was running down into the small hospital waiting room and suddenly Clarke was engulfed in a hug. She tightened her hold on Octavia. Behind Octavia it was a relief to see everyone else rushed in as well, and Aden had even been given a set of crutches to hobble on his ankle with. 

“What’s the update?” Gustus approached the doctor, eyes questioning. 

“Are you a relative?” Dr. Tsing asked, eyebrow raised

“Um, no,” Gustus caught himself awkwardly at the question before gesturing to everyone around him, “we were all with her when it happened. That’s her girlfriend.” 

The drive from the cabin to Tondisi was a few hours but they had been speeding to get here, and having heard no news from Clarke they had all been anxious about Lexa's status, only now to discover why Clarke hadn’t been able to update them. 

“She won’t tell us anything,” Clarke released Octavia from her hug and accused the doctor. 

“I’m sorry Miss Griffin but you are not the emergency contact listed, and none of you are related to the patient” Dr. Tsing said. “But what I  _ can  _ tell you tha so far it’s too soon to say anything.” 

Miles cursed grabbing his phone to try calling Raven again. His girlfriend Raven was Lexa’s emergency contact, and she was still in a top-secret NASA lockdown so reaching her was proving to be very difficult.

“That doesn’t tell us anything!” Clarke was getting more impatient, eyes wet in frustration. 

“Look doctor, her emergency contact is my girlfriend who we can’t get a hold of, please tell us--”

“I’m sorry. I need to get back to my patient now, please understand patient confidentiality is a law -- I know you care for Ms. Fleim greatly but telling you anything can lose me the license to help her or can be a cause of lawsuit. Excuse me.” 

The doctor was gone and Clarke felt her frustration and helplessness fester. She collapsed on the ground, her back against a wall, and pressed her face into her knees to try and keep any more sobs at bay. 

_ Don’t be afraid _ , Lexa had said and the words resonated in her. Taking a deep breath, she schooled her face into bravery and looked up to find her friends and family watching her. She found Aden’s fearful face, his sprained ankle not touching the ground as he leaned on his crutch. 

“Is she…” Aden’s eyes brimmed with tears, “this is all my fault. I hurt myself and she had to carry me back. And we all came back and that guy found us...”

“No, Aden,” Clarke told him sharply. “It’s that psycho’s fault. Not yours.” 

He still looked unconvinced, until Miles put a hand on his shoulder and updated everyone. 

“Look, Diyoza updated me about Emerson. He wanted to kill Clarke on the hiking trail. If you guys hadn’t all doubled back when you did… we would have been at a disadvantage in the woods. If anything, Aden, your injury threw a wrench in Emerson’s plan…”

Aden swallowed and nodded, looking less miserable. “We had to leave Nightblood in the car. The hospital wouldn’t let us bring him in…” 

“No problem,” Clarke spared him a softer smile. 

“How is the other security guy?” Anya asked, with genuine concern on her face. 

“He was knocked out cold by Emerson,” Miles told them, “Concussed but alive.” 

“She’s my friend,” Aden whimpered, suddenly the fact that they were in this hospital and Lexa might die and they didn’t know how she was doing was overwhelming him, “she can’t die she’s my  _ only  _ friend!”

He started sobbing and Gustus hugged him, rubbing his back. 

“She  _ listened  _ to me dad,” he cried harder, “she can’t die.” 

Anya, heartbroken for her little brother and the sudden epiphany how few people were there for him in the way Lexa had been, spared a sympathetic glance to a heartbroken Clarke before resting a hand to soothe her little brother’s back. 

Clarke felt the anguish and anger of the evening overtake her as she turned blazing eyes on her father next, “ _ you _ should have told me about Emerson, dad.” 

Jake had tears of his own threatening to escape his eyes when Clarke looked up at him that way, anger and frustration clear. 

“I know,” he said quietly, the guilt pressing down on him. He exhaled a shaky breath and the pain in his shoulder was nothing to the pain he felt looking into his daughter’s disappointed and accusing eyes. 

\--

“She’s survived surgery,” Dr. Tsing is updating them with general knowledge, nothing specific. “She’s stable to be moved to Polis immediately.” 

“How can I make sure to pay for her medical bills?” Jake asked. 

“It’s already been paid for,” Dr. Tsing said candidly.

He looks down at his feet. 

“Ms. Griffin I…” Dr. Tsing’s eyes turned sympathetic when she took in Clarke’s appearance and addressed her, “I knew her father, Titus Fleim. Everyone in this town did, we are a small town. Ms. Fleim has contributed to our hospital resources, especially the quality of mental health patients considering what happened to her father. I know I can’t tell you what you want to hear but… I’ve seen a lot of gunshot wounds. The most dangerous part for her is over so… just let the medical staff do what they need.” 

“Thank you Dr. Tsing,” Clarke nodded at her, a rush of relief. It was the doctor’s way of saying she believed Lexa would be okay without promising anything that could be used in a lawsuit. It was enough. 

“Just doing my job,” Dr. Tsing turned to leave but looked back to say one more time, “I heard you kept pressure on her wound immediately and until the paramedics arrived for over forty-five minutes... That made all the difference. You would have made a fine doctor.” 

Clarke offered a small smile at the compliment, glad to know she had made a difference in Lexa’s chance of survival. Lexa was still alive. She was in the dark about Lexa’s condition, but Lexa was  _ alive _ . 

\--

Clarke hated being famous sometimes. 

Reporters found her and her father parking his Ferrari at Polis General Hospital. She had driven it here from the mansion, not wanting to look at Lexa’s Porsche where it was still parked on the Griffin mansion driveway (thinking of flirting with Lexa in the morning on their way to the cabin, holding her hand over the gear shift and giggling when lexa would lift it to brush her lips against Clarke’s fingers). She had gone straight to her room to shower, throwing her blood-ruined clothes in the garbage and sobbing privately as all the blood still on her washed down the drain. 

She wasn’t sure how long she was in there, crying and letting out everything she was feeling about this shitty situation, to be so in love and have to watch that person almost bleed to death because they took a bullet for you… but eventually when no more blood flowed down the drain and she had scrubbed and washed it from her hands, she changed into fresh clothes and told her father she was going to the hospital. 

He nodded and quietly came with her, and she was so, so, mad at him but she was exhausted and also glad  _ he _ wasn't dead either and liked having his presence closeby. It was a confusing bundle of feelings. 

The medevac flew Lexa to Polis so she had been there already, and Clarke was eager to see her and make sure she was still alive. 

It was pretty fucked up that she was now visiting her gunshot wounded girlfriend in the very hospital room she had met her in just a few months ago. Lexa had been in the sling then, letting herself be Clarke’s emergency contact to help Clarke escape before they had fallen in love, and not Lexa’s life was in danger and Clarke wasn’t given emergency contact privileges. 

And now Jake was the one in a sling, his good arm around her shoulder to shield her from the flashes of the press that had gathered at the news somehow of what had happened in Tondisi. Maybe from people in the hospital there, Clarke didn’t care. She was used to it her entire life, but today was one of the days she really, truly, hated it. 

When Clarke made it to the private wing there was quiet and peace from the paparazzi, and she was surprised to find the waiting room there was full with everyone. Axel, Thelonious, Gustus, Anya, Aden, Wells, Octavia, Bellamy, and Lincoln. Nightblood had been left back at the Griffin mansion for now, and Clarke wished she had been allowed to bring him here too. 

Everyone had some kind of hot drink in their hand, and Octavia quietly passed a coffee into hers before hugging her, and then Calrke felt herself part of a group hug with arms and bodies and she sighed out her appreciation for their presence. 

“You guys didn’t have to come,” she said to everyone, touched that they had. 

“We know, Clarke,” Gustus pulled her into a private hug that was the most comforting when the group hug dissolved, and kissed the top of her head. “We’re family. Come, sit down. Nothing to do but wait. They told us she’s in another surgery.”

Clarke nodded, already aware of that from Miles’s text updates. 

No one was able to get through to Raven, so he was still trying to contact her by physically going to the site she was at to find her and bring her. 

Clarke sat down, keeping her hands around the warm coffee and hating that all she could do was sit and wait while Lexa was being operated on. 

There was a loud bang and some doors opened, and Clarke looked up to see the frantic eyes of Nia Queen storming in, two people with her -- a young girl in pajamas and Uggs, and a man with a black hoodie -- neither as well groomed as Nia but all equally concerned. 

“Clarke!” Nia approached her after seeing her, and Clarke stood up to greet her, “what happened? Lexa was shot?”

It was all over the news at this point, and Clarke didn’t know what exactly the news knew, but Nia was here and Nia was the biggest in the news industry. 

“Yeah she --” Clarke’s voice croaked and tears threatened to leak her eyes as the image of Lexa bleeding out on the floor flashed again, “there was--”

“Shh,” Nia pulled her into a hug, “that girl is a fighter.”

Clarke nodded, “yeah she is.” 

They broke off the embrace and Clarke looked questioningly at the new arrivals. 

“My kids, Ontari and Roan,” Nia told her in introduction. “They get along well with her.” 

“Sup,” Ontari mumbled as Roan said , “hey.” 

Clarke nodded, before turning to Nia, “they won’t tell me anything specific because we aren’t next of kin and I’m not listed as an emergency contact.” 

“Let me see what I can do,” Nia promised her gently with a reassuring hand rubbing her shoulder. “Is it Indra?”

Clarke shook her head, “no, Raven.” 

“Right, of course,” Nia hummed, “and no one can reach her?”

“No but her, her boyfriend went to go try finding her.” 

“Okay, let’s be patient. What do we know?”

\--

Jake learned the most about Lexa as he stayed at the hospital with Clarke, waiting for news on her condition. Hours passed and people fell asleep, Lincoln left to get food and come back, Aden refused to go home and slept on his dad’s shoulder…

He learned about her because Jake saw the respect people who dropped in had for her: Nia Queen and her kids had stayed, tried to find out things but also been refused. Then they left with a promise to be updated on Lexa’s condition. Jacapo Sinclair, a man he had met at his concerts a couple of times and was crazy wealthy, had a daughter ‘Raven Reyes-Sinclair’ the elusive emergency contact everyone was waiting for, who was Lexa’s best friend. He heard the way Jacapo begged the doctors for information but was also denied. The care he had for Lexa showed what he felt about her and it seemed no medical professionals cared how wealthy or famous they were, no one was interested in breaching patient confidentiality. 

It was also the way Miles Shaw acted, the way Aden was feeling and Aden’s words ‘she’s my only friend’ echoing to them all. 

He even saw concern in Octavia and Anya’s eyes. Lincoln’s respect and appreciation at the cabin and his quiet presence here… Even Axel was keeping his mouth shut out of respect and hadn’t shown any indication he wanted to leave. And Bellamy, whose response to emotional situations was recreational drugs and tantrums, had stayed close to Clarke with Wells. Thelonious was trying to call up his medical connections to see if he could find an angle. 

Everyone  _ cared _ . When and how had Lexa made such an impression?

As hours passed, even Abby had turned up with Marcus and that had been especially telling. 

Clarke had curled into Abigail and been held for an hour as she slept. She was exhausted and only her mother’s arms consoled her enough to fall asleep. Abby had tried to swing her personal relationship with Dr. Eric Johnson, but also to no avail. 

“All I can say is the surgery is taking longer than they initially thought, but she’s stable… sorry Abby, wish I could say more but, um, Lexa -- I mean Ms. Fleim -- made it  _ very  _ clear to this staff she would not be happy if she ever found out we breached proper patient confidentiality or ethical behaviour. She would destroy us in a lawsuit if we did anything out of book.” 

Clarke had not been happy to find out no one was going to give them information, all afraid of Lexa’s wrath -- apparently she had a reputation not to be messed with, and Jake wondered at that.  _ You have no idea what I’m capable of _ , Lexa had warned him. And he really had not the faintest idea. 

“That’s a special girl,” Marcus had said to Jake as most people slept around them uncomfortably twisted on chairs (Axel on Thelonious’s shoulder where they both snored loudly), sitting by him and tapping his thigh. “Sounds like she’ll survive. You guys should go rest…”

Jake watched as Abby combed her hands through a sleeping Clarke’s hair and turned a thin smile to Marcus. “You know Clarke, Kane. She’s not leaving until Lexa wakes up. And I won't leave either.” 

“Hm. The reporters outside are insane.” Kane drummed his fingers and then there was a lot of noise from the increased security personnel in the private waiting room as a new crowd of people were trying to enter through the doors. 

His first thought was fans or reporters snuck in, and he cursed them because the noise woke everyone up, even Clarke. 

But it Indra was in the front with a swarm of people behind her, eyes frantic and panicking as she pushed through. 

“What’s going on,” she all but demanded before her eyes settled on Clarke, “Clarke I got a flight as soon as I could, I just came from the airport--”

The usually cool and fierce woman was trembling in fear and Clarke hugged her tightly. “She’s alive, Indra.” 

Indra seemed to calm down and wiped away a stray tear, “Nia left me a voicemail that she was in surgery… that no one knows what’s happening?”

“What’s going on Clarke?” A tall bearded man in a suit approached, his eyes also showing tears as his voice trembled. 

“Ryder,” Clarke put a hand on his shoulder in a consoling fashion, “she’s in surgery we just have to wait. But she’s alive.” 

Jake observed the worry and concern from the new crowd and soon it all came together -- they were about twenty or so employees of Lexa’s, all looking as sad as if it was their own relative. 

That taught him the most about Lexa: that her employees were all here in the middle of the night for her. He had a feeling no secretary in Arkadia would give a legitimate fuck if he was in her position. 

_ I’m such an asshole.  _

“Let's pray for her,” Ryder announced to all the employees, “all we can do is pray.” 

Seeing groups of different races, different religions, different genders, all bow their heads together and pray for their boss… Jake understood he had no clue who Lexa truly was as a person.

Clarke had been right when she had said it, ‘ _ you know, when you realise what an asshole you’re being it will be too late…’  _

To his surprise, Gustus joined the silent prayer circle. Jake watched as his best friend’s fingers ghosted over his mala beads while he said something under his breath.

Even Gustus had respect for Lexa and Gustus rarely respected anyone. Jake closed his eyes and bowed his head, offering his prayers too. 

\--

“She’s out of surgery and in a private room…” the surgeon came to tell them, her scrubs showed blood stains that had initially made him gasp until she shared good news. 

“Can we see her?” It was Aden who asked rubbing sleep from his eyes. 

“Two at a time, she’s still unconscious, but she is stable.” 

Clarke and Indra went in first. 

\--

Clarke rushed to the room until she got there, her steps stopping at the sight of Lexa. It looked like she was sleeping and if it weren’t for the machines beeping around her no one would believe she was hurt. Her body was turned on her side with some pillows supporting her, and nothing but a hospital gown with a thin sheet covered her body. An IV drip was attached to her arm, a feeding tube in her nose, and a breathing tube in her mouth. 

“You can hold her hand,” the nurse offered Clarke. 

Immediately rubbing sanitizer on her hands, Clarke took the softness of Lexa’s palm and her lip quivered at Lexa’s chest rising and falling. “Why… why does she have to breathe from a tube?”

“To help keep her vitals stable.” Was all the nurse offered before walking away. 

Indra placed a hand on her shoulder and stayed for an hour in silent comraderie because Clarke still didn’t get any answers. It was even more frustrating when there was a lack of files for her snoop around. 

\--

With the news that she was stable, the mass of Kongeda employees left in lighter spirits and Abby had to get back to filming, promising to drop by when she could. 

“You should go sleep Aden,” Clarke told him, hugging him closely. 

“It doesn’t feel right to leave,” he said, rubbing his tired eyes. 

Jake honestly can’t remember a time Anya had ever kept her mouth shut for so long, and it was Axel who was the first to speak after a long moment of exhausted silence. 

“She was right, what she said,” his words are quiet but pointed in their speech. 

_ (a man who knows every beer label better than his own daughter’s struggles? Goes around with strippers when there’s a thirteen year old boy hearing how he speaks about women?) _

Lexa’s words echo in Jake’s head and he shifts uncomfortably, wincing when the pain of his shoulder shoots up sharply. _ (I’ve put up with your condescending attitude and man-child behaviour for Clarke’s sake! Do you think I wanted to spend two weeks being subject to your bruised pride because you couldn’t stand the fact that I can provide more for Clarke than you ? Protect her better than you?)  _

He felt a headache coming up and wondered how he had managed to be so thick-headed.  _ (You don’t even have courtesy to tell your daughter when her life is in danger!) _

He had watched helplessly from his own gunshot wound as Emerson raised a bullet to Clarke, and then saw the selfless sacrifice Lexa made to step in front of the bullet for his daughter. At the time it had all happened too fast and Diyoza and Shaw took Emerson out, but then Lexa had staggered and fallen and the blood… so much blood. 

After everything he had done in his life to protect Clarke from pain, to see her shattered and broken as she pressed her hands over Lexa’s wound, begging her not to die… not to leave... 

Jake understood the true character of people was revealed in the choices they made under pressure: and all Lexa had done was take a bullet for Clarke, stay conscious enough to make sure Clarke was okay, and when she had seen Calrke’s distress whisper to her quietly, _ “don’t be afraid.”  _

The wave of guilt and shame that overcame him was heavy. 

“I’m so sorry,” Jake spoke out loud, his eyes on his daughter who, much more relaxed after having seen Lexa, was experiencing severe emotional turmoil. “I’m sorry I never told you about Emerson sooner, I’m sorry for not trusting you… I’m so sorry Clarke.” 

Whatever was going to be said in return as Clarke opened her mouth was stopped when the door opened with a bang and a young woman stormed inside. 

She had dark brown hair tangled passed her shoulders as if she hadn’t slept, large bags under her eyes that showed lack of sleep and worry. She was haggard, in a black hoodie with the ‘NASA’ logo and jeans and converse sneakers. Behind her was Miles Shaw, no longer in his security combat gear, but now sweatpants and a hoodie as well. 

“Clarke?” the woman found Clarke instantly and tears brimmed her eyes, “what happened to her!? How is she?!”

Clarke stood up, “Raven! -- they won’t tell me, us, anything because I’m not her emergency contact!”

“Hey!” Raven looked past Clarke and yelled at a nurse, “where is Lexa Fleim’s doctor! I’m her emergency contact.” 

The nurse looked frightened from the yell and nodded quickly before leaving. 

Eventually Dr. Callie Cartwig arrived, the doctor in charge of Lexa’s case. 

“You’re Raven Reyes-Sinclair, the emergency contact?” Raven had showed her I.D. as proof before the doctor arrived. 

“Come with me, we can speak privately--”

“Excuse me,” Raven impatiently cut her off, “these people have been waiting here and sleeping here for over twelve hours, you can tell me in front of them. Especially her, you can tell Clarke any updates she wants to hear.” 

Clarke was surprised when Raven, Lexa’s best friend who she had never met before but only heard of (and seen in photos), took her hand and squeezed it tightly in solidarity. Clarke squeezed her hand back. 

“Understood,” Dr. Cartwig smiled tersely, used to dealing with distraught family members. She straightened her posture as everyone crowded around to listen. Gustus had his hands on Aden’s shoulders in comfort, Miles crossed his arms behind Raven and Axel even squeezed Octavia and Bellamy once before listening. Anya and Octavia came near Clarke to offer her presence and Jake, Thelonious, and Wells hovered in the back to listen with a tentative Lincoln who had chugged two energy drinks to stay awake and was now jittery. 

“The bullet, a nine millimietre round, entered Ms. Fleim in the abdominal area with no exit wound. Initial measures to prevent blood loss saved her life and got her the time needed to be taken care of at Tondisi hospital. I corresponded with Dr. Tsing there, with limited resources they were able to stabilize Ms. Fleim. Upon coming here, however, Ms. Fleim went into cardiac arrest and her vitals started to drop so I made the decision to extract the bullet. Upon surgery we came to the conclusion that the puncture wound had occult injury to her liver.”

“Shit,” MIles cursed. 

“What, what does that mean?” Clarke asked, worry etched on her face. 

“A hidden wound,” Raven was crying, the gravity of what her friend had gone through sudden;y becoming real, “she had internal bleeding?”

“Yes,” Cartwig said evenly, “as of now Ms. Fleim is stable and the has been removed. We’re monitoring her to make sure there is no infection and we expect her to make a full recovery.” 

Everyone breathes a sigh of relief. 

“I suggest you all go home, we will call if anything happens -- and Ms.  _ Griffin _ ,” Cartwig tells her pointedly, “we will add your name to the emergency contact file with Ms. Reyes-Sinclair’s permission.” 

“Thank you Dr. Cartwig,” Clarke is almost smiling in her relief now, “thank you all for saving her life.” 

Dr. Cartwig smiles genuinely at that. “You’re most welcome. The staff will be monitoring her closely.” 

“I can stay, you guys can all--” Clarke’s words are cut off. 

“Nuh-uh,” Raven turns on Clarke with a cool gaze, “I’m going to go see Lexa first, but then we are going to go rest and come back fresh. You already saved her life Clarke, Lexa will be fine for a few hours.”

If anyone else had told her to go home, Clarke would have told them to fuck off, but she she had a feeling Raven was the only one who understood. She nodded. 

“Okay let’s go say goodnight to her.” 

\--

“So Miles had to like, sneak in to find me,” Raven is saying, yawning through her story. 

“I guess you can’t share what super secret project you were working on?” Clarke really likes Raven, and she can see clearly why Lexa was so close to her. 

It wasn’t just the fact that they had been two young girls who bonded in college over being preteens with no other friends -- there was a deeper friendship. Familial. A loyalty from experiences and inside jokes. 

“I can only say it has nothing to do with  _ aliens _ ,” Raven snickers and they turn on the lights of the house. Nightblood barks as they enter, and Raven watches as Clarke pets him and maneuvers around Lexa's kitchen to feed him water and kibble. After kissing an unconscious Lexa goodnight (Raven on her forehead and Clarke on her lips), they had picked up Nightblood from the Griffin mansion and driven Lexa’s Porsche back to her place with the dog as Miles went to collect some of Raven’s things. 

“So. Lexa never mentioned you were living with her,” Raven opens Lexa’s fridge to grab a vitamin water and peek around the fridge’s contents. “Bitch still buys non fat yogurt. Seriously.” 

“Ugh I pretend to like it, don’t tell her I don’t Clarke giggles at Raven’s face before admitting, “yeah it’s… she’s so easy to live with it and only sometimes points out how I should use a laundry hamper… what did she tell you about me?”

“Honestly, a lot of it was me forwarding her trashy articles and teasing her about being caught shopping with you. I once asked her to go shopping with me and she said, and I quote, ‘why? We are buying different clothes and likely have different preferences. It makes absolutely no sense to waste our time shopping together.’ --”

Raven imitated Lexa rather well and Clarkke burst into more laughter, excited when Raven smiled widely in return. 

“--So, yeah, I have been fully taking advantage of texting her every single thing I can, though lately work has been keeping me away from googling you guys in the press and teasing her… I’m still so pissed I missed that Gala she spoke at, my dad was raving about it. She even lets you drive her car and  _ I’m  _ the one who helped her pick it out!” Raven is jesting and Clarke laughs more, feeling light around the girl. 

“She didn’t try or buy  _ anything  _ in, like, ten stores. Just one thing because that was what he ‘planned’ for,” Clarke tells Raven who nods, “she’s so patient with me, honestly... How did I get so lucky?”

Raven reached over and placed a hand over Clarke’s, “I have had so many people ask me to hook them up with Lexa, you know? Boys obviously never stood a chance and they would get so sad when I would tell them that they’d need a sex change first… but even the girls. I’d try to set her up with some really pretty and successful chicks and she would not even agree to a single date.”

Clarke flushes hotly, flattered and lauded by her girlfriend’s standards, “I don’t know what she sees in me sometimes, but I love her like I’ve never loved anyone...”

Raven looks around the house after grinning at Clarke’s shyness -- she hadn’t been here in awhile, occasionally forcing Lexa to watch a movie or for the both of them to catch up on their lives over wine and dinner. It had been a staple in their lives and Lexa liked keeping to herself and Nightblood. 

But to know Lexa had been cohabitating with Clarke -- it was a big sign to Raven of how much she trusted Clarke. 

“Lexa and I bonded because we were preteens in college you know? She always looked out for me kind of like an older sister but not really. She’s my best friend. She taught me how to use a pad when I got my first period, she listened to me gush about boys and  _ I _ was the first person she ever told that she liked boobs to.” 

“Oh she really likes them alright,” Clarke had to say it and Raven high-fives her after a bark of surprised laughter, before they both burst into even deeper laughter. 

“But seriously, while we are both pretty and we have the whole IQ smart shit down…Those things have always made her insecure when it comes to women…”

Clarke looked surprised, Lexa was the very last person she ever thought needed to be insecure. The woman was so self-assured and confident, so authentically herself and special. So intelligent without showing it off. So successful without rubbing it in. Supermodel hot without flaunting it off.

“I don’t know, Lexa could have any girl... She’s so damn perfect.” 

“She’s not insecure about looking nice, being successful or having money… but she’s always been insecure about love. That was what I meant,” Raven clarifies gently.

“Her father committed suicide, makes sense…” Clarke reasons, “would make anyone think they’re unlovable or feel defensive with their emotions...” 

“Not just that,” Raven says, “we’ve both had our fair share of people being jealous or intimidated when they get to know us. You know that Miles is the only boy I’ve ever dated this long because he gets turned on that I know more than him where other guys can’t handle it? Same thing with you… Lexa always told me within a minute she wanted to date someone who wasn’t intimidated by her success or ambition. She never wanted someone who was into her because of those things or envious of those things, she wanted someone she could connect with and could be herself with. I used to think she was too picky, but she was right. I dated enough losers to know.”

Clarke was blushing ever more now under Raven’s indirect praise, “I find her ambition and her self-sufficiency  _ so  _ attractive… my whole life I’ve wanted to spread my wings and not be afraid of going after what I want. She supports me where other people judge me… she’s literally the most compassionate person I’ve ever met. She just  _ gets  _ me. And she brings out the best in me… I like myself when I’m with her.” 

Raven agrees, “yeah. She hasn’t told me much about you, you know. When I asked she said it was better I meet you myself… That you and I would get along because you were resourceful and funny... Sorry we had to meet like this, Clarke. I’m happy Lexa has you in her life… she really deserves to be happy.” 

“Thanks,” Clarke is moved by Raven’s insight to her girlfriend, “I want to make her happy.” 

They are silent and then both yawn. 

“You should probably get to yours?” Clarke says to Raven. 

“No, MIles is coming back with some of my things… Maybe you don’t need someone but, it would mean a lot to me if you let me stay here with you until Lexa wakes up? It’s closer to the hospital than my place--”

“Of course! You and um, Miles, you guys can take the bed? I’ll stay on the couch.”

“No need, he’s bringing an air mattress,” Raven promised her. 

“Honestly I… I can take the air mattress. I don’t know if I want to sleep in that bed without her.” 

“Oh,” Raven gave her sympathetic eyes, surprised that Calrke felt that strongly about it. 

Changing the subject, Clarke gave her newfound friend a small smile, “so, tell me about working with NASA -- what’s that like? The stuff you actually can tell me, not the classified stuff.”

\--

\--

Jake knocked on the door of the address he knew from spying on Clarke’s shopping spree deliveries. Gustus had come with him, driving since his shoulder was still in pain and, if Jake was being honest, to curb whatever temper Clarke may or may not throw at him. 

Lexa’s Porsche was parked in the driveway, and his Ferrari was comically close to fit on the small lot. 

“With all the money she makes, she sure has a humble abode,” Gustus glanced back at Jake's fiery bright red car and adjusted the takeout coffee cups in a tray they had brought for the houseguests. “Lamborghini still drives better.” 

“Fuck off,” Jake at least offers his friend a smile, glad Gustus was here with him. 

The door opens and Clarke steps back, hair messy from sleep and exhaustion. “Dad?”

“Hey kiddo,” he is glad to see her a lot better rested, “Umm brought you some coffee?”

It had been a few days now and Lexa had still not woken up from the hospital, though the breathing tube had been removed and her wound was healing well. Days consisted of Clarke sleeping here, then going to the hospital in hopes Lexa would wake up, then return here. He hadn’t seen her since, only exchanged brief texts. 

Clarke steps aside with a thin smile and Jake is relieved at the allowance to enter. He and Gustus remove their shoes by the door and enter, a happy Nightblood barking to greet them before going into the living room. 

“Hey!” Raven is sitting on the couch and has a big photo album in her hands, “you guys are seriously my favourite rock band.” 

With a more relaxed grin, Jake reaches out to shake Raven’s hand, “that means a lot. Rock and roll.”

“Rock and roll,” Gustus repeated, offering the tray of coffee cups, “you guys want?”

“Yes, we ran out of coffee,” Clarke says, “Raven lives on it.” 

“NASA fuel,” Raven winks, humming to her sip. 

They take a seat on the couch, and Jake is surprised to see the gorgeous grand piano nearby as well as a large bookshelf, a grandfather clock he was sure Clarke absolutely adored, and a--

“Check out this violin!” Gustus is in front of the hung piece, admiring its woodwork closely, “Does Lexa play?”

“Yeah,” Clarke walked up next to him, “I just never got to hear her play. Yet, I mean…” 

_ Because that one she didn’t touch, and we started having sex like rabbits so… _ Clarke blushed furiously, seeing her dad sip his coffee on the couch she had done  _ many _ naughty things on with her girlfriend. 

The sadness that comes from her realising she hadn’t heard Lexa play violin -- Lexa’s proclaimed favourite instrument -- hits everyone until she changes the subject, “but even the piano… we’ll just hang out and play together. She’s fucking good. Like,  _ really  _ fucking good. When I met her she had a dislocated shoulder so she played for me with one hand.”

“Oh yeah!” Raven smiled fondly, “during college we’d study all night -- her second PhD is in music, the big nerd -- so I would listen to her play and practice for her finals.” 

“She has a PhD in music?” Jake was surprised as he said it, and Clarke turned to him with a raised brow as if to say ‘told you you don’t know her.’ He cleared his throat. 

“Yeah it’s what we connected on, actually,” Clarke murmured, affectionately recalling their kiss. 

“I mean, and she took it for  _ fun _ ,” Raven laughed out loud. “That’s the only reason she had an extra PhD over me. I have so many stories to share Clarke, but I’ll save them for when she’s with you so I can see her get flustered.” 

Clarke was smiling at the idea and Jake saw even Gustus chuckle before he touched the violin with his hands, delicately with awe, “you know, I always wanted to play the violin.” 

“You did?” Jake, having never known that his electric-guitarist best friend was interested in anything except guitar, almost yelled it in surprise. (In his defense, Clarke looked equally shocked Raven confused at the notion of a six-foot grizzly man with tattoos and beard would want to play it). 

“Yeah,” Gustus’s eyes shimmered admiringly at the instrument, “actually it was how me and Angella met. My favourite instrument.” 

He snaps out of his momentary daze and steps back before realising his confession had gotten him three jaw-drops. 

“Hey, guitar is a passion, don’t get me wrong. But something about a violin… it’s the most beautiful sound I’ve ever heard.” 

“Turns out I don’t even know my best friend,” Jake jokes, feeling light when Clarke laughs with him. 

“You know, I actually met your mom,” Raven says to Clarke. 

“Yes, Lexa told me!” Clarke’s eyes lit up, “crazy coincidence… When I met her, she knew my mom but not my dad.”

“Oh?” Jake raises his eyebrows. 

“Let me guess, Anastasia Korkova?” Gustus laughed, eyes darting back to the violin on the wall, “that’s a Korkova collection item... Same make and model Korkova used, only four in the world. I tried to buy one when it became available but someone bought it first… guess it was  _ this  _ girl all along...” 

“Seriously?” Jake is looking at Gustus as if for the first time. 

“Mhmm,” Gustus squints at the wood of the gorgeous instrument and brushes his finger along the elegant woodwork, “had to settle for a Stradivarius instead… I gather this violin is more expensive than Lexa’s whole place.” 

Clarke’s eyes were wide, “huh.” 

Nightblood was barking as if in agreement. 

“When Abby got that role,” Gustus was practically gushing now, “I got to meet the team who played the soundtrack. Did you know that they had a different violinist for every song but had all twelve of them play every song and vote themselves on whose sound they should use? Is why the sound is so quality”

“Unfortunately I do,” Raven sighs dramatically, “because Lexa is always telling me dumbass facts like that. She may have a photographic memory, but I remember  _ everything _ .”

They all chuckle, and Clarke doesn’t think she’s ever seen Gustus show such a keen interest in anything other than motorcycles. He was always lurking in the back, saving his words for when it mattered, but never the one to really carry conversation. That had always been her dad, Thelonious, and Axel. 

How had she had known him her whole life, yet never known  _ this  _ fact about him. Music was a big topic in their families. 

“Uncle Gustus, badass guitarist on the outside but soft violinist on the inside… huh. We should update your online dating profile, the ladies will love it,” Clarke enjoyed the scoff and shy grin he gave her in return. It pinged her, so much like when she complimented Lexa and Lexa would look so exultant but also get so damn  _ shy _ . 

(Clarke shook her head of the thought. Maybe she was missing Lexa too much and looking desperately for parts of her.)

“Better yet, tell Indra,” Jake teased him, “I heard she digs classical music, Gustus.” 

“She likes rock and roll too,” Gustus was almost blushing now, “we have a date coming up for your information, Griff.”

“Oh shut up!” Clarke punched his shoulder and laughed, “you need to lead with that! How’d you ask her out?”

“Actually,” Gustus said with great triumph, “ _ she _ asked  _ me _ .” 

“Is this Lexa’s Indra?” Raven looks scandalized, “all work no play Indra?  _ She  _ asked  _ you  _ on a date?”

He shrugged, hands in his back pockets and wallet chain swinging, “we started talking about being single parents, actually… exes… what’s important to us… and yeah, I got a date.” 

“It’s only been two fucking years you mooned over her,” Jake snickered, “bout time.”

“Oi,” Gustus shoved him, “says the man that couldn’t get Abby to--”

“Not in front of Clarke, Woods, or I’ll share that time in Greece that you and Angella…” Jake ends his threat with a deliberate eyebrow raise, and it is the perfect banter and light hearted humour that has them all laughing out a lot of stress from the week. 

“So, uh, Dad… Nyko sent me a big list of things to do…” Clarke took a sip from her coffee cup and then sat down on the piano stool, eyes flashing again. 

“I asked him not to bother you,” Jake says apprehensively, having not wanted Clarke’s agent to talk to her while she was going through this. 

“Honestly, it will help keep my mind off of some things… not everything but, some of them I can do?”

Surprised and proud of his daughter for showing strength, Jake nodded. 

“So, uh, I was hoping you’d let me come to the hospital with you today?” Jake is nervous when he asks it and Clarke gives him the first real smile in what feels like forever when she says, “of course, dad.” 

After finishing their coffees, Gustus and Raven are driving in his Ferrari ahead of them and Jake watches Clarke drive the Porsche. 

“So… I wanted to talk with you um, now that we’re along… things need to change, Dad.” 

He looked out of the window, fearing what she meant. 

“Lexa and I haven’t discussed it but I… like living with her. I want to continue.” 

He listens patiently. 

“And… with work, too. If Nyko is my manager then I should be the one to decide with him what I can and can’t do. I have learned so much from you about how to succeed in this industry but I need to find my own voice. My own sound… and I need space to do that.” 

He cleared his throat and smiled at her when they pulled up to a red light, “I trust you, Clarke. I just want you to be happy and I am… I am so sorry that I was standing in the way of that.”

Clarke’s eyes are wet with tears like his own and for the first time he can truly see it -- Lexa had not been the wedge between him and Clarke, he himself had driven that wedge between them. He hadn’t given her room to breath, hadn’t paid attention to the signs she was sending him. She had not been impulsive or irresponsible with her relationship, she had not made a bad choice -- it was him who had regretted his choices and projected that regret back at her. 

_ You cannot question my love for Clarke anymore _ , Lexa had said to him then -- determined to get them to leave with the knowledge that Emerson was on the way, and standing up to him for his daughter’s safety and happiness. 

“I’m really proud of you Clarke,” he said to her as they got closer to the hospital, “and I will make a real effort to get to know Lexa and properly apologize when she’s awake. I’m sorry I didn’t give her a fair chance… maybe that was because as your father I saw how infatuated you were and I thought I was protecting you from her but really… you were protecting her from me.” 

Clarke’s hand on his thigh gives him relief. 

It is short lived relief though, because when they get to the hospital there is still a massive swarm of reporters. With a swear under his breath, aviators on his face, and an arm around Clarke, he ignores the rambling questions and shouts for their attention. 

_ Was it a hunting accident? _

_ Was there a stalker? _

_ Who was Carl Emerson? _

_ Does Lexa need a heart transplant? _

_ When is your next album coming out? _

_ Is your tour cancelled? _

They’re about to go inside when even more noise erupts, damaging eardrums. He glances behind him and sees it is Niylah with her entourage. He pulls Calrke inside and Clarke is momentarily confused until they’re all in the private elevator and she sees Niylah and her two bodyguards step in beside them. 

“What the fuck are you doing here?” Clarke isn’t angry, but her genuine coolness and emotionally detached voice seems to make Niylah bristle as the elevator doors close behind them. 

“You and your girlfriend are worldwide trending on twitter, people want to know why you blocked and unfollowed me, and it was strongly recommended by my publicist I show up as a sign of support.” 

“Of course,” Clarke feels her dad’s hand on her shoulder squeeze a bit and she bites her tongue, impatiently waiting for the elevator to open. 

Niylah glances at her and says softly, “um… I  _ am  _ really sorry your girlfriend got shot, Clarke… I know me being here is a publicity stunt and I know your dad and the label are making things easy for me considering what I… what I did. I just… I am sorry for how I’ve been acting.”

The elevator doors open with a ding and Clarke shoulder-checks Niylah on the way out as she mumbles, “stay twenty minutes so it looks like I didn’t kick you out. Then leave and say something nice to the press about me, ask them to give me some space too.” 

“S-sure,” Niylah eagerly accepts her offer. 

Raven raises her eyebrows but wordlessly follows Clarke towards Lexa’s private room first, a silent agreement that Jake and Gustus would sit in the waiting room while they would go ahead. Raven glances back over her shoulder and notices Niylah sitting down, about to grab a magazine only for Gustus to rudely snatch it from her hand and kick his feet up beside her. The singer crosses her arms and huffs. 

“Your ex?” Raven says, “I liked her music until now. Huh.” 

“Cheated on me. We agreed to appear friendly to the press for the label’s sake.” 

“Drama.” The doors are unlocked and they push through, walking down the corridor until they sanitize their hands and approach the private aread. 

Raven pretends not to notice the disappointment in Clarke’s body when Lexa -- still laying still on the bed -- is peacefully unconscious. 

Lexa was no longer intubated, and her surgical wounds were healing really well. Clarke and Raven had been told to be patient and wait for her to wake up, everything was looking good. 

“Tell me about it,” Clarke walks to one side of the bed and grabs Lexa’s hand nearby her, holding it and then saying, “Hey Lexa. I’m here with Raven again, you Supermodel Hot Nerd.” 

“Sup girl,” Raven takes a seat and pats Lexa’s other hand gently before smiling back at Clarke. “She seriously did get asked to model when we were in college. It was offensive because I’d be standing right there, you know?”

Clarke giggles at Raven’s funny nature and leans forward to kiss Lexa’s forehead before taking a seat. 

“So it really doesn’t bother you that your ex girlfriend is in the waiting room trying to milk this situation for favourable publicity?”

“Nah not really,” Clarke admitted, her thumb brushing Lexa’s knuckles as she watched the rise and fall of her chest. “I’m going to take over Ark Records one day… dealing with artists is business. I don’t love Niylah, I never did. I thought we did, and I thought we were in a monogamous relationship so her cheating was a betrayal but honestly -- I met Lexa because of it so I can’t even really be mad at her for that anymore. That was just business.” 

“Damn you got that cold C.E.O. shit down,” Raven said, “no wonder Lexa’s smitten. That girl gets turned on when she talks about Kongeda’s annual report. Her sex life was acquisition orgasms.” 

Clarke giggled and let her eyes rest fondly on Lexa’s sleeping face, “Lexa Raven is saying some very incriminating shit. You got to wake up and defend yourself.” 

“Yeah, I’m telling Clarke all about your Business Boner.”

“Kongeda Kamasutra?” Clarke offers next. 

“Lesbian Leadership?”

“Profit Passions?”

“Oh! I got another one… Assets. Get it? ASS -ets?” 

\--

Gustus had promised Jake he would stay with Clarke while Jake headed to Ark Records and Raven grabbed them some food. 

Clarke was sleeping, sitting on a chair facing Lexa in the bed, a hand in hers and face bent forward in the thin hospital sheets. 

Gustus had been partially playing games on his phone, reading up news and then looked up to find startling green eyes (the shade just like Angella’s, like a green forest), wide open and looking right at him. 

He paused in shock -- Lexa was awake. 

Her eyes were blinking and she looked down ito Clarke and then back at him, opening her mouth to talk before coughing up a storm. 

“Lexa! Oh My God! You’re awake you’re--” Clarke practically jumped up in excitement, glee, worry, fear, and elation from the sounds of her weak coughs. “Nurse!” 

Nurses were rushing in and him and Clarke were ushered aside to the corner while she was checked out. 

They gave her some water to sip on, listened to her breath through a stethoscope, and sat her up on the bed by moving it upright to a sitting position. 

When the nurses left, the one in charge reminding them Lexa would be feeling very tired and the doctor would come by shortly, Gustus politely turned his back when Lexa and Calrke exchanged a smile and Clarke embraced her girlfriend tightly. 

Clarke placed her hands on Lexa’s cheeks and smiled through watering eyes, “you’re alive,” she said a soft, grateful whisper. 

“Clarke,” Lexa wheezed through a sore throat, “I love you.” 

Clarke sniffled and leaned forward to kiss her as gently and meaningfully as she could before saying, “I love you too. Please never get shot ever again. Promise me?” 

Gustus turned around, relieved the kissing was over as he saw Lexa being forcefully settled back into some pillows. 

Lexa coughed into her hand and furrowed her brows, “I can’t promise that, there is no way of being able to predict the future--”

Her voice sounded hoarse and pained, probably from the breathing tube and lack of water, and Gustus was wholly amused when Clarke glared at her, “fine, then how about you promise not to do anything fucking heroic and idiotic like that again?”

“Um,” Lexa turned her eyes to him shyly and then back to Clarke. 

“Chill Clarke, she just woke up from a coma,” Gustus stepped forward and offered a warm smile, “glad to see you’re going to be okay there, Lexa.” 

Lexa gave him a small smile in return before she shifted and winced, clutching the spot of the wound and it’s stitches as she did so. “Ah!”

“You’re right, it will be more satisfying to yell at you when you’re healed from the heroic bullshit wound in your stomach.” Clarke ignored her anger to lean over her girlfriend and tuck some hair behind her ear, “you okay?” 

“Yes I… just a twinge.”

“Lexa!” A scream interrupted them and Raven shoved the food she had purchased into Gustus’s arms as she ran by and attacked her best friend in a close hug. 

Lexa squeezed tightly back as she could, enjoying the embrace of her closest friend. 

“You really fucking scared me,” Raven whispered, leaning back and wiping tears from her eyes, “You fucking drama queen, you could have woken up sooner! I haven’t seen you since my  _ birthday  _ and you almost missed  _ yours _ .” 

Lexa expressed her own relief to be alive in that moment, her eyes filling with tears as she nodded and exhaled a shaky breath, “sorry to scare you… nice to see you too.” 

Clarke held her other hand and felt the reassuring squeeze of Lexa’s fingers with her own. 

“So,” Lexa blinked her tears away before any would fall, “what happened?”

\--

\--

\--

\--

Lexa was glad to finally get out of the hospital room, the curtain and walls and beeping of the machine was getting too much. Sure, Clarke insisted on pushing her around in a wheelchair, but it was nice to be able to have a change of scenery. 

She was grateful that she could at least afford the privacy of the hospital during her recuperation. One of the nurses told her three different people had tried to pay for her medical bills on the sly, and she later found out it was Clarke, Jake, and Gustus. When they had been told her insurance had already covered everything, they never even mentioned the offer and Lexa was very much touched. 

It didn’t surprise her that Clarke tried to pay for it, but Gustus and especially Jake trying was more surprising. 

If there was one silver lining in being shot and almost dying, it was this. Clarke was a very affectionate caretaker -- always doting on her. 

“Let me get you a tea?” Clarke kissed her cheek sweetly and parked her wheelchair at a table. “The doctor said you can even try to eat something from here if you want?”

It was a private cafeteria and very quiet. 

“Thank you, Clarke. You know I dislike jello.” 

Since waking up the day before yesterday, she had found out everything that happened from losing consciousness -- being air-lifted to Tondisi hospital, surviving because Clarke refused to move her hands from the wound, being stabilized before being moved to Polis General and undergoing surgery and cardiac arrest and then recuperating in a coma. A whole week had passed before she woke up, and Miles had visited her with Raven and mentioned that they refused to tell Clarke what was happening because Raven was the emergency contact and Raven was in NASA lockdown. 

Since waking up, Lexa had been visited by Nia, Roan and Ontari -- it was nice to see them -- and Indra and her daughter, and Ryder and many of her employees with flowers and cards and stuffed animals… She was touched by everyone’s well wishes. 

“You guys are sickening sweet,” Raven sat down at the table with her, “I don’t kiss Miles on the cheek every fucking minute.”

“I mean, I wouldn’t be opposed,” he teased, offering his own cheek for her. 

“Gross babe,” Raven playfully kissed him anyways, and Lexa blushed at their playful mockery. 

“I’ll go help Clarke. Do you want anything?” Miles asked her and Raven requested a coffee. They watched their significant others go to the line and Raven turned eyes on Lexa. 

“Lexa, Lexa, Lexa, now that you’re showing some signs of recovery--” 

“They said I have to stay in the hospital for at least another month and then they may or may not allow me to have private care at home,” Lexa cut Raven off, sighing at the boredom of recuperating. “Indra and Ryder aren’t letting me near any work, and I miss Nightblood. How is he?”

“Details, you should focus on resting and not working, and Nightblood is fine.” Raven waved a hand and leaned in close, “Now,  _ Clarke  _ is all over you like the white on white rice so I haven’t had the chance to talk to you, friend to friend.” 

“That’s a very grammatically incorrect metaphor--”

“Shh,” Raven flicked a finger at her shoulder, “how was it?”

“How was what?” Lexa feigns ignorance, though the bright flush gives her away. 

“Ugh, this is the day we finally have girl talk beyond our period cramps, Lord of the Rings, and the Discovery Planet, Lexa, how’s  _ sex  _ with Clarke?”

Lexa’s cheeks turned a furious red, eyes glancing up at Clarke in the line before back at Raven in shock and then down at her lap to quietly admit. “It’s the most precious thing in the world.” 

“Oh my god,” Raven looks like she wants to laugh at her friend but her heart swells and she clutches her hands dramatically over her proverbial heart to say in full earnest, “you fucking romantic piece of shit. That’s too cute for me to even make fun of.” 

“That sentence is also very grammatically incorrect,” Lexa sasses her back, embarrassed to discuss this. 

“ _ Well _ ,” Raven intoned her voice in a low whisper, “Miles told me the security team overheard Clarke calling your name out in pleasure.  _ Multiple  _ times.”

“He said what! -- They could hear? -- oh my  _ god _ ,” Lexa was mortified, jaw open and ears flaming red as she covered her mouth, “there was this thing where everyone heard the mattress but I didn’t think--”

Raven choked down her laughter but gave Lexa a very pointed look, “apparently the McReary guy and Diyoza are boning, so he like approached Miles and asked him if I’ve ever called his name during sex. Poor guy thought he shit in the sack because Diyoza is more on the quiet side.” 

Still embarrassed, Lexa looks up boldly at Raven to admit, “she did tell me I’m the best she’s ever had...” 

The pride Raven sees in Leax’s eyes is a smug one and Raven offers her a high-five, “you go girl.” 

There, high-fiving over Lexa having had sex -- and not just sex, but sex with  _ Clarke Griffin, _ Raven sighs out the last of her laugh and taps her friend’s thigh. “So, Clarke told me about this whole shoutout you had with her dad… Miles and I were staying at your place with her and she told me lots.”

“Yeah, she told me,” Lexa covered Raven’s hand and squeezed gently, “thanks for being a good friend Raven and giving her company, and for making sure the doctors kept her informed.”

“Mhm,” Raven smiled at her, “always. You’re the closest thing I have to sister, hell you are my family. I know we both work all the time but shit, I thought I’d be talking about your first orgasm over a bottle of wine with you, not in a hospital cafeteria after you got shot you know?”

“Well we  _ are  _ at a disadvantage, considering your work is classified and you’ve always overshared your sex life that tends to be the way our conversations go.”

Raven laughs at Lexa’s humour, enjoying the smile she got from her friend behind tired, baggy recuperating eyes. 

“Yep. And your sex life was classified and you only talked about work. Until now,” Raven fluttered her lashes and for dramatic effect wiped an imaginary tear, “I’m so proud of you.” 

They were still laughing when Clarke and Miles sat down to join them. 

“Everyone’s going to be here soon,” Clarke pressed the tea into Lexa’s hands and then kissed her cheek again. “Your tea.”

“Than you, Clarke,” Lexa sighed, not quite in the mood to see everyone from the cabin dropping in. She didn’t really have the energy for them, and she pouted when Raven stood up to leave. 

“I’ll be back tomorrow,” Raven promised her with a quick hug, Miles saying his own goodbyes. “Bye Clarke.” 

Clarke gave them each a quick hug goodbye as well and waved until they disappeared. “Raven is so cool. She told me about the kind of stuff she does at NASA -- the stuff she’s allowed to share anyways.” 

“I just found out I really, really don’t want to hire the Eligius security team,” Lexa mumbled, cheeks red from what Raven had told her about them overhearing her and Clarke’s sexual dalliances. 

They chatted and Lexa smiled when Clarke leaned forward to kiss her sweetly on the lips before pulling back when she winced. 

“Careful, Lexa,” Clarke warned her, voice commanding but gentle. 

“Lexa!” a voice interrupted them, and it was an excited Aden on crutches, weary Jake in a sling, and the rest of the crew: Anya, Octavia, Wells, Thelonious, Gustus, Axel, and Bellamy straggling in behind them. Lincoln and Octavia seemed to be in the middle of a fight. 

“Dickwad.” 

“Whatever.” 

And to Lexa’s surprise, Aden hugged her tightly and said, “I'm glad you’re okay.” 

She gently returned his embrace, touched with his genuine sentiment, and smiled when he let go to shyly sit beside her. “Do you have a badass scar?”

“Yes I do,” she smiled at him. 

“Can I see?”

Lexa looked up at Clarke, instinctually checking she was okay with it (she had become aware that Clarke was very protective of anyone, even the nurses, touching her sometimes). Clarke shrugged as if to say ‘up to you’ and Lexa lifted her shirt. 

Aden said “cool!”, and then Bellamy, Wells, Anya, Octavia, and Lincoln took turns looking at it. 

“Don’t touch it,” Clarke had interrupted a fascinated Bellamy who snatched his hand away quickly. 

“It’s nice to see you all,” Lexa said when everyone had settled down around her. “I also wish to apologise… I am really sorry for what I said.”

“Don’t be,” Thelonious spoke up first, a soft smile on his face. “It was true.” 

“Yeah,” Axel spoke next and Lexa noticed he seemed less like a loud and boisterous ‘party man’ and more calm and collected. “I want all these kids to know that you were right. I ain’t a bad man, but I’ve always been frivolous and used my money instead of my heart. Truth is, I don’t think my kids or any women would want me if I didn’t make as much as I did… it’s not a happy way to live. I needed that reality check. So, Aden, you especially… strippers only strip for the bills. They don’t do it because they want you. It’s the harsh truth. Love in our world… it’s hard to find.” 

It was a little crass but Lexa was surprised at the man's self-reflection. 

“I’m sorry too,” Jake said. “I put all of us, not just Clarke, in danger by not letting everyone know about the stalker. I shouldn’t have gotten angry the way I did at you, you made the right call and you had no idea who he was. I was acting out because Clarke is… our kids, they mean  _ everything  _ to us. Not the fame or the money, but them. And I was scared to loose--”

“It’s okay Mr. Griffin,” Lexa gently cut him off, seeing the struggle in his eyes as he tried to word his apology. 

He sighed out a long breath, nodded but still mumbled, “we’re lucky no one died. I feel so guilty.” 

“Please, dwelling on the past helps no one,” Lexa assured him. “I am glad that considering the danger we are all okay… and I look forward to getting to know you all, the real you.” 

\--

Clarke ruffled Nightblood’s fur, petting him as she entered the house. Lexa had all but ordered her to go home and sleep, pleading her case to Clarke that the nurses were there, that she was fine and exhausted and needed to rest -- and after a lot of kissing and promises to call as soon as she woke up, Clarke agreed to go home. 

She sighed at the quietness of the house with Lexa, missing her terribly even though she had just seen her. She got ready for bed, showering and changing, before heading back downstairs to curl up with a book for a while. 

She had started reading some of Lexa’s favourite books on her shelf -- not the nerdy Lord of the Rings stuff, but the biographies and stories Lexa admired of people’s success. They were inspiring and Clarke wanted to surprise Lexa by reading them all. 

Next on her list was the biography of Anastasi Krokova herself, and Clarke reached up on her toes to grab it from the shelf. She struggled but managed to get it. She sat down and opened it, but a slip of paper fell out and onto the floor. Curious, she picked up the paper -- wrinkled and not in the neat block letters Lexa wrote with like when she made their packing list for the trip, or scribbled into her organized calendar so Clarke knew her appointments… no, this writing was different. 

Her breath hitched when she recognized a stain of dried blood on it, and Clarke understood this was very likely her father’s suicide note. She started to read it, eyes squinting to read the words: 

_ Heda Lexa,  _

_ I thank you for being my daughter. When I first saw you in the hospital, I needed to take you. You are destined for greatness. Your little fingers took mine, and I knew they would play the piano for me. I needed to save you so I took you as a selfish man, from Augustus in August. Poetic justice for those who ruin the sanctity of music.  _

_ You are so strong and brave. Braver than most men and women I fought with in war. I’ve taught music to many people, so many children, and no one has done what you have.  _

_ I choose to leave this world. I have kept you from living. I don’t know who I am. Until your music, the only talent that made me feel anything was Angella. Listen to her songs, they will move you to understand why I’m leaving you.  _

_ I am sorry I failed you. Forgiveness I don’t expect.  _

_ I cannot bear the guilt anymore, sweet child.  _

_ Your teacher, _

_ Titus Fleim _

Clarke felt the dull thudding of her heart as the words written on the paper sunk in. 

_ What the fuck.  _ A gut feeling started to grow and she hated the way her brain jumped to conclusions. Setting the paper down, she frantically reached for her cell phone. 

She google searched ‘heda’ on her phone, trembl winghen the images of a luxurious greek island showed up and memories of where she had heard it before flashed in her mind. 

_ ‘Gustus and Angella had their honeymoon in Greece, that little island… what was it called again? Heda or something?’  _ Thelonious and her dad had been chatting as she and Wells ate their lunch a few summers ago, and she had asked why they didn’t go there -- Greece sounded lovely. Jake had said because  _ ‘Uncle Gustus would be sad, Clarke.’  _

_ Because Gustus and Angella got pregnant on that island during their honeymoon and called their baby ‘little Heda’ until they came up with a name _ , she had overheard her mother share it with a director once, explaining why her character could call her unborn child ‘little Paris’ after conceiving said child. 

‘Augustus in August?’ The baby had been abducted in August. Gustus’s full name  _ was  _ Augustus. 

‘ _ Don’t call me that you know I hate that name Griff!’  _ Uncle Gustus had it on his driver’s license and scowled anytime it was brought up. Aden had found out on his dad’s wikipedia page and called him ‘Augustus’ for a month when he was seven, annoying Gustus to no end. 

_ ‘When he saw her in the hospital he needed to take her _ .’ Clarke re-read the lines in hopeless urgency, her stomach already sinking as she came to her conclusion: hospital abduction. 

_ ‘The only talent that made me feel… Angella… listen to her songs…  _ **_sweet child._ ** _ ’ _

“Holy shit,” Clarke’s mind played everything in sudden flashes of memory. “Holy. Shit.”

_ ‘He had a song playing on his record player -- his favourite, at least, when he died. On repeat. ‘Forgive Me’ by Angella Black.’  _ Lexa had said the night they first connected, their first date… 

_ ‘Titus was her biggest fan. He had all of her music -- he was obsessed. He liked listening to me play piano, but his favourite was when I played the violin in her song--’  _ Lexa had said to her and she had cut Lexa off with,  _ ‘My sweet child,’ _

__ The song Angella Black had written when she lost her baby, abducted from the hospital. Taken. 

_ ‘You remind me a lot of my friend Angella -- Angella Black. Doesn’t she, Clarke?’  _ Her mother had referred during their dinner, so casually and innocently.

“Holy shit!” 

Clarke shook her head. If Lexa was… then that meant Anya was -- Aden was -- and Licoln and… 

It wasn’t just the text clues in the letter, it was… the way Gustus got when he was angry. The way Anya’s jawline, who resembled her father’s but his was covered by a luxurious beard, cut sharply like Lexa’s. The way Anya was infallibly attractive, Clarke’s bisexual awakening, the same way Lexa made her heart flutter when she first saw her beauty. The model-like sculpt of their cheeks that even Aden shared… the small ears… the smile when Gustus had spoken about violin the other day and Lexa had...Lexa had… smiled like at the hospital today. 

Clarke couldn’t believe this. There was absolutely  _ no  _ way that… that  _ Lexa _ was… that this…

But it had to be true, didn’t it? She had been singing the National Anthem and caught Lexa and Aden watching her, heads tilted and thought it. 

Typing ‘Angella Black’ in her phone to google search one more time, Clarke gasped when she saw eyes, green eyes so familiar staring back at her in digital proof. 

“Holy  _ shit _ .” 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted Clarke to be the one to suspect and piece it together because she's clever AF!!!  
> what do you think of the letter?  
> up next: the truth, Patient Lexa being bored and hilarious, and Jake and Lexa finally reaching adult conversation levels


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go! more on the reveal

“I agree with Indra and Ryder.” 

Lexa drummed her fingers impatiently on her thigh, staring up at the ceiling of the hospital room with her lips forming a full pout. 

“You’re being unreasonable, Clarke,” she was feeling particularly petulant considering she had nothing to do. “I’m not an ivalid, I am fully capable of separating injury from duty.” 

Clarke’s response to her moody grumble was a kiss to her lips which, okay, yeah, definitely made her less grumpy. But still. 

“You can’t just kiss me every time -- I have a company to run,” Lexa crossed her arms but melted into the next kiss all the same, “ _ Clarke _ .” 

“ _ Lexa _ . Indra and Ryder said they have it handled and you’re updated constantly, you have your phone,,” Clarke purred before kissing her sweetly again, “and don’t act like you wouldn't’ rather kiss me all day instead of work.” 

Lexa hummed into the lips that claimed her again, drawing the next kiss out longer, “okay I’ll allow it.” 

Clarke giggled, glad with Lexa’s mood change, and Lexa smiled into their next kiss even wider. 

Just before they could increase the intensity, a clearing of a throat disrupted their moment and they reluctantly separated, only to find Jake in his sling holding up a tray hot takeout beverages. 

“Hey girls.” 

“Mr. Griffin,” Lexa gave him a polite smile, a little embarrassed that he caught her canoodling with his daughter but it wasn’t angry like before or when she even felt a little smug about his ire. They had come to some kind of unspoken understanding that he had no problem seeing Clarke kiss her after what happened. 

“Call me Jake, Lexa,” he grinned and held up the tray, “Clarke told me what tea you like to drink. I wanted to come by and see how you’re doing...” 

“Oh,” she realised he had three cups, one for each of them, and smiled warmly at the gesture, “that’s very thoughtful of you, thanks.” 

Jake smiled back and handed her the tea before passing Clarke a coffee and taking the last cup for himself. “So. Is kissing your girlfriend part of her ‘resting,’ Clarke?”

“Dad!” Clarke turned bright red, scandalized, and Lexa paused her smile until she realised Jake was laughing. 

She laughed too, sharing his mirth as Clarke sunk in her chair. 

“What did the doctors say today?” Jake took a sip of his coffee and noticed Lexa was looking a lot healthier in general. “You cleared for home yet? I only had to stay two days and that was too much.” 

“It is an especially mundane task to sit in this bed with nothing to do… but my physiotherapy recently included walking and Clarke thinks it’s too soon but,” Lexa turned calm eyes to her girlfriend. “I can’t wait to get out of here.” 

“Um, hello. You both were fucking  _ shot _ . Even you, dad, just because they let you go home doesn’t mean your gunshot wound just disappeared. It’s  _ healing _ .” 

“It’s healing  _ and  _ I’m out of here, Clarke,” Jake promised. “I’m taking it easy, promise. Hell, you’re doing all my work for me… so…” 

“Yes, I need to get my strength back Clarke,” Lexa nodded again, hoping to convince Clarke some more. “I’ve scheduled another physio for this evening. You’re already exhausting yourself with work and coming to visit me… I don’t like being a bother.” 

“You’re in pain smartass,” Clarke replied back, “you can’t overdo it and I am your  _ girlfriend _ . It is no chore to be here.” 

Amused Jake took another sip of his coffee, “hey so… I never got the chance to apologize to you in person.” 

He knows he changed the playful, chiding mood of the moment, and he saw Lexa appraise him carefully from his words. 

“I don’t think you need to...” Lexa offered him kindly. 

“I need to, and in front of Clarke too… I know it doesn’t excuse my behaviour but… I have been the victim of a lot of women playing me, making me feel wanted and loved only to have been gold diggers in the end. It’s why one of our biggest songs is called ‘gold digger.’ Anyway, maybe that’s why I started off so harsh. But, when I found out how serious Clarke was about you and who you are… I got scared.”

“Scared?” Clarke is the one who says it, concern written on her face. 

Lexa says nothing, Clarke may not understand but Lexa does. When you don’t have a lot of love in your life, losing the tiny bit you do have feels like you’re losing everything. She knows she too would not have acted the way she did if she wasn’t fighting for love. 

“Yeah kid,” Jake confessed quietly before trying his best to articulate. “My whole life I’ve loved you -- having a child, I can’t explain how that feels. Even if women or people cared only about my money and fame --  _ you _ loved me for me. You loved me the most because I was your father. I felt like there was distance between us as you were growing up and instead of realising I should just talk to you about it I got scared that you didn’t need me anymore… and I’m sorry. Lexa, I’m sorry for taking that out on you it’s just… I promise I’m… I’m stubborn and I can be an asshole but I’m not that big of a jerk as I showed you I was.” 

“I accept your apology. Jake.” Lexa told him, seeing the relief come through in a smile on his face that she could now see Clarke’s warmth reflected in, “and for what it’s worth, I  _ do  _ admire and respect how you’ve raised Clarke too… you’re a good father and telling you otherwise was… harsh. As little you know of me is as little as I know you too.” 

“I needed to hear it and you did right by Clarke by standing up to me,” Jake shrugged her apology off and then raised his eyebrow at Clarke, “but Clarke is a grown woman now and I have never been prouder.”

“You guys know I’m right here,” Clarke mutters into her cup, but unlike the drama that went down before the shooting happened, where they had been having a back and forth shouting match, seeing her dad and Lexa get along made her feel all gooey inside. 

“Hey, so, Gustus told me you’re into that monastery stuff too huh?”

His change of subject and their light conversation had Clarke’s stomach start coiling again, all the warm and fuzzy becoming blurry and confusing. 

She had so far kept her theory and hunch to herself from that letter -- how does one suggest their girlfriend is the long lost daughter of her dad’s best friend? It was unprecedented and frankly, fucking crazy. 

Like, how to start? ‘Hey Lexa, your bedroom green eyes that stare into my soul and complete just happen to remind everyone else about Angella Black’s eyes -- I confirmed it in my recent google search -- and because of that, and that weird suicide note I accidentally found in your bookshelf and all these other random suspicious similarities I can’t seem to shake from my mind, I highly suspect that you were the tragically abducted baby of Uncle Gustus, taken by a madman who this whole time raised you in the woods two hours away from and isn’t that just so funny? What a coincidence? Right?’

“Fuck,” Clarke huffed to herself before realising Lexa and Jake had stopped their polite conversation about buddhist practices to give her a curious look. 

“Are you alright, Clarke?” Lexa asked her in that calm, attractive way that definitely made Clarke feel alright and also want to cuddle. 

‘Am I alright? I think you’re Uncle Gustus’s daughter, Aden and Anya’s half-sister, Lincoln’s cousin! I am really far from being alright.’

Instead she said, “fine.” 

Lexa didn’t look convinced but she didn’t press further and Clarke was grateful. 

‘What I need is proof,’ Clarke reasoned to herself, ‘a DNA test. New google search.’ 

“Ah,” Lexa hissed and the sound of her pain had Clarke snap from her thoughts. 

“Lexa?” She stood up and hovered in worry, seeing the way Lexa clutched her side in pain. 

“It’s just… I moved too quickly,” Lexa tried to placate her softly. “Nothing to worry about.” 

“Don’t move at all!” Clarke scolded her, fluffing her pillow and pouting, “you shouldn’t have done the physio today-- and you definitely are not doing it again.”

“ _ Clarke _ ,” Lexa applied a hand on hers and smiled as if amused, “one cannot avoid pain. I’m ok.”

“You almost fucking died taking a bullet for me Lexa. You got  _ shot _ . Don’t give me that ‘you’re okay’ crap.”

“Your father took a bullet for you and yet,” Lexa was haughty as she tilted her chin up, “you do not pester him so.”

“ _ Pester _ ?” Clarke crossed her arms, all of her problems about whether or not Lexa was an infamously abducted baby gone because right now all Lexa was, was a girlfriend she was pissed off at. 

“Oh you’re in trouble,” Jake warned Lexa under his breath, and Lexa seemed to realise she had set her girlfriend off from his gleaming, smirking face because Clarke was now mad. 

“I’m sorry that me making sure you don’t fucking hurt is  _ pestering _ you Lexa. I didn’t realise I was so annoying.” 

“I’m just gonna go and uh,” Jake stood up to leave.

“No dad!” Clarke stood up and glared at him until he sat back into his seat, “if I’m so  _ annoying  _ then  _ I’m  _ going to go and you two idiots who jumped in front of a handgun can sit here and -- and just sit here!”

She stormed out of the room but stopped to turn at the doorway and say with no less anger, “call me if you need anything but I am mad so don’t call me just to  _ pester  _ me! I’m going to the office!” 

When she was gone, Lexa pouted. 

“I didn’t expect her reaction to be so… she’s never,” Lexa blushed under Jake’s understanding stare, “I upset her.” 

“She’ll get over it,” Jake promised her, amused. “Eventually. That was a pretty touchy subject so… maybe later this week.” 

Lexa sighed. 

\--

“Just delay the press one week,” Clarke told Niylah’s agent. 

They were in the boardroom and trying to figure out how to handle Niylah’s recent schedule, and Niylah was demanding it happen this week because one of the girls she had been hooking up with had gone to the press and shared some very…  _ ugly  _ stories of Niylah’s behaviour including cell phone video of her yelling at people backstage of a recent event. 

“Delay?” Niylah screamed loudly, “we need to get ahead of this now! Where’s your dad?”

Clarke’s gaze hardened at her ex girlfriend, “Niylah maybe  _ you  _ didn’t get the memo but currently I’m running things and unless you want me to block you and make this even worse, you better shut the fuck up and let the adults talk.” 

Niylah’s jaw dropped open in shock, having never seen this side of Clarke, and Clarke turned her eyes back to the agent. 

“Wait it out so we see what else this girl may or may not have told the press. Jaha agrees with my idea so this is not just me telling you for the sake of it, this is a  _ label  _ decision. Don't give any comment until we know what to give a comment on. And make sure Niylah stays off social media and in the  _ fucking  _ recording studio. You got it?”

“Yes Ms. Griffin,” he said in full agreement. 

“And you!” Clarke addressed Niylah next, “regardless of our history, this is business. I’m your boss. Be professional and grow the fuck up.”

She didn’t wait for a response, just exited the meeting room and sighed when the door was closed behind her. 

Okay, so, maybe Clarke  _ was  _ stressed. 

Not stressed in that ‘oh I had a bad day and my ex girlfriend was being fucking stupid and I’m her boss now, ’ kind of way, but stressed in that ‘I’m running shit at Ark Records because my dad and girlfriend were recently shot and it scared the fuck out of me that I could have lost them, and not to mention my girlfriend who took a bullet for me may or may not be genetically related to my closest family friends and she fucking said I  _ pester  _ her what the actual fuck she can have two PhDs and still think its smart to exert herself after almost dying!’ kind of way. 

“Fuck it, I need a drink.” 

Which was how Clarke found herself on the ‘office’ floor of Ark Records, reaching under the bar for a shot glass and some tequila and thankful for the stock of liquor she could always count on here. 

She was all alone, so she took one shot quickly and then another, scowling at the burn of the second one more than the first before sighing and holding her hair and head in her hands. 

While she had successfully searched google to find out she needed hair follicles for DNA, not just the strand, there was no google search to help her figure out ‘how to confirm DNA of your girlfriend to music legends who have known you since you were in diapers and emotionally deal with it.” 

There was some laughter and Clarke tensed -- she wasn’t alone in the office. A door in the corner where the instruments were kept opened, the laughter following, and Clarke expected to find Axel and some chick but instead her eyes widened at the sight of Gustus in his black t-shirt, jeans and wallet chain shyly leaning down to kiss a high-heeled, business-skirted Indra sweetly on the lips after their laughter subsided. 

Indra looked very happy as they broke off from their kiss, but her smile dropped to a more reserved one when she realised Clarke was watching them in shock. 

“Clarke,” Indra was still polite but perhaps embarrassed, and Gustus looked up sharply before waving at her. 

“Uh, hey Clarke.” 

“Uncle Gus, Indra,” Clarke decided to take the smug route and cross her arms before attacking them with a large, teasing smile, “so… when did  _ this _ happen?”

Gustus rubbed his neck and the move was oh-so very  _ Lexa.  _

(Just like the night of Clarke’s birthday when Lexa had set up a lot of candles,  looking away and awkwardly rubbing the back of her neck, and of course Clarke couldn’t help but tease her and kiss her…) 

Clarke shook her head -- she could not  _ assume  _ Lexa and Gustus were related from a fucking neck rubbing gesture, she had to get a DNA test. 

“We’re seeing how it goes,” Indra gave her a small wink and headed towards the elevator. “How’s Lexa, Clarke? I’ll stop by to see her after work.” 

“She’s good,” Clarke really hoped the fact that she was stressing over whether or not her girlfriend was a ‘Woods’ was not on her face, “bored, keeps asking for work, overdoing physio, a little sassy, but good. Maybe you can take her a smoothie when you see her? The kale avocado one she likes from that place near your office?”

“Yes I know her favourite kind,” Indra chuckled and waved them as the elevator closed. “Consider it done. Good day.” 

“So,” Clarke turned her attention to Gustus who was smiling wide even after Indra was gone, “it only took you two years to get her to date you.”

“She’s… wow,” Gustus scratched his beard in a shy gesture, “at my age to find a woman who  _ thinks  _ like her and looks as  _ good  _ as her… I really want this to go somewhere.”

“Well, I’m sure it will... Lexa told me Indra hasn’t dated anyone since she divorced, that must mean you made a worthwhile impression.” 

Gustus perked up, shoulders more square and confident. “Nice. We’re doing dinner on Saturday.” 

“So, how’s things going in Jake’s shoes? Thelonious told me you’re a natural for the business.”

“I had to tell Niylah to grow up today, is management always a babysitting job?”

“Eh. Pretty much.” Gustus eyes the tequila bottle and raises his brow, “Tequila? Isn’t that your and Octavia’s quote on quote ‘stressed’ drink.” 

Clarke chewed her bottom lip and nodded. 

“You know you can always talk to me,” Gustus assured her, a calm and inviting voice. 

_ ‘Are you alright, Clarke?’ _ the way Lexa’s eyes looked at her when she asked earlier and Gustus’s tone and expression now… Clarke gulped. 

Clarke knew she could tell him anything -- Gustus was ‘Uncle Gustus’ to her because of how he always had her back. When her parents were going through their divorce meetings he would be the one to take her for ice cream. He was the one who gave her tips for horseback riding, archery, hunting, taught her guitar, took her, Octavia, Bellamy, and Wells out for private movie theatre viewings  _ and  _ taught them all how to chug a beer can in ten full seconds. He was cool. He was there. She loved him like she would an Uncle if her parents had any siblings. 

“If you had a feeling you knew something, something really crazy that was true and it would change  _ everything _ if people found out… would you share it?”

He crossed his arms and eyed her carefully for a long moment -- and again Clarke felt her heart clutch tightly in her chest. 

Just like Lexa when she… when she…  _ God I need to stop this train of thought. I need DNA.  _

“It depends,” Gustus said leaning his back against the bar top now, “does this secret hurt people?”

“It might…. But it’s more like… it would… reveal, I guess?”

Gustus waited patiently for her and Clarke thought ‘fuck it’ before rushing out to tell him, “let’s say hypothetically…” 

He nodded, “hypothetically.”

“You got the chance to meet her, I mean the baby you… would you want to know?”

Gustus looks incredibly surprised at her question and his eyes turn sad -- so sad and unlike the gleeful look he had when kissing Indra. 

“In a heartbeat.” He whispered, “I’ve come to peace with what happened but I think about her everyday. I pray for her everyday. I would give anything to know what happened,  _ anything _ , to just know she’s okay.” 

Clarke felt his words seep into her consciousness, and she shivered. 

“We’ve had people claim to be her, boys and girls...” Gustus shrugged, “kept an open DNA case for any claims. Public doesn’t know she was a girl, so some people bringing baby boys in the years that followed were easy to cross out. Even today my lawyer gets random people claiming to be my long lost child and the DNA… I never lost hope, Clarke. I have hired private investigators, police contacts… I even hired foreign agents. No clue, never any clue.”

Clarke gulped.  _ All those professionals couldn’t figure it out, and I think I solved it like Sherlock Holmes with some fucking letter… What if I’m wrong? I shouldn’t get his hopes up.  _

“Why do you ask?” Gustus blinked away his pain and turned patient eyes back to her, “we’ve never really talked about that before…”

“It’s um,” Clarke tried to think of a believable fib, “I came across some hints about Lexa’s um, biological parentage, and I don’t… I don’t know how to proceed.” 

“You should probably share them with her,” Gustus offered. “Other than Angella, all of my relationships ended because of trust. Trust is important.” 

“Right. Um. Of course.” 

She thought about it, asking him for some of his hair, but she didn’t want to have to answer why she would need it. She definitely needed DNA proof but she needed to confirm it herself first. 

Only if it was true would she bring it up. 

“Thanks Uncle Gus,” she surprised them both by hugging him tight, “I hope you know you mean a lot to me… and I would never want to hurt you.” 

“Of course I know that,” Gustus gave her an odd look when they let go but she only smiled back.

“You know, I could use a beer and some food. Your place? Pool?”

Gustus smiled warmly, “let’s go. The pool table here is fucked anyway, some chick Axel brought threw up on it.” 

\--

So, Clarke’s plan was failing. 

“What are you doing?”

Anya had her arms crossed and a duffle bag on her shoulder. 

“Anya. Hey.” Clarke hid the hairbrush behind her body. Of  _ course  _ Anya had to catch her red-handed. Of fucking course. 

“I thought your crush on me passed after puberty, Griffin,” Anya mocked her with a smirk. 

“Oh fuck -- you knew about that?” Clarke felt her cheeks warm in embarrassment. 

“I’m observant,” Anya’s smirk drops into a demanding frown, “why do you have my hairbrush? And why are you snooping around in my bedroom.”

“In my defense, Anya, you are supposed to be on a plane to London for a fashion show.”

“My flight was changed to tomorrow.” 

“Oh.” 

There is a silent standoff and Clarke really hopes she could laugh this off. 

“Please tell me you didn’t use our spare house key to snoop my bathroom when I was out of town, Clarke, I would lose all respect for you.” 

“Ew, no. Okay, I’m here for beers and pool with Uncle Gustus.”

“And you’re  _ my _ bedroom snooping around in my bathroom why?”

Clarke knew she would have to confess, “fine but you can not -- and I mean it Anya -- you can  _ not  _ tell anyone.”

“Fine.” 

Relieved, Clarke held up the hairbrush and quietly said her crazy theory out loud for the first time. “I needed to get a strand of your hair for a DNA test.” 

“A DNA test.” Anya repeated slowly, confused, “who or what the fuck for?”

“For…” Clarke inhaled bravely, “for a young woman I believe to be Gustus and Angella’s lost daughter. I tried his bathroom first but there was nothing… and I came here before going to Aden’s--”

“Stop right there,” Anya cut her off, eyes  _ very  _ serious and hard. She reached into her hair and plucked a strand cleanly out without even flinching. “Take it. Don’t tell my dad because if you’re wrong…”

There was a clear warning in her eyes and Clarke nodded. “I know.” 

She dropped the hairbrush and approached Anya to take the hair strand, confirming the follicle was intact, before gently dropping it into a small envelope she had with her. 

“Who is it?” Anya asked her quietly. “If there’s someone you think might be related to us… who is it?”

“Do you really want to know?”

Anya shook her head slowly after a long pause of not reacting and said in the softest voice Clarke had ever heard her use, “only if it's true.” 

Clarke gave her a shaky nod and not knowing why, her eyes watered at the gravity of the situation. 

“Can you… can you help me get some samples of Gustus and Aden too?”

Anya swallowed and nodded, avoiding Clarke’s eyes. 

“Wait downstairs. Give me that uh, envelope.” 

“Just… make sure the root of the hair is attached. That’s what they need for DNA…”

Clarke handed it over delicately and went back down to the foyer of Gustus’s beach mansion, a close ten minute drive from Griffin's home. She had been here many times throughout her life. 

People tended to gather at Jake’s the most, but Gustus had the coolest things. His pool table was even a beautifully carved antique of african blackwood. 

“Hey, Anya’s back,” Gustus greeted her, a beer bottle extended. Clarke accepted it with a small smile. ‘Did you see her upstairs? She's pissed about her flight.” 

“Thanks. Yeah I did.” 

After she had invited herself over for a beer she asked him to tell her more about Indra, and share Ark Records tips -- anything she could think of to get into his house and steal some DNA and also not think about the absurdity of it all. Right now she realises she could have just pretended to take his bottle, marked with his saliva, to the recycling bin on the way out and take it with her. Then again, saying she was using the bathroom was the perfect secret move… until Anya appeared. 

He clinks the neck of his cold bottle to hers and they both take long sips, though Clarkes is a little longer. 

It’s been a stressful year. 

“Hey,” Gustus gently touched her shoulder and squeezed, “chin up kid. No one died, Lexa will be alright.”

Clarke laughs. Sure. Lexa will be alright. Clarke laughed a little too hard at his words, “yeah. Right.”

“Clarke,” Anya joins them with a bottle of her own and Clarke’s smile drops instantly. 

“Hey, Anya and I are all cool now,” Gustus hugs Anya close and kisses her temple, mistaking her face for their previous tense moments. Anya makes a face at him but returns his hug and Clarke takes another long pull of her beer. It was getting harder to swallow. 

“Oh yeah,” Anya raises her own bottle sarcastically, “nothing like seeing Jake Griffin apologise to his daughter to inspire us to figure our shit out too.” 

They play some pool, and Anya does most of the talking then, updating them on the crazy inside of the model industry. 

Gustus claims a nap and Anya is the one to insist on driving her back to hospital, slipping the envelope to her without a word as they get in the car. Clarke wishes her a safe flight the next day and ignores the few scraggly reporters trying to get her to talk as she enters the door -- but she does wave to some of her fans who heard she was here everyday. There were less reporters nowadays, but the ones who didn’t give up were the most annoying. And honestly, she wondered how many candid shots tabloids needed of her going in and out of a hospital. 

When she reaches Lexa’s room, she takes in a deep breath and clutches the envelope tightly in her hand before stepping through the threshold. 

She was going to come clean to Lexa. 

Lexa looks up from her cellphone and smiles warmly, eye lighting up, “Clarke!” 

Clarke feels all of her stress and nerves dissipate with that smile and kisses her girlfriend. Lexa makes a noise of surprise from the gesture, but kisses her back, sweet and passionate. 

“I’m sorry I got mad,” Clarke whispered, separating the kiss to kiss Lexa’s nose and cheek as she apologized.

“no , please, I’m sorry for upsetting you, it was a very poor choice of words,” Lexa reached for her hand and her green eyes twinkled, “truth is you have been by my side through the worst part, I know you were scared when -- I am so thankful for how you take care of me, Clarke. You are not at all pestering me. You even had Indra bring me a smoothie… which was perfect timing, thank you. I  _ love  _ you.”

“I love you too, you sap,” Clarke giggled, squeezing the hand back before a tear escaped her eye. A traitorous tear. 

“Clarke? What’s wrong?” Lexa was brushing the tear away and so gently as she kissed her forehead. 

Clarke shook her head, unable to explain as more tears leaked from her eyes. 

“Come, lie up here with me. I’m sorry.” Lexa shifted carefully to the side and held the hospital sheet open. 

Clarke immediately curled into the small hospital bed, frowning when she realised this was what Lexa had to be sleeping on this whole time which, uncomfortable! -- she burrowed into a gentle neck and sighed. She hadn’t been able to properly hold Lea like this in what felt like forever. 

“Why are you so sad, my love,” Lexa whispered, a hand combed gently through her hair. “It’s okay if you’d rather not talk.” 

Clarke’s lower lips quivered -- why did Lexa have to be so fucking perfect?

She sobbed and clutched her tighter. Lexa said nothing and just continued to smooth a hand through her hair and let her cry everything out. 

The gunshot, the stress, the relief, the tension, and now this unbearable secret… Clarke finally felt safe and secure and everything that was being pent up finally came out. 

\--

Lexa smiled at her nurse for the night who kept slipping in to check on her, giving her privacy when they saw Clarke sniffling into her side. 

Clarke had stopped crying awhile ago, but this was the first time they had to properly hold one another and neither girl was in a rush to end it. 

“I missed this,” Lexa craned her neck to look down into gorgeous blue eyes. 

“Don’t move,” Clarke leaned up to kiss her cheek, voice rough from her crying, “you’re comfy and, also, you need to not overexert yourself.”

“Okay,” Lexa smiled when Clarke pulled her head closer to kiss her lips. She closed her eyes and sighed into the touch. “Clarke… you’re going through a lot. Is there anything I can do?”

Clarke tangled their hands together and played with Lexa’s fingers, contemplating how to start this fucked up conversation. 

“What happened to your birth parents?”

Lexa stills under her and Clarke feels the finger in her hand squeeze before they let go. 

“Titus told me they died when I was born. It was how he came to know of me.” 

Clarke considered her words carefully. She leaned back to say, “I found your father’s suicide note. It was an accident, I’ve been reading your books and…”

Lexa nodded, confused. “Oh… I keep it in the Anastasia Korkova novel, yes. I read it once a year on the anniversary of his death.”

The blonde gave a shrug, finger toying with the neckline of the hospital nightgown Lexa was wearing, caressing at the protruding bone of her clavicle without looking up at her. 

“It was an accident.” 

“Is that why you’re upset, Clarke? I don’t mind that you read it…” Lexa promised her, kissing her hairline lightly. 

“I know,” Clarke looked up at her and Lexa tried to give her an encouraging smiling, hoping Clarke knew she would never judge her. “It’s that… he said some things in there that I-- taking you from Augustus in August, sweet child?”

Okay so Clarke didn’t explain it very well and Lexa looked  _ very  _ confused. But she knew Lexa knew every single word in that letter. 

“Clarke,” Lexa cupped her cheek with a soft sigh, “don’t worry about it. Titus was mentally ill and deranged -- I have long understood that. His ramblings are nonsensical… please don’t worry about it. He thought me some musical Jesus, that was why he adopted me out of all the other children. He was a lonely man, and I was parentless.”

“ _ No _ Lexa,” Clarke closed her eyes in anguish, speaking this out loud to someone was a whole lot harder than she thought. “I’m going to say something and it’s going to sound fucking crazy, I know, but just… listen, please?”

Lexa’s stare was quizzical but she gave a small nod, “of course Clarke.” 

“Okay,” Clarke gulped and reached into her pocket where she had the envelope and letter tucked together. 

“You brought it here?” Lexa of course recognized the paper that was unfolded, and suddenly looked apprehensive and uneasy, “Clarke--”

Clarke takes a deep breath and looks Lexa directly in the eye while holding the letter up, “he calls you ‘Heda’--- that’s a greek island Gustus and Angella honeymooned on and used to call their unborn baby before they picked out a name ...he talks about seeing you in the hospital and taking you to save you from ‘Augustus in August’ and Gustus’s real name  _ is  _ Augustus… Lexa, he clearly thinks he’s your musical saviour and wants to teach the talent he thinks you have,  _ and  _ he calls you ‘sweet child’ which as you know is the song Angella wrote for her long lost  _ daughter _ and call me crazy but in this envelope I have a hair strand from Anya who helped me acquire one from Gustus and Aden because I think you’re Gustus’s daughter!” 

She finishes her rambled theory and Lexa’s face looks the most numb, stunned, and yet wholly impassive Clarke had ever seen. Her mouth is agape, her eyes have blinked multiple times in a row and she seems to have forgotten how to breath. 

The first noise that interrupted the tense silence was not Lexa who had yet to speak, but the cluttering drop as multiple takeout cups hit the floor of the room and spill hot beverages everywhere. 

Stunned, Clarke whips her head around to see -- of all people --  _ Gustus _ , mouth agape as he looks between both of them and registers the words Clarke had spoken. 

He was supposed to be napping. 

“Uncle Gustus,” Clarke gets up from the bed about to move forward, but Lexa holds her back by the wrist and shakes her head, a clear warning in her eyes. 

“Test my hair,” Lexa says, her voice incredibly cold and harsh in a way Clarke had never heard, “if you’re  _ so  _ sure.” 

The sarcasm cuts Clarke deeply. “Lexa--”

“I  _ told  _ you my father was a deranged man, that letter is nothing but deranged ramblings. He was obsessed with Angella Black, Clarke. My parents are dead. I’ve looked into it.” 

The tone Lexa was using is foreign to her and Clarke feels a distance between them suddenly appear. 

Gustus however, looks near tears. He’s rattled and he looks down at the spilled liquid on the floor in shock before he turns on his heel and leaves the room. 

Clarke can only say, “fuck.” 

Lexa reaches into her own hair and plucks a strand clean from her scalp without wincing, offering it to Clarke without looking her in the eyes. 

“Lex--”

“Get out, Clarke,” Lexa’s voice is still cold to her and Clarke feels the weight of her wound reopened. 

  
Taking the hair gingerly and confirming it had the follicle attached, Clarke gently places it in the envelope and extricates herself from the bed. She wants to kiss Lexa, but Lexa is looking away from her and Clarke hates that she can see the quiver of anger in Lexa’s lip. 

She touches Lexa’s hand and sighs when Lexa’s hand stills under her own, the fingers that had been consoling her now tensely gripping a bedsheet. Still, Lexa does not look at her. 

“I love you,” Clarke tells her, “I’m not crazy.” 

Lexa exhales a breath before turning cold green eyes to look at her and say, “do what you need to do for your answers. It is cruel to play with his hope like that.” 

Lexa’s eyes darted to the spillage on the floor and Clarke knew what she meant so she had to explain herself, “that’s why he wasn’t supposed to… I didn’t know he was going to come  _ here _ . I just came from his place… and I didn’t want to do this behind your back.” 

The silence was deafening and Clarke clutched the envelope tightly in her hands. 

“Lexa…, please,” she felt awful and begged Lexa to understand, “I didn’t mean to upset you.”

Lexa’s eyes were on hers then and whatever coldness that had been in them seemed to deflate a bit. 

“Clarke I’m tired,” she said gently, voice stil thick with emotion. “Please, let’s discuss this tomorrow.” 

“O-ok,” Clarke hesitated before stepping forward to quietly kiss a cheek. “Goodnight, Lexa… I… I love you.” 

“I know,” Lexa whispered back to her with a quiet, “I love you too. Goodnight, Clarke.” 

Clarke left with a heavy heart, hating herself for dropping the ball like that. She turned from the door and realised Gustus had been standing by and listening the whole time. 

He looked wrecked, distressed but mostly he looked…  _ hopeful _ . 

Clarke took his arm and tugged him away from Lexa’s room to whisper, “I am  _ so  _ sorry--”

“Can I see the letter?” Gustus holds his hand out and Clarke gently places it in his palm. 

He takes a deep breath and then looks down at the note. He seemed to read it, inhale sharply, and read it again. 

After what feels like ages, he looks at Clarke and says in full earnest, “DNA test. I know a guy. Now.”

She doesn’t know when she started following Gustus’s lead, but he holds the letter in his hand and he’s on a mission, and she follows him through the hospital corridors until they’re in an enclosed room. Gustus’s hand shakes as he calls a number saved on his cell-phone. 

“Semet,” he says, low and rough into the phone. “I need you to come down to Polis General right now. I have a lead on Alexandria.... Yes. Thanks. Private wing.”

Clarke doesn’t know what to do so they wait. 

\--

Semet Penn was Gustus’s private lawyer. Arkadia had a legal team but they all also had their own private ones too. Semet arrived with some other people who had briefcases and equipment and Clarke watched as they took the hairs out of the envelope and inspected them. 

“This may not be reliable,” the man separating the hairs with tweezers murmured, “but I see each hair strand has the follicle attached so we should be able to determine the nuclear DNA. And good thing you used an envelope, there appears to be no contamination.”

“We’ll rush this at the lab and let you know within four hours.” 

\--

Clarke finds herself staying with Gustus. They go grab some dinner to pass time in a private spot around the corner. Some paparazzi find them but their own conversation is quiet. They have coffee in the hospital private cafeteria after, and after three and a half hours Gustus’s cell phone rings and they wait with baited breath as he puts it on speaker phone. 

No one is around, it’s passed midnight now, and Clarke clutches his hand tightly in support. 

“The tests they did confirm the nuclear DNA is a match, one hair is a paternal match for three distinct other with different maternal--”

The words after are lost to them and Clarke sees Gustus slump into his chair, eyes and mouth wide open. 

“-- we should do a second test including DNA swab with you and Angella...” Semet is still talking. 

“I’ll call you back, Semet,” Gustus cuts the phone. 

Clarke can’t believe it, even though she suspected and thought… it  _ was true _ . 

“Lexa is  _ my daughter _ , Clarke,” Gustus’s mouth turns into a smile so strange in it’s equal disbelief, hope, fear, and happiness, and when he starts laughing and crying Clarke can’t help but hug him and laugh too especially when he lifts her up and spins her and yells out loud. 

“Oh my god,” Clarke finds that they are both sobbing shortly after laughing and she can’t believe the universe works this way. 

“Alexandria Heda Woods,” Gustus whispers into her ear, hugging Clarke close. “You found her for me.” 

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alright! can't wait to read everyone's thoughts!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is Lexa's turn to come to terms with the truth, more of her history revealed!

Lexa held her side where the gunshot wound was throbbing. Clarke  _ had  _ been right, she was overexerting herself… but after Gustus and Clarke had left sleep had not come to her and she was desperate to clear her head of all this confusion swarming her mind. 

The problem with having a photographic memory was how every little thing Titus ever told he --  _ lied _ \-- to her about her parents was flashing through her mind. 

_ “They were kind musical students of mine, Lexa. I was asked to be your godfather.” _

_ “You remind me of your mother, Lexa.” _

_ “Your parents died in a tragic car accident, it was luck and fate that you were born healthy. You’re a miracle meant to play music.”  _

_ “Make them proud, Lexa. You have no surviving family but I am always here for you young one.”  _

“Ridiculous,” Lexa muttered to herself, “Clarke is just… there is no way.” 

_And yet…_ _once upon a time you looked into the death of your parents. Why? Titus was delusional and you suspected…_

“Ah!” Lexa felt a punch extend and smack the wall in front of her. She had left her hospital room to get out of there, the room feeling small and claustrophobic. 

She felt a thin sheen of sweat on her neck and face from her exercise, she missed Nightblood terribly, she hated that a madman tried to kill Clarke and almost succeeded, she was grateful she was still alive and the fatality of her wound only meant a prolonged hospital stay and otherwise decent health, she was in love with her stubborn girlfriend, she missed having sex even though kissing was still nice, she missed yoga and running, she missed… she really fucking missed work. 

Work in her life had always been her constant, her discipline. 

Since she could remember, Titus had her working to keep busy. Did he make her learn music? Yes. Other subjects for a homeschooled child like math and history and science? Also yes. But being able to  _ do _ something: hunting, chopping wood, fixing the house, cooking, cutting grass, playing piano…  _ reading _ . She missed that kind of work and movement. She craved it. 

When he committed suicide and she was left to her own devices, work was her saving grace to cope with being a thirteen year old who had no one. She met Nia Queen in a police station and found a mentor, but a mentor was not a mother and Titus had been a teacher, not a father. 

She was human… of  _ course  _ she had wanted to know who her parents were. And she had met Nia, a renowned journalist who had taken the birth certificate Titus had of her and told Lexa the parental names on the certificate were confirmed deceased. 

Alexandria Joan NIghtblood, daughter of Derek and Celeste Nightblood. 

She learned their names at sixteen, processed that she had no known biological family, and moved on. The way to remember them was to name her dog Nightblood but otherwise she could not truly miss people she has never known. 

Now Clarke had this audacious, silly notion that… of all people… Gustus was her…

“No,” Lexa shook her head of the thoughts but the certainty in Clarke’s eyes as she had spoken… Lexa grit her teeth. 

_ Augustus is Gustus’s real name! Angella called her daughter sweet child!  _

“Titus was obsessed with her, with them,” Lexa whispered to herself, shaking her head and wiping her sleeve on her forehead. “He was delusional…” 

_ He said your eyes were like hers _ .  _ He said you were born for music like her.  _

“Coincidence… feeding his obsession...” Lexa muttered angrily to herself, closing her eyes. 

The worst part of it all… was… of  _ course _ , Gustus seemed like a good man. A good father. If she imagined a father she would picture him. Aden an admiring little brother, Anya an annoying older sister, Lincoln a fun cousin… and Angella -- what? A doting mother? A mean mother? A druggie mother? A musical mother? A what? 

“Fucking ridiculous,” Lexa hated it. Hated this. 

Hated the smallest flicker of hope in her stomach when the clues and Clarke’s certainty and impassioned speech replayed in her mind. How  _ dare  _ Clarke get Gustus’s hopes up like that -- she had  _ seen _ Angella and Gustus in that stairwell. She had seen how absolutely wrecked they were over their loss. 

She felt tears well in her eyes and shook her head clear of them before grimacing in pain. She didn’t hear the physiotherapist supervising her from across the room call for her, but she felt dizzy and unconsciousness took over her. 

\--

Lexa blinked herself awake, eyes finding the hospital ceiling. Warmth was engulfing her hand and she felt a comfort. 

“Clarke,” she croaked, expecting to find Clarke by her bedside holding her hand only to find  _ Gustus  _ the one there. His two, large hands were covering her one and his eyes were wet with tears as he smiled widely at her. 

“Hey.”

Uncomfortable from the affection in his eyes, she tugged her hand from his and struggled to sit up, eyes flashing to Clarke who was helping her up and then soothing her hair down. 

Lexa saw the truth in those eyes -- the way they softened, they told her everything she needed to know. 

“No, how--” she turned her eyes back to Gustus who nodded once at her and then started to cry before closing his hands around hers again. 

“I’m so sorry I failed you,” he held her hand to his forehead and started to sob, “I failed you as a father. He took you and I couldn't find you, I tried everything!”

Lexa turned her shocked face to Clarke, her girlfriend only able to give her a weak smile, wiping tears from blue eyes before saying, “you’re a nuclear DNA match, Lexa. You  _ are _ his daughter. The results came back.” 

Lexa blinked, trying to comprehend this information. No. That was impossible. 

“Not that’s…” Lexa swallowed thickly as Gustus continued to sob at her bedside. “Clarke No. No I… I looked into it. My birth cert… my… but...”

Lexa allowed her hand to stay in Gustus’s hold even as her body went limp, watching him cry, the shock still too fresh for her to know what to do with it. 

There was something about the kind of pain Gustus must have kept bottled inside of himself, to have lost a child and been through hell and back in uncertainty and false hopes, devastation and then coming to peaceful terms with life being life. And then… and then to find that child after  _ twenty-six years  _ of wonder and to learn they were someone you had met and knew for a few months already…

Pragmatically, Lexa understood his situation and allowed him to sob on her legs. There was so much pain and relief. 

Eventually she squeezed his hand and patiently allowed him to let out every tear his body produced. 

Clarke’s hand was on her shoulder but Lexa was focused on Gustus, taking him in with the new information: he was apparently her father. 

“This is,” Clarke’s voice wavered off in awe, “this is fucking  _ crazy.” _

Lexa couldn’t agree more. 

Gustus sniffled and wiped his teary eyes before gifting Lexa with a megawatt smile -- never in her life had she seen someone so…  _ happy _ . 

She cleared her throat gently, folding her arms to her body now that Gustus had relinquished his hold on her hand. 

Why did she suddenly feel so awkward?

“You’re…” he beamed even wider, tears of happiness leaking his eyes, “God,  _ Alexandria _ . You.” 

Lexa blinked, fighting off the emotions threatening her at the moment. 

“I’m... your daughter. According to DNA.” 

“Yes, they--”

Lexa averted her eyes and Gustus seemed to read her body language, his words stopping. 

“This is… a lot for you, I’m so sorry, I…” he wiped his eyes and hastily stood up, “I… right, should I get you a doctor? Are you okay? They said you fainted?”

Lexa didn’t know what to do. For the first time in her life she was at an utter and complete loss. 

“I’m fine,” she lied easily. “Gustus… Clarke… will you please… I’ve had a long day. I need to rest. Will you please come back tomorrow after lunch time?”

Gustus nodded, eagerly, “yes! Yes. I’ll be here. Is noon okay? Or you mean after lunch right, so one right? Yeah. You just -- you just tell Clarke and I’ll be here. I'll be here right away.” 

Lexa sighed, offering him a small smile, “one o’clock is fine.”

“Lexa?” Clarke’s hand slides down from her shoulder to entwine their fingers and Lexa struggles to meet her eyes. She gives Clarke a stiff smile. 

“Goodnight Clarke. I will… I will see you tomorrow. Please.” 

“Lexa--”

“ _ Please _ .”

Helpless, Clarke nods, agreeing to leave but with great reluctance. Still, she kisses the corner of Lexa’s mouth and tries not to feel rejected when Lexa remains stiff under her lips. 

Once Gustus and Clarke cleared the room, Lexa hangs her head into her hands and tries to understand what the actual  _ fuck _ has just happened. 

She gives herself five minutes to calm down and decide what she is going to do, before she takes a deep breath and lifts her head up, grabbing her cellphone and calling Nia immediately. 

“Lexa? What is it, hospital emergency?”

“No, Nia, but an emergency nonetheless. Can you please -- I know this is a lot to ask--”

“You never ask for help. What do you need? For you, anything dear.” 

Lexa knows her voice does not hide the distress, “how soon can you be here?”

“Well the man sleeping in my bed probably won’t notice if I slip out so… fifteen minutes?”

Lexa rolls her eyes and requests, “see you soon?”

“Yes. See you soon.” 

\--

Nia arrives and takes in the status of the room. 

“Wow, someone is sure popular, this place has more flowers than medical equipment!”

Lexa doesn’t smile. 

“Lexa you’re scaring me, I’ve never seen you like this -- not even when I met you after Titus…”

“Thanks for coming Nia,” Lexa whispers, a pained expression at Nia’s reminder of Titus. 

“Always.” 

Lexa is surprised when Nia, whose motherly affection with her own children equals occasional pats on the back, touches her chin to create eye contact, gentle and reassuring. 

“You look miserable.” 

“This has been…” Lexa doesn’t know why tears start to cloud her eyes, but she blinks them away, willing them back inside. She inhales and looks Nia directly in the eyes after she is certain no tears will escape her. “I had my hair allegedly tested with Gustus Woods’ DNA… it’s a paternal match.” 

Nia was a renowned journalist: in her life she had seen it all. Nothing surprised her anymore… but in this moment she was honestly surprised and her jaw-dropping showed as much. 

“Gustus Woods of  _ Arkadia _ ?”

“Yes. Clarke had this theory… she found Titus’s suicide note and believed I was his--”

“Lost child,” Nia nods, finishing her sentence. “Clarke pieced it together?”

Lexa nodded, a grim set to her lips as she collapsed back into her pillow, “remember when I was sixteen and you looked into my past for me?”

“Of course” Nia leaned in close as they softly spoke, “the birth certificate he had and adoption papers… I had them vetted, they were not false.” 

“I know, and I can’t… of  _ course  _ we need to do another DNA test but, Nia… how… we need to find out what is going on. If I’m not Alexandria Joan Nightblood, then who was? How did Titus… we need to--”

“Lexa.” Nia touched her hands. “I’m on it and I’ll use my most discrete, best team. I’ll have legal draw up a non-disclosure agreement. We  _ will  _ keep this private. I  _ will _ find you answers, I promise.” 

“Thank you, Nia,” Lexa said gently. “Murphy?”

“Of course. Let’s call him now. What legal team are you bringing in?” 

“For something this discrete? Lightbourne.” 

Nia hums her consent. 

Lexa calls in her lawyer, Russell Lightbourne -- the best of the best, as Nia calls in Murphy and she does not sleep that night as the four of them barricade her hospital room and back track everything they have learned and know of Titus Fleim. 

Russell, who she had never seen flinch in the time since she'd met him, actually gasped out loud when she told him recent developments. 

It was somewhat comforting to know how outrageous this was for everyone.

“You can’t beat yourself up, Lexa,” Nia says in a low whisper so no nurses working the night shift can hear anything, “we all thought his obsession with Angella’s music was just that, an obsession. You had no way of knowing what he meant with Augustus, Heda… all those things.”

She knew Nia was right: but she wishes she had shown Nia the letter. Until Clarke, no one had ever read that letter and the fact that the letter was such a big clue? She felt a bubbling rage in her stomach churning from all the lies Titus had fed her. 

Lexa was feeling the uneasiness in her heart grow and grow, and start to become unbearable. The last time something like that had happened was how she found herself meditating in the Himalayan mountains for six months. 

Everything she had been so  _ sure  _ of and come to terms with regarding Titus and who she  _ thought _ her deceased parents were… was a lie. 

Her whole reality was built on false information. 

“And it’s a real birth certificate,” Murphy had said to her after having it verified again, “in Tondisi Hospital.”

“Hmmm…” Nia had hummed and agreed with Murphy’s discovery before passing the information to Lexa. “What we know is true is that Derek Nightblood and Celeste Nightblood both died and you were born prematurely. No living family, Titus took you in because they were students of his who asked him to be the godfather. Both him and his partner Allen who died in the war were eligible guardians for fostering… so Tondisi allowed you in his care and his legal adoption was seamless within a few months of your birth.”

“And your birthday is dated next week for September twentieth, but you were actually born two months earlier on July twentieth,” Murphy explained to her. 

Lexa flashed back to July twentieth, the stadium -- seeing Angella crying into Gustus with painful sobs for her daughter. The green of her eyes…

She felt sick to her stomach. 

“So you’re already twenty-seven,” Nia said, jarring her from her thoughts. 

Lexa had felt the uneasiness start to shake her to the very core as more information was put together. “I’m still considered their biological child legally… and Titus’s next of kin…”

“What do you want us to do?” Murphy asked. 

Lexa rubbed her forehead in agitation none of them had seen her use before. After a moment, she turned to Russell. “Russell, can you work with Nia and Murphy on this? Have the bodies exhumed. I suspect--”

“That the baby died with them and Titus must have been involved to have covered it up.” Russell finished for her, nodding with a serious face. “I’m on it.” 

“Fuck,” Murphy leaned back, mouth agape. “This is fucking crazy. I mean, I have never… just, fuck.”

“Tell me about it,” Nia sighed. “Your Kongeda interview is coming out in a few days, Lexa… I think we should hold off.” 

Lexa contemplated it before agreeing, “yes. And Russell I also need you to coordinate with Gustus and his lawyer… make sure this stays private. I do  _ not _ want any public involvement whatsoever or disclosure of this. Murphy, please do a background check on the case and--”

“We’re on it, Lexa. Murphy and I. Maybe this time he’ll even accept my offer to work for me.”

Murphy smirked at Nia, before reaching out to awkwardly pat Lexa’s thigh, “I’ll do my best work, Lexa, I promise.”

“Thank you all, i appreciate it.” Lexa felt exhaustion enter her body and then turned to Russell again, “one more thing, Russell… Arrange for my care at home immediately. I no longer wish to be here. Whatever the cost for private nurses, just make it happen.”

\--

Clarke woke up early to some noise and chatter, frowning before getting out of bed to see who was inside the townhouse. 

She initially thought Raven had come over, but when Nightblood barked in utter excitement and she heard Lexa’s familiar voice cooing him, she ran down with a smile, confused and happy and worried and… so many mixed emotions when she saw Lexa kneeling on the ground and holding Nightblood close to her with a real smile. 

“Lexa,” Clarke kneeled down and nervously smiled when Lexa looked up at her, an unreadable expression in her eyes. 

“Hi, Clarke,” Lexa offered a small, stiff smile and Clarke felt her heart clench. She had so many questions and she wanted nothing more than to hold Lexa close and apologize, and promise, and do anything to see her smile again. 

“I--” what she wanted to say was cut off when she realised they were not alone, and some people were busy assembling a bed in the living room area, the couch pushed aside. To create room. 

“Ms. Fleim,” the hired private nurse, Maya Vie, said to her and Clarke watched as Lexa visibly flinched from the use of her name. 

“Call me Lexa,” Lexa pushed herself up with a slight hiss of pain and Clarke refrained from scolding her. 

“Right of course, Lexa,” Maya smiled and bent down to pet Nightblood, “he’s a cutie.” 

Lexa cleared her throat, “Nightblood sit.”

He sat and behaved, and Lexa looked up to Clarke, exchanging a look that acknowledged just how awkward things had become between them since yesterday. 

“Maya this is my girlfriend, Clarke,” Lexa introduced them politely, “Clarke, Maya will be monitoring me until I recuperate.” 

“Oh is that why the bed?” Clarke quietly asked. 

“I will have to stay downstairs until I can manage the stairs,” Lexa clarified for her, a hand hovering over her still healing wound

“Yes, I’ll be here frequently and available in case of emergencies but Ms. Fl --  _ Lexa  _ will also have another one of my colleagues around when I am not. We will do twelve hours shifts.”

Clarke nodded, wondering why Lexa hadn’t phoned her. 

“Maya while they complete the bed, I’ll be joining Clarke in the kitchen. Would you like a coffee or some tea?”

“No thank you,” Maya held her gently by the back and elbow and guided her to the kitchen. “I’ll help you.” 

“Come Nightblood,” she beckoned her greyhound who barked and followed her. 

Clarke frowned but followed Lexa to the kitchen table, watching her carefully seat herself with Maya’s guidance so as not to irritate her wound too much. Nightblood laid himself by her feet, tail wagging now that she was home. 

After Maya left them alone, Clarke ignored the burning in her eyes to go to the kitchen cupboards and grab Lexa her favourite tea. 

“Let me make you some tea.” 

“Clarke.” 

She noisily grabbed a mug and the tea bag from it’s box. 

“Clarke?” 

Then she was turning the kettle on, loud and angry with the faucet of water and button of the electric kettle. 

“ _ Clarke _ .” 

She slammed the cupboard loudly, blinking the tears back from her eyes but the traitorous bastards were now streaming down her face. She didn’t turn around, not wanting Lexa to see. 

But suddenly a warm hand was on her shoulder and Lexa’s soft voice was saying, “Clarke, please. I’m sorry.” 

“You didn’t think to call me and tell you were, what?” Clarke turned around, arms crossed and tears obvious, “checking yourself out of the hospital? A hospital stay is  _ not _ like a hotel Lexa, you were shot and Dr. Cartwright said you had to--”

“Dr. Cartwright has agreed I can stay here with twenty-four seven nurse monitoring, Clarke. I hired the best… I was going crazy in that hospital.” 

“Oh? And you not telling me but just showing up has nothing to do with…” Clarke’s eyes softened and she looked away from Lexa, her anger leaving her, “last night?”

Lexa inhaled in deeply and Clarke felt a hand cup her cheek to lift her gaze. A soft thumb gently brushed the wet streaks of tears from her cheeks and Clarke leaned into the touch. 

“I know we have a lot to discuss,” Lexa said quietly, apology in her voice, “and I hope you know I’m not mad at you. I have… I have started to accept this new truth.”

“New truth?” Clarke uncrossed her arms and made sure to speak in the smallest whisper even though they were alone in the kitchen, “that’s what you want to call last night?”

Lexa’s eyes flashed, and her thumb stilled. Before she could retreat it, Clarke held the palm against her cheek to keep it there. 

“I am  _ so  _ sorry everything happened the way it did but… you’re…. I mean holy shit, Lexa.” 

Lexa had to agree and she quoted Clarke back, “yeah. Holy shit.”

“Ms. Fleim! We’re done!”

One of the men, Tristan poked his head in the kitchen to tell her, and Lexa smoothly dropped her hand from Clarke to turn to him, smiling politely. 

“Please. Call me Lexa.” It came out much more demanding. 

“Right of course,” he looked down at his feet, “sorry Lexa. M’am, I mean um… we will uh, send you the bill. Thank you for your business, again.” 

“Excellent service as always Tristan,” Lexa slowly walked to the door, Nightblood barking and following. 

Clarke sighed, missing the contact she had from Lexa but also dutifully and politely escorting the guy and his team out the door. 

Once alone, Maya hustled Lexa back to the bed. 

“It’s time to take your vitals,” she insisted. Clarke watched as Maya checked Lexa’s breathing, blood pressure, and wound dressing. 

“Can I stay down here with you? To sleep?” Clarke asked as Lexa leaned -- clearly exhausted -- back into her bed. ‘I’ll bring your tea.”

Lexa seemed surprised at the request, and Maya was quick to answer her. 

“Of course you can, is the couch a pullout or--”

“Clarke you don’t have to--”

Clarke cut Lexa off pointedly, directing Maya’s question, “it’s not but it will fit me. Um, Maya could you please give Lexa and I some privacy?”

Maya smiled, “say no more. I’ll go finish my chart at the kitchen table.”

Lexa raised her eyebrow and Clarke watched Maya disappear before she walked forward. Nightblood was quiet, sitting at Lexa’s bedside as if unwilling to leave her. Clarke sat at the edge of the bed and grabbed Lexa’s hand. 

“So… I’m glad you’re home. I’ve missed you.” 

To her delight, Lexa smiled and squeezed her hand back, “I’m glad to be here too. I… I didn’t like being a bother at the hospital.”

“You’re injured and I love you, Lexa. I don’t like seeing you hurt, it's not a bother,” Clarke said with amusement before she broke eye contact to look at their joint hands, “and I hate even more the pain I caused you recently. That’s why I haven't said ‘I told you so’ about the fact that you overexerted yourself and fainted.” 

“Clarke.” Lexa’s voice was strained with emotion but clear and she even chuckled from Clarke’s words. “I know we do have much to discuss. I’m… I didn’t sleep last night.” 

“No shit,” Clarke looked back at her, eyes softly analyzing her exhausted girlfriend. “Apparently you were busy orchestrating coming back home. It’s not even seven in the morning, I left you like six hours ago.” 

“Nice to see you awake,” Lexa grinned a little before yawning, “Let’s talk after dinner. If you would… can you please call Gustus and ask him to come over for dinner this evening?”

“Um, yeah!” Clarke perked up, eyes wide, “yes. Yes. I will do that. You just rest and get some sleep…”

With a thankful nod, Lexa closed her eyes and looked ready to sleep. Clarke reached a hand up to brush hair back and away from her face before leaning over to kiss her forehead. 

“Wait, Clarke?”

“Yeah?” Clarke paused, hope in her voice. 

Lexa didn’t smile when she said it, but Calrke felt the truth and sincerity in her soft, “I love you too.” 

\--

Lexa had just woken up an hour ago after a long, much needed sleep. Maya had helped her get changed and washed up and Clarke had pouted at not being allowed to help and dismissed from the room. Lexa had then sent Maya home, dismissing her from the house entirely so they had privacy for dinner. 

Clarke didn’t comment that Lexa’s instructions were to have twenty-four seven homecare, wondering what exactly Lexa really was or was not following for her recuperation. 

When she opened the door later that evening after hearing the doorbell which signalled Gustus’s arrival, she raised her brow at his appearance. 

“Uncle Gus,” Clarke stepped aside as he entered. She noticed the driveway had his pickup truck instead of one of his motorcycles, and his hair was gelled nicely back. His beard looked freshly combed and trimmed, his clothes were dark jeans and a black shirt with a sports coat instead of the usual leather. To top it all off he had a bouquet of arranged flowers and Clarke had never in her life seen him this put-together, not even for the Grammy’s or black tie events -- he didn’t even have his signature wallet chain. 

“Hey,” he was a bundle of nerves and stepped out of his shoes before following Clarke to where Lexa was already seated in the kitchen. 

When Lexa and Gustus made eye contact, the room stood still for a long tense moment. 

After what felt like forever, Lexa slowly stood up from the table, dressed in comfortable sweatpants and a t-shirt, Clarke had to stop from laughing at the disparity between the two. Lexa who was always dressed to impress was now in sweats, and Gustus who didn’t even have a collared shirt at a black tie event was dawning one now. 

It was freaky friday. 

“Hi, Gustus… please, have a seat.” Lexa broke the silence first, gesturing he took a seat across from her. 

The kitchen table had four chairs and was not very long, and Clarke had ordered from Lexa’s favourite Chinese place for the night. 

It reminded her of her birthday when she had stayed with Lexa, Lexa who had been so romantic with blue flowers and an array of candles, slow dancing and romantic kisses with her arm in a slin and Clarke’s concussion…

Who knew that a few months later they would be at this very house with Lexa’s biological father who was Clarke’s surrogate uncle after Lexa survived a gunshot wound. 

The coincidences were so profound to Clarke now: 

She had met Lexa in a hospital and made her an emergency contact to get away, attracted and drawn to the girl who was like no one else. She had fallen in love with Lexa and everything she was. The very same hospital she met Lexa was where Gustus had lost his daughter in an abduction and also found out who Lexa was. 

Now she understood why Lexa needed to get out of the hospital. 

Clarke cleared her throat, snapping Lexa and Gustus out of their troubled awkwardness. 

“Thanks for coming,” Lexa said as Gustus nervously fidgeted with the flowers. “I appreciate the flowers. May I?”

He seemed to relax and passed the bouquet over, cheeks red. “Thanks for inviting me, Lexa. I know this is…”

“Yes,” Lexa finished for him, “indescribable.” 

Gustus nodded and Clarke attempted to joke for everyone’s sake, “fucking crazy.”

Instead of laughing, Gustus and Lexa both nodded with the same solemn agreement. 

“I like this arrangement thank you,” Lexa set the flowers down on the chair next to her. “I’ll put them in a vase.”

Conversation died again so Clarke stood up, “I’ll do that! Why don’t you guys chat!” 

Leaving the two alone, Clarke got the vase she knew about under the sink and filled it with water, watching the struggle on Gustus’s face to start a conversation and Lexa’s rigid, tense posture as she struggled with the same. 

No one said anything, so Clarke set the vase of flowers by the sink and rolled her eyes. The family resemblance was becoming more and more obvious, in more ways than one. 

“We can keep those on the window sill by your bed, Lexa,” Clarke grabbed the food she had plated next and put it down on the table. “Let’s eat? I’m hungry.” 

“Oh, Golden Dragon,” Gustus’s eyes lit up, “my favourite. The chef is from North China near the Himalayan mountains, reminds me of my time there. Pramfaiya had these  _ amazing  _ sweet custard buns and Golden Dragon is the closest I’ve ever found.”

“Those are Lexa’s favourite!” Clarke chimed in with a bright smile, “I ordered extras.”

Lexa’s hand froze over her food before she gulped and nodded, “yeah.”

“I can’t believe,” Gustus said what she was clearly thinking, “we both went there and… I saw your violin -- the Korkova… and just… it amazes me how…”

Lexa looked up into his eyes, her lip quivering. 

“It warms my heart that I have things in common with you, and it breaks it at the same time,” Gustus said at last, using his big thumbs to wipe the tears from his eyes quickly. “I can’t believe this is real. I’m so happy and sad at the same time I…”

Clarke reached over to console him, a hand on his arm. 

“I asked you to dinner so we could talk,” Lexa’s voice is soft and her eyes are wet with emotion as she drops her chopsticks and levels Gustus with a serious stare. 

“I was told by Titus that my parents died when I was born and I had no living family. I never questioned it, but I found that letter after he… I  _ did  _ investigate the adoption records because I suspected maybe he hadn’t been truthful. But everything proved what he told me was verified so I moved on with my life. Figured he was rambling. He had mental health issues.”

Gustus nodded, “I never stopped hoping… when you were abducted that day… it destroyed me. Law enforcement had no clues, the hospital footage was tampered with… the only lead they had was a nurse whose scrubs were stolen from him -- a male abductor. No description.” 

Lexa closed her eyes and whatever emotion she was feeling was kept away from them. Clarke reached over to gently place a hand over Lexa’s fist. 

After a moment of collecting herself, Lexa opens her eyes and delivers with much less emotion what she had been up to overnight. 

“After you both left last night I spoke with my lawyer, a private investigator, and Nia Queen. I told them about the DNA match… the theory they are looking into proving is that TItus had already forged my adoption papers ahead of time. My birth certificate  _ is  _ real meaning he had access to records. I was given the name of a baby who died, and the timeline fit. No one suspected him… maybe he had help of some kind. I don’t know but…”

Clarke saw the mask of calm drop from Lexa’s face. 

“I need this to be private. I need you to not tell anyone anything. I need you both to give me some time. Everything I thought I knew, my reality, it’s been turned on its head… I’ve asked my lawyers to correspond with yours. For now I would… I would like you to know that I understand we are biologically related but I can’t… I need some space to make sense of this.”

Clarke could hear the heartbreak that showed on Gustus’s face, plain as day. 

“I’ve waited twenty six years,” Gustus finally said, swallowing his heartbreak back down, “I can wait a little longer. Whatever you need.” 

\--

Gustus politely left after dinner and Clarke tidied up in the kitchen as the other nurse appeared to take Lexa’s vitals before bed. When the nurse was out of earshot, helping himself to some coffee in the kitchen, Clarke sat down on the bed and touched Lexa’s hand. Nightblood was fast asleep by the bed and Clarke lifted fingers up to kiss them. 

“Clarke,” Lexa’s voice was shaky as she spoke. “I’m sorry.” 

“Sorry for what, Lexa?” Clarke moved closer, “this is… nothing is your fault.” 

“I’m so confused,” Lexa blinked away the tears that kept trying to escape her, resolutely keeping them at bay as she whispered. “This is… he lied to me. Titus lied to me.” 

Clarke fits herself in the bed, cuddling Lexa’s side to comfort her. In the corner of her eye she sees the nurse peek a head in before politely leaving them alone. 

“He lied to me. I was abducted from parents who… my parents never died, they were alive this whole time. I don’t know how to feel about this.” 

She ends up sleeping there that night instead of on the couch, holding Lexa close. 

\--

\--

In the week that passes, Gustus asks everyday if he can come visit and Lexa refuses him. Clarke goes into work barely holding herself together with the secret. Gustus told everyone he was taking a personal trip for a week but camped out at his house while Aden spent the week with his mother. 

Lexa focuses on her recovery enough to climb the stairs of her house and move back into her own bed. She’s quiet, and Clarke gives her space -- every night they cuddle and Lexa hardly sleeps but holds her close. 

She starts taking walks outside with Nightblood and Clarke doesn’t push her for information, choosing to throw her agitated mind into work and give Lexa the space she clearly needs. 

There is no guidelines for how to help your girlfriend process finding out her biological parentage was false (even though she did google it). 

It’s two weeks since her dinner with Gustus, and Lexa returns from her latest walk with Nightblood, looking a lot healthier and starting to regain her endurance and muscles from all the days spent on a hospital bed. 

“Clarke?” She heads up the stairs to the bedroom, finding Clarke rubbing the sleep from her eyes. 

“Everything okay?”

“Yes. Um,” Lexa awkwardly shuffled her feet, “I’ve arranged a meeting downtown at Russell’s firm with Gustus and his lawyer… will you come with me or do you have work?”

Clarke stiffened, “what time?”

“Two in the afternoon.” 

She does have work but promises, “I’ll be there.” 

Lexa nods and then heads off to use the shower. When the door is shut behind her, Clarke collapses back into the bed with a sigh. 

Lexa’s recuperation was going really well, but they hadn’t done more than cuddle in the last couple of weeks ever since she found out about her parentage. Clarke had kissed her cheek but Lexa was not very receptive to the caress, flinching or even moving away. There was a distance growing between them and she didn’t like it one bit. 

She felt helpless. 

\--

Gustus was the last to arrive at the designated appointment time, bags under his eyes but soft warmth when he smiled at Lexa. Clarke could see Lexa smile back at him, and they were all seated in an enclosed conference room with Gustus and his lawyer Semet, Lexa, Clarke, and Lexa’s lawyer Russell as well as Nia and Murphy who had some details to disclose to them.

“First everyone involved has signed the NDA’s, including the scientists and doctors involved in the DNA test results” Russell had the papers passed around, “Whatever is heard in this room is not to leave it and in the future when Angella Black or other potential parties are to be made aware of the biological connection they too will need to sign an NDA.”

“Share what you discovered with Gustus and Clarke,'' Lexa requested Murphy and Nia. 

Murphy nodded, “Okay… so we exhumed the remains of Derek and Celeste Nightblood, the names Titus gave you as your biological parents who died in a car crash. The cause of death was a car crash, that is true. But Celeste Nightlbood was still pregnant when she died, the baby never born because the crash killed her too. We discovered the remains of the baby’s bones and we did perform a biological test with Lexa, she is not related to the Nightbloods.”

Clarke turned shocked eyes on her girlfriend whose face maintained complete impassiveness. Gustus looked shocked as well, “so she was given a dead baby’s identity?” 

“Exactly Mr. Woods,” Murphy continued, “that means the birth certificate given to Lexa was a real one and that’s why it was never suspected. We looked into the birth records of Tondisi hospital, no one remembered anything except the doctor whose signature was on the certificate has the slightest forgery when we hired an expert. The stroke of the ‘t’ was off. This led us to the theory that Titus had access to the hospital and made the birth certificate after abducting Lexa, and killing the Nightbloods to take their baby’s identity so the town wouldn’t suspect anything.” 

Lexa’s eyes were distant as she emotionlessly spoke, “he taught music to the sick and elderly as a volunteer there. He had security clearance. The town trusted him.” 

Murphy swallowed, “it would seem so. Derek and Celeste had chosen to name their daughter Joan ahead of time… he added Alexandria to it.”

Clarke saw the cold, faraway look taking over Lexa’s eyes and turned her own to Murphy and Nia, “any proof of Titus abducting her from Polis General?”

“Now that we know the abductor, yes,” Nia spoke next, clear and powerful enough to snap Lexa out of her daze. “His handwriting matched several threatening letters addressed to Angella Black.”

Gustus listens in quiet bubbling fury and Lexa sits numb and emotionless. Clarke takes over asking the questions and learns the sick revelations of Titus’s premeditated murders and abduction. 

\--

When they get home later that evening after the meeting, Clarke watches Lexa quietly feed Nightblood. 

“Lexa?”

Lexa snaps her gaze up as if realising Clarke was there and blinks herself out of her daze. 

“Clarke… would you like some dinner?”

“No, Lexa you…” Clarke tentatively approached her and reached for her hand, “Lexa you’re not okay.”

“No I’m not,” Lexa whispered, her voice sounding broken. 

She turned suddenly from Clarke’s body and stalked up to the grand piano. Clarke wasn’t sure if Lexa was going to play something or breakdown or scream from all of her pent up feelings -- and she really wasn’t surprised when Lexa did all three. 

First she opened the cover and smashed the keys, then she lifted the top off the piano and tossed it, angrily yelling before picking up the tool and smashing it into the piano over and over and over again. Nightblood barked his concern, but Clarke knew Lexa needed to do what she was doing. It was necessary and cleansing for her confused state of mind. 

Finally, Lexa smashed her fists over the destroyed keys, ripped what was left of the expensive wood apart, pushed the piano against the wall in aggravated strength and collapsed to her knees in exhaustion. 

Clarke sat down next to her, a gentle hand on her shoulder. That seemed to be the last straw and Lexa finally let out the most heart wrenching sob Clarke had ever heard. She surged forward to hug her, letting Lexa cling to her and cry in the same spot they first kissed with Nightblood staying close as he sensed his master’s pain. 

\--

Clarke lay in bed as Lexa showered. After Lexa had her cathartic rage session by destroying her piano and then crying it out of her system, she listened to Clarke’s suggestion that they go to bed. 

The shower turned off and after a few moments, Lexa exited the bathroom in her camisole and pants, looking fresh. Her red eyes were the only indication she had cried at all. 

The lights were turned off and Clarke turned on her side to face Lexa who slipped into the bed. When they were face to face, the dark eventually adjusted her eyes sight and she could see the guilt expression on Lexa’s face. 

“Lexa stop it.” 

“Clarke I’m sorry you had to--”

Clarke sat up in frustration and turned the night lamp on the glare at Lexa. 

“I think we need to set the record straight, okay?”

Lexa sighed and sat up against the headboard as well, “That’s what I’m trying to do. I’m sorry I cried and let my anger--”

“Lexa,” Clarke grabbed her hand and laced their fingers together. “Should you apologize for not telling me you were coming home from the hospital? Yes. Should you apologize for beating the shit out of a piano that represents all the lies and betrayal of Titus or crying because of all the pain you've repressed? No. The first one you violated girlfriend laws, the second one is what I’m for. If I can’t be strong for you when you need me then… then what kind of shitty partner am I? You’ve always been so strong for me. Let me be there for you too.”

Lexa swallowed, speechless. She nodded. 

“Good. Today was a lot, you need to sleep.” 

“You’re amazing, you know that?” Lexa held her hand tightly and then leaned forward to kiss her. 

Clarke melted into it, having missed the feel of Lexa’s lips on her own. Lexa kissed with a lot of appreciation and gratitude and Clarke lifted a hand to cup her cheek and kiss her deeply back with as much love as she could offer. 

They broke off for air and Lexa whispered, “Clarke Griffin, I feel sometimes the only thing I was meant to live for was you.” 

Clarke’s breath hitched at the sincerity of those eyes and she pressed her forehead to Lexa’s. 

“No matter what happens because of what you learned, I love  _ you _ Lexa. Who you are to me doesn’t change. I love you more than--”

Lexa cuts her off with an urgent kiss and Clarke feels the desperate need for more they are both craving. She helps Lexa out of her pajamas, and Lexa helps her out of her own. And naked under the sheets, Lexa’s fingers trail along her hips as they kiss before her body is between her legs. 

Unlike every other time they made love, there was nothing further spoken than the kisses they shared. 

Lexa presses lips to her throat and gently curls fingers into her heat with gentle worship and devotion. Clarke hugs her close as she can with legs around her waist and gasps and cries Lexa’s name before flipping her over and desperately touching the woman she loved more than anything. Lexa’s fingers are tight in her hair, and her gasps are swallowed with Clarke’s lips. 

After, Clarke rests her head over Lexa’s shoulder and gently touches the visible scar of her gunshot wound as Lexa’s hand plays with her hair. 

“I missed this,” Clarke confessed, looking up into green eyes. “Last time we had sex was at the cabin before you got shot, you pressed me into the mattress like a wild animal.” 

Lexa blushed, “I was the wild animal? Clarke you wanted to have sex against a tree.” 

“Details,” Clarke giggled, loudly kissing her shoulder before nuzzling closer, “I remember promising to tame your wild side and also climb you...”

Lexa laughed, rolling them over so Clarke was under her again, she lifted her body up with her arms and watched the way Clarke’s blue eyes darkened with want. 

Arms loop around her neck and Lexa’s thigh presses up where Clarke is still wet and wanting. Clarke gasps at the pressure and Lexa feels whole again when they meet for another deep kiss. 

Tomorrow she would face the truth and how to go about it, but she was thankful for Clarke. No matter the confusion of her parentage and revelations and lies… with Clarke she knew exactly who she was and there was no unease in her presence. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanted to give Clexa some healing before the next wave of drama! This will set up the tone of out next story arc: Angella!! Aden and Anya, Lincoln, and more follow through on the revelation now that Lexa is ready to face the truth, Raven will be back as well as Abby and Marcus and Jake and Gustus of course


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some time for processing!  
> sorry for the delay in this chapter, I injured my wrist in a fall and it was hard to type (still is ahhh)

Gustus hovered his fingers over the text of his phone. Two weeks of sitting idly by and waiting for Lexa had been torture, and after that meeting with their lawyers he felt a lot of anger start to simmer deep inside of him where it had long been repressed. 

When he texted her, she always replied within an hour -- never immediately. Always polite, but he was hesitant to text her again. She had been pretty clear that she needed time and he was getting anxious, wanting so desperately to be her father but knowing she was not ready to be his daughter. 

He wanted to find Titus and beat the man to a bloody pulp, but unfortunately that man had already passed. Or fortunately, lest Gustus be locked up for murder. 

Instead he was in his garage and the state of everything around him had been the victim of his rage. Tools and boxes and metal pieces were thrown and tossed in his fury. He had cut his hand on some of the metal and now sat down, emotionally and physically spent and trying to figure out what to text his  _ fucking long lost daughter of twenty seven years _ . 

He flinched when his phone vibrated, gulping at the caller ID of Indra. 

_ Of course when he finally meets the woman of his dreams that woman’s boss was his abducted daughter. Of course _ . 

Clearing his throat and hoping he didn’t sound like a man who had just screamed and destroyed his garage, Gustus answers the phone. 

“Indra, hi.” 

“Hi handsome,” Indra says in that sultry voice that gets his heart racing. “Lexa called me back into town for the next six months. Can we do dinner this week? I miss you.” 

Gustus closed his eyes, “I would… I would love that. I miss you too.” 

There was a pause and while he was always attracted to Indra’s ability to pick up on his mood, right now he hated her particular skill to read people. 

“You’re upset.” She said it the same way she talked about the weather. 

He chuckled. ‘Upset.’ That was putting things mildly. 

“It's just… sorry I haven’t been in touch. I have been dealing with something I don't even know how to explain… it’s crazy. “

Indra sighed, “we can talk about it at dinner...  _ or  _ we can not talk at all.” 

Gustus blushed, the memory of Indra before she left him in the hotel room they booked last time was enough to make anyone blush. 

“Thanks Indra. Looking forward to it.” 

“Friday?”

“Friday. Travel safe.” 

“Hmm, I’ll let you organize it this time,” Indra hung up without a formal bye, and Gustus was grateful she was very low maintenance and always respected his privacy. At the same time, he wanted something more with her, and wanted to open up to her... 

But Lexa’s request was he not tell anyone, and he had an NDA about it. And, honestly, the person who deserved to know first was Angella.

The problem was how to tell her. 

“Dad?”

Gustus blinked out of his daze and realized Anya was at the doorway of the garage, face pulled into extreme worry as she saw the state of his garage and the cut on his hand. 

“Anya,” he stood up and winced -- he wasn’t that young anymore, his fit of rage had definitely pulled a muscle in his back. 

“Your hand!” Anya grabbed his hand and inspected the wound before sighing and tugging him into the kitchen. “Come on.” 

He was quiet and smiled at her as she muttered under her breath and pulled out their first aid kit. His first love had been Anya’s mother, and he saw that incredible woman’s no-nonsense attitude in their beautiful daughter everyday. 

“You look like you haven’t slept in weeks dad.” 

Gustus chuckled before hissing when she cleaned the wound with some antiseptic. 

“I hardly have,” he admitted, thoughts going back to Lexa. 

Lexa who was his daughter.  _ Fucking hell _ . He shook his head and Anya noticed it, the concern deep in her eyes. 

“Want to tell me what caused you to go all Hulk in the garage?” She bandaged his hand and then crossed her arms to look at him with determined accusation. 

“How was London?” he asked her instead. 

“ _ Dad _ .” 

He sighed, his resolve to keep a strong face crumbling at the sight of his older daughter’s glare. That was the same glare that had gotten Anya many things out of him. 

“I…”

“You found her, didn’t you. Alexandria I mean,” Anya said softly, eyebrows raised in challenge. 

How she knew he had no idea, but she  _ did  _ and he couldn’t lie. 

“How did,” he looked at her in shock and nodded grimly as his voice cracked, “yeah I… yes.” 

Anya looked happy before concern took over her face again, “Dad! That’s  _ great  _ news isn’t it? Wait, why are you so sad? Is she… is she okay? ”

Gustus didn’t know what to say but he opted for the truth, “She’s okay… she… she had me sign an NDA and asked for space.”

Anya gasped loudly, “holy fucking  _ shit _ . Dad!”

He looked to her and nodded, the heartbreak clear on his face. “She’s… I know her, Anya.” 

There’s a stretched quiet that rings so loudly between them, and Anya’s brain seems to click all the puzzles together. 

“It’s Lexa isn’t it?” She faintly asks him. 

His eyes bugged out wide, “how did--” 

“Oh my  _ God _ ,” Anya covered her mouth and gasped again, “oh my fucking God! Dad of course, because the night my flight was changed Clarke was in here trying to sneak out our hair for DNA and… when have you known Clarke Griffin to put effort into anything that doesn’t revolve around her?”

She means it as a joke, but it suddenly made so much sense. The manic look in Clarke’s eyes, the same Clarke who was always smart and figuring things out since she was a little girl. 

“Anya,” Gustus groaned, despite the circumstance Anya was still very judgmental. “Clarke isn’t self-centered…” 

“I know… but also Lexa _would_ have everyone sign an NDA,” Anya chuckled her disbelief, “a move like that has Corporate Asshole written all over it.” 

“Anya.” Gustus chided her, though she had clearly succeeded in bringing a small quirk to his lips. 

“I’m just saying,” Anya leaned against the kitchen counter and sighed, “holy fucking  _ shit _ , Dad. She almost died.” 

“I know.”

“She was shot!”

“I know, Anya,” he looked miserable so she caught herself, trying to focus on him more than her own shock of her long lost half sister’s identity. 

“She has Angella’s eyes,” Anya breathed out, able to see it clearly now, the perfect blend of Gustus and Angella. Maybe that was why she felt so comfortable around Lexa at the camping trip to open up to her, because of how familiar she was… maybe that was why Aden clicked with her so well. 

“I know,” Gustus whispered, throat thick as he held back his reforming tears again. “I thought so when I met her too, I just never thought… I mean. Fuck, kid.”

Anya snickered and tried to tease her dad, punching his shoulder, “I mean, her temper tantrums at camp were totally your side of the genes don’t get me wrong.” 

“I know,” he sniffled as a tear escaped. “Even though she grew up away from me I feel just as I do with you, Anya. Just so… she’s a  _ part  _ of me.” 

Anya threw an around his shoulder and hugged him close. He was always so strong and stoic but Anya had seen him lose his cool a few times and she had always been there for him when it mattered. When Angella spiralled after the baby was lost -- some very dark years followed for her dad. 

“How did you find out… like, what happened? Clarke just thought ‘hey my girlfriend rages like Gustus and is into all that weird buddha shit too, I should get their DNA checked for a match?’ or what?”

Gustus chuckled, relieved when Anya hugged him. He was glad he didn’t have to hide it from her because she had figured it out herself, and he threw an arm out to hug her back before telling her the dramatic turn of the letter from Titus and everything she missed at the hospital. 

\--

\--

Indra ended her conference call and sighed. Work was getting crazy, largely because she was making sure Lexa had nothing to worry about while she recovered which meant Indra was taking on a lot more than usual. 

She was really looking forward to Friday night. Friday with Gustus. 

A small smile touched her lips, from the way he sounded on the phone it seemed like they both needed some stress release. 

“You’re doing the CEO and COO jobs,” Ryder was putting a coffee down on her desk and yawning at the same time, “have a coffee.” 

“You’re an angel, thank you Ryder.” Indra accepted it from him and took a sip of her black, piping hot brew. Perfect. Of course Lexa found the best assistant for herself, her boss had a tendency to find the best. She sighed and watched Ryder yawn again, “have you heard from Lexa lately? It’s been almost two weeks and she hasn’t tried asking for work… that’s strange.” 

Ryder frowned, “no I haven’t… I guess, ever since she moved back home she hasn’t called at all. It  _ is  _ strange.”

Lexa was always ‘on’ with work, there had never been an off button. Since getting shot, she had been understandably light with her work and Indra had taken more work on, but Lexa had been pestering them for more consistently until suddenly she was quiet about it, asking Ryder to work with Indra closely and help her out. 

“She moved back home?” Indra paused, frowning. She had just come back from a business trip to Australia, India, and even a quick stop in England -- she’d basically been in the air and in boardrooms to keep Kongeda’s global growth going while Lexa recuperated. 

“You didn’t know?”

“No I didn’t fucking know,” Indra caught her annoyance at this fact and sighed. “That’s unlike her.” 

“She  _ has  _ been really quiet,” Ryder leaned on her desk with his arms crossed in thought and frowned, “I’m worried about her...”

Indra checked the time on her wristwatch. It was nine in the evening on a Tuesday and Lexa had been silent and home this whole time while Indra thought she was at the hospital with physio and Clarke Griffin work-blocking her. 

Indra liked Clarke a lot, she matched Lexa as an equal and the love she had for Lexa was sincere, which was rare in their profession and lifestyle to find. She had seen Clarke in the hospital when Lexa was comatose and felt the woman’s love then. 

Gustus came to her mind, it was too early to think of love but she felt much more strongly for him than she particularly expected to. He had layers to him that only someone like her, who had been through heartbreak and challenges, could understand. 

Shaking her head from thoughts of Gustus, she told Ryder, “Let’s go swing by her place, take a folder with very light work in it. Allow her some fun. A surprise.” 

Ryder grinned, shaking his head, and within thirty minutes they were knocking on Lexa’s door with a small cake and manilla folder. 

The sound of Nightblood barking was heard for a few minutes, long before the door opened and a very confused Clarke Griffin smiled at them. 

“Indra! Ryder! Lexa did  _ not  _ tell me you were dropping by…” 

Indra smiled. She liked Clarke, so she politely ignored the red flush of her cheeks and ruffled clothing that had the telltale sign of being wrinkled during heavy petting -- she wasn’t born yesterday. 

“Lexa also did not tell  _ me  _ she had been home for almost two weeks. I may have been out of the country but email still works.” Indra quirked a brow in challenge, holding her smirk as Clarke blushed. 

“Right,” Clarke looked guilty and stepped aside to let them in. “She’s just upstairs um…”

Indra and Ryder shared a look, both communicating the same theory:  _ guess Lexa has been too busy having sex with Clarke to decide she wants to work _ . 

Not that they could blame her, she almost died and she was in love. As much as most evidence against her suggested, Laxa was human after all. 

Indra pets Nightblood who is happy to see her, scratching behind his ears. They remove their shoes and follow Clarke into the living room, familiar with the home from the few times Lexa had them over. One of the plants on the window was one Indra had even bought her as a housewarming gift, and Indra was happy to see it healthily growing. 

Her eyes sought the gorgeous grande piano, and instrument Indra knew Lexa regularly dusted and played, but to her surprise all that led out into the next room was scraps of wood and piano keys that both she and Ryder noticeably paused to consider when they saw it. 

The piano was completely  _ ruined _ . And like she knew why Clarke’s shirt was wrinkled, Indra knew exactly how a piano ended up like that too. 

“Let me just…close these um...” Clarke grabbed the doors and closed them to hide the piano, an awkward chuckle escaping her lips, “the piano broke.” 

Indra refrained from commenting ‘no shit’, her concern for Lexa increasing. That wasn’t a broken piano. That was a piano that had very clearly been smashed on purpose. 

“Oh is that a cake?” Clarke reached for it and smiled warmly at the written message on top ‘welcome home Lexa.’ 

Clarke was very smooth in her transition to change the subject, so Indra decided to go along with it instead of asking about the piano. 

“You know I dislike cake. It’s caloric sugar and butter proportions don’t agree with my philosophy,” a sarcastic voice interrupts them and Indra is elated to see Lexa enter the room with a warm smile and a very healthy walk. 

She looked as if she had never been shot, and Ryder sounded more excited than ever when he greeted his boss. 

“Lexa! You look great! Nice to see you walking, the hospital really wasn’t your scene,” Ryder stands up and even curls his arm around her shoulders which she returns before embracing Indra next. 

Indra hugs her close and tight before letting her go and taking a seat. “It’s that vegan zucchini loaf you like.” 

“Ew gross,” Clarke is heading to the kitchen. “You guys want tea or coffee?”

Both yawning, Indra and Ryder chime out, “coffee!”

“Let me--” Lexa is however cut off by her girlfriend. 

“You sit Lexa.  _ Sit _ .” 

Lexa sits and seems to sigh her surrender as Clarke disappears. Indra can’t help but tease her friend. 

“Is this why you haven’t been in touch? Too busy letting your girlfriend dote all over you?” 

Lexa’s cheeks discover a red hue and Indra leans back with a wider grin. It was amusing to see Lexa like this -- being told to sit by someone and listening. Ryder snorts and Lexa gives them both a chiding glare. 

“Not that I’m complaining, but what brings you both by unannounced?”

“The fact that you came home and didn’t tell me,” Indra crosses her legs and leans back, “without asking for work... ” 

“Speaking of, I brought you a file boss,” Ryder offered the folder over with a tease. “Does Clarke let you work?”

They snicker as she blushes. 

Lexa takes the folder and gives them both a rather soft glare, “Clarke is not my  _ keeper _ ... I’ve just been dealing with a personal matter and need some time for myself, I was going to tell you this week when you were back in town. Didn’t you just get back this morning?”

Indra felt the jet lag and exhaustion, understanding why Lexa was going to tell her later, “personal matter?”

Lexa didn’t say anything else, and all Indra could think about was the destruction of the piano. 

She had once witnessed Lexa angrily throw a mess in their first office -- long before the nicer ones they had today -- when a business deal had gone south and almost cost them everything. There had been a fit of breaking things. 

She caught Lexa’s eyes before pointedly looking at her knuckles, knuckles which had the clear signs of redness from what looked like punching something. Lexa politely coughed and folded her knuckles discreetly into her biceps while crossing her arms, but Indra had seen enough. 

Whatever had happened was a big deal. She was not going to push for an explanation, but she cared about Lexa dearly like her own family. 

“You’re okay?” Was all Indra asked her. 

“I will be,” was all Lexa responded, right before Clarke came back with a tray of the zucchini cake and some cups of coffee for them. 

They fell into a comfortable talk about safer, less revealing topics like work and Indra’s progress abroad, and Indra knew she would find out when Lexa was ready to share. 

\--

“Hey,” Clarke’s arms circled her neck from behind the couch. She had walked Indra and Ryder out, then immediately cuddled Lexa. “You alright?”

Lexa sighed in lieu of answering out loud, leaning back against the couch as Clarke kissed her temple. 

Clarke never pressed her to talk, and Lexa was very grateful for that. She was having a lot of difficulty articulating herself with this situation. Clarke knew -- hell she was the one to reveal and expose the truth -- and she had seen Lexa at her worst yet still loved her. 

“I’d like to continue what we were doing before they arrived,” Clarke whispered into her ear, and Lexa relaxed into the kisses on her neck, grateful that Clarke was allowing her an outlet. 

Clarke walked around the couch and Lexa felt the pull and heated fire of her blue eyes as they roamed her face and body with intent. 

With a smirk, Clarke removed her own shirt and showed off the cleavage threatening to burst from a very pink bra Lexa had not seen on her yet, perhaps a new item. 

Lexa gulped, wondering if Clarke had purchased it just for her. Familiar desire pooled in her belly and she reached out to bring Clarke astride her lap, closing her eyes when gentle yet fierce lips took her own. 

Before Indra and Ryder arrived, they had been in the bedroom upstairs and Clarke had been underneath her and asking Lexa -- demanding her -- to ‘get inside’ of her until they hear the doorbell, but Lexa loved this position and the angle of access it gave her to boobs. 

She moved her lips from Clarke’s mouth down her neck with purpose, more practiced and in tune with Clarke’s body and what she liked. Clarke arched into her with a gasp and Lexa moved to kiss the slope of a breast. 

“Lexa,” Clarke let out a moan, fingers curling into her brown hair, “it unclasps in the front…no more teasing.”

Taking the hint, Lexa reached up to unclasp Clarke’s bra and free the voluptuous breasts, groaning at the sight of their bounce. 

Clarke shrugged her bra off and took lips in another heated kiss, rotating her hips at the same time as Lexa’s hands cupped her breasts and pinched her stiff nipples. 

Lexa lost herself in every gasp and moan from Clarke’s throat as she started to flick her tongue, lavishing attention to where Clarke was most sensitive. 

She graciously maneuvered Clarke to lie back against the couch so she was on top -- helping Clarke be rid of her sweatpants before settling between her legs and pressing against Clarke’s naked body. 

She swallowed Clarke’s louder moans with her lips, gave the pleasure of her long fingers, and forgot of all this crazy in her life as Clarke came undone by her hand and moaned her name. 

Not Fleim, not Woods, and not Black. With Clarke she was just, “ _ Lexa _ !” 

\--

Lexa leaned against her Porsche, eyes smiling as Raven got closer and waved at her. 

“Look at you! Up and about, no more hospitals,” when Raven is within a huggable distance, they embrace and Lexa holds her tightly. 

It’s the longest hug they’ve ever shared and Raven is wiping tears from her eyes when they break off. 

“Nice to see you walking again, Lexa,” Raven punches her arm and sniffles, unable to hold her composure. 

After Raven had left for the medical emergency of Lexa’s injury and taken a week out of work, she’d been accosted back at NASA for their top secret project. She had reluctantly gone back and given Lexa (and Clarke) a private line for any emergencies, going back to the site for another month at least. 

All things considered, Lexa had called her and asked if they could meet. Seeing Indra and Ryder had been nice but the circumstances had changed and Lexa was feeling the suffocation of her reality being flipped over on its head. 

Clarke was asleep in their bed at home, naked and warm. But Lexa’s mind was a fury and even at two in the morning she decided to slip out and call Raven’s emergency line. 

“I’m really glad you’re doing better, Lexa,” her younger friend threw an arm over her shoulder and leaned against the car with her, “You do know for me being awake is normal but it’s two in the morning? So what’s up? What’s so important? Clarke’s taking good care of you right?”

Lexa sighed. 

“Clarke is wonderful… She makes me feel loved and cared for -- she does more than simply take good care of me. I'm lucky.” 

“Right. So what, did you decide to propose to her because you’re so disgustingly in love? Are you here to ask me to be your maid of honour?”

Lexa snorted, playfully shouldering Raven’s shoulder at her tease. Noticing the solemn mood overtake Lexa after the harmless joke, Raven encouraged her in worry. 

“Hey, you’ve never reached out to ask me for help like  _ ever _ , let alone call my emergency line _.  _ I know you’re not like that but Lexa, you’ve always been there for me when it matters… if there is every anything I can--”

“I do need your help,” Lexa turned her head to the side to look at Raven, eyebrows furrowed in concentration. “And I know you’re my best friend and have never once broken my trust but I… I need you to sign this um, NDA first…”

Raven shrugged, watching Lexa hand her a paper and pen from her pockets. 

“Sure thing Fleim,” Raven signed the paper, eyes downcast and therefore not seeing how the use of her friend's last name ‘Fleim’ caused Lexa to visibly flinch. “So this is work related bullshit then? You definitely came to the right girl. Man I wish I could tell you the shit going on right now at work too… does this have to do with you being in hospital and the global expansion?” 

Lexa watched as Raven signed the papers, and as soon as the pen finished it’s stroke she unloaded her secret. 

“I’m Gustus Woods and Angella Black’s lost baby. The DNA confirmed it.” 

Raven’s entire body froze, the wideness of her eyes would have been comical if the situation were not so berserk, so completely shocking, or -- as Raven would put it --

“What the fucking fuck?! Come again?” 

Lexa shrugged, “It’s… insane.” 

“Lexa,” Raven hands were upon her shoulders, “I’m a freaking  _ rocket  _ scientist. Do you know the chances of -- are you fucking serious?!”

And though Raven had been bunkered in a black ops NASA facility during her shooting and the months prior, Lexa finally had a chance to update her friend on everything that happened. 

She told her about the Gala and the fight with Jake -- the subsequent tension at the stadium as her path kept crossing with Gustus and Jake, “and I saw her at the stadium, Raven. Angella, I mean. She… I’ve never seen someone with so much pain in their eyes. It haunts me now that I know I…”

Raven held her hand and Lexa sighed, continuing her tale to tell Raven the ‘camping’ experience. 

“Not camping,” Raven had sarcastically muttered. 

Lexa agreed. 

As she got to the part in the tale where she and Clarke were caught in the woods by Gustus and Jake…

“Well, turns out two dads caught their daughters instead of one,” Raven snickered, lightening the heavy mood. Raven listened with rapt attention. 

It was a couple of hours as Lexa poured out everything, from Aden twisting his ankle to game night and her discovery of Emerson and the words she traded with Jake before Emerson shot them. 

“A freaking soap opera,” Raven said, sounding like she couldn’t believe it. 

“This means that not only do I have a biological father and mother, I have an older half sister and younger half brother… Anya and Aden. I even have a cousin, Lincoln. Maybe more family? I don’t know...”

Lexa’s phone started to vibrate, and she pulled it to see that it was Clarke calling her. 

“Trouble in paradise?” Raven asked, observing how Lexa failed to answer the caller ID they both saw, putting her phone back in he pocket. 

Lexa sighed, “I love her, Raven. I really, really love her like I’ve never loved before. I just… I don’t want to hurt her.” 

“She loves you too, Lexa. I saw her when you were shot... We talked a lot while you were unconscious. Why would you hurt her?” 

“She knows them -- she’s grown  _ up  _ with them. And now… it’s going to be complicated and she’ll be in the middle, she already is. It’s a lot to put on her, especially after everything that's already happened.” 

Lexa shared how Clarke found Titus’s letter, piecing Lexa’s connection to Gustus and Angella together. Raven let out a low whistle. 

“I can’t believe you’re the long lost daughter of Angella freaking  _ Black _ , Lexa!” 

“I know,” Lexa whispered her own disbelief. In the case of Gustus, Aden, and Anya she knew them prior to finding out about the DNA test. But Angella? All she knew about Angella Black was her music and the look of despair in her green, intoxicated eyes. 

“Just talk to her -- Clarke I mean.” 

“I’m afraid of what I want to tell her. And what if I hurt her when I talk to her?” Lexa sounds so unsure -- a colour Raven has never seen on her best friend. Lexa was always sure, always aware of her next step. 

“Again, why?”

“Because I need space. I need to… I need to leave for a while.” 

“Oh.” Raven leaned her head on Lexa’s shoulder and sighed out loud, long and sad for her friend’s emotional predicament. “I can safely say, this is  _ the  _ most fucked up and complicated situation I’ve ever been privy to. And I helped figure out the last Mars Rover’s trajectory to its coordinates…” 

Lexa snorted. 

“I know I need to talk to Clarke I just… I needed to talk to you, too. Clarke’s so strong, Raven. I know she’ll be alright.”

“Then go and talk, Lex. I know you’re new to this whole girlfriend shit but you can’t be dodging her phone call. Don’t be an asshole.” 

Lexa conceded her friend’s point with a nod, “she’s probably wondering where I am…”

“I better get back inside but… whatever you do or wherever you go let Clarke know and let me know too. We both love you.”

“Thank you Raven. I really needed to say it all out loud, you know.” 

“I get that. I mean, I’m still processing this. This is… well, super fucked up is putting it lightly.”

\--

Clarke crossed her arms as Lexa’s Porsche pulled into the driveway. She was waiting by the door as Lexa entered inside. 

Nightblood wagged his tail and she tried her best not to yell at her girlfriend as Lexa kneeled down to pet him while giving her a small smile. 

“I don’t want to be that girlfriend, Lexa, but where the hell have you been? It’s five in the morning!” Clarke wasn’t able to hold her anger back, “I was worried sick.” 

“Clarke--”

“You’ve been recently traumatized with life changing information--”

“Clarke.” 

“Right after surviving a life threatening injury because you were fucking shot!”

Lexa sighed, following Clarke’s tirade into the kitchen. 

“Don’t sigh at me, Lexa! I love your emotionally stunted ass, and I’m sorry you’re going through what you’re going through but I thought you  _ left _ ,” Clarke suddenly burst into tears, “I thought you left me and you didn’t answer your phone!” 

“Clarke…” this time Lexa’s voice was very soft and understanding, and she cradled Clarke’s face in her hands. “My love… shhh… I’m so sorry, I thought you would be fast asleep and never notice I was gone...” 

Clarke sniffled as thumbs wiped away her tears, “sorry for yelling.” 

“I believe your yelling was perfectly acceptable,” Lexa rested her forehead to Clarke’s as she whispered, “I went to see Raven. Had her sign the NDA and told her everything. When you called me… I was emotionally unprepared to hear your voice so I did not pick up. I’m sorry for not answering and worrying you and telling you where I was.” 

“You could have texted me you know,” Clarke sniffled again. 

“I’m sorry Clarke,” Lexa gave her girlfriend a beseeching, apologetic look before tenderly kissing her lips. 

They kissed and kissed, and soon it was Lexa’s tears dropping a salty taste into Clarke’s mouth. 

“Lexa?” Clarke leaned back, gently combing hair back. She wanted nothing more than to lift all the pain from Lexa’s life and shoulders. 

“Clarke I need,” Lexa bit her bottom lip and avoided eye contact before looking back at her girlfriend, “I need to leave. Maybe a week or two, clear my head. I can’t… this is too…”

“Hey, hey,” Clarke pressed her face into Lexa’s neck and hugged her tightly, understanding exactly what Lexa was trying to say. “You do what you got to do, okay? I can only imagine you feel like you’re drowning and need to find some land...” 

Lexa breathed the wonderful scent of Clarke’s skin in deeply, “how have I known you for hardly a year and yet you understand me in ways no one else ever has?”

Clarke felt Lexa’s hold tighten and whispered back to her, “I feel the same way with you... What do you need me to do for you?”

Lexa finally relaxed, from the inside out it felt like the first time. She didn’t feel the need to bash her fists against anything, to scream or cry, she just needed to stay in Clarke’s embrace a little while longer. 

“You’re already doing it, Clarke.” 

\--

\--

\--

“Lexa?” Aden paused his sip of orange juice when he saw Lexa and her assistant speaking with someone on his set. 

He was one of three main leads in a show about a dance school on Disney and he smiled wide when he saw her. With his filming schedule having started again, he hadn’t been able to visit Lexa at the hospital and Lexa said she would let him know when it was a good time -- but it had never happened. Last time he had seen her she was doing a lot better, and he was excited to see her walking around. 

“Lexa!” He ignored the curious cast and crew and ran over to her with a smile. 

“Aden?” She seemed surprised to see him too and he shyly scratched his neck. 

“Hey.”

She seemed different when she looked at him, and he couldn’t place his finger on how different exactly. She just  _ was _ . 

“Um, you working?” He looked up at Ryder, having met the man at the hospital a few times when he had visited and smiled at him. “Hi Mr. Ryder.”

“Hi Aden,” Ryder gave them some privacy, “Lexa, I’ll finish talking to Mr. Douglas about the equipment.”

Lexa sounded off when she said distractingly, “yes of course, Ryder.” 

Left alone with her, Aden knew he still had at least fifteen minutes on his break. 

“You want to see the set?”

Her eyes were intense on him and he felt worried for her. 

“Um… are you okay, Lexa? Do you need to sit down?” 

Whatever had been weighing on her, she snapped herself out of it and offered him a nod. 

“I would love to see the set. Aden.” This time her smile was much warmer and wider and he relaxed. 

“Awesome, come on!” he tugged her hand and pulled her to where the small table of refreshments for the cast and crew was held. “We filmed for fifteen hours today so I’ve been here since three in the morning, can you believe it?”

“Wow that’s…” Lexa allowed herself to be tugged along and she felt her heart tug with her. 

Even before knowing Aden was biologically her half-brother, she had taken a liking to him. But now, knowing what she knew, her heart was warming with the sudden desire to know him further. To look out for him. 

The fact that she met him, met Anya, met Gustus, met Lincoln… all through Clarke…

Was it fate?

Buddhism teachings meant that when you followed your true path, redemption followed. People were in control of their ultimate fates based on their choices, and she wondered if being taken from her family as a baby meant her choices that led up until today had led her back to them because she had sought to find herself and who she was, the universe rewarded her with answers. 

With family. 

Lexa listened as Aden animatedly showed her his dressing room, and when Ryder found her ten minutes later and pulled her away, she felt a great reluctance to leave Aden. 

“You have to go?” He looked so disappointed and Lexa had to agree, she too wanted to stay and keep talking with him. 

“Ye-yes,” she hated how her voice cracked with emotion and she knew Ryder’s confusion at seeing his boss let a teen steal her attention and affect her work schedule was beyond odd. 

“My birthday party is two weeks from today on Thursday, can you come?” He looked so hopeful when he asked, “Clarke always comes. This year it’s at the Polis Theme Park! Dad bought us a private morning so no press!” 

“Thank you for inviting me, Aden,” she says, “I will make sure to be there.” 

“Ugh, Lexa, you’re in India that week,” Ryder reminded her. 

Lexa blinked, suddenly remembering her schedule, Indra had laid a lot of groundwork for their global expansion and she had been organized to go sign some official documents and tour their new headquarters and meet her team. 

After her discussion with Clarke, she had decided to go clear her head in the Himalayas with mediation beforehand at Praimfaya. The monastery had saved her sanity before and she was in need for it again before facing the truth of her family. 

“Oh, that’s okay,” he sighed in disappointment but Lexa was determined. He was her brother and he needed her. 

“I’ll be there Aden, I promise,” she said -- needing him to know she meant it. 

“Really? Awesome!” His smile lit up on his face and Lexa felt like she would gladly do anything to see it stay there. 

How had such affection come for this boy from the simple knowledge he was her little brother? She felt such a close connection and kinship, and it literally hurt her heart and warmed it at the same time. 

“Lexa, I don’t think--”

“We will figure it out Ryder,” Lexa cut her assistant off. “Bye for now, Aden. I need to go meet with your producers.”

“Bye!” He reached forward and gave her a quick hug before running off back to his set. 

“What was that about?” Ryder asked her, utter confusion on his face. “That Thursday doesn’t seem possible.” 

“Instead of flying commercial, hire me a private jet this time. I can sleep overnight there and back.”

“Lexa,” Ryder has never questioned her decisions her before, so Lexa has never seen the look on his face now: that he thinks she’s being stupid and is pondering if her injury meant she also suffered some brain damage. 

“Ryder,” Lexa gestured to him close and then whispered into his ear, “he’s my brother. He’s my  _ literal  _ brother. We share DNA.” 

Ryder’s eyes are incredibly wide open in their shock, and Lexa sighs, backing away. 

“I know, I reacted the same way. I’ll need you to sign an NDA about it by the way, but for now, let’s go attend this meeting and get home early for a change.” 

\--

“Hey.” 

Clarke looked up from her the papers in her lap, surprised to see Lexa home much earlier than she said she would be. 

“Hey,” a large smile lit up her face and Clarke stood up in excitement, dropping the stack of papers on the coffee table and rushing forward to tug Lexa into a welcoming kiss. 

Lexa indulged her, slowing their lips down to a longer, more generous pace, before resting her forehead against Clarke’s with a sigh. 

“I thought you were busy until later?” Clarke whispered, feeling the heaviness of Lexa’s mood. “Are you okay?”

“No, I…” Lexa closed her eyes and buried her face in Clarke’s neck, pulling her in closer. 

Clarke was surprised, Lexa was actively seeking her out for comfort without being near a breaking point. Always strong, even after she was shot and recuperating, even when she was angry and spiralling her rage against a piano… she had never sought Clarke out for this type of affection. 

“Lexa?” She whispered quietly, hugging her back and moving to comb fingers through soft brown hair. 

Lexa leaned back from her, eyes sad and exposed to all the hurt she had so far been trying to keep away from Clarke. 

Clarke looked behind her at all the paperwork and decided it could wait until tomorrow -- Lexa was the most important. “Have you had anything to eat yet?”

Lexa shook her head, ‘no,’ and quietly observed Clarke tug her into the kitchen. 

“Eat first, okay?” 

Lexa nodded, sitting down at the table with a heavy sigh. Worried, Clarke quickly reheated some of the spinach pasta Lexa had made them the day before and served it. 

As Lexa contemplated her thoughts and ate her pasta, Clarke sat down close to her and intertwined their fingers. 

“Clarke, thank you,” Lexa said, a heartfelt appreciation for her girlfriend’s presence and support. 

“You don’t need to thank me,” Clarke kissed her cheek, promising her with full sincerity. 

Lexa lifted their joined hands to kiss Clarke’s knuckles.

“You know, you’re everything to me, right? You’ve taken my heart and you’ve given me yours… you mean more to me than... “

Clarke saw Lexa's vibrant green eyes darken with the ache they carried as her words were lost. She was overwhelmed, and Clarke wanted nothing more than to just hold her. 

“Lexa,” Clarke pressed their foreheads together, feeling her heart twinge as tears leaked from Lexa's eyes. “Lexa you’re everything to me too. I’m here for you, I promise.” 

Lexa was quiet as she cried, allowing tears to escape. Unlike the last time she cried, breaking the wood of a twenty thousand dollar piano in an angry rampage, this time was quiet and revealed all the suppressed pain she had been clinging on to. 

Clarke pulled her into a hug, soothing circles on Lexa’s back -- it occurred to her that Lexa had likely never been held like this by anyone before and Clarke understood her girlfriend more than ever before in that moment. 

For so long, Lexa had shouldered responsibility and shouldered ahead in her life without depending on anyone but in this moment she was letting Clarke unburden her and Clarke wanted to be the best partner she could be, to make Lexa feel as safe as Lexa had made her feel. 

“Are you ready to talk?” Clarke asked tentatively, asking the back of Lexa’s neck. After the kitchen, Clarke had ushered Lexa to shower and change for bed, and then cuddled her as she silently went through her thoughts. 

“Yes,” Lexa turned her body around, lifting an arm so Clarke could rest a head on her shoulder. “I’ve just been processing this.”

“I know,” Clarke kissed her shoulder, tucking some brown hair behind Lexa’s ear. “I’m surprised you’re handing it so well.”

“I just cried in the kitchen, Clarke. I had to take leave from the rest of my work today.... And a few days ago I destroyed my piano in a fit of anger.” 

“Anyone else would have taken leave from work the whole week and been crying in therapy -- and come on, Lexa. Titus taught you piano, enforced piano on you and after you found out he abducted and lied about your parents to you -- any sane person would have destroyed that piano. It was a symbol of lies and betrayal.” 

“When you put it like that,” Lexa said, dryly but with an amused smile. “I know I’m leaving for the Himalaya’s and then business but… I am  _ not leaving  _ you. I’ll be back soon enough.” 

Clarke kissed her cheek, “I know, and I haven’t wanted to force you to talk but… Lexa. What’s really on your mind?”

Lexa looked down at the blue eyes searching her own, holding nothing but concern and love. 

“ _ So _ many things. That I’m grateful for the truth… that I’m grateful I have you. I wonder if I met you because you would be the one to connect me to my family, or if I met you because you would hold me close like this when I need it… but I know I met you because without you, I was barely living.” 

“Lexa…” Clarke lifts her head up in a moment of pure passion and love, she claims Lexa in a kiss to tell her the feeling was mutual. 

That night, knowing they would be apart for a couple of weeks, Clarke and Lexa made love with no rush. Slow and passionate, as if nothing existed in the world but them. 

\--

\--

\--

Gustus had been awaiting a phone call, even a correspondence from his lawyer. The last thing he expected was Lexa to turn up at his house with a limousine and guarded green eyes in the middle of the day. 

“I’m going out of town for a couple of weeks,” Lexa said to him from the door, hands deep in her pockets. 

She awkwardly glanced up, and over his shoulder she caught Anya’s eyes -- seeing or recognizing that Anya  _ knew _ \-- and held them for a long, charged moment before stepping back from the door and gently saying. 

“Tell who you need to tell as long as they sign the NDA… and I was hoping, when I get back, I could meet her.” 

Her. 

Angella. 

Gustus crossed his arms over his chest and observed his daughter. It struck him how logical and clear headed she was being, and he was impressed. Frustrated but impressed. 

He nodded his acquiescence, “I’ll go visit her.. To tell he myself... She stays at her own place up North, away from the city. I’ll speak with her and let you know, probably you can go there.” 

Lexa nodded once and turned to go but hesitated before turning back. “I saw Aden -- accidentally at his studio -- he invited me to his birthday party. I promised him I’ll be there.” 

“Oh, okay,” Gustus felt excitement at the sign -- that Lexa did want to develop relationships with them. 

“If you could be with me when I…” she glanced back at Anya again before looking down to her feet and sighing. “I’m not going out of town just for business. I’m going to Praimfaya. I need to… be ready to see her.”

Suddenly relief overcame him, a fear that she was going to push him aside now an understanding of what she needed. 

She was at her wit’s end and wanted to get to know them, she just needed to be in the right frame of mind to accept them. 

“Believe me, I understand and… thank you.” He said sincerely. 

A small smile came on her lips and then she looked at Anya again ,this time speaking to her. 

“You know?”

He looked back over his shoulder as his oldest child nodded, not coming closer. It was strained and stiff between them, and he held his breath as his two daughters maintained meaningful eye contact. 

Lexa eventually lifted her chin to address them both, “until we meet again.”

Her eyes were back on him and she stepped down the steps and left, only her back visible until she entered the limousine that had brought her and left his property along with his heart. 

After a moment of wistful gazing, he felt Anya’s hand on his shoulder and blinked away the tears in his eyes. 

“You okay dad?”

“Yeah,” he promised. “I am. She’s a tough one.” 

Anya snorted behind him and he turned around, happily surprised when she hugged him. 

“I’ll go up to see Angella tomorrow.”

He held Anya closely and prayed for his family to be together, whole and happy. 

\--

\--

\--

Angella pushed her balcony doors open and smiled as the sunrise greeted her. 

It was a new day. 

“Your coffee m’am,” her butler, Fio, offered her a freshly brewed cup on a tray. 

“Thank you Fio,” she told him with a small smile. 

He nodded and left her alone. She rested her cheek in her palm and sighed, closing her eyes. 

Every morning she woke up the urge for some heroin or ecstasy -- anything to lull the permanent pain in her soul -- called to her. And every morning she had to will herself to deny it. 

She sipped her coffee, relishing the taste and savouring the cup’s contents with the kiss of the morning sun. Her home was in an enclosed space north from Poils. She’d never been able to stray too far, always feeling the need to be close to where she last had…  _ her _ . 

But out here she stayed away from Polis’s hustle and bustle -- she used to love the city and the fame but now she survived days only by staying away from people. 

Combing fingers through her light blonde hair, Angella stepped away from the balcony and went back inside, yawning. 

Surrounding her large estate was the Trigeda Mountain Range, giving beautiful scenery and high altitudes. She kept in touch with her Agent and her Publicist, but preferred to work from her home because of the peace and quiet of the mountains. Her love of singing had kind of disappeared over the years, but her songwriting had increased. 

Money had never been better, yet she had also never felt so empty. The writing was at least therapeutic to get what she was exhausting from feeling out.

They said heartbreak was the fuel to many great songs, and her heart had not just broken -- it had shattered and disappeared. 

“M’am?” Fio found her at the breakfast table where she was about to dig into her pancakes, an apologetic look on his face. 

“Yes, Fio?” She asked him kindly. He knew she didn't like being spoken to unless absolutely necessary, it was why many butlers before him had been fired. 

“You have a visitor.” 

“Lincoln?” she asked, confused. Lincoln said he wouldn’t be by until Christmas which was still a couple of months away.

“No, it’s Mr. Gustus Woods.” 

Angella paused. Gustus was one of her best friends, if not the  _ only  _ friend she still kept in touch with. She was uncomfortable with seeing him. They mostly kept in touch on the phone because seeing each other was inevitable if she had a relapse like a couple of months back at the football game, but seeing each other was always too painful for both of them. They were each other’s greatest comfort and also greatest reminder of their failure and pain. 

“Gustus?” She tied her robe up and walked over to the front lobby, seeing him in his black shirt and jeans. 

“Angella,” he smiled, and there was a difference, almost a lightness to his smile. 

“What are you doing here?” She hugged him and felt him hug her tightly, longer and harder than usual considering she was sober. “How’s Anya and Aden? Did you bring them?”

“They're good! Uh, it’s just me… Can we -- can I talk to you alone?”

She casted a glance back to Fio, wordlessly asking him to disappear, and he did so with an understanding nod. 

“Let’s go out back,” Angella smiled at him, amused as he hugged her closer again. 

She could feel his energy and when they were outside in her large garden area, the only sound was the water sprinklers and the chill of the morning breeze greeting them. 

Angella saw what he was going to tell her in his eyes before he said the words. 

His eyes held so much relief and tears of happiness seemed to escape him. 

“Gustus?” She dared to hope, her heart stuck in her throat -- the heart she thought had stopped beating was now very much alive and racing. 

“She’s alive, she’s -- I’ve  _ met  _ her Angella. We had a DNA test done and it’s a match! Alexandria…  _ our daughter… _ ”

She felt her heart beating rapidly and she felt the first genuine laugh or smile in  _ forever _ escape her lips. Covering her mouth, she felt tears and love and… she felt desperate. 

“Gustus when can I -- is she with you?”

She looked behind him and started to walk, but he held her back and shook his head, “she’s… no, Angella. Come on, let’s sit. I need to tell you about her and everything that happened, from the beginning.” 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so!! coming up next: more people find out, lexa's in the mountains


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for this long awaited updated. Story is continuing and I haven't replied the previous comments yet, but thank you so much readers and for your patience. 
> 
> Wrist was broken, lost an aunt to COVID, life goes on. Hope everyone is safe and healthy.

The day at Ark Records had been pretty long, but it was finally done. Clarke flopped down into a bean bag chair and sighed -- a full-out exhale of  _ so  _ many things she was feeling all at once.

Stress, hunger, worry and concern while emotionally missing Lexa and maybe a little sexually. Okay, a lot sexually. And it had hardly been a week yet. 

“Hey kid,” her dad flopped down next to her, sparing a wink before sighing out his own version of ‘thank god the day is over’ and closing his eyes. 

Clarke turned to him, smiling softly, “Hey dad… how was your recording session? Did you hit that high note you wanted to?”

She was alluding to Arkadia’s newest album production. Jake opened his eyes and shrugged, smiling at her in amusement (probably because she was talking like a manager and not his daughter). 

“Sure did, M’am.”

“Nice,” she smiled, momentarily forgetting she had a girlfriend in the mountains meditating on the fact that she was the most infamous abduction case in the world, and just feeling like a girl who was with her dad as she giggled at his playful tease.

“Gustus has been quiet,” Jake said softly, speaking out loud without noticing the way Clarke tensed in response since his eyes were still closed, “he straight up lied to me about taking a vacation… he’s up North visiting Angella…”

Clarke’s breath was stolen and she turned to her father, surprised he was speaking about this to her and also panicking that her face screamed ‘guilty’ of things her dad didn’t know. 

“Axel thinks he’s dating her again… Thelonious thinks Angella relapsed…” Jake sighed, now opening his eyes and looking up at the ceiling, “I’m actually worried about him this time. He’s been reclusive. Kind of like… never mind. I won’t even go there.” 

“W-what do you think?” Clarke asked him quietly, curious and afraid of this opinion but not wanting to ignore if her dad felt something was off with Gustus. 

They guy just found out the mystery of his abducted daughter, which was also the most painful experience of his life, of course he was going through some shit. Clarke was obviously concerned, but she felt loyal to keep it secret. 

While Lexa had been keeping her distance to come to terms with it her own way, Gustus had been both crushed and ecstatic. All in all, was definitely traumatic for all parties involved. 

“Well…” Jake yawned and tilted his head to look at her, shrugging, “I think Gustus is too into Indra to go back to Angella unless that’s over already, and I think Angella relapsed earlier this year so it’s possible she could have again… but usually Gustus would tell me if that were the case so honestly I don’t know. But whatever it is, it’s serious. I asked him for details about Aden’s party coming up and he forwarded me an email from the park instead of texting me or calling me. Something’s on his mind.” 

Clarke remembered Lexa smashing a piano to bits in her fit of rage and assumed Gustus had his own version of that.

“Right… give him some time. He’ll uh, tell you...” Clarke swallowed some relief, awkwardly leaning back into her bean bag and looking around the quiet of the office space. 

“What’s up with you though kid?” Jake changed the subject, narrowing his eyes at her. 

“What do you mean?” She asked him, self-conscious. 

“I mean,” Jake hesitated before shrugging again and asking her, “you’re at work all the time now. Doing a great job, don’t get me wrong -- I mean Jaha thinks you would make a great replacement for him... but you’re here early and you go home late… and I noticed Lexa is out of town… are things okay between you guys?“

Clarke relaxed and teased her dad, “have you gone from wanting me to break up with her to worried about her leaving me, dad?”

“Hey,” he reached over and playfully shoved her. 

“We’re fine,” she promised him, “better than even. She’s just… she had to go for a short while.” 

“Okay, well how is she doing? I’m all healed up now, but she was way worse...”

“She’s healed up well,” Clarke hoped the blush on her cheeks wasn’t too noticeable by her dad. He didn’t need to know Lexa had lifted her onto the bathroom counter the morning before her flight as if she had never been shot, before making sure Clarke’s body wouldn’t forget her. 

Jake narrowed his eyes suspiciously at her, “I’m your dad Clarke. I know when you’re hiding something...” 

Clarke sighed, the concern probably evident on her face. She mirrored her dad’s posture and sunk deeper into the bean bag to look up at the ceiling. How could she word this without breaking Gustus or Lexa’s trust?

“Lexa found out about her birth parents… it’s been a tough time for her. She isn’t on a business trip, she took a personal one…”

“Birth parents?” Jake sounded shocked, “oh right, she was adopted… mentioned something about a father who committed suicide?”

“She’s gone her whole life thinking her birth parents died of a car accident when she was a baby… she recently found out her adoptive father lied about it... Her real birth parents are alive and well.”

“Woah,” Jake leaned up in surprise, “yikes. That’s a lot. Your mother would love that kind of drama…”

“You don’t even know the half of it,” Clarke whispered under her breath, but chuckling at his joke nonetheless. 

“Kane would be all over the film rights,” Jake muttered with a fond scoff before reaching out to touch Clarke’s hand, “she’s lucky to have you, kid.” 

“Thanks dad,” Clarke smiled at him before confessing, “I am worried about her… she’s had her whole reality turned on her. I wish I could help her.” 

“I found out recently we need to let the people we love have space,” Jake reminded her. 

“You can’t compare your overprotective father act to being with a partner, can you though?”

“I don’t know,” Jake chewed his lip, not joking anymore, “I guess I’ve never had a relationship like you and Lexa have… what does she need?”

“A couple weeks in the mountains by herself meditating,” Clarke pouted, moodily crossing her arms. “Without me.” 

So maybe she was jealous of some mountains. Whatever. 

Wanting to perk up his daughter, Jake said in hopes to boost the mood, “Well, while Lexa is out of town why don’t you also take a personal break? Your mom is in Spain for the next week. Go. I got things handled here.”

“She has been really insistent...” Clarke said, agreeing that taking a vacation to spend time with her mother did sound nice. The Spain beach house  _ was  _ gorgeous.

“Trust me, you need to recharge too, Clarke. And, hey, want to do, uh dinner together tonight? I could make pizza?”

“Sure, dad,” Clarke smiled gently at him, looking forward to spending time with him and distracting her mind from current stress to eat something greasy. “Pizza sounds good… I just need to check on Nightblood first though, he’s with Ryder..” 

“Sure! I’ll drop by the Italian market then.” Her dad looked happy, and Clarke looked at her phone and her last text exchange with Lexa, trying her best to not seem too clingy.

\--

“So I ate her jello-o cup and convinced her to take me out of there,” Clarke giggled, watching her dad move around their kitchen island to make her pizza. “You were on tour and I needed to get out of there!” 

Jake shook his head in amusement at his daughter’s story as Clarke told him how she met Lexa in the hospital and went home with her while he prepared their dinner. 

The one thing he had always made Clarke instead of letting her nanny/chef cook it for her or buying at a restaurant for her was pizza. He bought the dough ready made from the Italian market, putting up with the press that followed him there, and once in a while when he wasn’t busy touring he would make them a large pizza of cheese and pepperoni. 

“Yeah, then can you imagine she never ate her food on a couch? I practically had to force her to watch TV with dinner!”

Jake laughed. They had been catching up on a lot, he listened to Clarke tell him what had transpired with her and Lexa, how they met and connected. He had to admit, it was a pretty spectacular story. 

“Everyone has food on the couch.” 

“Dad, I was her first  _ date _ . Ever.” 

“No way,” Jake paused, eyebrows raised. “First?”

“Yep. Beer or coke?” Clarke looked pretty smug about being Lexa’s first everything and Jake, once again, realised everything he thought he knew about Lexa was wrong.

“Beer.” 

Clarke grabbed them each a beer from the fridge. 

“You know,” he put all the ingredients out on the counter of his grand kitchen island and washed his hands as Clarke opened his bottle and put it nearby him, taking a long sip of her own. “In the weirdest way she reminds me more and more of Gustus…”

He was focused on his food so he didn’t see Clarke freeze with the bottle at her lips. 

“She did that buddha stuff and  _ man _ ,” Jake chuckled, sprinkling the shredded cheese liberally, “when she gets mad she really gets mad, eh? And their violin thing.”

Clarke laughed, but Jake was too busy opening a packet to notice how tense and fake it was. 

“So she usually cooks for you?” Jake placed the sliced pepperoni on top of the cheese and sauce, spreading it out. 

“Y-yeah but she’s mostly, um,” Clarke stuttered, trying to get her bearings of how insanely and unknowingly accurate her dad’s joke was, “the vegetables type. So...” 

“Ah. Like your mom,” Jake fondly recalled a memory, “on our honeymoon that woman ate nothing but green vegetables I swear to god! Greens and skinny vodka.”

Clarke giggled, but this time the lack of humour was more obvious to Jake. 

Jake put the oven on and tossed his creation inside, observing Clarke with narrowed eyes as he took a long sip of his beer before asking her gently, “Clarke?”

“Yeah dad?”

“Everything okay with you?”

“Y-Yeah, course, why?” Clarke cringed. She definitely sounded like a spaz. . 

“You got something bothering you I can tell.” 

Clarke met his eyes, feeling caught with her inability to hide her emotions to him, “I…”

The doorbell rang and Jake, confused, looked at her as he wondered what they were both thinking, “who could that be? Wells and Bellamy smell the pizza?”

Clarke snorted, it was very likely. They didn't go far from here at all, but they were always raiding Jake’s fridge every other weekend since the maid kept it stashed with the pickles Bellamy drunk-craved but could never remember to buy for himself. 

It wasn’t the outer gate, meaning whoever buzzed was someone from the Arkadia family able to get up to the front door of the mansion past the security gates. 

“Or maybe it’s Axel,” Clarke said out loud, “forgot his own code security code again.” 

Jake laughed, and Clarke followed him curiously to the door. He looked at the security camera before opening it, and Clarke was as surprised as him when Anya Woods, out of all the Arkadia clan, stumbled through their front door -- reeking of cigarettes and alcohol. 

“Anya? Clarke caught her as she stumbled forward. 

“Hey,” Anya had a glassy, drunken look in her eyes as she slurred her words. “Uncle J, sup.. Clarke”

“Hey kid,” Jake put a hand on her shoulder, “what brings you by here and not home? Come on in. Did you forget your key while Gustus is out of town?”

“Yeah I did, and yours was in my purse from the family reunion and… and I mean it’s just,” Anya leaned in to him, “it’s so fucked up. This whole thing, you know?”

“What?” Jake paused, confused, “what thing?”

“Dad-” Clarke wanted to smack Anya, “ _ \-  _ can you get Anya some water?” 

Jake nodded and went back to the kitchen, oblivious. 

“Oh. Right,” Anya snickered before mumbling under her breath as she started to fall asleep, “she’s all about that non-disclosure  _ bullshit _ … fuck what smells so good? Is that pizza?” 

\--

The next morning, Jake had gone into work to meet the producer for the album, and Clarke had woken up a very hungover Anya by smacking her in the face with a pillow. Twice. 

“Shit, stop it Griffin!”

“You have any idea how close you came to telling my dad about Lexa last night?” 

Anya groaned. “Ugh. That pizza was so good though.” 

“What gives, Anya?” Clarke sank down on the mattress. “We promised not to tell anyone until they were ready, remember?” 

“You mean until Lexa, is ready, Clarke,” Anya snarked icily at her, “my dad is fucking wrecked over this and she’s just fucked off to meditate it in the mountaisn like this isn’t breaking his heart--”

Anya’s voice stopped, both of them surprised at the emotion she showed. Tears of frustration and heartbreak were leaking from her eyes and Clarke felt some swell up in her own as well. “He tore apart the garage like King Kong, Clarke. I have never seen him like this...”

“She’s a wreck too, Anya,” Clarke whispered quietly, “I saw her tear apart a hundred thousand dollar piano with her bare hands. She found out-”

Clarke’s voice hitched and Anya pushed her body up, curious but more concerned. “She found out what, Clarke?”

“She found out he murdered the Nightbloods. Titus, I mean. Murdered the family she though were her parents who died in a car accident.”

Silence rang loud between them as reality sunk in. 

Much later Anya said, moving to stand up from the bed, “Well I guess they’re definitely related… Listen…”

Clarke wiped the tears from her eyes and stood up as well, “y-yeah?”

“Take care of her, and yourself too okay? I… This is going to be hard for everyone.”

Anya hugged her, tightly with emotions she had always been rather shit at expressing. Clarke hugged her back and whispered, “you’re definitely related to her too, you know… and I’m not just talking about your jawline.” 

Anya laughed, squeezing the hug even tighter before letting go and wiping her own tears away from her eyes. 

“Should have known she was my sister from your crush on her alone Griffin,” Anya teased her before sincerely saying, “thanks.” 

“For what?”

“For pulling your creepy Sherlock shit with our DNA, and finding my sister… and being there for her and my dad when it mattered.” 

“Oh well,” Clarke sniffled, touched. “Don’t mention it… that’s what family is for.”

“You’ve always held us all together Clarke,” Anya said with rare sweetness. “Kind of crazy how the girl you end up dating is… you know?”

“I know,” Clarke was still in disbelief about it herself. 

Then, Anya switched back to her usual serious self to request, “drive me home? I got a flight to London to catch this afternoon,” 

“Only because you said please. Jerk.” 

\--

\--

“Easy boy,” Ryder scratched behind Nightblood’s ears. 

“And make sure he gets his treats. Lexa’s stingy on the treats,” Clarke held out a bag for Ryder. 

“Relax Clarke,” Ryder assured her, “Nightblood and I go way back. I’ve watched him when Lexa is out of town in the past.” 

“Right.”

“Enjoy Spain,” he urged her to the private plane behind her, Lexa’s private jet since Indra didn’t need it anytime soon, to take her to Spain. 

“Right.” She hesitated, reluctant to leave Nightblood and go. “Why is this so hard?”

“I’ll be sure to tell Lexa you miss the dog more than her.” 

Clarke paused before bursting into laughter, “good one, Ryder. I’ll be sure to tell Lexa you’re the one who bought those extra treats.” 

“Touche,” he grinned, “now go. I’ll check in on the house while you’re gone too, okay? Safe flight. You can reach me anytime if you need anything.” 

Clarke sighed kneeling down to hug Nightblood tightly before embarking on the plane. He barked happily at her and she stood up before walking away. Spain was going to be six hours ahead time wise, and it was also going to be that long in flying time too. 

After deciding to take her dad’s advice to get out of town and her mother’s desperate offer that Clarke ‘must join her this week’, and her emotional conversation with a hungover Anya, Clarke had decided to go for the week and escape the stress. 

When she messaged Lexa about it the day before, an hour later she had received a reply saying they can coordinate to fly back together in that case and get Ryder to organize it. 

Taking a deep breath, Clarke watched from the plane window as Ryder let Nightblood into the backseat of his SUV. 

She messaged Lexa on her phone that the flight was taking off, receiving a ‘safe journey my love’ text in reply. 

Lexa had literally cut communication off with everyone but her, and it was rare she replied so quickly, so without thinking Clarke texted her back quickly. 

‘Love you.’

Lexa replied with her words of affection ‘love you too’, and just like that Clarke felt it was okay to enjoy some time in Spain. 

\--

\--

\--

Nia Queen was not happy to be woken up in the middle of the night, but considering she was ‘The Media Queen,’ being woken up at three in the morning was also a good sign -- it meant a big story was out and she loved being the best when it came to breaking headline news. 

In her career she had been at the front of many career making stories and to stay on top she had ears on the ground and those connections knew only to wake he rup if it was world news worthy. 

“Murphy.” She sat up from her warm bed, careful not to wake the man sleeping there as she answered her phone with a serious whisper. 

She was more alert now, phone pressed to her ear as she slipped into her night robe and tied the sash around her waist before quietly stepping out onto her balcony and looking up to the moonlight. The cool air of the night woke her up and she waited to hear what scandalous affair Murphy managed to figure out this time. Surely the number of Senators cheating on their spouses with hookers had run out by now...

“Hey Nia.” His voice didn’t carry the usual smug amusement of a man that had incriminating evidence of political figure’s indecent sex life

“Don’t tell me you’re calling me at three in the morning to accept my offer to work, I would have preferred tomorrow afternoon for that.” She teased him, curious to know what was so important Murphy would call her and sound like that. Tense. 

“Ha. Ha.” His laugh was sarcastic and Nia relaxed a bit, until he spoke again, “I can’t get a hold of Lexa.” 

Lexa. if this involved Lexa, chances were it involved…  _ that  _ secret.

“Yes, and you won’t be able to reach her for two weeks,” Nia reminded him. “She’s in the Himalayas.” 

“I thought maybe she gave you emergency access?” He sounded the closest to panicking she had ever heard, and now she knew without a doubt the secret was out. 

“Not me, maybe Clarke? Raven?”

“Clarke’s phone must be turned off, it’s not going through… and this is time sensitive. Really fucking time sensitive. Raven is under lock at NASA again, I wouldn't be able to relay a message in time.” 

Nia nodded, before speaking into the phone, “tell me. It has to do with recent  _ discoveries _ ?”

“Recent discoveries? Nia, Lexa’s genetic identity as the most infamous missing child in America, if not the whole world, is about to get out.” 

“That’s one way of putting it,” she said smoothly. “Who’s running the story? How? I thought it was contained -- Lexa’s not that careless.” 

“ It’s that asshat Luna! She’s running a story  _ tonight  _ for her morning fucking press! Headline is ‘Kongeda Conglomerate is part Black and part Woods’ with a huge  _ fucking  _ picture of Lexa from the gala talk she did, photo-shopped side-by-side with that photo of Angella and Gustus’s faces when reporters harassed them at the hospital the day Lexa was abducted. It’s pretty tactless.”

Nia absorbed everything Murphy just told her, skin crawling in anger for Lexa (and also that trash magazine that was a thorn in her side). 

“That bitch and her trashy Floukru magazine! Anything for a buck!” Nia hissed, before taking a deep breath. “Shit.” 

“I know,” Murphy agreed with her on the bitch and shit part. 

“Who betrayed the NDA?” Nia asked next, thinking of who could have given Luna enough proof. Luna was tactless, but she was resourceful. 

“One of the geneticists Gustus’s lawyer hired. Dude got wired eighty-thousand dollars and is already in Mexico.”

Nia pinched the bridge of her nose. “ _ Fuck _ .” 

“We need to get in touch with Lexa.” Murphy said more urgently. 

“Press prints in five hours,” Nia chewed her lip, thinking out loud. “I’m going to get ahead of this from Azgeda’s angle, there’s no stopping her but I can get the real story out. Go see if you can wake up Clarke.”

“On it,” Murphy hung up the phone and Nia sighed. 

The only thing she could do was beat Luna’s story with her own, one that didn’t violate Gustus, Angella and Lexa’s privacy the way Luna had. She didn’t want to give that fraud journalist the satisfaction, and more importantly than that she wanted to do right by Lexa. 

\--

Murphy kept ringing the bell of Lexa's townhouse, scowling when there was no answer. No one was home because the dog hadn’t woken up either… but the car was here. 

Lexa had fully unplugged for two weeks, and he couldn’t even track Clarke’s phone because apparently it was turned off. The last location of the phone was downtown Ark Records, but since then it was a mystery. 

Thinking to himself, he checked his watch. It was almost four in the morning and Nia was no doubt putting together her own story. 

Resigned, he knew all he could do was try to find Clarke. Likely she was staying with her dad or Octavia Blake or something, so he started with that, getting into his sedan and heading in the direction to the Griffin mansion first. 

\--

Clarke groaned at her broken phone, pouting at her mother. Abby had performed her latest movie monologue for Clarke, throwing her phone clean into the brick stone of her remote beach property in Malaga. Her mother won Oscars for a reason, but Clarke should have known better. Abby went all in with acting, it was why she was so damn good. 

“Sorry darling,” Abby cooed, lifting a glass of freshly squeezed orange juice to her lips, “I fear I got too method.”

Clarked tossed the cracked screen aside and turned to smirk at her extra mother. “I’ll get a new one tomorrow, not like the world can implode in one day right?”

They were having brunch on the veranda and Abby was thrilled they could spend time together. 

“Oh you’d be surprised,” Abby said, her thoughts going off. “I’m so glad you decided to join me and Marcus here in Spain for the week, darling.”

Clarke shrugged, “needed the break… Ark Records wasn’t letting me breath and…”

“I know that look,” Abby narrowed her eyes in suspicion, “why the face? Things okay with Lexa?”

“Great! Lexa’s out of town for a couple of weeks… but enough about me,” Clarke deflected smoothly, “why did you beg me to come join you in Spain? Not that i’m complaining…”

Clarke’s thought went to that of her girlfriend, worry of how Lexa was doing constantly came and left her mind. It was natural to worry about someone you loved, and even though she knew Lexa would be fine and come out stronger, she missed her and wished she could help her. 

Also, Lexa was a shit texter. She said she would have reception in the mountains but Clarke had yet to receive any message. 

“Well you see,” Abby looked genuinely nervous, “something  _ amazing  _ has happened that I absolutely did  _ not  _ mean to happen, I mean Marcus and I are always careful when we make love--”

“Don’t need to know that.”

“I’m pregnant.” 

“Wait, what?” Clarke tried to comprehend. “You’re what?”

“Pregnant, Clarke. That’s why production has been moved sooner to next week, that’s why Spain so we can spend time together this week before I film. And filming can be done before I start to show and well… I… I’m going to keep the baby.” 

“Oh my god,” Clarke felt excited, “you’re pregnant? I’m going to be a sister!”

“Yes,” Abby looked relieved at Calrke’s excitement. 

“Mom! I’m so happy for you! That’s great news!” Clarke squealed and stood up from the table to engulf her mother into a hug. “Wow! How’s Marcus taking it?”

“He’s delighted, we both are,” Abby had tears in her eyes, “Oh Clarke I’m so relieved you’re happy about this, I was worried you’d be upset!”

“No way,” Clarke backed out of the hug, “I’ve always wanted a sibling! You’re a great mother, the little baby is going to be one lucky kid.” 

Abby was moved to tears, “oh darling, I hope they’re as perfect as you.” 

Clarke felt tears sting her own eyes, touched with the love of her mother. 

“I need to call Lexa and--” Clarke remembered her phone was broken, “shit. I need a new phone first.” 

“Later. First, let’s finish brunch and you can tell me your favourite unisex name ideas for me to keep in mind.” 

“Madison!” Clarke said, “definitely Madison.” 

“I’ll keep it in mind but I quite like ‘Jasper’ as a name.”

Clarke made a face, “I don’t know, that name reminds me of a stoner I once knew. He was very whiny.” 

“Fine, fine, not Jasper then.” 

\--

Jake groaned at the incessant ringing of his property buzzer alarm. He checked the security cameras and blinked, confused at the man standing outside. 

He buzzed the intercom, “it’s four in the fucking morning.”

“Mr. Griffin, my name’s John Murphy. I’m a private investigator contracted for Lexa Flei-- I mean, your daughter’s girlfriend. This is important. Is Clarke there?”

Jake blinked and squinted at the man’s face in the camera. He recognized him from the hospital, visiting Lexa. 

“She’s out of the country, not here… what’s the emergency?” 

“I need to get in touch with Lexa, it’s important.” 

Something told Jake to listen to his gut, so he buzzed the gate open and saw the relief on joh Murphy’s face as the young man got back in his car to drive up to the property. 

Jake greeted him at the door, opening it. 

“Hey,” Murphy looked even more exhausted than him, “sorry about this. Huge fan… um, any way I can get in touch with Clarke?”

“Her phone?”

“It’s not working -- please, this is important.” 

Jake sighed, “she’s in Spain with her mother. Hold on. What’s this about, anyways?” 

And since the news was mere hours away and Murphy knew this was Gustus Woods’s best friend and Clarke’s dad, and most likely Lexa’s dad-in-law, he told him. 

In all of his years as a private investigator, Murphy had never seen anyone look that shocked from a secret revealed. 

The problem was then that Abby Griffin didn’t pick up her phone either. 

\--

Aden was brushing his teeth in his trailer, yawning and rubbing his eye. It was six in the morning and he was due on set five minutes ago for hair and makeup.

His cell phone vibrated and he was happy, but surprised to see it was his sister. Anya always woke up early but she rarely called. 

“Anya?” He rinsed the toothpaste from his mouth and yawned again. “Sup?”

“Aden,” Anya’s voice sounded urgent. “Has dad called you yet?”

“No, why?”

“Lock your trailer and do not -- I repeat -- do  _ not  _ leave it.” 

“But I got to film--” 

“No, Aden. This is important. I’m on my way to pick you up now.” 

“I thought you were in London?”

“Not anymore.”

She hung up and Aden, hearing the urgency and gravity in her voice locked his trailer and sat down on his bed. As soon as he sat down, his phone started to buzz. 

It was almost like that time he had been hired for this show, his social media buzzing with thousands of notifications at once. 

But this was different. Numbers he didn’t recognize were calling him, notifications popped up, an explosion of messages on all of his social media and private ones, too. 

Curious with what was happening, he opened up a text from Octavia first from the hundreds -- someone he could trust. 

It read ‘if you need me call me.’

Worried, he thought about why Anya would ask if his dad was calling and request he not talk to anyone. If experience taught him anything, maybe there was a scandal involved. 

He scrolled through his messages and saw another one from his mother. She never messaged unless it was to demand Gustus send more money so Aden was hesitant to open it. 

In that message an article was linked with his mom’s text in all caps ‘IS IT TRUE???’ after. 

Clicking on the link, Aden’s phone browser opened up to Azgeda Media’s homepage and he froze when he saw the title. 

First there was a picture, rather there were three pictures. 

All parallel to each other, a headshot of his father on the left with Angella Black on the right, and dead center there was Lexa. 

The magazine article read ‘ _ Gustus Woods and Angella Black reunited with long lost daughter Lexa.’  _

Aden couldn’t believe it and his thumb trembled before he scrolled down on his phone to read the article and it’s story. 

A baby stolen from the hospital, a deranged man with delusions and fanatical feelings for Angella premediated the murder of a family to steal an identity and keep the baby hidden, the same baby grew up and by twelve and found his dead body in a bath tub with slit wrists, then the young girl was put in foster care only to get a full ride to University instead and become the founder of the biggest sound equipment company in the world before reaching the age of thirty. 

Aden jumped when a knock on the door startled him. He felt numb, detached from reality. 

“Aden, it’s me. It’s Anya,” Anya’s voice said. “I’m here.” 

He rushed to open the door and ignored the crowd gathered outside his trailer like vultures, ignored how some of his own castmates were trying to take photos on their phone. Anya stepped in and locked the door behind her, slamming the door for extra emphasis. 

“Fucking pieces of shit,” she turned to him and hugged him. “You read it up, didn’t you? I can see it on your face.”

“My phone kind of blew up,” he explained, voice hoarse and mind still shocked. “Anya is it… is Lexa really..?”

“She is,” Anya conceded, “she is Aden. There was a DNA test and everything.” 

“Woah,” he blinked some tears from his eyes. “Holy shit.” 

“Yeah, I know,” Anya had teras of her own as her voice broke. “I haven’t heard from Dad yet… he wasn’t home. I’m worried about him.” 

“He hasn’t called,” Aden said, shaking his head. 

“Let’s go home, get out of here. Fuck shooting today, keep your chin up, and show no emotion when I open this door, okay?”

“Okay.” Aden nodded, blinking away the tears for later and inhaling. “Sunglasses?”

“Sunglasses.” 

\--

Gustus stirred when there was a knock on the hotel room door. He turned in the bed sheets of the king size bed in the room Indra had booked them for the previous evening, stretching his body and smiling in reminiscence of his night. 

Indra was… he had never felt this way before. She was something else. 

He heard some soft voices outside of his room and stepped out of the bed grabbing his jeans and t-shirt to put back on, and waiting until room service left before opening the doors to the rest of the suite. 

“Morning sunshine,” Indra smiled at him, “I ordered waffles just how you like them.” 

“Thank you,” Gustus kissed her cheek sweetly, and shyly accepted his coffee before sitting across from her at the table. “Morning.”

Indra hummed into her coffee and they kept eye contact, a secretive smile between them. 

“You seem a lot lighter this morning,” she commented after a few sips of coffee. 

“Yeah, I…” Gustus sighed, “Thank you for being patient with me.” 

Indra shrugged her shoulders, “you’ll tell me when you’re ready… if you want to at all?”

Gustus paused, furrowing his brow, “I want you to be that someone in my life if that’s what you mean, I just… I wasn’t sure if you wanted the same.”

“Oh, well,” Indra shyly looked down, “I’ve been known to make exceptions for some men.”

Gustus’s heart skipped a beat. “Yeah?”

“Yeah, let’s take that step…” she looked back up, serious. “I haven’t felt this easy in a long ass time, Woods. So, what’s getting you down?” 

Gustus felt relief. Then, with great courage he told her the truth. “Well I… I recently found out who my daughter is… the one who was kidnapped?”

Indra, who rarely showed any emotion that was not matter-of-fact, dropped her jaw open in shock. 

“That must be… oh my. No wonder you’re so torn up.”

“Indra it’s… even,” Gustus fidgeted, his voice starting to break again. 

Indra was silent and he froze, inviting suspicion on her part. 

“I’ve negotiated business deals with some of the most impressive poker faces in the world, Gustus. Why are you afraid to tell me? How does finding your daughter affect me?”

He gulped. 

“Because…” with a deep breath he pleaded with his eyes, “because you know her.” 

Indra looked confused but suddenly she understood and it clicked for her. He saw the moment she put it together herself. 

It was Lexa. Lexa who had taken urgent personal leave to the mountains. Lexa who had very clearly smashed her grande piano to smithereens in a blind rage with her bare hands when Indra dropped by with zucchini cake. 

It was still a guess until confirmed, so she spoke her conclusions out loud with trepidation, “Lexa?”

He nodded once after a long, tense pause. 

“How?” Indra inhaled sharply, her voice trembling as the shock of this news rattled through her brain. 

She had known Lexa since the woman was eighteen, urging her to be a part of her start-up with passion and resolve to make it the biggest brand in the world of music. 

Now it was, and that same passionate young woman was the long-lost daughter of Gustus  _ Woods _ . The man Indra had grown fond of. The man Indra had known for years of business deals with Ark records before booking hotel rooms with him. The man she was sleeping with and keen to get closer to, to commit to. 

“Holy shit,” she whispered. 

Gustus reached over to cover her hand and instinctively she turned her palm over so they could interlock fingers. He visibly relaxed when she held his hand tightly in return for comfort. 

“Clarke discovered the suicide note Titus wrote her, suspected it was her... got our DNA tested… it was a match.”

“That’s why she’s out of town… that’s why she was acting so strange lately…” Indra spoke out loud. 

Gustus’s lip quivered and to Indra’s great surprise his eyes welled up with tears. 

“Shh,” she stood up to reach him across the table and held his face to her stomach, letting him weep into her, “it’s okay.”

He started to sob into her, as if he needed great comfort and had been holding it all in. 

“I went to see,” he gasped a breath before whispering, “I went to see Angella. She…”

“Is she okay?” Indra asked him. She had met Angella Black’s manager before, but never the legend herself. Angella was the biggest musician in the world by far, with more platinum records and even a diamond-certified album (an album released after the abduction of her daughter). 

“She’s quiet. I don’t know if she’s going to relapse or what… she asked to be left alone. I came here, to you.”

“Hmmm,” Indra combed her fingers through his hair in a soothing motion. “Small world.” 

Gustus barked out a laugh, “that’s all you have to say?”

Indra sighed tilting his head up, she smiled warmly down at him and promised, “if you need me I’m there. If you need time… I understand.” 

The way he looked at her was the reason she had asked him out, genuine and sweet he said to her, “damn I’m a lucky guy.” 

Indra chuckled. 

“Actually,” Gustus, looking a lot lighter asked her, “can you tell me about her? How you met her… things about her? I’ve tried to give her space like she asked but I just… I just missed so much.” 

Indra sat back down, “when I met that girl she had just faced twenty-three straight investor rejections in her business and still had the audacity to approach me--” 

Gustus listened, enraptured to hear about Lexa from someone who knew her and unaware his phone, ringer on silent in the bedroom, had over two hundred missed calls already before noon. 

\--

“Clarke!”

“Yeah?” She looked up from her book -- one she had stolen from Lexa’s shelf to bring along called ‘The Art of War.’ She could see why Lexa loved it so much, because in one sitting she was almost done reading it entirely. 

After brunch, her mother had gone to sleep upstairs claiming the baby was tired. 

“Hey,” It was Marcus who had called for her, “I got some insane news to tell you, your mother was about to come here but she’s having morning sickness at the moment.”

Clarke’s relationship with her stepfather Marcus Kane was a cordial one. She liked him, he was eccentric and dramatic, and an equal for her mother, but ultimately just a kind man who loved the environment. For him, ‘insane news’ could be the water filter breaking down as much as it could be someone's death. 

So with great caution she asked him, “what?”

“Well you see,” he combed his hair back with his fingers, and chewed his lips, “how well do you know Lexa?”

It was the way he asked her that had Clarke questioning his intention and confused with where this was going. 

“Um, pretty well… why?”

“Do you think she would let me have the rights to a movie based on her life?”

Clarke chuckled, “you’d have to ask her not me, Marcus… is this about Kongeda?”

“I mean, don’t me wrong, it’s a compelling success story and she’s got such a great cadence about her, so unique,” he stepped closer before sitting in the pool chair next to her, “but that’s not why I ask…”

“What’s up?” Clarke closed her book and leaned closer, humouring him. 

Marcus passed his phone over, “I was forwarded this, your mother was forwarded this… this is huge, Clarke. I’ve never witnessed anything quite like this. And it also explains why your dad called us this morning like thirty times.” 

“Like what?” Clarke asked before taking the phone from him. As soon as she saw the headline she realised what he was getting at.

Her stomach fell. Nia had released the story of Lexa via Azgeda, but why?

“Oh. That.” 

“Oh?” Marcus looked suspiciously at her, “you knew didn’t you?”

Clarke looked up at him, “shit. Wait, Nia printed this? What the fuck, there was an NDA involved.”

“This is the most incredible story I’ve ever read!” Marcus declared, keeling over in excitement, “The long-lost child of Angella Black was dating you this whole time! Oh the poetry of famous musicians losing their child, only for that child to have a company that’s probably recorded their music -- oh! And Clarke, her gunshot and recovery! How you met her in the hospital! I need to make this movie. Who should I cast as myself though?”

“I need to get a phone now, Marcus. I need to call Lexa.” 

“Oh, right. Use mine.” 

“No, no, shit, the number she gave me for emergencies is in my sim card, where’s my sim card?”

“In your broken phone?”

“Where’s my broken phone!”

\--

\--

“M’am?” Fio tentatively approached his boss. Angella had been different ever since Gustus visited her a week ago, secluding to her room and hardly touching her food. He had not understood why until the newest edition of Azgeda was mailed to them, and the cover said it all. 

Angella Black looked up from her lap, seeing him offer the magazine sympathetically to her. 

“Yes Fio?” She plucked it from his hands, showing no emotion on her face. 

“Reporters are camped outside the property.”

She was not surprised. 

“Thank you.”

“Is there…” he hesitated, “is there anything I can do..?”

“I’d just like to be left alone please, Fio.” 

“Of course, M’am,” Fio left the room and gently closed the door behind him. 

Only when she was alone did Angella turn the magazine over to see the cover. 

Picture of Gustus and herself glared back at her, but right in the center of the magazine brilliant green eyes the same shade of her own shimmered on the glossy cover. 

Alexandria. 

Last held when she was just newly born, blinking those eyes up at Angella. Angella had never felt so happy as she did in that moment, never loved someone or something so much. Never knowing that that kind of love, unconditional and primal, could exist. 

And now she was all grown up. 

With her fingers shaking, Angella touched the magazine. A tear from her eye dropped down to splash against the magazine, right over Lexa’s green eyes and Angella gripped the pages tightly. 

She wasn’t sure if she was going to rip it apart and scream or hold it close and sob, until she simply opened the pages to read the story of her daughter. 

Once lost but now found. 

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So so so, no Lexa in this chapter because coming up we have the long awaited meeting of Angella and Lexa!!!!


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lexa and Angella finally meet. 
> 
> Seriously thank you everyone for the awesome comments and feedback! I have so many comments to respond to and I will... :) 
> 
> thank you also for all the kind words about my Aunt.

Lexa relaxed in her small bunk for the night, staring up at the ceiling. Sleep had been difficult for her ever since she found out about her parents, and even more difficult without Clarke cuddling into her side and stealing blankets… but her mind was starting to clear of all the cobwebs and she was starting to let go and consider her own desires more deeply. 

The things she wanted before finding out her genetic identity had not changed: Clarke and Kongeda were her top priorities. 

But now, after finding out, she was starting to feel a mental priority shift towards her discovered family. She wanted to get to know the parents she never got to. Truly know them. Angella and Gustus. She wanted to get to know her siblings, Anya and Aden. She wanted to meet Lincoln, the boy her mother raised, her cousin. She thought of her life -- who would she be if she was never taken by Titus?

Raised by Angella and Gustus, growing up with a cousin and siblings… growing up with the same Arkadia lifestyle as Clarke, Bellamy, Octavia, and Wells… with Axel, Thelonious, and Jake Griffin as close as uncles and an eccentric Abby letting her go on the set of the Korkova film...

Would she be the same? Would she still know Raven and have her business? Would she still be with Clarke? What had Titus shaped her to do differently than what Gustus would have?

The vibrations of her phone interrupted her thoughts, and Lexa reached over to pick up her phone. She had unplugged from her personal phone and bought another one just so Clarke could message her if needed, but Clarke was very good at giving her space. If Clarke was calling her instead of a text something was urgent. Lexa picked up. 

“Clarke?”

“Babe, hey,” Clarke’s voice was soft but strained and Lexa knew she would not call unless it was important. 

“What’s wrong?”

“Um,” Clarke sniffled, “I’m going to link you some articles… I just got off the phone with Murphy and Nia, some lady running a magazine paid off one of the men who tested your DNA with Gustus’s legal team and she ran the story, Nia got out ahead with her own version. It’s all over the news, Lexa.” 

Lexa froze, speechless as she absorbed what Clarke had just told her. 

“-- everyone knows, my agents are fielding calls… Arkadia’s getting harassed nonstop, Aden had to leave his set and Anya came back -- I left Spain with Marcus and my mom to head back there and handle what I can for you. Phones are all off, legal teams are called in… it’s fucked up Lexa. I’m  _ so  _ sorry…”

Lexa's brain started ticking as soon as the shock wore off. 

“You’re at Gustus’s?”

“Still in my mom’s private jet, landing in a couple of hours. I needed to be here, be involved after I spoke to my dad and Murphy… have your guys’s backs…”

Lexa swallowed, more in love than before, if that was possible. 

“Can you text me Murphy's number? I’ll call him,” Lexa said quietly, absorbing the shock of this news. 

“Y-yeah, of course, babe. Lexa I’m  _ so  _ sorry.” 

“You have nothing to apologize for Clarke,” Lexa closed her eyes and inhaled deeply to calm herself down. “I’ll leave today and keep you updated on my arrival, okay?”

“Of course.” 

“Thank you Clarke, I love you.” 

“Love you too Lexa… I’m here if you need anything okay?”

“I know.” 

\--

Murphy saw an unrecognizable number calling him and hastily picked it up. He was still at the Griffin mansion, thankful that Jake had made him coffee and eggs after the shock of their five am discussion had worn off and he helped get in touch with Clarke. 

Overhearing Clarke Griffin, popular pop idol, tell her rockstar father with her oscar winning actress mother and oscar winning director stepfather in the background that yes,  _ indeed,  _ her Forbes top ten girlfriend was the long lost child of his best rockstar friend and his best rockstar friend’s insanely musical legend ex had been the highlight of Murphy’s career. And hilarious. 

“Hello?” 

“John.” 

Murphy relaxed, his exhaustion catching up to him, “Lexa.” 

“I spoke with Clarke. Thank you for handling things with Nia… this is obviously not my usual phone, can you send me her phone number?”

“Yeah sure, Jake Griffin is talking with Gustus’s legal team… no one’s heard from him since yesterday.”

Lexa sighed, worried about him. 

“Please keep me updated when you hear back from him... Also, I’m going to need you to help me with another job.” 

“Name it.” 

\--

\--

Aden sat quietly, watching Anya pace their living room in rigid anticipation. 

“I’m here,” Axel’s voice called out, walking into the mansion with a bottle of scotch in one hand and a takeout box in the other. “Brought those chocolate donuts Aden likes.” 

Aden’s stomach twisted in hunger, it had been hours since Anya woke him up at the film studio and took him away from the set. He had turned his phone off while Anya had messaged their Arkadia family in the group chat convene at the Woods mansion. 

He stuffed a donut into his mouth as soon as Axel handed him the box, watching as Axel handed the scotch to Anya who wordlessly scoffed and grabbed them both some glasses from the cabinet to pour them both some drinks. 

Aden grabbed another donut. 

Axel hissed after clinking his glass to Anya’s in solace, swallowing the rather hefty amount she poured, “Thelonious is on his way… Bellamy, Wells, and Octavia will be here soon… Griff is bringing the PR team.”

“Fuck,” Anya said under her breath, pouring herself another drink immediately, “how’d you find out?”

“Every damn hookup I’ve ever had messaged me about it,” Axel grunted, “not to mention Thelonious freaking out before I even had a coffee. This is next  _ level  _ fucked up. Lexa. The same Lexa who just fucking got fucking shot at fucking reunion?  _ Shit _ .”

He whistled and let Anya pour him a drink. 

“So fucked up,” Anya agreed before downing her scotch again. 

Aden nodded in agreement, grabbing a third donut. 

Lexa was his sister.  _ Lexa _ . Since he met her at the gala he had looked her up online, read articles about Kongeda, asked Clarke about her… idolized her. He felt  _ connected  _ to her and how she listened to him at family reunion, carrying him when he was injured and asking him questions before getting shot by that crazy stalker... He looked up to her and that same woman was his…

“She’s our  _ sister  _ Anya,” Aden said out loud after swallowing the donut in his mouth. “She almost died before we found out!” 

“And she’s been fucking Clarke.  _ Clarke _ .” Wells said, announcing his arrival. Standing next to him was his father, Octavia, and Bellamy. His dad smacked him on the back of his head. Wells rubbed it, guiltily looking down, “just saying. What are the chances of that happening?” 

“She came on our family reunion trip,” Thelonious held a box identical to the one Axel had, realising Aden already had one he chucked it on the coffee table and took a seat with an exhale. Everyone had agreed to meet and camp out here, avoid the press, and figure out what to do. “And that whole time none of us knew…”

“Tell me about it,” Axel grabbed a scotch glass and handed one to Thelonious. 

Anya sank down on the floor, back against the wall. Everyone sat down on the couches, floor, and cushions like it was Christmas at the Woods’s and Gustus was about to serve them ice cream after his infamous turkey dinner. 

Aden felt tears start to swell in his eyes again because those Turkey dinners Lexa never got to attend. 

“Have you heard from dad yet, Anya?” he asked his sister who looked totally lost and emotionally spent now that she was amongst her closest friends and family and able to lose her public face. 

“Not yet,” Anya got up from the floor and walked over to sit down next to him, stealing the uneaten half of his third donut from his hand and chewing it for herself. “It’s going to be hard, but we just need to wait now.” 

He swallowed, “I hope dad is okay.” 

“Dad found out a couple weeks ago,” Anya shared. 

“What?” Octavia asked, shocked on everyone's behalf as she handed Aden a glass of milk. 

Anya sighed, looking around the room. Her dad and Jake were missing but she told everyone what she knew -- she trusted them all with her life. They had all had their share of scandals and bulshit and tough times, and while this was another level of crazy, they all always had one another’s back. 

“So get this, my flight to London was cancelled, and I find Clarke snooping around my bathroom for DNA...” Anya shared the story of Clarke requesting a DNA sample and then she shared some of Gustus and Aden too. 

“So she told Uncle G?” Bellamy asked, “Clarke?”

“After I figured out Clarke was asking for Lexa,” Anya clarified, “dad told me what went down. Lexa had no clue either, Clarke figured it out from her adoptive father’s sucide note... they got legal teams involved, I had to sign an NDA until Lexa said she was ready to reveal it… now somehow the article is out there.”

“Why is Azgeda running the story?”

“I got the answer for that,” Jake Griffin announced his presence with about ten men and women in suits behind him, and one sleepy looking guy in a dusty leather jacket looking grumpy. “This is John Murphy, he’s going to share some details with us and then we’re all going to figure out our public statement. Clarke’s on her way back from Spain.” 

“Where’s Lexa?” Octavia asked the question on everyone’s minds. 

“She said she was travelling for business but coming back for my party,” Aden said, remembering his last meeting with her when he invited her. Had she known she was his sister then? Was that why she promised to attend?

“She’s actually in the Himalayan Mountains,” Murphy said, scratching the rough of his beard and yawning, “can’t find Gustus yet though. Where’s he?”

“She went to the mountains to get away from this, meaning she still has no clue what happened?” Anya asked Murphy, raising an eyebrow. 

“No, I got in touch with Clarke,” Murphy revealed, “Clarke called Lexa, Lexa called me back… she’s informed.”

“So Lexa’s on her way back?” Jake asked him before letting everyone know, “Clarke is landing in the next hour, she flew back with Abby and Marcus.” 

“Kind of,” Murphy shrugged, “I spoke to Lexa this morning, she’s making a layover in Mexico first.” 

“Why Mexico?” Bellamy was confused. 

\--

\--

The weather in Mexico was absolutely wonderful, and Orlando Bardo kicked his feet up to let the sun’s warmth bathe over him. He was in a Mexico bungalow, newly purchased on the beach, and his mistress sleeping in the bed. This was the life. 

A shadow blocked the bright sun from touching his face, and he turned, annoyed and ready to yell. Only when he came across the face of his disruptor, it was Lexa Fleim -- or whatever name she was using these days now that her genetic identity was public knowledge. Because of him. 

Orlando gulped. She had found him which meant she knew what he did, breaking his NDA and handing over evidence to Luna Bote at Floukru magazine for his eighty-thousand dollar payoff that value exchanged him to live very well in Mexico. 

“Mr. Bardo,” she had two very large men with beards and muscles flanking her, and lifted her aviator sunglasses up. A light blue cotton, collared shirt, was blown by the ocean’s wind along with some flyaways of her hair and when her very dangerous green eyes settled on him, he felt a chill of fear. 

“M-Miss Fleim,” he croaked. 

“It’s  _ Lexa _ ,” she said, her tone so cold that he felt the ice even under this heat. “Mr. Bardo, I don’t take kindly to being deceived by treasonable characters like yourself. Your double-crossing and blatant betrayal of my privacy was not simply faithless and characterless… it was illegal.” 

He stuttered, “I-I’m in Mexico, you can’t --”

She pulled her sunglasses back down on her nose and the two men crossed their arms threateningly over their chests, glaring at him. 

“I was employed by the lawyers to perform a genetic test, I’m not -- I’m -- you can’t threaten me!”

“I don’t believe I’ve threatened you,” Lexa said simply. “I’m in Mexico, you’re in Mexico… I’ve merely stated a fact.”

“Wh-why are you here?”

“To tell you that the NDA I had you sign, in fine print, means you’re under lawsuit. I thought I’d give you the courtesy of telling you my actions… I don’t do things underhanded like yourself.” 

“I signed that NDA under Gustus Woods and his legal team, not you…”

“My team drew the NDA. If you read it, perhaps you would realise that it was signed through Kongeda, which as an international business has offices here in Mexico under development, and you released confidential information under international agreement and are therefore liable for legal repercussion. Not to mention you won’t be getting hired by the lab company you interviewed for after all… because your wife was more than happy to help our legal team uncover other unsavory actions in your past considering you emptied her bank account and ran off with another woman. The money you received in payment from Miss Bote will hardly cover the legal fees you’ll be swamped in for the next while let alone the fact that I purchased this beach this morning and you’re on my property.”

Orlando gulped, “n-no, please, I’m sorry Miss Lexa -- please, I’ll return the money.”

“You’re sorry?” Lexa stepped forward, her voice much deadlier than before as she leaned down to look him eye level from his lounge chair. “Sorry?”

“I… I made a mistake…” 

“A mistake, Mr. Bardo, is spilling a drink or misspelling a word. You took private information that was not yours concerning  _ my parents _ and the biggest and most painful experience of their life, knowingly sold it to a newspaper for cash, and caused them unnecessary suffering. Do you think I came here for an apology?”

He gulped. 

“You’re done.” Lexa stood up, before turning on her heel. 

The two men stayed as she left, and Bardo screamed for her mercy. 

\--

\--

Indra watched Gustus sleep in the bed, taken with him even though he snored loudly. She saw her phone screen light up with a call and answered. It was not a known number, but she knew who it was. 

“Lexa?”

“I’m flying back… I take it you’ve read the news?”

“No,” Indra whispered quietly, slipping out of the bed to ensuite’s second room and looking out the window. “Gustus told me in confidence this morning. What do you mean ‘read the news?’ What’s going on?” 

“Google search my name. Honestly, where are you? I was in the Himalayas and even I’ve been forwarded the articles.”

“I’ve just been,” Indra coughed, “preoccupied. With your  _ father _ , apparently.” 

“Ugh, Indra, no. So… he’s with you?” Lexa sounded relieved with that after momentarily freeling grossed out from her coworker and close confidante’s sex life, “Murphy said no one has heard from him yet…”

“Shit,” Indra rubbed her neck, “well he’s asleep. He snores. You don’t snore so I guess not everything is genetic.” 

Her joke caused Lexa to laugh some of the tension in her body before Lexa’s voice filtered over with more seriousness, “can you wake him up for me please Indra? I suspect Aden and Anya need him right now and he has no clue what’s happened.” 

“Of course. And Lexa?”

“Yeah?”

“I’m here for you. Anything you need.”

“Thank you, Indra,” 

Indra walked back into the bedroom where Gustus was snoring, and gently shook his shoulder. He woke up, rubbing his eyes. 

Indra held out her phone, ‘“it’s Lexa.” 

Gustus’s sleepy confusion immediately turned into action as he grabbed the phone. 

“Lexa?”

“Gustus,” she said gently. “I’m heading back today… it’s become public knowledge in the last twelve hours that we are related.” 

Gustus paused, “wait, what?”

“Yes,” she confirmed. 

“And you’re coming here?” He looked up at Indra and then closed his eyes, “I’m sorry.” 

“It’s not your fault,” Lexa’s voice was awfully soft and Gustus felt his heart crack. “Gustus..?”

“Y-yeah?” He swallowed his emotion down, happy to hear her voice. 

“Thank you for everything. Under the circumstances I’ve… I’ve decided I’d like to land at the private sir strip on a North Amry Base. They’ve already cleared me. I’d like to… I’d like to see her first.” 

“O-Of course,” Gustus nodded, “I’ll let her know.” 

“Thank you…” Lexa whispered quietly. “For the record I am… I am glad it is you who is my father.” 

Before Gustus could respond, the phone clicked as Lexa had hung up. Feeling a sudden surge of energy in his heart, Gustus stood up. 

“Time to face the music,” he told Indra, a look of determination on his face. 

\--

\--

Clarke kept her head down as thousands of reporters' cameras and flashes caught her getting into an armed SUV. 

“This is insane,” Abby was breathless as the SUV pulled away from the curb, “never in my career have so many paparazzi followed me at one time. You okay Clarke?” 

“Yeah mom,” Clarke smiled softly at her before checking her phone. She hadn’t heard from Lexa on her arrival time yet. She knew Lexa had detoured to Mexico to make sure Bardo paid for his actions, and then it should only be a four hour flight back home. 

“Is Lexa going to be there?” Marcus was entirely too excited, and Clarke didn’t mind it that much but she was annoyed because she didn’t know yet. His phone rang, and Abby and Marcus put Jake on speaker phone, making sure the driver had the right address. 

Clarke’s own phone started to vibrate and Clarke was relieved to see it was Lexa. 

“Babe hey, I’m twenty minutes away from Gustus’s place,” she updated Lexa in a quiet whisper. “When are you landing?”

“Clarke.” 

“What, what is it?” Clarke asked her. 

“I’m going to see her. Angella Black.” 

Clarke paused, eyebrows raised high. “You are?”

“Yes…” Lexa seemed to hesitate, “I need to see her. I need to meet her.”

“Okay,” Clarke understood, making sure Abby and Marcus couldn’t listen in. “I’ll handle shit here and you… you go meet your mom.” 

“Yes I’ll… I’ll do that. I’ll be doing that.” 

“You got this Lexa.” 

“Yes… I...” Lexa hesitated. 

“Babe what is it?”

“What if she… what if she doesn’t… like me?”

Clarke felt her heart gush in love, surprised at the insecurity in Lexa of all people.  _ Lexa _ . This was too adorable, in spite of the fucked up circumstances. 

“She’s definitely going to like you, Lexa,” Clarke promised her. “She already loves you.” 

“She doesn’t even know me.”

“No but… she’s never loved anyone more,” Clarke said quietly. “That I know.” 

\--

\--

“Dad!” Aden stood up from the couch when Gustus got home, running forward and then throwing himself into Gustus’s arms, “you're okay!”

To Gustus’s surprise, Aden was just the first until Anya was hugging him, and then Jake, Axel, Thelonious, Wells, Bellamy and Octavia all crowded him to get their own turns. 

“Hey,” Clarke’s voice interrupted everyone, as she was the last to arrive with her mother and stepfather behind her. 

“Clarke,” Anya greeted her, “what’s the latest?”

Clarke hugged Gustus first before hugging Anya and then Aden, “Lexa’s visiting her… mother.” 

Everyone seemed surprised except Gustus. 

“She wanted to make sure the first time they met was on their terms,” Gustus spoke up. “Thank you all for being there for me… for us… this is going to be tough, it  _ has  _ been tough.” 

A hand clasped his shoulder and Gustus smiled in thanks at Griffin, before addressing everyone again. “Here’s what we do… we stay here, out of the public eye while this storm settles down. No one leaves until we have a plan.” 

“Aden’s show is already demanding he show up or get fired,” Anya sighed. ‘What do you say Aden?”

“They’re not important,” Aden said, “family is.” 

“My man!” Octavia wrapped an arm around him, “fuck em!” 

“What show is that for Aden?” Marcus had his cell phone in hand, “I’ll handle it for you kid.”

“I’ll order pizzas,” Bellamy said. 

“Who’s called Lincoln?” Octavia asked out loud, “not that I care about him or anything… but isn’t Lexa technically his cousin?”

“Shit,” Gustus cursed out loud. “Let me call him right now.” 

\--

\--

“Auntie Gella?” Lincoln answered his phone, He had been building sets over night and his phone’s ringing had woken him up. 

“Lincoln. Lincoln!”

He blinked, his Aunt sounded sober so it wasn’t a relapse. “Yeah?”

“I need you to come visit me. She’s coming here, she’ll be here in an hour.” 

“Wait, what?” Lincoln asked her, brows furrowed. “Who?”

“Lexa -- Alexandria.” 

“What--”

A knocking at his apartment caused Lincoln to frown. It sounded desperate and there was yelling, he made sure the chain was locked and then went to his window, opening the curtain. 

Big mistake. 

There were reporters, paparazzi, and fingers pointing at him. He quickly let the curtain slip shut again and woke up. 

“What’s going on? There like an army of reporters outside!”

“It’s my daughter, Lincoln.” 

\--

“Well, I sent a security team for Lincoln,” Gustus hung up his phone, “turns out he’s been holed up in his apartment. Angella called him an hour ago.” 

“Can’t believe no one called him first,” Octavia murmured. 

“Just admit you like him Octavia,” Clarke said over a mouthful of pizza. 

“I do not!” 

“Yeah you do,” Wells teased her. 

\--

\--

\--

\--

\--

Lexa thanked her pilot and sent Ryder a text that she had landed, thanking him for pulling off her insane flight plans in the last twenty hours and for taking care of Nightblood. 

In the private air base she had landed on, there were no people but the security guards and flight tracker that guided them down to land. 

She found the car Ryder had provided her with, a security guard/driver with a nondescript black SUV behind him. She nodded at him and let him take her duffel bag to toss in the back. 

She had her same soft cotton blue collared shirt and black dress pants on since Mexico, and had added a coat on top to appear more put together. The driver took the route to Angella Black’s place and Lexa loved the area as soon as the forests and mountains came into her sight. 

Angella Black lived amongst the mountains, secluded and private. The car drove up the enclosed estate coming to stop before the gorgeous, large mansion -- more like a castle -- with a garden so immaculate Lexa felt she had never seen anything so splendid, not even at the HImalayan temple she so adored. 

Her stomach filled with nerves as the driver got out of the car to grab her bag. With great fear, Lexa stepped out of the vehicle. 

“I’ll be going now M’am,” the driver handed her bag over. “I’m stationed a mile out if you need to leave, you can call the number requested. If anyone heads this way I’ll update you.” 

“Thanks, that will be all.” Lexa hoped she didn’t sound too dismissive, but her mother was on the other side of those doors and…

It was her  _ mother _ . 

She didn’t really care about much else right now. 

The sound of the car’s tires rolling away on the gravel caused Lexa to tighten her hold on her leather duffel. Clearing her throat, she straightened her shoulders and smoothed down at the lapels of her black coat before taking a step forward. 

She raised her hand towards the plated door knockers, but the door was swung open and a tall man with a ponytail greeted her. 

“Miss Alexandria,” he greeted with a bow, “I’m Miss Black’s butler, Fio, I’ve been waiting for you.” 

Lexa swallowed her dry throat, stepping forward into the house. 

“Nice to meet you Fio…” 

Her eyes took in the decor, the vast ceiling, the grand staircase and the expensive artwork all over…

It was like a museum. 

“Likewise,” he took her bag and Lexa immediately tucked her hands into her coat pockets, eyes drinking in every detail. “Miss Angella is upstairs in her room… she hasn’t left it since she… discovered your existence.” 

Lexa saw his hand gesturing up the staircase. She gulped. 

“Are you hungry or--”

“No, thank you,” she cut him off. “Should I… wait for her?”

“Yes. I’ll have some tea brought out to the tea room for you. She loves her black tea brewed with some milk… at least five times a day.” 

Lexa bit her bottom lip. “I’ll take some too, please. Brewed the same way.” 

Fio nodded, “wonderful, follow me Miss Alexandria. She’ll be down any minute now…” 

“She knows I’m... that I’m…” she fumbled her words. 

“Coming straight here? Yes. Gustus spoke to her an hour ago. She went to shower.” 

“Oh. Okay.” 

\--

Angella smoothed her dress down in the mirror, making sure she looked perfect. Her heart was beating rapidly in her chest and she had changed three times already before settling on her current dark purple, floral design casual dress. Her hair was touched up and down in blonde waves, and her makeup brought out the green of her eyes. 

Taking a deep breath, Angella nervously walked down the stairs. 

“Miss Angella,” Fio approached her at the stairs. 

“Is she here?” Angella asked him, nervous. 

“Yes she’s…” Fio jerked his head before whispering, “she’s absolutely stunning. I’ve left her in the tea room. I’ll go grab the tea.” 

Angella nodded as he scurried off, taking a deep breath she quietly and carefully took small steps to the tea room. 

The same tea room that she had her tea in everyday. 

Only today her long lost daughter was going to have tea with her. 

Angella’s hand trembled as she reached the door and she peeked inside, the breath stolen from her lungs when she laid eyes on  _ her  _ for the first time. 

She was perfect. Just perfect. 

Lexa seemed a little bit taller than her, and was ghosting her fingers along the black wood of the grande piano Angella kept in the tea room. Even with her back turned, Angella stepped into the room, eyes drinking in the sight before her. 

Her daughter. 

She must have made a noise because Lexa’s body froze and then she quickly spun around, having noticed a presence was behind her. 

When Angella saw her eyes, she breathed again. She remembered them, blinkining up at her as they saw for the first time. 

Angella had been the first thing her baby ever saw, and now that baby was here and seeing her again... 

She opened her mouth, but no words came out. 

She could see her pain mirrored in her daughter’s eyes and Angella finally spoke. 

“Alexandria,” a whisper as she said it, all the sorrow and pain and regret and shame and heartbreak and despair and anger rushed back at her in a large surge -- followed by insurmountable relief. It was overwhelming. 

Next thing Angella knew, she had stepped forward and thrown her arms tightly around her child, pulling her into her body and falling into her, broken sobs echoing as she begged forgiveness for not being there. 

\--

Lexa had run her first meeting with Angella Black so many times through her head, but nothing had prepared her for the onslaught of emotions that she would experience from something as simple as a hug. 

Lexa tasted salt on her lips from her own tears and clutched the woman tightly back. This woman loved her unconditionally and Lexa felt it -- the strength of that love. 

“You are amazing,” Angella stepped back, hands cupping Lexa’s cheeks in earnest appreciation. “My god you are… you are so.... I am so sorry I looked for you I… I wish I--”

Lexa covered the hands on her own, closing her eyes she shook her head and opened them up again much calmer. 

“I’m sorry I… I had no idea either or I…” Lexa’s breath hitched, “you are my mother.” 

“Yeah, I am,” Angella smiled, sheer happiness on her face as her green eyes continued to swell with painful tears. “I’ve always been your mother.” 

Lexa was speechless, and as her mother hugged her again, Lexa knew she was home. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY THEY MET!!! what did you guys think of the meeting?
> 
> coming up, Lexa and Angella get to talk and know each other more   
> Nia returns, press conferences and more !!!


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more angella and lexa time!

Lexa sat across from Angella in the tea room. It was a large and spacious room, filled with clearly extravagant and luxurious things -- a lot of it gold. 

Like the teacups. 

“These were gifted to me by the Queen of England,” Angella nervously stutters out, the tear tracks on her eyes much drier now. 

Lexa watched as Fio stirred a golden teaspoon to mix the milk into the cup before gingerly handing her a teacup in its saucer. Lexa smiled politely at him, murmuring a thanks. 

He served Angella next and Angella politely dismissed him after. Finally, with the butler gone, they were alone once again. 

Lexa took a sip of her tea. 

“It’s perfect, thanks,” she said softly to Angella Black. Her  _ mother _ . 

Angella smiled warmly at her, and Lexa knew she had become instantly devoted. She had simply been hugged by this woman and she would do anything to see her always smile like that. 

A fierce determination burned in her chest and she gently placed her tea down, “these look like Herend made...”

Angella’s smile grew even more in excited surprise, “you’re a tea lover? Yes! Yes, they are. The Queen got them right from the Hungarian factory. I autographed an album for her, actually. She’s a fan...” 

Lexa smirked, “how posh.”

Angella giggled at her joke, taking another sip, “I’m eager to learn everything about you, Alexandria.” 

Lexa nodded, “of course. You can ask me anything…” 

“Where to start,” Angella looked sad, “you’ve lived twenty-seven years without me... Built a global business… you probably have your own Herend tea set…”

Lexa’s heart broke a bit at the sadness shown and she longed for that smile again. 

“I do,” she said, “and a girlfriend who puts milk in it to have with her Oreo cookies.” 

Angella paused and then burst out into laughter, “oh my!”

It was funny, for her to see Clarke innocently dunk her Oreo in a Herend porcelain teacup without knowing how expensive it was. Lexa had never told her, just brushed Clarke’s hair aside and let her continue complaining about the lack of full fat milk in Lexa’s fridge. 

“I got mine in China, along with a traditional Gaiwan tea set. I collect tea sets, actually,” Lexa shared with her, nervously. “Black teas are my favourite to drink but… I try various kinds.” 

Angella looked less sad now as she shared, “this tea is my favourite blend to have everyday. Black tea from Kerala, India... you like it?”

“Best tea I’ve ever had,” Lexa said, genuinely, meaning the company more than the tea. 

Angella laughed, clearly happy to know this, and Lexa picked up her teacup to sip some more with a smile of her own. 

“Tell me about Clarke Griffin,” Angella said next, “Gustus told me how you and her -- the letter she found…” 

As Angella trailed off Lexa nodded to fill in the silence, “Clarke is special… I love her.” 

“I’m glad,” Angella smiled, still nervous as she fiddle with her teacup, “I remember that little girl running around Abby’s place covered in mud. I also remember her dying her hair red one time I visited Abby on a film set, Abby had the hairdresser change it right back! She was always a bold spirit…”

Lexa smiled, “that she is…”

“Her music is quite good,” Angella added. “I’ve been approached by Jake to write songs a few times for her, there just hasn’t been a match yet… her style is very unique.” 

“You and Clarke’s mother, you’re friends too?” Lexa was curious, remembering Abby’s comment. 

“Yes we are,” Angella, “her and Jake were just starting out when Gustus and I were still together. Four of us would have some crazy nights, and Thelonious’s wife too -- that lady is a hoot… Those Arkadia boys have always been up for a good party. Plus, Abby and I could relate to one another, being in the business as women, getting constant shit, and loving our art… Damn that woman can act!” 

Lexa could picture it, a younger Gustus and Angella with a young Jake and Abby, glamorous parties and no care for the future -- just the present. 

“I was selling out stadiums when I was sixteen,” Angella told her, “I never really had people I could relate to until I met your father. He’s always been so level-headed… I’ve stayed in touch with them all, when you -- when it happened they were all there for me. Even that dickhead Axel is a friend -- not sure if you know him?”

“Yes I do,” Lexa said. 

“Oh right!” Angella’s eyes suddenly widened and zeroed in on her sides, “you were with them all that the camp -- Gustus mentioned -- and then the… you were shot?”

Lexa saw a whiplash of fond nostalgia switch to concern and fear. 

“Yes but I’m recovered,” she assured Angella, “I made a full recovery.” 

There was a long silence, Lexa fidgeting under the stare of her mother’s green eyes contemplating the ‘what if’ of her wounded side. 

“Um, I,” Lexa cleared her throat, “I have a confession to make…”

“Yes, what is it?” Angella paused, looking concerned, and no longer staring at her stomach. 

“I’ve seen you once before,” Lexa nervously looked down at the small pool of liquid left in her cup before looking up at Angella’s confused face, “months ago, before I was shot, there was an NFL Championship and…”

Angella’s confusion turned to shock as she looked in dejection down to her fingers, murmuring a quiet, “oh… that. You -- you saw that? Gustus never...” 

Lexa put her cup down and inhaled a breath of courage before leaning over the armrest of the upholstered chair she was sat on, perpendicular to her mother. She placed her hand gently over Angella’s. 

Angella’s hands trembled and Lexa squeezed her hold tighter, “I’ve been thinking about it a lot… since I found out.” 

“About how your mother is an addict?” Angella didn’t look up. 

Lexa was taken aback before she clenched her jaw and shook her head, “no.” 

After a moment she gently pried the teacup away from Angella’s fingers to set it aside and held both of her hands in her own. 

“Please listen...” 

Angella slowly raised her chin, green eyes crying tears. 

Lexa hoped her smile was comforting as she said, “I heard sounds and came to the stairwell, when I saw Gustus holding you… I saw the pain you had, you called for me… said me name and I had  _ no _ clue who you were but we… you said that was the day you lost me yet it was the same day we got to meet again.”

Angella sniffled and then lifted her hands to hold Lexa’s cheeks in her palms again, “you found me the same day I lost you?”

Lexa nodded, “I know this is painful, I know I can’t understand what you’ve been through but I’m here now.  _ I’m here.  _ I promise...” 

Angella smiled her hands on Lexa's face as she stared at her daughter with stupefied wonder. 

“I promise too, Alexandria. I promise you too.” 

\--

Raven couldn’t wait for some sunshine and fresh air, hell the first thing she was going to do was let Lexa take her on one of her mountain climbing excursions, make sure they had plenty of alcohol with them, and plug into the wildlife with her best friend for some much needed girl time and fresh air. 

She needed it because she’d been holed up in NASA for most of the year and while she had uncovered three new bodies of water on Mars which would be  _ worldwide news  _ right now, some trees sounded nice. 

And Lexa needed it because Lexa’s life was a telenovela right now. 

“Dad! Daddy! Papa!” She called out to her father, closing the door behind her with excitement. 

“Hey!” Her father ran down the stairs and engulfed her in a hug of full pride, “congratulations sweetheart! What an amazing discovery!”

Raven squealed and hugged her father back. “I know right!” 

While her studies had taken her away from renewable energy and inventions that made her wacky, genius father a billionaire, her passion for space made him so proud. 

“I need to call Lexa,” Raven let go of her dad, reaching up to ruffle his messy hair. “And I’m starving dad. I’ve been eating nothing but chinese takeout and pizza, can you grill me a steak? Pretty please?”

“Course honey,” Sinclair smiled proudly at her before reaching to his left and handing her a magazine, “but you should probably read this before calling her.”

Raven, confused, looked down at the article. 

_ Gustus Woods and Angella Black reunited with long lost daughter Lexa. _

“What the fuck,” Raven gawked, “how did this get out? She just told me last week and said she was locking it down with NDA’s and shit.” 

“Scientifically speaking, the chances of this happening are--”

“Fucking astronomical!”

“Language, Raven. But, yes… she told you?”

“Yeah, she found out,” Raven flipped the magazine open, taking a seat at the kitchen island as her dad started brewing them some coffee. “Clarke found Titus’s suicide note, had some kind of Sherlock Holmes moment, ninja-tested some DNA… I was pretty shocked, obviously, but she asked me to keep it to myself so I never told anyone… not even you.”

“Of course,” Sinclair sighed and then pushed his glasses up his nose, “expect the media to be knocking on our doors soon. You’re cited in this article, and so am I.”

“Nia just loves giving you publicity, doesn’t she? If I didn’t know better, I’d think she had a thing for you.”

“Hm,” Sinclair smirked, “she does have a knack for raising my stock prices, I can’t complain… but there’s some photos included of you and Lexa in college I shared for her Kongeda article that Nia decided to use in this one. Including the one of you both with Abby Griffin.” 

Raven’s eyes found the photos, her and Lexa both prepubescent and grinning with stacks of homework around them. Raven smiled fondly, that was from exam week and the film crew of Abby’s movie studied them studying for the day before they got to meet her (Raven had thrown a lot of paper planes at Lexa trying to annoy her)… and after finals, both her and Lexa came here for a sleepover and watched every single Lord of The Rings Movie in their pajamas. 

As her dad made the coffee and prepared her steak, Raven excused herself to go upstairs to her old bedroom. She called Lexa and listened to it ring, relieved when Lexa picked up after the second ring. 

“Welcome back to civilization,” Lexa teased her. 

“Why were you forced out of the closet?” Raven teased her right back. 

Lexa chuckled and sighed, “one of the geneticists Gustus’s team hired went to some magazine called Floukru--”

“Oh, they were the ones that caught you ice cream shopping with Clarke and started the whole ‘unnamed model’ thing. Ha. Those were the days, when you were but an unnamed model…”

“Yes, well, Nia couldn’t get in touch with me so she ran her own story at the same time.”

“So what are you going to do to the geneticist?” 

“Dealt with.” Lexa sounded harsh. 

Raven nodded, she knew Lexa had a ruthless side. She had seen it a few times, chances were that guy was regretting his very existence right now. 

“So where are you now? Not still in the HImalayas singing kumbaya?” 

“Raven, ‘Kumbaya’ is a spiritual song with African American slavery ties from the Gullah culture, you shouldn’t mock it that way, not to mention it has nothing to do with buddhist culture and --”

“So you’re back in the US then,” Raven smirked, always happy when she managed to ruffle her best friend’s feathers. 

Lexa sighed, “ _ yes _ .”

“And noted I will not use kumbaya as a point reference,” Raven put her phone on speakerphone and tossed it to her bed, removing her clothes to change into something more comfortable. Sweats and a t-shirt. 

“Should I come over there or do you need to come over to hideout here in Dad’s latest version of a security system? You know, I discovered  _ three  _ bodies of water on Mars -- not one, not two, but three! -- and you’re the biggest news right now. I’m kind of offended.”

Lexa laughed and Raven smiled softly, glad to hear her friend was coping better with this than one would expect. 

“Sorry to steal your thunder… again.” 

“Ha ha, laugh it up. But seriously, why don’t you and Clarke come stay with us in this heavily guarded place? I imagine your place is crawling with reporters.“

“It’s fortunate I was at Praimfaya when this happened, it’s allowed me to keep my distance… actually I’m…’

Raven heard the pause in Lexa’s voice and she tugged her t-shirt down before grabbing the phone with haste. 

“Where are you? At Griffins? At your  _ dad’s _ ?”

She heard Lexa take a deep breath, “I’m… at my mother’s. At… Angella Black’s.”

“Shut the fuck up!” Raven yelled before controlling her voice, “you went to see your mom?”

“I got here just a few hours ago,” Lexa said back, “it’s been… she’s nice.”

“Nice. Lexa, you -- how are you? Are you okay?”

“I am, actually… I think I’ve never been more okay in my life Raven. She’s  _ amazing _ .”

“Really?” Raven sat down on her bed, “How has she taken the news?”

“We… we’ve been talking, getting to know each other. She’s got so many questions and I have my own too. I think for the unseeable future I’ll stay here and get to know her.”

“Damn,” Raven could hear the emotional depth in her best friend’s voice and she smiled, feeling her own eyes well up with tears. “You have a mom, dude. Just like we used to dream about… how does it feel?”

“When she hugged me I…” Lexa’s breath was shaky, “it’s hard to describe Raven but I would do anything for her. I  _ will  _ do anything for her. And I feel right now this is where I need to be. She needs me.” 

“I can’t wait to meet her,” Raven said sincerely. “So listen, I’m home now, at least for the next six months. You need anything and I’m there.”

“Thank you Raven.”

“Always. Also, I’m going to read this article -- did you see our little babyface photos?”

Lexa laughed, “I confess I have yet to read any of them… maybe I will tonight.”

\--

Nia combed her fingers through her hair, fixing her sunglasses on the bridge of her nose. She was at her favourite patio cafe downtown, enjoying her overpriced cappuccino and her sudoku puzzle as she waited for Roan and Ontari to join her for lunch. They weren’t late, she was early. 

“Queen.”

A voice interrupted her and Nia recognized it, smirking as she lifted her sunglasses up and rested her chin on her hand. 

“Bote.” 

“You got some kind of narc all up in my business huh, publishing the same time as me about  _ the _ biggest story of this century. Probably even the next century.” 

“I don’t know, recently NASA revealed they discovered bodies of water on Mars. I published that this morning too.” 

“Don’t play smart with me, Queen, who tipped you off?”

“Please,” Nia scoffed, “I've known about that story much longer than you, Luna. I was simply respecting the privacy of the parties involved.” 

Luna scoffed even louder, arms crossed, “I should have sold  _ triple  _ on that story but  _ you _ cut me off.”

“Well, you’re welcome to try running another story on Azgeda,” Nia retorted, referring to Luna’s poor attempt at trying to ruin her reputation before. 

“Just wait,” Luna threatened, “next time you won’t know what’s coming.” 

Nia watched Luna storm off, eyes watching her with contempt. She was not going to underestimate Luna’s anger on this one, if Nia hadn’t printed when she did Luna would have been the number one right now. 

“That obviously had to do with this whole Lexa story,” Roan slipped into the seat next to her, his hair long and in a ponytail, beard scruffy. He was dressed like the most hipster of all hipsters and since he was her son, it was adorable (even though he was a grown man well into his thirties). 

“What Lexa story?” Ontari said, looking confused. 

Nia smirked, turning her gaze to watch Roan’s reaction. 

‘What Lexa story?” Roan sputtered at his sister, “you can’t be serious Ontari?! It’s only on every--”

Ontari started snickering and Roan sighed. 

“Seriously. What are we, five?”

“I’m twenty-five,” Ontari defended, witty and mischievous as ever, “so technically a multiple of five…”

“Ugh,” Roan smiled fondly at his sister, “seriously though. That story is  _ insane _ .” 

“Totally,” Ontari agreed. They both turned to her expectantly and Nia sighed. 

“Can’t we just enjoy this lunch, celebrating my birthday?”

“It’s your birthday?” Roan looked shocked. 

Nia was going to hold the mischief for a little longer but Ontari’s snort gave her away. 

“Seriously mom, you too? Not cool,” he grumbled. 

“You should know my birthday by now, Roan, and you make it so easy to be pranked,” Nia teased him. “Let’s order and I’ll tell you both all about it.” 

\--

Lexa took in a deep breath, loving the view of the mountains Angella had from her garden. 

After tea and their first round of talking, she had freshened up, being led up to one of the many bedrooms upstairs. It was close to Angella’s and Lexa thanked her before having a quick shower and changing. They were to have dinner together now, and Lexa was patiently waiting for her mother. 

She heard some whispers and turned her neck, listening as Fio could be heard speaking to someone. 

“They’ve just been talking Sir, nothing else… tea and dinner soon… yes…”

Lexa heard Angella’s footsteps and stood up, smiling warmly as her mother approached her. 

“Are you always so formally dressed?” Angella asked her, eyes shining in their admiration. It made Lexa feel shy and she was oddly pleased when Angella pulled her into a hug and then reached forward to play with her hair. 

“You have Gustus’s jawline...” 

Lexa smiled, “you think so?”

“Yes, not that you can see it under his current beard! I noticed as soon as I saw the photos…” Angella let her hair fall back in place. “I still can’t believe this is all real.” 

“M’am?” Fio addressed her, interrupting their moment. “Lincoln has called three times.” 

Lexa raised her eyebrow, releasing that it was Lincoln Fio had been reassuring on the phone. Her elusive cousin. 

“Oh dear,” Angella hesitated to leave Lexa, “I better call him back then. Alexandria, do you mind?”

“Not at all,” Lexa promised, watching as her mother followed Fio to the phone. Lexa sighed before pulling out her cell phone to call Clarke. 

\--

Clarke massaged her temples as chatter and excitement continued to loudly frustrate her. Everyone was talking and no one was listening. 

Aden was curled in the corner of the sofa with his third can of coke -- and no one was interrupting his sugar meltdown. Anya was sitting next to him with her arms crossed, glaring as everyone else argued back and forth about what to do with the PR reps. 

Marcus was not-so-secretly jotting down notes for his movie ideas from all this drama, but somehow he was the least annoying to Clarke. 

“You could post some kind of video explaining what happened--” one of the PR suits offered. 

“Just a frank, simple, _no comment_ , is all we gotta say!” Gustus pleaded. “I can’t go through all this again, I just _can’t_!” 

“You hanging in there?” Murphy was still here, and he sat down next to Clarke with a sympathetic smile. 

“Yeah -- where’s Lincoln?” Clarke asked Murphy. 

Ever since Lincoln arrived he was furious. Quiet, but everyone could feel his fury. Clarke had expected him to be as elated as Gustus, Anya, or Aden to hear he had a cousin -- or even as dumbfoundedly miraculous as everyone else, but instead he seemed very unhappy about it. 

As far as Clarke knew, Lincoln respected Lexa and vice versa. So why was he upset?

“He went upstairs… he’s calling his Aunt. Again.” 

“Shit,” Clarke somehow felt like everyone’s behaviour was her responsibility, she should have warned Gustus to be more careful about his geneticists or… something. 

“What about that media tactic where we release a bunch of other scandals to the public and then make a statement about this after?” Abby’s voice asked. 

“What kind of scandals?” Axel asked, curious. Everyone murmured, volume increasing. Clarke sent worried eyes to Anya and Aden who had yet to contribute any ideas, both clearly still numb. 

“Why don’t we just wait it out?” Wells offered the room. 

Voices started speaking over one another again, and Clarke’s phone started vibrating in her pocket. She saw that it was Lexa calling, still from her burner phone. 

“It’s Lexa,” she said to Murphy, unable to hide how exasperated she was.

Suddenly the room was so silent she heard someone’s throat gulping and she self consciously looked up to find every pair of eyes on her, all waiting for her to answer the phone. 

“Hey Lexa.” She greeted her girlfriend, shocked that all it took was Lexa calling her for everyone to shut up. 

“She’s incredible, Clarke.” Lexa’s happiness is a contrast to everyone’s lack of sleep and frustration here, and Clarke can’t help the smile she makes from hearing it. 

“Yeah?”

“Yes!” Lexa says with excitement. “She’s joining me for dinner soon, we’ve been talking… how are you doing?”

“Managing I guess,” Clarke offered her. 

“You can trust Murphy and Nia,” Lexa promised her. “How are Aden and Anya?”

Clarke glanced at them, finding both pairs of eyes focused on her. She gave a small smile and told Lexa, “they’re okay.”

Anya nodded, as if glad anyone would suggest otherwise. Aden smiled at Clarke, clearly happy he was asked after. 

“Is Gustus there?” Lexa asked her next, “Can you pass him the phone please?”

“Um, yeah, yes he is… hold on,” Clarke made eye contact with Gustus, “she wants to talk to you Uncle Gus.” 

“Yes,” Gustus agreed. 

“Okay, talk later babe, bye,” Clarke says to her, conscious of everyone listening to her and feeling a heat up her neck. 

“Bye for now my love,” Lexa sounds rushed, and Clarke knows they will have plenty of time to catch up with some privacy. 

Clarke offers the phone out to Gustus and he looks relieved as he grabs it. 

“Yes Lexa?”

Clarke can’t hear their conversation and from whatever Lexa asks him, he looks around at everyone, feeling the same lack of privacy she had been before he heads outside to speak to her in privacy. 

\--

“Lincoln, I promise you, I’m fine darling,” Angella held her gold plated phone to ear, her eyes shining with happiness as she watched her daughter speak on the phone in the garden. 

Lexa was beautiful and perfect and Angella was still eager to get back to her. 

“You didn’t answer! I thought that…” Lincoln trailed off. 

Angella knew her nephew had plenty of reasons to worry about her emotional stability, but this was different. 

“Lincoln I’m so happy I can’t describe it,” she told him quietly, “I promise you I won’t relapse… I want to be her mother.” 

She watched Lexa smile into the phone and reach forward to take a sip of the lemon water Fio had served to accompany dinner. Angella knew in her heart she would never need to seek comfort in drugs ever again. 

Lincoln was talking, so Angella updated him on what had gone down, apologetic for not calling him sooner. 

\--

“How are you?” Lexa asked at the exact same time Gustus asked her and she laughed with him before taking a sip of water. 

“I’m good,” he said, “honest. Anya and Aden are just figuring out how to feel, but they are happy, same as me... I think the shock of the news hit them before I could so...”

“We’ll get through this,” Lexa promised him. 

“Angella is great isn't she?” Gustus asked her next. 

“Hard to find any faults,” Lexa agreed. 

“She buys too many things in gold,” Gustus jokes, “but nah, she’s the warmest soul. When I spoke to her about you, I saw my friend how she used to be again. Vibrant, free…”

Lexa looked over and saw Angella hang up the phone before exchanging words with Fio, eyes on Lexa with a smile. Lexa smiled back. 

“She’s coming back, we’re about to eat dinner.”

“I better order everyone some food too,” Gustus sighed out, “no one can agree on how to proceed. I think there should be ‘no comment’ and end of discussion. Hell, it’s my life not theirs and everyone’s inside losing their shit. It’s a lot.”

“No comment is how you feel and it’s correct to feel that easy because it is no one’s business... but…”

“But what?” Gustus glanced into the window and saw every pair of eyes avert form him. He sighed. His friends were all doing a piss poor job of minding their own business. 

“But what is the best for Aden?” 

Gustus frowned, “what do you mean?”

“What kind of response to this gives him the best peace of mind… keeps the media off of his back? What does he want? What does Anya want? What do you want? Angella and Lincoln… and even Clarke. She’s in the middle of this too, and I don’t wish for any of you to suffer a desperate media circus. I know you’ve all grown up with that, I don’t mean to offend or overstep--”

“You’re not,” Gustus said, “and you make the most sense too. I know what to do, actually. Thanks Lexa. That PI guy is still here with Clarke.”

“Yes, he’s keeping her informed on what he finds out as things progress… you can trust him,” Lexa said. 

“Enjoy dinner with Angella, we’ll catch up later. I got things handled here,” Gustus promised her. 

\--

“All right,” Gustus announced, entering the room again and taking charge in a fashion none of Arkadia had ever seen from their stoic guitar friend. “I understand to get the press off our backs we need to indulge them just a bit… You, Murphy right?”

“Yeah?” Murphy pushed himself up. 

“Can you get Nia to come over here and after that, why don’t you go rest upstairs in one of my guest bedrooms -- appreciate ya, man. You’ve been up over twenty-four hours helping us out.” 

John Murphy’s cheeks got a little red and Clarke realised the guy was basking in attention from a celebrity he liked. Clarke smirked. 

“Yeah sure I can do that,” Murphy cleared his throat before turning to Clarke, “you need anything Clarke just let me know, all right?”

“Sure, thanks for everything John,” she said to him, using the first name she knew Lexa always did. She saw John blush even more and smiled. Under his ‘I don’t care attitude’ he seemed like a softie at heart.

“Yeah, well,” John texted on his phone, presumably with Nia Queen, “for Lexa, anything.” 

“You PR guys,” Gustus addressed the suits in the room awkwardly hanging off to the side, “hit us up with your ideas but first let's order some pizzas.” 

The room filled with eager groans for some food. 

“Ohhh, I’ve been craving it,” Abby moaned at the thought. 

“You haven’t had cravings since--” Jake froze and narrowed his eyes, “you’re pregnant?”

Everyone's mind was off the ‘Lexa’ scandal as Abby blushed under Jake's accusation. 

“It was an accident,” Kane felt like he needed to defend himself, and Clarke finally saw Anya crack a gin in the corner of her eye. Laughter filled the room as Bellamy and Wells asked everyone for their pizza order. 

Clarke was surprised when Gustus sat down next to her, taking the seat Murphy left behind and clasping her knee with his hand as he whispered under his breath, “you okay kid?”

“Yeah Uncle G, I’m fine… what about you? I should be asking you.”

“Hell no, but better,” he winked and removed his hand to lean forward, attention on the suits that were talking amongst each other. “Be honest what you think of this is shit alright? You’ve always been good at this stuff.” 

Clarke smiled at him, “sure.” 

“Here,” he handed her phone back, “thanks.” 

Clarke grinned and bumped his shoulder. 

“Hey so,” she teased him, “turns out I’m in love with your daughter.” 

“And thank god for that,” Gustus bumped her shoulder, “I think we need some scotch to get through this PR shit.”

“Now you’re talking!” Axel was up and heading over to the cabinet. 

\--

There was pleasant silence as Lexa carefully sliced into her ravioli, watching Angella sip on her water and feeling more comfortable than she thought she would. 

“So, Lexa,” Angella nervously started the conversation again, “I’ve been, um, researching you since I found out and Gustus has told me what he knows -- I mean, tell me about Kongeda?”

Lexa politely swallowed her food and simply told her, “it’s been my life… I wanted to get the nicest quality of sound possible and the man who… he was… music...”

Lexa paused, she had always told this story, relating to her childhood. But now, it was hard to talk about Titus -- especially with Angella. 

Angella paused her chewing, dropping her cutlery with a clatter, “that man that took you from me… my lawyer passed the details forward. He… he was a fanatic of mine?” 

“Yes,” Lexa admitted, “ he played your music all the time. And what we discovered… I was led to believe my biological parents died in a car accident. Their names were Derek and Celeste Nightblood… they named me Alexandria Joan Nightblood… and him -- Titus -- he was their music teacher.”

She saw the disgust and pain on Angella’s face. “And he really killed them, even the daughter?”

“The timeline and motive is still being finalized but, yes, he did. There was a daughter in her womb, a few months older than me. So he abducted me, killed them and took the birth certificate. He added Alexandria to Joan, and you were never going to be able to find me by that point.” 

“We never stopped looking,” Angella whispered quietly. “Me or Gustus. I know I gave into a lot of drugs after just to -- and I’m… I’m  _ sorry _ .” 

Lexa knows they’ve both lost their appetite, and also relinquishes her hold on her cutlery before reaching over to touch her mother’s hand. 

“Did he ever,” Angella face looked pained to even entertain the thought or ask, “did he ever hurt you?”

“No he,” Lexa really hated Titus in that moment, “all he expected from me was to be the perfect student. He never… hurt me with anything but lies.” 

Angella looked relieved but still hateful, “I hate myself everyday for losing you, for not being a better mother… I failed you before I even had one day with you.” 

“You must understand,” Lexa says sincerely, “the way he planned it… the strategy… he was not mentally sane, but he was proficient in what the Army taught him. I know it’s robbed us of so much, we’ve lost so much but I do not blame you -- he evaded the police, the FBI… the best investigators… he  _ knew  _ what he was doing and you never failed me. He failed me, not you.” 

Angella’s hand trembled and Lexa squeezed it tighter. 

“Please believe me.” 

“I had just held you in my arms and he  _ took _ you from me,” Angella sobbed, lip quivering again, “Alexandria he--’

Lexa was out of her seat and pulling Angella into a hug, heart wretched. Of course one meeting would not heal the pain of this woman’s loss, and of course Lexa had healed her spirit but she would still feel the guilt and shame… 

“Shhhh,” Lexa gently whispered into her temple, “I’m so sorry, I’m so sorry…”

She just held her, letting Angella sob harder into her. Over her shoulder she saw Fio looking concerned. 

“Shall we get her to bed, Fio?” Lexa asked him quietly. 

“Yes of course,” he suddenly came over, helping Lexa get Angella to her feet. 

\--

“That’s got ‘smarmy politician’ all over it,” Anya snarked at the latest proposed words of the PR team. “I ain’t saying that shit.” 

The legal and PR teams had all left after giving their suggestions, and with Jake, Thelonious, Axel, and Gustus having opened a new bottle of scotch, everyone was still lounging around the Woods family living room as the adrenaline of the day wore off. 

It was just them, Murphy asleep upstairs in a guest room and Abby and Marcus at their place in uptown, a phone call away. 

Clarke, Octavia, Bellamy, and Wells all snorted into the licorice they were chewing on, glad to see Anya more herself since all shit went sideways. 

“Toss me one of those you twerps,” Anya kicked, of course hitting Clarke and Wells where they were laid out on the floor. 

“Ugh my stomach hurts,” Aden groaned from where he was leaning back into the couch. 

“That’s what happens when you eat more donuts than the donut shop,” Wells tells him. “And a whole pizza.” 

“I’m with Anya,” Gustus says in regards to the legal team, “I’m not feeling any of these suggestions…”

“Hey guys, you know what’s crazy?” Bellamy is clearly in his own mind as he chews on licorice, “that Lexa would have grown up with us.”

“Yeah,” Octavia said thoughtfully, “she’d be the same age as you too, Bellamy… not as ancient as Anya--”

Anya kicked Octavia with a snort. “You calling me ancient little Blake?”

The kids all heard a sniffle and they turned in concern to where Gustus was trying to wipe his face with his sleeve. 

“Shit, sorry Uncle G,” Bellamy felt bad, “I didn’t mean--”

“No, that’s just it,” Gustus shook his head, “I’ve been thinking about all that could have been since I met her… I just… Why did this happen to me? To us?  _ Why _ ?”

It was the biggest shock since, because hardly an hour ago Gustus had been ordering everyone around with bravado after speaking to Lexa, and now he was breaking down. 

Then again, he had hit the scotch pretty hard. 

“It’s okay pal,” Jake’s eyes shone tears as he pulled his drunk friend into a hug and patted his shoulder, “it will be okay.” 

Clarke saw Anya sling back another shot of scotch and sighed. This was a rollercoaster of emotions for everyone, and she suspected if Gustus was like this Angella would probably be the same or worse. 

There was happiness at finding their child, but also despair at all that could have been. 

Clarke spoke up, “let me tell you how it would have been, okay?”

There was silence and all eyes turned to her. Sure they were all a little drunk and tired and eating licorice, but Clarke imagined it. 

“I bet Lexa would be so annoying when we were little, you know she’s so peculiar about the way her tea is made, the temperature and the strength of it and the amount of milk and which cup, all that shit -- she’s like that with  _ everything.  _ I would definitely want to kick her all the time, I can picture a little her telling Wells off with the way he used to eat his Oreos--”

It worked, and Clarke heard everyone chuckle even Gustus, the ghost of a smile there. 

“She’s so good at music, probably she’d still play -- probably,” Clarke felt tears in her own eyes, “no,  _ definitely  _ the violin at some fancy ass arts school…” 

“We’d watch Lord of the Rings together,” Bellamy said through his own emotions on the subject, “I bet she’d attend a con with me.” 

“No Woods would ever attend a con, especially with you,” Anya glared at Bellamy, but joking more than seriously. While a huge nerd herself, Anya always refused to go to cons. 

“Actually, I bet Anya would take Lexa to a con,” Octavia teased her, “take your little nerd sister out the same way you stomach the roller coasters and haunted houses for Aden -- you’re a really big softie Anya.” 

“I’ll kick you again,” Anya threatened, holding out her licorice like a sword.

“You know, instead of a statement  _ for  _ the public,” Clarke said to everyone, “why don’t we just make a statement for  _ us _ .” 

“My Sweet Child,” Aden said, surprising everyone with his input, looking to his dad. “Why don’t we all just simultaneously post a link to Angella’s song, the one she wrote for her daughter, and leave it at that?”

“No words, no need to explain,” Clarke nodded, smiling warmly at Aden’s idea, “I like it, Aden. It’s perfect, and then... Uncle Gustus is discussing with Nia about being interviewed by Azgeda. Just take your time, Uncle G… we got this.” 

“Thanks everyone, Gustus drunkenly nodded before looking at Aden and Anya with a smile, “and thank you both for being so strong. Aden, that’s a great idea.” 

“Let’s do it now,” Anya suggested, “and then all sleep.” 

“Wait, where’s Lincoln?” Octavia wondered out loud, “didn’t he say like an hour ago he was going to grab us some beer from the den?”

“Lincoln?” Gustus called out to him, concerned when there was no answer. 

\--

Lexa sat by Angella’s bedside, watching her sleep. She was holding her mother’s hand, and reluctant to leave. Fio quietly knocked and entered, a golden tray in his hands he left on a table. 

“Since you didn’t get dinner,” he explained, eyes kindly observing the way Angella was clutching her hand. 

“Thanks,” Lexa saw what he had brought by and felt hunger return in her belly. It was simple, cheese and crackers with some grapes and apple cut up, and some black tea set aside. 

“If you need anything please, this is your home,” Fio said to her seriously. 

“I,” Lexa was surprised at the way that made her heart twist and she glanced down to make sure Angella was still asleep before turning back to look at him and whisper, “I do have a question… was Lincoln upset I’m here?”

“She practically raised him,” Fio said gently, “they have been each other’s family… he worries her emotions and drugs may…” 

“Ah,” Lexa furrowed her brows, concentrating again on the serene and relaxed face of Angella. “I see…” 

She understood where Lincoln was coming from, worried Angella would relapse. 

“If you don’t mind me asking,” Fio spoke up again, “how does it feel, to reunite with her?”

Lexa was surprised to be asked such a personal question and she had to think about it… contemplating before she whispered back to him. 

“It feels like that moment when an instrument tunes just right, perfect pitch and every beat is perfect. Like Korkova’s sonata 5.”

Fio says nothing further, quietly leaving the room with a smile. Lexa turns back to observe her mother’s resting face, shocked to find green eyes open and admiring her. 

“My favourite sonata,” Angella whispered. “Actually, that’s how I connected with your father. We slowly danced to it...” 

“Oh?” Lexa watches as Angella sits herself up, leaning back against the bed frame with her pillow propped up, a smile on her lips again. 

“Yeah, we ran in the same celebrity parties back in the day, it was the Grammy after party, summer of 93, and we were both drunk so I mean -- hey, he’s a good looking guy!”

Lexa poured a cup of tea, offering it to Angella shyly. 

“Thanks,” Angella looked touched, accepting the tea and bringing it to her lips. 

“So you hooked up with him at the Grammys?”

“First time, yeah,” Angella laughed, “I liked the band, some good sound and damn they were hot and rising in those days, same as me… all the ladies had it bad for Jake or Axel and Thelonious was taken but your father, Gustus… he caught my eye the first time I saw him play that guitar… I approached him at the party, he’s not really the kind of guy who knows how to ask a girl out, hell the lady he’s been gushing to me about for the last couple years had to ask him!”

Lexa laughed, thinking of Indra. 

“So anyways, morning after our drunk hookup he made me breakfast and I told him honestly that when he plays the guitar I can feel it. We talked music, I saw that he had a huge collection of classical records in his bedroom… I grabbed that sonata and put it on. We danced, our coffee got cold... and then he asked me out on a date. I took him to a violin show with me I had been invited to… we just kept dating and became close. He’s always understood me, that man. My one true friend I can count on this world. We actually ended things in Greece before we found I was pregnant, said we can stay friends… we enjoyed each other’s company more than the sex, not that it was bad you know?”

Lexa poured herself some tea, “Greece was where I..?’

“Yeah, the beach on Heda island I mean… it’s a paradise there. I love the mountains and forests here but Greece is… I bought a lot of property out here. Haven’t been able to go back since though… I called you my little Heda until we could figure out what to name you… the thought of going back after -- I just couldn’t do it.” 

Lexa’s heart warmed, “maybe we can go there together?”

“I would… I would  _ love  _ that,” Angella said, looking happy. 

Smiling, Lexa sipped her tea. 

“Alexandria I’m sorry,” Angella spoke again, “so sorry…”

“You have absolutely nothing to be sorry for,” Lexa reminded her, hoping this time it would actually connect. 

“I want to just enjoy this but I feel so many things. I’m so happy you’re here, and yet so sad at all I’ve missed…”

Lexa nodded, “of course. You’re my mother, I was taken from you by a madman… you never knew what happened to me or where I was… of  _ course  _ you would feel that way. But, we can’t change what has happened.”

Angella nodded, lip quivering. Though it was her mother, Lexa felt like she was seeing nothing more than a little girl and the desire to protect flared up again. She reached forward and her thumb gently brushed a stray tear aside. 

“Maybe the pain will always be there... but now all that matters to me is that I’m here for you, okay?”

Angella nodded and then ducked her face into Lexa’s shoulder and right there, after almost a full day of emotions, Lexa felt they had finally reached an understanding. 

\--

\--

\--

Lincoln parked his motorcycle, arriving at his childhood home and glancing up as Fio opened the door. 

“Fio,” he tried to muster a smile but he was all twisted up inside. He rode over through the night, concerned for the woman who raised him. 

  
“They’re having breakfast in the garden,” Fio told him. “I’ll have your coffee ready.” 

Lincoln thanked him, leaving his motorcycle helmet on the hallway table as he passed through. He walked the familiar hallways to the garden, seeing his Aunt in the distance. 

She would have her french chef prepare freshly baked croissants and he craved one terribly, along with his coffee. 

She saw Angella’s blonde hair and Lexa’s browner hair sitting in the chair he usually sat in and he walked faster, somehow aching as he heard his Aunt’s laughter carry over. 

It was so happy, so sweet to his ears, yet somehow it hurt him because Lexa, sitting in his spot and bringing joy to Angella reminded him that he was an orphan she took in, never enough to stop her from taking drugs or laugh like  _ that _ . 

“Lincoln!” Angella noticed him and he tried to snap out of his uncomfortable and bizarre envy as Lexa stood up too, offering him a smile. He grimaced in return but Angella didn’t notice, hugging him. 

“Auntie Gella,” he kissed her cheek and hugged her back. 

Lexa politely greeted him. 

“Nice to meet again Lincoln,” she said to him. 

Lincoln berated himself. He had respected her, even thought she was cool since he first met her. He’d witnessed her get shot, and stayed in the hospital until she had been confirmed okay. He sent her flowers and a get well soon card too…

Now she was his cousin. 

“You too Lexa,” they shook hands and Lincoln gleaned at the table. “No croissants?”

“Ask Fio darling,” Angella kissed his cheek and then he watched as she tugged Lexa’s arm and sat her back down in ‘his’ chair. “Lexa is not really a sweets person, so I had the chef do a different brunch today -- now come, Lexa is telling me all about her first Kongeda contract!” 

Lincoln sat down, willing his jealousy away as his Aunt fawned over her daughter. 

\--

\--

Nia was impressed, the fact that all Arkadia inner circle had linked Angella Black’s ‘Sweet Child’ song on YouTube to wordless Instagram posts was clever, and overnight the song was now the most viewed on YouTube. 

But she knew Luna was going to wage a press war as she read the latest Flourkru headline. 

_ Clarke Griffin and Lexa Not Fleim separated amidst genetic reveal: rumours of affairs and more _

“Bitch,” Nia tossed the magazine aside, drumming her fingers in calculated thought before calling Clarke Griffin. 

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> love all the comments and can't wait to hear everyone's theories on Luna's angle hahaha   
> but also, what did you all think of Lexa and Angella so far?????
> 
> Coming up,


	15. Chapter 15

“I hear you like sparkling water,” Luna said, passing over a chilled bottle of Perrier, a taunt in her tone. 

Niylah rolled her eyes, ignoring the bottle as well as the accompanying jibe over her ‘sparkling water diva fit’. That video release had cost her a lot, the girl who shared it had been upset when Niylah dumped her after only one week of fun. And the very woman offering her water was the one who released it. 

“I have  _ you  _ to thank for that, can we just get this interview over with? I got a lunch date.” Niylah snapped, impatient. 

“Actually we booked this interview to chat for your Grammy nomination, but that’s not my agenda Niylah.”

Niylah frowned, a little confused and intrigued, “I’m up for  _ three _ Grammys and what do you mean that’s not your agenda?”

Luna smirked at her, leaning back into her chair and crossing her legs. “We have a common enemy.”

Niylah snorted. 

“Lexa.” Luna supplied. 

The name had Niylah scowling, “I would  _ hardly  _ call her an enemy.”

“After your breakup with Clarke, you got all the public sympathy… until people found out Lexa was the C.E.O. of  _ Kongeda _ , that is. Before that gala, your music was the most popular it’s ever been… and now not only is Lexa painting Clarke as more favorable from her gala speech of their romance… Lexa went and got shot! By a stalker trying to kill Clarke. Reportedly she  _ saved _ Clarke. And, oh boy, that shot of Clarke with dried blood on her hands… eyes full of love and worry at the hospital… people just ate it up. And you, Niylah, you got a plummet in your popularity.” 

Niylah’s blood boiled. Luna smirked, leaning forward. She knew her words were getting to Niylah. 

“That’s not even the best part! With the public on board with ‘Clexa,’ and a jilted ex sharing your nasty side to the public for a payday, no one wants you to win this year… especially not you’re up against Arkadia for Best Album of the Year. And why is that, Niylah? Because Lexa happens to be the long lost daughter of  _ Angella Black _ and Gustus Woods _. _ Who saw that one coming?! Am I right? It’s a rockstar fairytale story and that makes  _ you  _ the villain of it. The one nobody roots for...”

Niylah's heart sank at the magazine cover Luna placed in front of her to rub salt in her wounds. 

The edit showed Clarke and Lexa from the Azgeda media gala’s red carpet, dolled out in glitz and glamour, smiling naturally and looking perfect and happy, clashing dramatically to a photo of Niylah leaving the liquor store with no makeup and large sunglasses. It painted her like a discarded lover, and quoted her behaviour and tantrums as a result of being dumped by Clarke for Lexa.  _ Is Niylah’s heartbreak the reason she’s so crazy lately? Clarke upgrades to Lexa: More on Clexa  _

Another magazine was tossed in front of her, the Floukru reveal of Lexa as Angella Black and Gustus Woods’ daughter. 

“Unless…” Luna reached forward, sliding the bottle of sparkling water towards her. 

“Unless what?” Niylah eyed the bottle warily, willing to listen to Luna’s offer. 

“We spin  _ our  _ side of the story. One where you come out on top.”

“How are we going to do that?”

“You and Arkadia are both up for a Grammy this year, same category… it’s the perfect time to create buzz… get people watching the tension… maybe you can spill some details. To me.” 

“Details?”

“You know, things that maybe show Clarke in a worse light than you right now. Things that I can use to bring Lexa down a peg… and in the meantime, help showcase a few things to rebuild your reputation. We take Lexa down. One story at a time.” 

Niylah leaned forward taking the bottle and metaphorically accepting Luna’s offer. 

“As long as I’m kept out of anything that can land me in hot water with, my hands need to stay clean…. but tell me, why are you gunning for Lexa?”

Luna paused, considering her answer. She uncrossed her legs and stood up, walking to the window of her office before she shared her reasoning. 

“Nia took Lexa under her wing when  _ I _ was in the media business and needed guidance and she was a freaking teenager! And then, to make matters worse… After that Azgeda Media Gala, Lexa and her company bankrupted my equipment company! Bought us out. 

Niylah furrowed, “I thought you owned this magazine?”

“Floukru used to be a media  _ empire _ until Kongeda lowered our market value. Then she takes over it, leaving only this magazine behind like it’s doing me some favour… you’re damn right I’m going to use the only weapon I have to take her down! She took everything from me! That was my family legacy she took away and then that bitch and Nia even take away my one chance to beat them to a story! The biggest story I would have ever had in my career!” 

Niylah, convinced with Luna’s desire for revenge, took a sip of water and offered her best sinister smile. “Well then, what kind of ideas do you have?”

\--

\--

Lincoln sighed from his childhood bedroom balcony. He travelled a lot with Angella, the twin sister of his mother and most important person in his life, spent a few summers with Gustus who was his closest thing to a dad, and got doted on by Fio the butler. He had always looked out for his Aunt, always wondering why she sought drugs…

Knowing it was the loss of her daughter. He was born the same year Lexa was, had his mom until he was eleven. Remembered her often, how kind she was. Personality wise, Angella was nothing like his mom (more liberal and carefree). But for a long time they were all each other had. 

Until Lexa showed up. 

In the garden he watched Lexa and Angella share a laugh by the large stone pond. Watched how Angella wrapped her arm around Lexa’s and held it, leaning close as they walked and talked. 

Breakfast would be soon, and he didn’t want to show a sour face and ruin their reunion with his own shit. 

“Grow up, Lincoln,” he told himself softly, trying to push the insecurity away.

He felt his phone buzz in his pocket, eyebrows raised high when it was Octavia. He answered much faster than he wanted to admit. 

\--

\--

“What the hell is this shit!” Jake was mad, reading about his daughter’s gossipped affairs. “When is Nia getting here?”

They had left their kids asleep at Gustus’s to come to Ark Records and regroup with the lawyers and PR Team -- this time with Nia as a consulting advisor too. 

What he had not expected was some trash about his own daughter’s sex life. 

“I’m here,” Nia entered the Arkadia men’s office, wrinkling her nose distastefully. “Are those bean bag chairs? Calm down, Jake. We need to be rational.”

“Easier said than done,” Jake grumbled, but he  _ was  _ much calmer now. Nia was the best in the media for a reason, having her on their side helped quell his fears especially where Clarke was concerned. “Thanks for being here Nia…”

“Course, anything for Lexa.” Nia dropped her heavy coat on a chair, eyes immediately drawn to Gustus who was also looking particularly upset at the articles.

Luna had not only written about Clarke as a sexually active individual, she had tried to showcase Lexa as a heartless womanizer. Positioning a theory that Clarke cheated on Niylah with Lexa, and was still cheating on Lexa. even worse was the counterclaim that Lexa was cheating on Clarke and had used her to get her name ‘out there’ for business. 

The whole thing was tacky false journalism, and Nia was going to destroy it. 

“First of all, let's let bygones be bygones. Axel, I forgive you for using one of  _ my  _ guest bedrooms to fornicate at my after party in 1996. I know I’ve been holding onto that grudge for a while now.”

Axel had the decency to look embarrassed. “Yeah, sorry though. For what it’s worth, Octavia was conceived that night.” 

“Axel,” Thelonious chastised him. “Too much, brother.” 

“Second of all… Gustus…” Nia’s voice got uncharacteristically smooth as she spoke to him, even her usually cold eyes were gentle, “I’m  _ so  _ happy for you and Lexa. She’s an amazing young woman you and Angella brought into this world.”

“Oh,” Gustus’s displeasure at the article turned into one of happiness, “thanks Nia.” 

“Do you know how I met her?” Nia asked him, wondering if he knew just how close she was to Lexa. 

Gustus shook his head, “she mentioned you mentored her in, uh, business stuff… How’d you meet?”

“She was twelve,” Nia said with fond recollection. “I was driving through that town she grew up in, utterly lost. Me and my driver stopped by the police station where she was. I was sitting near her in the waiting room, annoyed with how long they were taking... she quickly realised I’m not from around there… told me that her father had just committed suicide that day and she was the one who found the body.” 

Gustus took a deep breath, clearly angry but also curious. Titus was a very touchy subject for him. “ _ She _ found him?”

“Yeah,” Nia said seriously. “I also have experience with my own mother committing suicide when I was young like her… maybe that’s what bonded us. Maybe it was the fact that she looked determined to succeed, to not let his decision weaken her. She was tough. I helped look into her background back then, all facts checked out that she was born to the Nightbloods who died in a car accident. The letter Clarke found… she never showed it to me but she did doubt Titus telling her the truth.”

“Damn,” It was Jake who said it, taking a seat. “Such a small world, we were partying with you here and there and the whole time… you were helping her.”

Gustus choked on his own tears,”small world.” 

They all let the incredible coincidence of it all absorb for a moment, before Thelonious spoke up. 

“We need to figure out what to do about this loose character portrayal Floukru is trying to create. This is even worse than Octavia and Atom, or Bellamy and his DUI, or Wells and his nightclub shenanigans… this is the same shit magazines used to pull with us back in the day. It’s a frenzy, we haven’t had this much heat since… since Alexandria was abducted and every waking moment of our lives -- especially Gustus and Angella’s -- was stalked and documented and sold.`` 

“I mean,” Axel spoke up, “I only got to know her a bit at camp but the way that girl chastised me --  _ us  _ \-- for being so irresponsible… this just ain’t her.”

It was what had Gustus upset, to see Lexa linked with multiple women as ‘affairs.’ He had his share of false accusations, but his kids had so far been left pretty much alone on that front. Now the kid he just found was getting rumours by the dozen, or six in this case of women. 

“It isn’t Lexa,” agreed, “that girl has been preaching to me since she was sixteen why  _ I _ should try practicing abstinence. She even took it slow with Clarke. When she introduced me to her, it was so obvious they hadn’t even had sex yet.” 

There was silence and when Nia looked up from her hands, she amused to see all four men of Arkadia looking uncomfortable. Jake was especially red in the face. 

“Just an observation. Now, we need to keep track of every single accusation Floukru throws Lexa’s way -- and Clarke’s for that matter, Jake. We aren't going to respond right away, we’re going to let her make her moves… and then sue for defamation and slander. I’ll be discrediting her with facts. For example, I’ve already got the truth of each of these women who’s being linked to Lexa… I'm in the process of doing the same for Clarke. The difference is Clarke’s rumoured affairs are old flames of hers so the events surrounding her romance can be twisted more easily.” 

“We should get Niylah to confirm the breakup was mutual,” Thelonious suggested. 

“Good suggestion,” Nia agreed. “Jake?”

“Niylah cheated on Clarke, now they’re trying to paint Clarke the cheater!” Jake slammed the magazine down. “ _ Fucking _ press! Seriously fuck this Floukru magazine bitch!” 

“Ain’t that the same magazine that had you thinking Lexa was a gold digger?” Axel had his feet kicked up, smoking a joint, and snickering. “You believed that shit then.” 

Jake growled, shoving his friends legs off the counter. “That was  _ different _ .” 

“They also published your sex tape first,” Thelonious reminded Axel. 

“Which one?” Axel quitted his eyes. 

“So we reach out to Niylah to start,” Gustus said. 

Everyone’s phones buzzed at the same time, causing them all to pause. 

Nia narrowed her eyes at what had appeared on her screen, “something tells me Luna got to Niylah first. I’m calling Murphy.” 

“What the...” Jake’s brows furrowed and then anger contorted over his face. “I’m going to fucking ruin that little shit!” 

\--

\--

“Oh my god,” Octavia was angry, “Clarke! That  _ bitch _ .” 

“What?” Clarke was confused, “which bitch?”

“Niylah,” Octavia seethed in full out anger. “She didn’t post it but this is  _ totally _ from her phone!” 

Hungover heads, Aden’s sugar hangover included, huddled over Octavia’s phone to see an old video clip from almost two years ago, one Clarke recognised from their yacht trip family reunion. 

They had all brought a plus one that year except for Anya and Aden. Octavia and Wells were trying to make each other jealous, Bellamy was seasick and complaining until his girlfriend dumped him well before they even reached shore, and Clarke thought she was in love with Niylah, talking about their musical aspirations and frustrations with the industry…  _ connecting _ . 

“She filmed that?” Clarke’s whisper was broken, betrayed as she watched the same video her friends were watching. 

“Filmed what I can’t see,” Aden complained. But it was good he couldn’t see because each second of the video made Clarke paler and paler. 

Twenty aggravating seconds of her in her bikini making out with Niylah. When had Niylah recorded that? It cut off before any nudity but the implication may as well have been that. 

Clarke felt anger unlike anything else in her life, bubbling up to the surface. It wasn’t exactly a sex video, but she was clearly kissing Niylah in her swimsuit and giggling with her after Niylah rubbed lotion onto her back leaving little to the imagination what they were going to do.

Dread filled her stomach. 

“I’m going to fucking  _ kick her ass! _ ” Anya was the one who declared it, angry for Clarke. They all were. It was a private moment, sexualized and shared without Clarke’s consent or knowledge -- and then to find out from Clarke it had also been filmed  _ without  _ her knowledge it was more vile and underhanded. 

\--

\--

“Murphy?” Lexa called him back, wondering why in the ten minutes she had decided to shower he had called just as many times. 

“There’s a short clip of Clarke,” he was straight to business, “I had no idea about it. I scrubbed the original but it’s all over the internet.” 

“What clip?” Lexa felt the seriousness of his voice and matched him. 

“It’s sort of sexual… her and Niylah. Drunk. Swimsuits. Groping. Giggling.”

Lexa inhaled, heart hammering with confusion, having not expected  _ that _ , “what?”

“Like, they’re in a yacht, both drunk… kissing a lot and like, giggling and shit, exchanging words.... No actual sex is shown but it’s pretty much… I mean… it’s spreading like fire, Lexa. Floukru published it. You were right, that bitch definitely has it out for you.” 

“...”

“Lexa?”

“Clarke hasn’t called me, I need to make sure she’s okay… can you and Nia handle this from my side?”

“Course, Lexa. Sorry.” 

Lexa hung up the phone, walking out the large ensuite bathroom in Angella’s castle-mansion to her now washed and ironed clothes Fio had kindly prepared for her. Murphy worked for her, bringing any news or rumours concerning her life to attention, finding out things she needed for personal or business reasons about people. He was just doing his job and yet, she found herself angry that he had  _ seen _ such a video. 

She buttoned up her shirt calmly, trying to think about what to do, even though she could feel hot fury pumping through her veins. 

She called Clarke’s phone, not getting any answer as the phone went straight to voicemail. Three ties in a row. 

Pacing in quiet fury, she grabbed her coat and travel bag, chucking everything inside without her usual meticulous folding. 

She descended the stairs and joined Angella at the tea table arranged by Fio for them in the garden. 

“Why is your bag packed?” Angella asked, looking afraid and concerned. “Are you… leaving?”

“I just need to go to the city for the day,” Lexa assured her, “something urgent came up… I’ll be back tonight or tomorrow, latest ...is that okay?”

Angella stood up, nodding a yes but eyes saying ‘please no’, “but what -- what happened?”

“Lexa have you spoken to Clarke?” Lincoln joined them, sounding urgent as he ran forward. He realised her back was packed and nodded, “it was definitely Niylah, wasn’t it? Octavia texted me. Said Clarke’s upset and refuses to call and interrupt you here.” 

“I need to go check on her,” Lexa told him, “Murphy called me.” 

“What’s happening?” Angella demanded the both of them. “Is Clarke okay?”

Lincoln saw Lexa’s eye blaze in a level of fury he had never seen on anyone before. When she had yelled at the camp, it had not been as angry as this look on her face, the deadly intent in her eyes. 

“There’s a video of Clarke going around… I haven’t seen it so I don’t know what’s on it but they’re labelling it a sex tape,” Lincoln said. “It’s not, but…”

Lexa was grateful Lincoln had the respect to not watch it, but she gripped her luggage tightly. 

“Shit,” Angella, having grown up in the industry, understood how these things could feel and spread. She’s been photographed topless on a beach in Spain once and it still existed out there. 

“The driver who took me to the airport is going to take me to the city… I’ll call you as soon as I know anything, okay?” Lexa said, succinct. 

Angella looked crestfallen, so Lexa remembered their situation and gently placed a hand to her shoulder. 

“I’ll be back, I promise,” Lexa said to her, meaning it. She gave Lincoln a nod and he returned it. 

“Wait, Lexa,” Angella tried to stop her, afraid to lose her daughter again -- too anxious at the thought of separation. “The private air strip you flew into… I have a helicopter there that can take us to the city. Where is Clarke staying?”

“She’s at Gustus’s place,” Lexa told her mother, knowing a helicopter was much faster and would have a lot of hassle and time. 

Lincoln nodded, “yeah let’s go… we always take it to Uncle G’s... You can land in his garden.”

“I’m going with you,” Angella said, “give me a few minutes to grab my stuff.” 

Lexa didn’t argue, simply waited. Her anger simmering and now close to a boil. 

\--

\--

A helicopter was heard in the distant air and the wind blew over the pots in the vast backyard.

“Auntie Gella?” Aden said, running out of his yard. There was only one person who ever landed a helicopter in their yard and blew over their father’s garden pots. 

Aden and Anya stood in the garden, not surprised when it was Angella who stepped out, waving at them. Lincoln was next, and for the Woods siblings time seemed to slow down as their long-lost sister stepped out onto the grass, hair and clothes whipped by the air of the chopper’s blades. 

Lexa paused at the sight of both Aden and Anya, realising occurring suddenly to all three of them they were siblings and this was her first time properly seeing or talking after they found out. 

They stared at her, and she stared back at them. 

Uncharacteristically Anya made the first move, rolling her tearful eyes and stepping forward -- steered purely by emotions -- to hug her long lost sister. 

Lexa paused and then hugged her back. Within seconds she felt another pair of arms around her waist and realised Aden was hugging her too. Lexa relaxed, her anger momentarily forgotten. With one arm around her sister, and one arm around her brother, the helicopter’s engine shut down and Lexa squeezed them both in a bit closer. 

There was some shaking into her stomach and she released Anya to look down where Aden was crying. 

“L-Lexa,” he rubbed his eyes. Lexa reached forward. 

She gave him another hug, her own eyes allowing tears to drop silently as she held him in the garden of the home she was supposed to grow up in… with her brother and sister. 

“Hey Aden,” Lexa relished the hug, holding him close. She looked up at her teary eyed sister Anya and they grinned at each other, wordless understanding. 

“Anya, you’re looking gorgeous as always,” Angella interrupted after the three siblings had time to hug it out. She pulled Anya to her closely.

“I’m so glad to meet you both,” Lexa said, dropping her arms from Aden to place them on his shoulders, encouraging him to smile, “so  _ glad _ , Aden.”

“Me too,” Aden sniffled, wiping at his eyes, “I thought about you everyday I knew you existed. I swear we never forgot. Dad always makes us pray on your birthday.”

“Oh,” Lexa felt that warmth in her heart again, she looked up to see Anya watching her with what could be considered an adoring, incredulous gaze. 

Anya extended a hand and Lexa took it, letting herself be pulled into another hug. Anya smiled at her and Lexa grinned back. 

Lexa watched as Angella and Aden hugged next, surprised to see how seemingly close Angella was with both of her siblings. Lincoln smiled at her, his eyes also not immune to the crying that was going around. 

Since his arrival at Angella’s, Lexa had noticed how closed off he was with her. She understood it exactly for what it was… he was protective of her mother. He had watched her go through rehab after rehab… and he had no parents either. Angella and Gustus were the closest he had, and now Lexa was back. 

But she would talk with him at another, more appropriate time. For now, Clarke needed her. 

Lexa blinked the last of her tears away and then smiled at them all. 

A sister, a mother, a brother, a cousin… a father on his way over… a family. 

She had a family. 

“Gustus is still with the lawyers?” Lexa knew this, having been exchanging texts with him. The Arkadia men had taken to their offices to give Anya and Aden some space and rest from all the drama after coming to a conclusion. Nia was with them, helping. Which was good considering the utter nonsense Murphy was updating her about. 

“Yeah,” Anya led the way back into the house, smiling when she saw Lexa hold Aden to her side with a hand on his shoulder. “Wells, Octavia, Bellamy stuck around for us… that Murphy boy of yours is awesome, by the way.”

Lexa cleared her throat before asking with her genuine concern, “Clarke?”

“In my room. She threw things, she yelled… she’s been holed up in there and not talking. She’s upset, I’ve never seen her like that.” 

“She broke her phone again,” Aden said in concern for her, “and Octavia’s too… Why would someone do that? Post that?”

“Because they want her to be in pain,” Lexa explained simply, her elation at being reunited with her family replaced with that bubbling fury. 

Lexa walked into the mansion, following her sister’s direction. 

The sliding door led way to the living area, and she was greeted by Octavia, Wells, and Bellamy who all gave her a warm smile and shy wave. She nodded at them, waving back, and then followed the silent finger-pointing gesture they all sent for her to go up the stairs. 

Angella and Lincoln greeted everyone, friendly with them, so Lexa let them be and crept up the lengthy stairs, looking for the room Anya mentioned. 

She gently knocked, receiving no answer before trying the door knob. It pushed it open to reveal a big room with clothes thrown everywhere, and Lexa gingerly closed the door behind her before she quietly spoke out loud to her girlfriend, whose back was turned to her in the bed. She could feel the sadness. 

“Clarke?”

Clarke turned around instantly, eyes red and the anger on her face slipping at the sight of Lexa into the real emotions she was feeling right now -- pain. Her lip quivered and Lexa was across the room, joining her in the bed and holding her tight right before she broke down into pained sobs. 

Lexa let the tears soak into her shirt, holding Clarke for as long as she needed. 

\--

\--

“This is utter crap,” Angella was reading the Floukru tabloid nonsense, eyes narrowed on the accusations. Her eyebrows raised especially with her own daughter's picture in the centre of a circle with six very pretty women photoshopped around it, all accused of being her ex lovers. “Did Alexandria really..?”

“I kind of believe that one,” Bellamy explained, “Clarke’s been around, makes sense she’d fall for someone who knows what they’re doing--”

Octavia smacked her brother’s head. “Don't be gross!” 

“Ow! Hey, I’m just saying,” Bellamy scoffed. “All of Clarke’s listed affairs are people we know she’s at least dated before…”

“It’s all bullshit.” Octavia pointed out, “as well as what they wrote about Clarke -- she didn’t cheat on Finn with Niylah, she dumped him first. The fuck they’re trying to paint Clarke as a cheater when Niylah is the cheater, and Lexa as some opportunist womanizer when she met Clarke in a fucking hospital and didn’t even know who Clarke was!” 

“It’s nothing for anyone to be ashamed of,” Lincoln spoke up, “we’ve all had our share of regrets though I hope you never do, Aden. Only difference is with famous people the dirty laundry gets aired for everyone.” 

“I mean, everyone already tried to ship me and my Disney co stars. It’s kind of gross because we’re underage,” Aden said 

“I do like your show though, hun,” Angella said, patting his head. “You’re a great dancer.” 

Aden beamed, coming from Angella that was the highest praise. 

“It’s probablly true,” Wells sighed, “every girl I ever had sex with has basically fifteen minutes of famed it for some magazine -- obviously not including you, O.” 

“Trust me guys, Lexa hasn’t been with any of those women,” Octavia repeated herself. No one seemed convinced. 

“Look, O, we all know Clarke and Lexa are disgustingly in love,” Bellamy said to his sister, “ I’m just saying this is what it means to be a celebrity, Lexa never knew she was the daughter of famous people and her past would catch up to her like this.” 

“Plus our Woods family genes have always made it easy to get laid,” Anya crassly stated. Angella and Lincoln both chuckled in amusement. “I bet as soon as Aden hits sixteen every sexually confused preteen girl and boy are going to  _ throw  _ themselves at him.” 

“Your ego is, as always, par to none.” Wells said with great affection for Anya, amused as they all were. “I’ll have you know our gene pool is not so shabby either. The Jaha’s are the masters.” 

They were joking, of course, though there was some truth to it.

“I’m still the model Wellsy. Try and keep up.” 

Lincoln high-fived her, and in spite of the circumstances they all laughed at Wells' face. 

“Plus Lincoln here has the Black genes -- Lexa’s got both. Remember when everyone assumed she was a model? Imagine having the money she has, the looks, and that polite way of talking. I totally believe she fucked every single of those women and more.”

“Gross,” Aden turned to Anya, “are you sure you’re not Uncle Axel’s genetic pool?”

Everyone ‘oohed’ at Aden’s burn of his older sister, and this time Wells high-fived Aden. anya had to admit her brother’s wit was great. 

“I see you children are all as fun as usual,” Angella pulled Aden into a side hug and kissed his cheek. “And you, Anya, just how hard have you been hitting the scotch my dear?”

“Pretty hard,” Anya was back to reality, done joking around, “I did after all find out Alexandria was alive and dad’s been… having a rough time. But what about you Auntie Gella? You must be… I mean, this is…”

Angella felt all the kids crowd around her as if she was sharing a story. She had always loved them, stayed in touch but emotionally distant. She came over for Gustus’s annual Christmas, even joined an Arkadia family reunion or two even though it was more of a ‘dad’ trip, and always dropped by for Aden or Anya’s birthdays. 

But seeing them all had always been an emotional trigger for her, too. 

(Because Octavia would smack Bellamy for something he said, Wells and Clarke would scold and win, Anya would ‘tell it like it is,’ Aden would listen to them all like a sponge and ask witty questions, and Lincoln would smirk and hover, enjoying his friends and pretending he didn’t like Octavia. The cycle of comfort had always been there… and her relapses to drug use tended to follow because in the back of her mind she was always wondering how her own daughter would have fit in.)

She always masked her pain in the past, putting on the ‘cool Aunt’ vibe and sharing stories on tour or about their parents in good fun, before going home to deafening loneliness and succumbing one more time to a needle. 

Now she didn’t crave the needle, she craved Alexandria. 

“Saying I’m happy is an understatement,” Angella grasped Aden’s hand with one of her own and Anya’s in her other, turning a watery smile back to her nephew, “I feel whole again. Why don’t you all tell me about her? How did you meet her, get to know her?”   
  


“Okay well, first off, to settle the sex debate -- Clarke told me Lexa was a virgin before they did it.” Octavia says with smugness at having the intel as all eyes turned to her in shock -- even Angella’s. “Yeah. And the best she’s ever had too.” 

“Damn,” Anya whistled, “so none of those--?”

“Am I old enough to be hearing this?” Aden asked. 

“Better you learn from us than Disney sweetheart,” Angella was winking in Aden’s direction, “But seriously Aden, always ask for consent. And wear a condom.”

“Auntie Gella you're the one who taught us all about condoms,” Bellamy reminded her with a smirk. 

“That cucumber Uncle Gus used in the salad after, no clue!” Lincoln howled in laughter at the memory, and all of them burst into more chuckles. 

“She already taught me too,” Aden defended, smiling at his goofy family. “Doesn’t mean I want to hear about it.” 

“And remember our agreement that you can’t date anyone until you’re thirty,” Anya reminded her brother. 

“Okay wait, back up on this whole she was a virgin thing,” Anya asked Octavia. 

\--

\--

Clarke’s sobs eventually settled, and she looked up apologetically at Lexa for ruining her shirt. 

“I totally wrinkled it… sorry.”

“And got snot all over it,” Lexa teased her, but even with Clarke’s gross cry-face, she tilted the chin up and placed a soft, comforting kiss to Clarke’s lips. 

“You found out?” Clarke asked reluctantly. 

Lexa nodded, sweeping the remnants of tear tracks from Clarke’s face and then tucking her hair behind her ear. 

“I’m sorry,” she told Clarke in a caring hush. “I just needed to make sure you were okay.” 

Clarke was touched, lip quivering again she kissed Lexa gratefully and then burrowed her head into a shoulder and exhaled. 

“I missed you.”

“I missed you too,” Lexa replied, gliding her palm up and down Clarke’s back soothingly. “What can I do?”

“You’re already doing it,” Clarke sniffled. 

There was silence as Lexa held her, and after some time Clarke spoke up again. 

“I’m so sorry, Lexa...” she sounded on the verge of tears again. 

“Why do you need to apologise?” Lexa asked her, confused. 

“Because I never saw that she was filming that -- and of course I’m angry millions of people are watching a private moment and commenting on my cleavage but fuck, Lexa, you had to see me with her, had to see me like that, and it breaks my heart.She had me fooled for so long about who she was… and you probably think I’m stupid. I think I’m stupid, how did I not noticed her phone was angled at us?”

Lexa’s heart shattered for Clarke. 

“Clarke -- she… she filmed you like that  _ without  _ your consent?”

She felt Clarke nod against her neck. Her fury from Clarke’s privacy being breached was nothing compared to Lexa learning Clarke’s privacy had been breached  _ and _ she had not agreed to be filmed that way in the first place. 

She stiffened, holding Clarke impossibly tighter. 

The people responsible were going to wish they were never born. 

“I don’t blame you, okay,” she needed Clarke to hear it. “I  _ don’t _ . And I haven’t watched it because you never gave me permission to watch it.” 

“Lexa--”

“Shhhh,” Lexa closed her eyes. She had been called a gold digger and had shit talked about her not too long ago, and Murphy was keeping her updated on what other heinous allegations people had spread about her as well (she had  _ not  _ slept with a lot of women). It was clear that Floukru was gunning for her, but going after Clarke like this to get to her… it crossed a line. 

Lexa had experienced the media circus too much in this last year, she couldn’t imagine what Clarke was going through. An intimate moment with someone she trusted, violated and broadcasted. 

She was going to burn Floukru to the ground, annihilate them and Niylah and every single fucking person involved in this attack on Clarke. 

\--

\--

“I’m going to fucking ruin her!” Jake was still shouting, red faced and angry. 

“The problem is obviously it’s Niylah’s phone being used,” Nia told the Arkadia men, “but the original release was done online with no direct connection to her. There’s no proof it was her. Her hands are clean.” 

“Look, Floukru has given us all shit,” Thelonious said seriously, “they published that whole expose on me and my wife trying to paint us as miserable cheaters -- they’ve always been on the scandalous side of things. But this? This video from an unnamed source? This feels like just the beginning.”

“This is way more personal than all of my sex tapes,” Axel agreed with Thelonious’s line of thinking. “The magazine is really playing dirty. Hell, Clarke is just giggling around in a bikini top and it’s being labelled sexually explicit. What kind of double standard bullshit is that?” 

“The Grammy’s are coming up,” Gustus shook his head, “Niylah is not just pissed at us for keeping her on a tight leash, she’s upset Clarke’s been more popular since Lexa’s identity was revealed and Niylah’s rep took a hit with her diva fit video.” 

“That is correct,” Nia said, impressed that Gustus was perceptive enough to figure that out from what she had been sharing. 

“Well that’s my daughter she’s coming for too, Jake, we are going to fucking win.” 

Jake was seething. “She’s fucking done. She’s fucking done!”

“Hey, hey,” Nia tried to soothe them all down, “Remember, the best course of action is no action right now. We need to find out what exactly Floukru is trying to do, it’s not a simple tabloid game right now. There’s something personal aimed at me and Lexa too, something bigger. Murphy?”

Murphy had dropped by to join them all after his call to Lexa. 

He pushed off the wall, nodding before he spoke, “Niylah met Luna at her office a couple of days ago. My guess is she was asked to hand over anything she had on Clarke -- there may be more. We should talk to Clarke to find out. Lexa’s there right now, with her.”

Gustus nodded, having received Lexa’s text that she was taking the chopper with Angella and Lincoln to his place. 

“Let’s get back to the kids, we’ve done enough here.” 

Jake shook his head, eye starting to fill with tears. 

“Jake?” Gustus stood up, hand on his shoulder. 

“No it’s just,” Jake was upset, “this is all my fault. I’m supposed to protect Clarke and--”

“This is not your fault, Griffin,” Nia told him. “Us in the media business are always digging. This is a vendetta against you… Luna is also trying to do things she thinks I won’t see coming. She knows I back Lexa, she really hates Lexa -- and she wants to make Lexa look bad starting with Clarke. You are not to blame, she is, okay? I have kids too… I know… I know what you’re feeling.”

“We’re in this together,” Gustus clasped Jake’s shoulder. “No other way.” 

Jake nodded, grabbing the hand of his best friend. Thelonoius and Axel joined him, and they all whispeed, “no other way.” 

\--

\--

Raven drove up the driveway of Woods mansion, parking her Jeep next to the other vehicles. Lexa had told her she would be here, so naturally Raven brought herself and tons of junk food over. As well as Lexa’s dog. 

Next to her, Nightblood barked. She had picked him up from Ryder’s, knowing how much he and Clarke loved each other -- Clarke would surely perk up to see him. 

“Hey,” the door opened with Lincoln Black greeting her since they knew she would be arriving from the buzz-entry by the gates, “nice to meet you again, Raven -- Nightblood.”

Nightblood stayed close to her, tail wagging.

“You too Lincoln,” Raven shook his hand, remembering him from the hospital. At the time he had just been a really good looking guy who helped get coffees. Now he was that as well as Lexa’s cousin. 

“Let me help,” he unloaded some of the grocery bags from her hands and peeked inside them. “Damn are those Swedish Berries? I love Swedish Berries. Come in.” 

“Yeah Clarke ate so many of them when she was nervous about Lexa, figured she might want some now too with this bullshit.” 

Raven was led to a large, luxurious living room recognizing Wells, Bellamy, Octavia, Aden, and Anya. 

“Raven!” They all greeted her. 

Nightblood barked and ran straight for Aden who giggled and jumped down to greet him with a hug and a lot of petting. 

“Nightblood!” 

“Hey,” Anya stood up, smiling at her and accepting the goodies, “we never really met before. I’m Anya.” 

“Raven,” Raven shook her hand, having met everyone properly except her during the hospital drama. “Lexa’s best friend…”

“I know,” Anya actually smiled, “can I get you a drink or something?”

“Coffee?”

“Coffee it is.” 

Raven, like Lexa, had never had many ‘friends.’ She socialized more after joining NASA the last few years, having parties and going out more -- but somehow she felt very comfortable joining the group on the floor. 

Aden cuddled up with Nightblood petting him. 

“Oh my goodness!” a new voice interrupted them all, and Angella Black, who had left to use the restroom, was suddenly in front of Raven, pressed up to her in shock, “is that a dog!”

“Oh fuck, I forgot she’s afraid, we never have them around... ” Lincoln sighed, “don’t worry Auntie Gella, he’s trained.” 

“Be careful Aden,” Angella was nervous and held a palm to her chest to calm down. She realized she was clinging to a new presence in the house and smiled, “Oh, hello there. Sorry.”

Raven realised Angella freaking Black was talking to her and she rambled. 

“I’m Raven. Reyes. Raven Reyes. You’re Angella Black.” 

“That I am.” 

“I’m -- Lexa,” Raven was turned redder in the face, “Lexa’s friend. She -- that’s her dog.” 

“Oh?” Angella doesn’t remember any conversation with Lexa bringing up a dog, though they mostly discussed Lexa’s childhood. “Well, Raven Reyes, thank you for being a good friend to my daughter. She mentioned you to me, you’re the friend who she met in college right? You work at NASA and made a big discovery on Mars she was bragging to me about.”

“Yeah,” Raven nervously folded her arms, “she-she told you about me?’

“Of course, I’ve been learning whatever I can about her life. Come, let’s sit. You can tell me about Lexa.”

Raven watched as Angella hesitated to approach the living room, with Nightblood watching her and probably sensing her fear. 

“Let me go take Nightblood up to see Clarke and Lexa first…” 

“Okay,” Angella was relieved, instantly agreeing. “Thank you.” 

“Coffee pot should be done in ten minutes,” Anya yelled from the kitchen. 

\--

\--

Clarke had stopped crying and feeling sorry for herself, cuddled into Lexa’s side. She was playing with Lexa’s fingers, both of them enjoying the quiet and comfort until a knock disturbed them. 

“That might be Raven,” Lexa gently sat up, squeezing Clarke’s hand before approaching the door. Clarke pouted at the loss of her pillow. 

“Raven hey -- Nightblood!”

Predictably, Clarke was ecstatic to see the dog and he was ecstatic to see her too. 

Nightblood ran forward and jumped in happiness on top of Clarke. 

“Wow, it’s not like I’ve been gone for weeks in the mountains or anything,” Lexa joked, also happy to see her dog again. 

He barked and came to her next. 

“Brought you Swedish Berries,” Raven hugged Clarke, “they’re downstairs.”

“You’re the best Rae,” Clarke hugged her back. 

Raven winked at her and then hugged Lexa. “Dude I totally met your mom downstairs. Your mom who happened to be Angella Black. That mom.” 

“Your mom’s here?” Clarke looked nervous all of a sudden, “shit! Give me a minute to put on a new shirt!” 

Lexa was surprised by Clarke’s nerves, from talking to her mother Angella had a nice impression of Clarke already. 

“Is Anya making coffee? I can smell it from up here it's so strong,” Clarke took her shirt off and grabbed a fresh blue t-shirt to tug on. 

Lexa blushed, eyes having zeroed in on her bra-clad display. 

“Yeah she is,” Raven slung her arm around Lexa’s shoulders and lowered her voice so Clarke wouldn’t hear, “dude she’s your girlfriend you’re allowed to look.”

Lexa kicked her shin in retaliation. 

Clarke smiled at the adorable look on her girlfriend’s face, stepping forward to kiss her lips quickly and say, “yeah Lexa, you’re allowed to touch too.” 

Raven and Calrke high-fived and Lexa sighed. It was nice to see Clarke her usual self again, still she had to ask. “Are you going to be okay to go downstairs, Clarke? Gustus and your father are also on their way over with Thelonius and Axel.” 

“I’m fine,” Clarke promised her, taking her hand. 

Lexa believed her -- Clarke was strong. 

“Okay,” Lexa gave Clarke her best supportive smile, and then followed Raven downstairs, Clarke one step behind her. Nightblood’s paws followed, and as they rejoined the ‘gang,’ everybody cheered for Clarke. 

“Clarke’s like Rocky, she gets knocked down but gets back up again,” Wells hugged her. Lexa let go of her hand, happy to see Bellamy and Octavia join in the group hug. 

“Coffee’s done!” Anya said. 

“Yes!” Raven and everyone bounced to the kitchen where junk food and coffee were spread out. 

“No worries Lexa, we keep some tea on hand for Gella,” Anya called over her shoulder, before gesturing at a teapot. 

“Right. Thanks,” Lexa watched as everyone grabbed a stool around the kitchen table, chatting away for cream or sugar, or Lincoln teasing Octavia he thought she preferred things black and receiving a smack. She now believed Clarke’s theory that they liked each other. 

Lexa looked for her mother who was comically standing behind Lincoln and Aden. She was confused until she realised it was because of Nightblood. 

“Nightblood, sit,” she called him to her side. Instantly he became ‘serious guard mode’ and stayed by her haunches. “Good boy…”

She observed her mother relx just a bit, still reluctantly sitting across from her and not near her. 

“Would you like me to take him outside or upstairs?” Lexa asked, seeing just how nervous Angella was with the dog nearby. 

“Would, would that be alright?” Angella hesitated to ask. 

“Not at all…”

“I’ll play with him outside,” Aden offered, shyly. “Is that okay?”

Lexa nodded, “go ahead.”

Aden and Nightblood were off, and then Angella finally relaxed and sat next to Lexa. “Sorry… ever since…”

“It’s okay,” Lexa placed a hand on her forearm, “tea?”

“Please,” Angella smiled, adoring the cup of tea Lexa poured her like it was the most precious thing in the world. 

“Um, hey Gella,” Clarke winced, taking a seat next to Lexa on the other side, but leaning over with her coffee to greet her mother’s friend, and nervously smile. 

“Get over here Clarke,” Angella opened her arms. 

Clarke hugged her. 

“Your music’s been getting better,” Angella complimented her. “And I hear that I have you to thank for… for finding my daughter.”

“Yeah well,” Clarke looked back at Lexa, shy and flustered, “I think we found each other.”

“That’s the new benchmark of sappy shit, right there,” Anya said. 

“You should have seen them upstairs,” Raven smirked into her coffee. 

Anya considered Raven seriously for a moment before deciding, “I think we’ll be friends.” 

Lexa’s heart warmed at her sister from another mister and her sister from the same mister getting along. 

“I was just texting dad,” Anya informed everyone, “they’re all heading back here now. Should be twenty minutes or so.”

Lexa suddenly seemed to realise where she was: in the home she was meant to grow up in, with the people she was meant to grow up with…

She took a calming sip of her tea, catching her mother’s twinkling eyes. 

“How are you holding up Griffin?” It was Wells who asked her on behalf of everyone. 

“I mean,” Clarke sighed, “it’s fucking low. What if that’s not the only time she filed us?”

Lexa was surprised when Clarke tucked herself under Lexa’s arm, pulling it around her, and kissing her cheek in front of everyone. 

“When I got arrested with the DUI,” Bellamy spoke up, “the press was vicious. We got you.”

“Then that whole Atom shit,” Anya scowled, “the guy who toyed with Octavia. Used her.”

Octavia frowned at the recollection, “I Aden never has to go through that kind of stuff.”

Everyone unanimously agreed with a grunt of some kind. 

Lexa took another sip of her tea, catching her mother’s concerned eyes on her. She smiled shyly back. 

“When we lost you,” Angella spoke out about it to the room, catching everyone’s attention, “Alexandria… I found out from a reporter waving a microphone in my face that the FBI had no leads and were declaring it a dead end. I didn’t even get to hear it from the Agents themselves first.” 

The need to protect her mother from sadness overcame Lexa again and she resolved to correct it. She saw how Lincoln placed a hand on her shoulder in comfort and when she looked up she realised everyone was staring at her, still. 

Lexa exhaled. “If I had to guess why this was so personal… I bought out Floukru’s subsidiaries, but left the magazine alone. They were big in sound equipment until a couple of years back.”

She casually put her hands in her pockets, sharing with everyone her own deductive reasoning, what she had already spoken about with Murphy and Nia. 

“Luna Bote, the Editor in Chief and owner, approached Nia at lunch this week, upset when Nia countered her leak on our DNA reveal for me. Luna was the one who paid off a geneticist Gustus hired, wired him eighty thousand for the information to write that article… whatever her grievances are, she’s not done. This, I suspect, is just a first wave, attacking Clarke. What comes next is…”

“What comes next?” It was Clarke who asked the exact same time Angella did. 

Lexa gave her theory, glancing at everyone in the room first before saying, “me.”

“What do you mean?” Angella looked concerned, “Alexandria?” 

“She’s going to come after me. First it’s Clarke… maybe next it’s Anya or Aden or you or Gustus… my company… my employees… we need to watch her moves carefully.” 

\--

\--

Lexa snuck outside to check on Aden and NIghtblood, finding them lounging in the grass. She quietly sat beside him, reaching out to pet her lazing dog. 

Aden gave her a shy look, one she returned. After some comfortable silence, he spoke up. 

“What’s your view on sex?” Aden asked her curiously. 

Lexa turned startled eyes to her little brother, “um… what?”

She had not expected that. 

“I just... “ Aden felt heat creeping up his cheeks, “I know what it is and stuff… and dad told me to wait for the right person… Anya told me to make sure they meet them first and I have to be thirty… It's talked about so much in this industry, like all the time. I just wondered what… um...”

The silence was pretty awkward now, and Lexa was entirely confused with Aden’s reasoning of asking her but then she remembered… he had grown up in a world where image and beauty were sexualized as a norm. He was already a preteen disney heartthrob, and with what was happening with Clarke and these magazine articles, and who knows what people ask him when they aren’t around...

And he was clueless. He was asking her for her guidance, and she remembered their bonding talking during his ankle sprain. He was a smart kid, he wanted to ask someone he felt would tell him the truth. 

“I suppose for everyone it’s different Aden,” she answered him, smiling gently. “Your dad told you what he said because of his own experience… Anya is looking out for you… I’ll share my experience with you. Okay?”

“Okay,” he turned his body to face her, listening. 

“I was in college already at your age. I studied a lot.. I discovered I like girls but I never dated. See, I had a dream to build a big company and I focused all of my attention and energy to do it. I knew what kind of woman I wanted by my side, someone who could accept me and match me. I never wanted to waste my time with meaningless connections...I felt sex needed to mean something for me. That’s how I view it.” 

Aden smiled at her, “that makes sense. I think that’s how I feel too.”

“But one should never shame someone,” Lexa had to add, “for what they do or want unless it’s, you know, pedophilic or  _ vulgar or _ non consensual.”

“Like what’s been done to Clarke?” Aden asked her quietly. “Because Niylah filmed her without permission?”

“Yeah. Exactly.” Lexa nodded, “but see, if other people don’t share you view on sex, it doesn’t matter. You don’t owe anyone anything.”

“Thank, Lexa,” Aden said quietly. “I’m really glad you’re my sister, you know? You just… get me.”

Lexa lifted up her arm, letting him sneak in a hug. 

“I’m new to this sister thing, Aden, but I love you. You can always come to me, okay? I’ll always tell you my truth.” 

“I love you too,” he said, letting go of the hug, “and I’ll always tell you my truth too.”

\--

\--

Gustus watched as everyone dug into the chinese takeout order. He looked, outside, smiling when he saw Lexa and Aden hugging. 

It was the first time all three of his kids were home, and he held his breath as Lexa and Aden walked back inside. 

“Hey,” Lexa greeted him, “I’ll need to leave Nightblood outside… she’s afraid.”

Gustus looked where her eyes went, and he remembered Angella was afraid. ‘Shit, yeah, she got attacked by one big one when she was little. Leash?”

“I’ll ask Raven if she brought one,” Lexa smiled politely at him, and Gustus grunted when Aden flung into him with a hug. 

“Did you get those yummy sweet buns Dad?”

“Sure did,” he grinned at Lexa’s raised brow, “make sure you save one for Lexa too.”

A few minutes later, with Nightblood leashed outside, Lexa was surprised to find Jake Griffin offering her a glass of water. 

“Thanks, Mr. Griffin,” she accepted the water offered. 

“So,” he crossed his arms, and they both stared at Clarke while they were talking. “You’re my best friend’s daughter.”

“You’re still my girlfriend’s father.” 

He laughed, before he spoke more seriously. “Nia says we need to wait to let Luna make her move. I hate this. I’m afraid for Clarke. The media can love you one day and tear you down the next.” 

Lexa sipped her water, watching Clarke continue her conversation with Angella and Anya, probably mentioning something about Lexa from the way Anya shot her a funny look. 

“This is war,” Lexa told Jake. “And they went after Clarke first. I’m going to ruin them.” 

If Jake was surprised with her callousness he didn’t show it. 

“How do you plan on doing that?”

Lexa turned to him, “remember when you and I were not… agreeing.”

“That’s a polite way of putting it,” Jake turned to face her back. 

Lexa smiled at him, glad they could both laugh it off now. “Well, you see, I made a power move. I monopolized the whole market for sound equipment. It was going to happen anyways, but when you threatened me… I decided to checkmate you.”

“You made sure your company was the only option,” Jake said, “so you admit it was personal.” 

Dryly, Lexa reminded him, “you told me I had no idea what it took to be successful. Of course it was personal…  “Victorious warriors win first and then go to war, while defeated warriors go to war first and then seek to win.”

“Is that some Buddha quote?”

“Art of War, Sun Tzu. You should read it,” Lexa advised. “Because, Mr Griffin, we have an enemy to annihilate.”

“Call me Jake,” Jake extended his hand for a shake. 

Lexa shook his hand. 

\--

\--

“Angella is bunking with me,” Gustus told Lexa quietly, showing her and Clarke to the guest room. “We got lots to talk about still…” 

“Goodnight Alexandria,” Angella tugged her into a hug, holding Leax close.

Lexa returned the hug, smiling at … her parents both wishing her a goodnight. 

“Goodnight, Gustus,” she met him for a similar embrace next. 

“Goodnight,” he seemed reluctant to let go, they both did, but Lexa watched them leave before stepping into the room and closing the door behind her. 

The Woods mansion was large. She had only been in one part of it so far. 

“That was so adorable,” Clarke said to her, a toothbrush in her mouth as she poked her head out form the room’s private bathroom where she had been spying 

Lexa laughed, “they sure like to hug a lot, not that I’m complaining. I just… I've been hugged more in one day than probably my whole life. It’s new.” 

“Aww, babe,” Clarke rinsed her mouth, “that’s so sad but in a way that makes me want to kiss you.” 

Lexa smiled warmly at Clarke, watching her through the ensuite bathroom mirror with love. 

“Clarke.”

“Mhm?” Clarke looked back at her through the mirror, drying her hands on the towel. 

“I left for the Himalayas to meditate, I went to Mexico then to see my mother… and I came back because of this press attack.”

“You must be exhausted.”

Lexa stepped into the bathroom, circling her arms behind Clarke’s waist and nuzzling into her neck. 

“I love you,” Lexa said. “I’m so sorry this is happening to you.” 

“Lexa…” Clarke closed her eyes -- it had been weeks apart. She had missed this alot. She turned in Lexa’s arms and rested their forehead together. 

“Yeah?” Lexa’s hands tightened at her waist as if anticipating Clarke’s move. 

“I love you too. Kiss me.”

Lexa didn’t have to be told twice, kissing lips with more heat and intention than their earlier reunion. She moaned when Clarke’s fingers started to work at the buttons of her shirt, hurriedly fumbling. 

Once Lexa’s shirt was unbuttoned, Clarke reached down to push her pajama bottoms to the ground before taking a step backward and tugging Lexa with her. 

Taking the hint, Lexa helped lift Clarke onto the bathroom counter, sighing as legs wrapped around her waist. Clarke’s blunt nails dug into her rib cage and she could smell how badly Clarke needed her. 

“Fuck me Lexa,” Clarke demanded her, teeth on her earlobe in a nip. 

Lexa did just that. 

She glided her palm across Clarke’s core, pressing hard where it was incredibly warm and wet. She used two fingers to push panties aside and enter Clarke. It was so slick and easy, and Clarke spread her legs wider. 

The noise Clarke made was full of relief and pleasure, and Lexa moved her wrist and fingers in the way she learned helped Clarke climb to her peak. 

She always felt like sex was an insturment, th emood was the tempe -- slow and sensual, or rushed and lustful. 

Clarke keened, gripping her hair and bucking her hips into her fingers.

“Lexa that feels so good…”

Lexa braced herself on the counter with her other arm, angling herself to get her fingers in deeper and to the exact point her photographic memory knew Clarke would--

“Oh!” Clarke shook, spasming around her fingers and grinding shamelessly to ride the waves of pleasure. ‘Don’t stop, so close…”

“Clarke,” she strained her arm to pump her fingers faster. “You feel so good…”

Clarke came, moaning loudly into Lexa’s mouth. 

“Your turn,” Clarke murmured, kissing her again. Lexa moaned, eyes rolling in the back of her head and Clarke reached to undo the button, expertly, on her designer pants like she had so many times before. 

Gripping the counter on either side of her girlfriend, Lexa rolled her hips into Clarke’s fingers. Clarke’s legs around her waist moved with her hips in a push and pull and Lexa sped up, chasing her release. 

“Just like that,” Clarke whispered in her ear, “I love you…”

Lexa gasped, high and breathy, lifting her arms from the counter to wrap around Clarke in a hug as she came, pulling her close. 

Once her heart came back to earth, Clarke gently removed her hand from inside of her and giggled, “one more hug for you to count.” 

Lexa affectionately rolled her eyes, reaching forward to tuck Clarke’s hair back from her sweaty forehead, kissing her sweetly on the lips. “Shall we go to bed?”

“Yes,” Clarke said before kissing her again, smiling into her lips. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> coming up next:   
> media wars in which Jake and Lexa are on the same side   
> Lexa and her parents  
> Abby has an ultrasound  
> Aden's birthday   
> the grammy's?   
> more smut?


End file.
